Uzumaki's Future
by Hyuuga Enzan
Summary: A Kyuubi acaba de destruír Konoha mais uma vez. Naruto toma uma importante decisão, ele irá abandonar a vila. Só não esperava que encontraria alguem na saida da vila. Nove anos depois ele volta para a vila junto com essa pessoa e uma menina.
1. Decisão de Naruto

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence. Ele pertence a um cara chamado Masashi Kishimoto.

Essa é a minha primeira fic. Não se assustem. Aviso de possiveis Spoilers

ThIsFk

Legendas:

-O Naruto é mongol Fala

-**"O Naruto é mongol" ** Pensamento

-(O Naruto é mongol) Comentários do baka aki )

_-O Naruto é mongol_ Flashback/Carta

- #---# - Ações

Capítulo 1 – A decisão de Naruto

Era noite na Vila Oculta de Konoha. A lua apresentava um tom vermelho-sangue e chovia muito forte. Aquela não era uma noite qualquer naquela pacata vila. Podia ser visto prédios destruídos, pessoas chorando descontroladas e vários corpos pelo chão. Aquilo era de partir o coração. Em meio às ruínas, se encontrava um garoto loiro. Seu rosto apresentava 3 riscos grossos de cada lado e seus olhos eram vermelhos. Ele olhava para sua própria mão e lágrimas caiam de seu rosto. Uzumaki Naruto tinha 17 anos e selada em seu corpo havia a raposa demônio de nove caudas que acabara de destruir a vila de Konoha mais uma vez. Naruto estava completamente arrasado. Ele caminhava pela vila destruída e se escondeu atrás de uma pedra ao ouvir um choro familiar.

Nar: **-"Sakura"**

Sak: - Sasuke-kun. Eu vou te curar, nem que isso custe a minha vida.

Naruto espiou e pode ver sua companheira de time Haruno Sakura chorando ao lado do corpo de Uchiha Sasuke, o qual tinha sido resgatado com sucesso das mãos de Orochimaru. As mãos da kunoichi estavam em cima do peito de Sasuke e elas emanavam um brilho verde. Eles agora eram namorados e ver aquela cena quebrava ainda mais o coração de Naruto.

Sas: - Sa-Sakura. Você está bem? – #Sasuke disse essas palavras com muito esforço.#

Sak: - Fique quieto Sasuke-kun.

Sas: - Argh. – #Sasuke tossiu sangue.#

Sak: - E pensar que tudo isso é culpa do Naruto.

Essas palavras foram o suficiente para que Naruto saísse do local totalmente arrasado. Ele foi até seu pequeno apartamento, que por sorte estava inteiro e começou a juntar suas tralhas. Roupas, cobertor, barraca para acampar, seu gorro de dormir, ramen e o que achou que fosse útil. Terminando isso, o garoto pega um papel e uma caneta e começa a escrever um pequeno bilhete e o deposita em cima da mesa e em seguida deixa a chave daquele apartamento e sai. Seus olhos vermelhos fitavam o que sobrara da vila.

Nar: - **"Vai ser melhor para todos se eu for embora da vila."**

Na saída da vila ele encontra uma figura solitária sentada em um banco chorando. Naruto decide passar rápido pela figura, quando ele tinha passado uma voz o chama.

???: - Na-Naruto-ku-kun.

Nar: - Hinata? – #disse sem se virar.#

Hin: - Pretende abandonar a vila?

Nar: - Sim. Vai ser bem melhor para todos vocês se eu for.

Hin: - Na-Naruto-kun. Eu preciso te di-dizer uma co-coisa.

Nar: - O que Hinata?

Hin: - E-eu que-queria ter te dito isso a muito tempo atrás. Ma-mas eu nunca consegui. – Hinata estava corando muito.

Nar: - O que é Hinata?

Hin: - E-eu te-te a-amo Naruto-kun. E-eu sempre te a-amei, desde os te-tempos da academia.

Hinata estava corada até o último fio de cabelo. Naruto estava extremamente surpreso. Seus olhos vermelhos estavam arregalados ao máximo.

Nar: - Hinata... você está apaixonada por um demônio que acabou de destruir sua vila?

Hin: - Eu sou apaixonada por você Naruto-kun. Não é culpa sua o que aconteceu. Eu realmente te amo e quero ficar com você para sempre.

Nar: - É tarde Hinata. Não irei voltar atrás na minha decisão. Eu vou sair da vila.

Hin: - ENTÃO EU VOU COM VOCÊ.

Naruto não acreditou no que acabara de ouvir. Hyuuga Hinata dizendo que desistiria de sua vida para fugir da vila com ele.

Nar: - Hinata...

Hin: - Não irei voltar atrás na minha decisão. Esse é meu jeito ninja.

Hinata caiu nos braços de Naruto chorando muito. Naruto sorriu.

Nar: - Então vamos Hinata-chan. Se não formos logo pode aparecer alguém.

Hin: - Ha-hai.

Naruto a puxou para perto de si e beijou a garota brevemente. Hinata achou que iria desmaiar. Rapidamente ela pegou sua mochila que se encontrava em cima do banco e os dois foram em direção da saída da vila. Naruto olhou brevemente a figura do quarto Hokage na montanha e saiu da vila.

Nar: - **"Adeus Konoha"**

Na mansão da Hokage, Tsunade acabara de enviar alguns ninjas para procurarem por Naruto.

Tsu: - Por que as coisas acabaram desse jeito? – disse olhando para o Monumento Hokage de dentro de seu escritório. Naruto tinha mandado o telhado da mansão pelos ares. Ela agora lembrava como tudo começou.

_Flashback_

_Sas: - REPETE TSUNADE._

_Tsu: - Saco. Fontes confiáveis dizem ter visto Itachi e Kisame próximos a vila._

_Kak: - Eles provavelmente estão vindo para pegar a Kyuubi de Naruto._

_Nar: - Então vamos pega-los_

_Tsu: - Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke e Hatake Kakashi. Ordeno que encontre Itachi e Kisame e os eliminem._

_Os3: - Hai._

_Em pouco mais de duas horas Kakashi havia voltado para o escritório da Hokage e contou o que viu._

_O trio estava em busca da dupla da Akatsuki já fazia 1 hora. Kakashi fez um pequeno aceno com as mãos e todos se esconderam em uma moita. Eles puderam ver uma grande clareira e Itachi e Kisame. Kakashi acenou novamente e os três cercaram a dupla._

_Ita: - Então finalmente chegou Naruto-kun._

_Nar: - Heh. Então estavam esperan... espera... vocês estavam esperando a gente?_

_Kak: - Droga. Uma armadilha._

_Uma explosão tomou conta do local e logo sete pessoas haviam aparecido._

_Nar: - Fu._

_Kak: - Recuem._

_Os três tentaram fugir do local. Sasuke e Kakashi conseguiram fugir, mas Naruto foi segurado por Deidara, Tobi e Hidan. Kakashi e Sasuke já iam voltar para resgata-lo quando Naruto gritou._

_Nar: - CORRAM. NÃO SE PREOCUPEM COMIGO._

_Sas: - NÓS VAMOS PROCURAR AJUDA. AGUENTE FIRME NARUTO._

_Kakashi e Sasuke voltaram o mais rápido possível para Konoha. Na clareira, o líder da Akatsuki fazia vários ins. Sua face estava oculta por uma máscara. Após fazer os ins pousou a mão na barriga de Naruto e este começou a liberar o poder da Kyuubi. Naruto se debatia muito mas este era segurado agora por Deidara, Tobi, Hidan, Kazuku e Zetsu. O líder retirava o poder da Kyuubi sem problemas até aquele momento, mas algo sai errado. Naruto começa a crescer muito, pelos vermelhos tomaram conta de seu corpo inteiro e nove caudas surgiram. Os que seguravam Naruto logo se afastaram dele. Naruto solta um raio pela boca que acerta Hidan, Kazuku, um mascarado, Kisame, Zetsu e o líder, desintegrando-os por completo. Os remanecentes fogem o mais rápido possível do local._

_No escritório estavam reunidos todos os chuunins formados junto com Naruto. Tsunade dava suas instruções rapidamente mas um forte tremor e o teto desabando a interrompem. Todos olharam para a entrada da vila aonde podiam ver uma raposa gigante de nove caudas._

_Tsu: - Tarde demais._

_Sak: - O que faremos Tsunade-sama?_

_Tsunade reparou bem naquela raposa. Ela não tinha o mesmo tamanho da Kyuubi original, era menor. Talvez não estivesse tudo perdido._

_Tsu: - Naruto ainda não liberou por completo a Kyuubi. Talvez consigamos dete-lo. Vão rápido._

_Todos: - Hai Tsunade-sama._

_Fim do Flashback_

Alguém bateu na porta. Tsunade falou um breve "entre" e a porta se abriu, revelando Sakura e Sasuke.

Sas: - Tsunade, tem noticias de Naruto?

Tsu: - Mandei alguns ninjas para procurar por ele.

A porta se abriu violentamente revelando uma Shizune muito ofegante.

Tsu: - Shizune?

Shi: - Tsunade-sama, achamos isso no apartamento de Naruto. – disse extendendo um pedaço de papel. Tsunade o leu e em seguida soltou um berro.

Tsu: - NÃO É POSSIVEL.

Sak: - O que foi Tsunade-shinshou?

Tsu: - Aquele idiota fugiu da vila.

Aquelas palavras acertaram Sasuke e Sakura como um tiro certeiro no coração.

Tsu: - Shizune, traga Kakashi aqui.

Shi: - Sim.

Shizune saiu do escritório em procura de Kakashi. Sakura chorava no ombro de Sasuke que estava abraçando a mesma. Tsunade estava de cabeça baixa. O clima estava denso naquele local. A porta se abriu mais uma vez mas não fora Shizune que a abrira e sim Hyuuga Neji acompanhado de Tenten.

Nej: - TSUNADE-SAMA.

Tsu: - O que foi Neji?

Nej: - Parece que Hinata fugiu da vila.

Tsu: - COMO?

Nej: - Eu encontrei um bilhete na cama dela dizendo que ela iria fugir. Ela levou várias coisas da casa.

Tsu: - DROGA, NEJI. CHAME SAI, KIBA, SHINO, TENTEN E LEE.

Nej: - Hai.

Após alguns minutos a porta se abre revelando Kakashi, Shizune e o grupo que Tsunade acabara de chamar.

Tsu: - Ótimo. Tenho uma missão para vocês.

Kib: - Missão?

Tsu: - Encontrem Uzumaki Naruto e Hyuuga Hinata que fugiram da vila esta noite.

Kib: - HINATA FUGIU DA VILA?

Tsu: - Sim. Nessa missão Kakashi será o líder. Vão assim que amanhecer.

Todos: - Hai.

Longe dali Naruto e Hinata haviam chego em uma pequena vila um pouco afastada de Konoha, eles haviam usado um Henge para que não o reconhecessem, a chuva havia parado a algum tempo atrás. Os dois foram para uma pequena hospedaria e entraram em um pequeno quarto. No quarto havia duas camas de solteiro e um banheiro. Naruto colocou sua mochila em uma das camas e se sentou.

Nar: - Pode ir tomar banho primeiro Hinata-chan. – disse cabisbaixo. Hinata se aproxima dele e o beija na bochecha esquerda.

Hin: - Na-Naruto-kun, não se culpe pelo que houve.

Nar: - Isso tudo aconteceu por causa do meu nascimento. Se eu não existisse nada disso teria acontecido.

Hin: - Se você não existisse, eu não teria quem me encorajasse a sempre seguir em frente. – Hinata o abraçou forte. – Eu te amo Naruto-kun.

Nar: - Eu também te amo Hinata-chan. – disse retrebuindo o abraço. Eles se afastaram um pouco e se beijaram (sem saco para dar os mínimos detalhes, imaginem).

Os dois tomaram banho e logo adormeceram. O grupo de resgate saiu de Konoha assim que amanheceu. Ao meio-dia ainda não tinham sinal dos dois. Pela chuva que caíra durante a noite, os rastros de Naruto e Hinata haviam se apagado. O grupo decidiu por parar em uma vila e procurar por lá (não é a mesma vila que Naruto está), ao final da tarde já haviam rodado a vila inteira e nenhum sinal dos dois. Kakashi reuniu o grupo e todos decidiram abandonar aquela vila e ir para outra. Hinata acabara de acordar e procurou por seu amado pelo quarto e não o encontrou, ela viu um pequeno bilhete em cima de uma mesa de cabeceira. Ela pegou o papel e leu.

_Hinata_

_Não se preocupe. Logo estarei de volta._

_Naruto_

Hinata pegou uma roupa limpa dentro de sua mochila e se vestiu. Passado alguns minutos Naruto aparece pela porta (nãao, pelo teto --) com duas sacolas em mãos. Hinata se levanta e da um pequeno selinho em seu amado.

Hin: - Aonde foi Naruto-kun?

Nar: - Fui comprar algumas coisas que talvez seja útil no futuro.

Os dois foram até a recepção e pagaram a conta.

Nar: - Vamos sair dessa vila. Se Tsunade-obaa-chan mandou alguém para nos encontrar eles devem estar quase chegando aqui.

Hin: - Hai.

Os dois foram em direção a saída da vila, mas Naruto viu uma barraquinha de ramen e não resistiu.

Nar: - Bem. Não podemos ir de barriga vazia né?

Hinata riu baixinho e eles entraram na barraca. Assim que terminaram o casal deixou aquela vila, eles foram até a floresta e começaram a pular de galho em galho. Passado uns 15 minutos os dois pararam em uma clareira.

Nar: - Aqui está bom.

Hin: - O que Naruto-kun?

Nar: - Eu tenho um plano para que parem de nos procurar.

Hin: - Qual Naruto-kun?

Naruto abriu sua mochila, pegou duas sacolas e entregou uma para Hinata.

Nar: - Vista isso e me de a roupa que está usando.

Hin: - Qu-que?? – Hinata estava corada da cabeça aos pés.

Nar: - Vista isso, não temos tempo.

Hin: - Ha-hai.

Ela foi atrás de uma árvore e se trocou, Naruto tinha comprado para ela um belo kimono azul claro com desenhos de perolas nas bordas. Voltando até onde Naruto estava, pode vê-lo usando um kimono laranja simples.

Nar: - Gostou do kimono Hinata-chan?

Hin: - Go-gostei.

Nar: - Achei que a cor ia combinar com você. Me dê suas roupas.

Hinata entregou as roupas para Naruto que criou 3 kage-bunshins. Dois deles se transformaram em Hinata e Kisame. O clone de Hinata vestiu a roupa que ela entregara para Naruto. Naruto rasgou um pouco a roupa dos três clones, cortou a mão e sujou com sangue o seu bunshin, Hinata percebeu o plano de Naruto e fez o mesmo, quando já tinham sujado bastante os bunshins eles enfaixaram as mãos. Ao pé de uma árvore deixou um pedaço de roupa preta com desenhos de nuvens vermelhas e uma faixa de Konoha com um risco no meio.

Nar: - Foi bom ter pego os restos da roupa do Itachi quando saímos de Konoha. Hinata, consegue parar a circulação de chakra dos três bunshins?

Hin: - Hai.

Hinata ativou o Byakugan e começou a acertar alguns tenketsus até parar por completo o chakra dos três. Hinata se surpreendeu, pois normalmente os clones deveriam sumir quando isso acontecesse.

Nar: - Surpresa Hinata-chan? Lembre-se que eu me tornei um mestre em Kage Bunshin durante esses anos. Quero que se afaste um pouco Hinata.

Hinata se afastou de Naruto que criou mais dois bunshins, os bunshins estenderam as mãos na direção da mão direita de Naruto e criou o Fuuton – Rasengan (Elemento Vento – Rasengan). Com isso os dois bunshins sumiram e Naruto começou a acertar as árvores ao seu redor. Uma grande explosão tomou conta do local. O grupo de resgate conseguiu ouvir o barulho e foram correndo para a fonte do barulho.

Kak: - Deve ser lá que os dois estão.

Kib: - E se no Naruto tiver virado a raposa de novo?

Sas: - Nossa missão é leva-los de volta para Konoha. Custe o que custar.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Na floresta Naruto e Hinata se afastavam do local rapidamente. Hinata percebeu que vários chakras conhecidos se aproximavam e chamou a atenção de Naruto.

Hin: - Naruto-kun. Eles estão se aproximando.

Nar: - Ótimo. Fisgaram a isca.

Hin: - Na-Naruto-kun.

Nar: - Hai?

Hin: - Neji-nii-san, Kiba-kun e Kakashi-sensei está com eles. Se não nos apressarmos poderemos ser encontrados pelo Byakugan ou pelo faro do Kiba e dos cachorros do Kakashi-sensei.

Nar: - Tem razão. Vamos nos apressar. – Ele para e Hinata para ao lado dele. Ele se agacha no chão. – Suba em minhas costas Hinata.

Hin: - Que?

Nar: - Anda.

Ela subiu nas costas dele. Ele fez alguns ins com as mãos.

Nar: - Se segure firme Hinata-chan.

Hin: - Hai.

Nar: - HIRAISHIN NO JUTSU.

Em poucos minutos já tinham se afastado uns 10 Km's. Hinata estava um pouco atordoada com aquilo.

Hin: - O-o-o-o qu-que fo-foi i-isso?

Nar: - Hiraishin no Jutsu. Eu aprendi e melhorei ele durante esse ultimo ano. Foi a habilidade que deu ao Quarto Hokage o apelido de Raio Dourado de Konoha, é um jutsu que dá uma velocidade enorme para quem usa.

Hin: - I-incri-crível.

Nar: - Vamos ficar nessa vila durante um tempo.

Naruto tinha parado bem em frente a uma vila. Hinata estava totalmente espantada.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sasuke socava raivosamente uma árvore qualquer. Sakura chorava ao lado do corpo inanimado de Naruto. Kakashi examinava com Pakkun as roupas que estavam presas em uma arvore. Sai desenhava a situação do local em um pedaço de pergaminho. Kiba, Shino, Neji e Tenten estavam ao redor do corpo de Hinata.

Sas: - DROGA. NÃO PUDE EVITAR QUE ELE MORRESSE.

Sak: - NARUTOOOO.

Kak: - Sasuke venha cá.

Sasuke foi até aonde Kakashi estava. O sensei lhe entregou uma bandana de Konoha com um risco no meio.

Kak: - É do Itachi.

Sas: - DROGA. ELE SÓ SABE ARRUINAR A MINHA VIDA?

Kak: - Acalme-se Sasuke.

Sas: - Pelo jeito ele conseguiu fugir.

Sai acabava de pintar o cenário. Naruto estava de mãos dadas com Hinata, um pouco mais afastado estava o corpo de Kisame e os pedaços da roupa de Itachi.

Nej: - Vamos voltar.

Neji pegou o corpo inanimado da prima e colocou em seus ombros cuidadosamente. Sasuke pegou o corpo de Naruto e Kakashi o de Kisame.

Depois de algumas horas estavam de volta em Konoha. Tsunade estava diante dos corpos dos dois Chuunins. Hiashi, Hanabi, Jiraya e Iruka foram chamados para o enterro dos dois. No memorial dos shinobis mortos em combate, haviam sido acrescentados os nomes Uzumaki Naruto e Hyuuga Hinata.

Continua...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Vocabulário:

Shinshou: - Mestra/Professora

Sensei: - Mestre/Professor

Hai: - Sim

Como eu disse lá em cima, essa é a minha primeira fic. Se gostaram deixem reviews. Se não gostaram, deixem reviews. Se tem idéias que possa melhorar a fic ... deixem reviews D . (Editado...) Só esse primeiro capítulo é drama, o resto vai ficando um pouco mais comédia.

ThIsFk

Já né minna-Hyuuga Enzan


	2. Nove anos depois

Disclaimer: Naruto pertence à Masashi Kishimoto u.u.

Legendas:

-O Naruto é mongol Fala

-"O Naruto é mongol" Pensamento

-(O Naruto é mongol) Comentários do baka aki )

_-O Naruto é mongol_ Flashback/Carta

Capítulo 2

Em uma vila perto da fronteira do País do Fogo e da Grama, uma menina de 6 anos corria pelas ruas com duas sacolas de compra. Ela era loira, seu cabelo comprido era preso dos dois lados da cabeça (vide Sexy no Jutsu) e seus olhos eram perolados, usava uma camisa laranja e uma calça azul. Ela parou na frente de uma barraca de ramen e entrou nela por uma porta lateral. Ali havia um senhor de aparentemente 40 anos e uma mulher de 26 anos, seus cabelos eram azuis e seus olhos eram iguais o da menina.

Hin: - Já voltou Hikari-chan?

Hik: - Hai. Trouxe tudo o que pediu mamãe.

Hin: - Obrigada filha.

Hinata deu um beijo na bochecha da menina, pegou as duas sacolas e entrou na porta que ia para a loja de ramen.

Hin: - Naruto-kun, aqui está o que pediu.

Nar: - Deixa ai Hinata-chan.

Foi assim que os dois sobreviveram durante 9 anos. Naruto e Hinata conseguiram um emprego numa barraca de ramen e viviam de favor na parte de cima da loja. Ambos tinham 26 anos agora e tinham uma filha de 6 anos chamada Uzumaki Hikari. Nas horas vagas, Naruto costumava treinar Hinata e Hikari. Hinata havia aprendido o Kage Bunshin, o Rasengan e o Hiraishin no Jutsu e também havia aprendido 3 tecnicas Hyuuga: Hakke Shou Kaiten, o Hakke Rokujuuyonshou e Hakke Hyakunijuuhasshou. Hikari havia aprendido a usar o Byakugan, o Jyuuken, o Kage Bunshin e algumas técnicas básicas de ninja como o Kawarimi, Bunshin e também a arremessar Kunais e Shurikens, embora Naruto nunca a deixe usar armas fora dos treinos, e também a ler e escrever. Naruto agora conseguia criar o Rasengan sem a ajuda de um Kage Bunshin e o Fuuton Rasengan com apenas um bunshin. O chakra da Kyuubi nunca mais se manifestou como acontecera em Konoha, Hinata conseguiu completar um jutsu que fazia com que o chakra da Kyuubi voltasse para dentro de Naruto. Hikari, quando tinha quatro anos, se perdeu dos pais. Ela havia sido cercada por 4 homens. Quando Hinata e Naruto a encontraram ela estava com os olhos vermelhos, garras e seus caninos haviam crescido. Ela estava envolta por uma roupa de chakra vermelha e uma cauda balançava. Hinata conseguiu fazer o chakra da Kyuubi voltar antes que ela matasse os homens.

Naruto agora acabara de servir dois freguêses. Um homem apareceu pela porta que ia para o fundo da loja.

Nar: - Senhor Teuki?

Teu: - Pode ir curtir a sua família. Eu cuido da barraca por enquanto.

Nar: - Valeu.

Quando Naruto estava quase saindo pode ouvir uma conversa de dois ninjas da pedra. Ele saiu pela porta e ficou escutando por ela.

Extra da Pedra 1: - Como está indo os preparativos para o ataque em Konoha.

Extra da Pedra 2: - Tudo está correndo bem. Estamos preparando o exercito, eles devem atacar Konoha daqui uma semana. Aqui está os papéis com todo o plano.

Do outro lado da porta Naruto estava quase tendo um treco.

Nar: - Hinata-chan.

Hin: - Hai?

Nar: - Use o Byakugan e veja o que está dentro de um pergaminho que está com um dos homens que está lá fora.

Hin: - Tá.

Hinata não havia entendido o pedido do marido mas o fez. Ela ativou o Byakugan e procurou pelo tal pergaminho. Ela se assustou quando viu o que estava escrito. Rapidamente pegou um pergaminho e copiou o conteúdo. Naruto ainda estava escutando pela porta.

EP1: - Ótimo. Logo nos vingaremos pelo que aconteceu na grande guerra Iwa-Konoha. (IwaPedra)

EP2: - Parece que o senhorzinho da barraca ouviu muito não.

EP1: - Vamos matá-lo?

EP2: - Claro.

Naruto abriu a porta e conseguiu evitar que uma kunai acertasse Teuki.

Nar: - SAIA DAQUI SENHOR TEUKI.

Teu: - Ta.

EP1: - Ora ora, o cara que serviu o ramen pra gente.

EP2: - Também ouviu nossa conversa?

Nar: - E se eu tiver ouvido?

EP1: - Não se preocupe. Você morre também.

Naruto se esquivou de uma kunai.

EP2: - Pare de se fazer de difícil. Nos somos Jounins da Pedra. Sua morte é inevitável.

Nar: - Grande coisa.

Os dois Jounins se levantaram, um deles olhou para o relógio e fez um sinal para o outro que soltou uma bomba de fumaça, quando a fumaça se dissipou eles haviam fugido. Hinata apareceu pela porta e abraçou Naruto.

Hin: - O que faremos Naruto?

Nar: - Temos que avisá-los.

Hin: - Voltar para Konoha? Nós estamos mortos para eles, você sabe dissso.

Nar: - Não temos escolha. O que descobriu.

Hin: - Eles estão com um numero imenso de soldados. Se eles pegarem Konoha de surpresa são capazes de acabar com a vila.

Nar: - Temos que ir. Não há outro jeito. Arrume as coisas de Hikari. Irei avisar para Teuki.

Teu: - Não precisa. Podem ir.

Hin: - Obrigada por tudo senhor Teuki.

Teu: - Rápido. Vocês tem pouco tempo. São 6 horas de viagem daqui até Konoha.

Naruto subiram as escadas que davam no segundo andar e começaram a arrumar as malas. Em 3 horas já estavam prontos. Teuchi havia dado aos 3 uniformes e máscaras da ANBU da Pedra (a roupa era aquelas que tem um capuz que esconde o cabelo). Eles saíram da vila de madrugada. Naruto carregava nas costas 4 malas presas por uma corda. Hinata tinha Hikari em seu colo.

Nar: - Foi bom o senhor Teuchi ter esses uniformes.

Hin: - Hai.

Nar: - Vamos logo.

Naruto e Hinata usaram o Hiraishin no Jutsu e depois de duas horas estavam em frente dos grandes portões de Konoha. Eles se encontravam fechados por causa do horário. Eles pularam o portão e começaram a andar em direção ao prédio vermelho ao pé da montanha.

Hik: - Então essa é a vila que o papai e a mamãe nasceram?

Nar: - É sim.

Hik: - Que legal. Papai papai.

Nar: - O que foi Hikari-chan.

Hik: - O que são aqueles 5 rostos de pedra ali?

Nar: - São as faces dos 5 líderes que a vila já teve. Eles são chamados de Hokage.

Hik: - Que legal.

Nar: - Hinata.

Hin: - Hai?

Nar: - Procure pelo quarto da Tsunade-obaa-san.

Hin: - Hai. Byakugan.

Os três andaram pela vila até que chegaram no prédio da Hokage. Na entrada se encontravam 5 ANBUs de Konoha.

AN1: - O que querem na nossa vila?

Nar: - Queremos falar com a Hokage.

AN2: - Sinto muito mas não podemos deixar.

AN3: - E estrangeiros não são bem-vindos por aqui. Ainda mais a essa hora.

Nar: - Achou ela?

Hin: - Hai.

Nar: - Não precisamos perder tempo com os ANBUs né.

Hinata pegou Hikari no colo e ela e Naruto usaram o Hiraishin. Logo estavam na frente de uma porta que provavelmente era do quarto da Hokage. Naruto a abriu e foi ao lado do corpo adormecido da Hokage.

Nar: - ACORDAAAAAAAAA.

Tsu: - QUÊ? O QUE? COMO?

Nar: - É uma emergência, perdoe-me por acorda-lá.

Tsu: - Quem são vocês?

AN1: - TSUNADE-SAMA.

Tsu: - QUE FOI? O QUE DIABOS ESTA ACONTECENDO?

AN2: - Esses três invadiram a vila.

Tsunade foi com o punho no local aonde Naruto se encontrava mas não acertou nada. Naruto agora estava ao lado de Hinata.

Nar: - Por favor Hokage-sama. Precisamos conversar.

Depois de alguns minutos todos se encontravam dentro do escritório da Hokage.

Tsu: - Agora expliquem o que está acontecendo.

Nar: - Hai. Acidentalmente nós descobrimos que a vila da Pedra está armando um ataque a Konoha...

Tsu: - O QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?

Nar: - Em uma semana, eles prepararam um exercito capaz de destruir Konoha por completo.

AN1: - Como poderemos acreditar em vocês?

AN2: - Digam seus nomes.

Nar: - Não pretendemos dizer a vocês.

Tsu: - Vocês tem alguma coisa que possa provar isso o que disseram?

Hin: - Eu consegui copiar um documento que explica sobre a invasão.

Hinata entregou o pergaminho que ela havia copiado para Tsunade. Tsunade o leu atentamente.

Nar: - Eu ouvi dois Jounins da Pedra dizendo que essa seria a vingança pela guerra Iwa-Konoha.

Tsu: - Entendo. Muito obrigado por se arriscarem e nos dar essa informação.

Nar: - Eu tenho uma dívida enorme com Konoha. Era o mínimo que eu poderia fazer.

Tsu: - Nós iremos retrebuir essa informação com algo. Se quiserem podem tirar as máscaras.

Nar: - Você tomaria um susto se nós tirássemos. Preferimos nos manter anônimos.

Um dos ANBUs apareceu atrás de Hikari e tirou sua mascara. Tsunade ficou encarando a menina um tempo. Seus olhos revelavam que ela tinha sangue Hyuuga. Seu cabelo estava oculto pela capa.

Tsu: - Vocês não são da Pedra. Não é?

Nar: - Que coisa não. Ok ok, iremos tirar nossas mascaras.

Naruto tirou sua mascara. Tsunade soltou um berro que acordou quase toda Konoha.

Tsu: - NARUTOOOOOO. Quer dizer... – olhou para Hinata que tirou sua mascara. – HINATAA.

AN1: - Típico do Naruto nos dar sustos.

AN2: - Hinata-sama.

Os ANBUs tiraram as mascaras revelando Sakura, Sasuke, Neji, Tenten e Kiba.

Nar: - Uau. Vocês são ANBU agora?

Sakura pulou em cima de Naruto e o abraçou. Sasuke se aproximou de Naruto. Neji, Tenten e Kiba se aproximaram de Hinata. Sakura se afastou de Naruto deixando que Sasuke apertasse a mão do amigo.

Sas: - Dobe. Tenho que admitir que senti sua falta.

Nar: - Eu também senti sua falta Sasuke.

Sas: - E quem é essa garota? – disse apontando para Hikari.

Nar: - É a minha filha Hikari.

Todos: - FILHA?!

Hinata corou um pouco, Naruto abriu um de seus sorrisos e colocou a mão atrás da cabeça e Hikari estava totalmente perdida. Todos na sala estavam com olhos arregalados.

Tsu: - Pensamos que estivessem mortos.

Nar: - Eu criei aquela cena toda para que parassem de nos perseguir. Estivemos vivendo em uma vila perto da fronteira do País do Fogo com o País da Grama, trabalhamos em uma barraca de ramen e ontem descobrimos isso por acidente. Bom. Estamos com muito sono. Tem algum lugar nessa vila que possamos dormir?

Sas: - Podem vir para a minha casa. Tem bastante quarto sobrando lá.

Tsu: - Depois eu verei uma casa para vocês.

Nar: - Não precisa, assim que tudo estiver solucionado iremos embora.

Tsu: - Nem pense nisso. Vocês ficarão na vila.

Nar: - Quer que aconteça a mesma coisa que aconteceu há nove anos atrás?

Sas: - Cale a boca dobe. Vamos para a minha casa logo.

Nar: - Que seja.

Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata, Naruto e Hikari saíram da mansão da Hokage. Em poucos minutos estavam diante da casa de Sasuke no território dos Uchihas.

Sas: - Faça o mínimo de barulho possível.

Nar: - Ta, ta.

Os 5 entraram na casa. Sasuke guiou os 3 Uzumakis pela casa. Hikari ficou em quarto simples, com uma cama de solteiro e um banheiro e Naruto e Hinata ficaram em outro, este com uma cama de casal.

Sas: - Nos vemos pela manhã. Evitem andar muito pelo corredor.

Hin: - Obrigada Sasuke-san.

Sasuke fechou a porta do quarto dos dois e foi para seu próprio quarto. Logo todos da casa estavam dormindo. Hikari foi a primeira a acordar e decidiu ir tomar um copo de água. Ela entrou na cozinha, pegou um copo limpo, abriu a geladeira, pegou uma jarra de água e encheu o copo. Hikari estava bebendo a água quando uma voz o surpreendeu e uma kunai passou perto de seu rosto e fazendo com que ela derrubasse o copo.

???: - Quem é você e o que faz aqui?

Hikari ativou o Byakugan e pode ver que um garoto que aparentemente tinha a mesma idade que ela, ele tinha cabelos pretos e olhos cor de ônix, pronto para atacar com os punhos.

Hik: - Quem é você?

???: - Fiz essa pergunta primeiro.

O garoto começou a atacar e Hikari apenas desviava dos golpes com facilidade. Sasuke apareceu na cozinha e conseguiu segurar o garoto.

???: - Me solta pai.

Sas: - Chega Yukio. Ela é uma visita.

Yuk: - É? Desculpe-me então.

Hik: - Tudo bem. – "que menino maluco"

Logo Sakura e Hinata também estavam na cozinha e começaram a preparar o café da manhã. Sasuke foi para sala com Hikari e Yukio. Depois de alguns minutos de silêncio na sala Naruto aparece por lá.

Nar: - Bom dia Hikari-chan.

Hik: - Bom dia papai.

Nar: - Quem é esse garoto? – disse apontando para Yukio.

Yuk: - Uchiha Yukio.

Nar: - U-Uchiha? – perguntou olhando para Sasuke com os olhos arregalados.

Sas: - Que foi? Pensou que fosse o único com filho por aqui é?

Sak: - O café ta pronto.

Hik/Nar: - Caféééé.

Todos se reuniram em uma grande mesa na sala de jantar da casa. Hikari e Naruto comiam a comida como se fosse a ultima refeição deles. Todos na mesa tinham os olhos arregalados, menos Hinata que já estava acostumada com a cena ela apenas deu um pequeno aviso para os dois.

Hin: - Se continuarem comendo nessa velocidade vão se engasgar.

Hik: - Ta chomp mamãe.

Sas: - Se continuarem comendo assim o estoque de comida do ano vai acabar em 5 dias.

Alguns poucos minutos depois aparece na porta uma menininha com longos cabelos negros e olhos negros. Ela usava uma camiseta azul e uma saia branca. Ela andou até Sakura que deu um beijo na menina.

Sak: - Dormiu bem Karen-chan?

Kar: - Hai. Okaa-san.

Sak: - Sente-se antes que acabe a comida.

Nar: - E quem é essa? É sua filha Sakura?

Sak: - Hai. Esta é Uchiha Karen. Irmã gêmea do Yukio.

Hin: - Prazer em conhecê-la Karen-chan. Eu me chamo Uzumaki Hinata e estes são Naruto e Hikari.

Kar: - Prazer tia.

Todos ouvem batidas vindo da porta, Sakura se levanta e vai atender. Passado alguns segundos ela reaparece trazendo consigo Kakashi. Naruto parou de comer um instante para comprimentar o sensei.

Nar: - Yo Kakashi-sensei – e voltou a comer.

Kak: - Yo. Naruto, se continuar comendo desse jeito...

Kakashi nem precisou continuar a frase pois Naruto havia se engasgado com a comida. Hinata que estava do lado do marido deu vários tapas nas costas dele e assim desengasgando ele.

Nar: - O que dizia Kakashi-sensei?

Kak: - Esquece. Tsunade-sama quer vocês quatro no escritório dela.

Nar: - Depois do café nos vamos.

Terminando os 4 que foram chamados por Tsunade foram se arrumar. Naruto e Hinata usavam a mesma roupa de quando tinham 16 anos um pouco maior sem os protetores de Konoha. Sasuke usava uma camisa azul de manga comprida, uma calça preta e o colete de jounin aonde atrás, ao invés da tradicional marca do redemoinho, tinha o símbolo do clã Uchiha e o protetor na testa. Sakura usava uma camisa vermelha, uma calça azul, o mesmo tipo de colete de Sasuke e o protetor prendendo seus cabelos. Kakashi estava a mesma coisa de sempre.

Nar: - Hikari. Você fica aqui com o Yukio e a Karen.

Hik: - Ta pai.

Sakura se despede dos filhos e todos saem da casa. Os três se olharam e Hikari perguntou.

Hik: - O que tem para fazer aqui.

Yuk: - Nada.

Hik: - Ótimo. Ficar com um mal-humorado até eles voltarem.

Kar: - Você pode ir pro meu quarto brincar de boneca e deixar o chato do meu irmão ai.

Hik: - Boa idéia. Vamos Karen-chan.

As duas sumiram pelo corredor deixando Yukio sozinho na sala.

O.O.o.O.o.o.O.o.O.o.o.o.o.O.Oo.O.o.O.Oo.o.O.o.Oo.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Os cinco ninjas estavam diante da Hokage. Ela olhava Naruto e Hinata assustadoramente.

Tsu: - Bem. Cadê seus Protetores?

Nar: - Boa pergunta.

Hin: - Acho que deixamos na vila.

Nar: - É mesmo.

Tsu: - Deixando isso de lado. Já estamos preparando um exercito para defender a vila. Pedimos a ajuda do Kazekage que concordou em nos ajudar. Em alguns dias ele e o exercito de Suna estará chegando em Konoha. Teremos uma reunião com os principais jounins da vila quando Kazekage chegar aqui...

Nar: - Ei Hinata. Você acha que o Ichiraku está aberto?

Tsu: - PRESTA ATENÇÃO NARUTO.

Nar: - Hai Hai.

Tsu: - SHIZUNEEEE.

A porta se abre revelando a assistende de Tsunade.

Shi: - Hai Tsunade-sama.

Tsu: - Traga dois coletes de jounin e dois protetores.

Shi: - Hai.

Shizune sai do escritório para buscar o que Tsunade havia mandado.

Tsu: - Bem. Os dois serão promovidos a Jounins.

Shizune voltou e entregou os coletes e os protetores para Naruto e Hinata.

Tsu: - Agora. Sobre a sua filha.

Nar: - O que tem a Hikari?

Tsu: - Quantos anos ela tem?

Nar: - 6 anos.

Tsu: - Daqui a algumas semanas as aulas na academia irão voltar. E ela irá ser matriculada no programa.

Nar: - Creio que já dissemos que nós iremos embora quando isso acabar.

Tsu: - Creio que já tenha dito que não irão a lugar algum.

Nar: - Você não irá nos prender aqui na vila sua velhota.

Tsu: - UZUMAKI NARUTOOOOOOOO.

???: - Ora ora. Olha quem ressucitou.

Nar: - Ero-sennin?

Jiraya havia entrado pela janela e agora estava do lado de Tsunade.

Jir: - Como está o meu discípulo?

Nar: - O que quer ero-sennin.

Jir: - Na verdade vim te devolver algo que lhe pertence.

Nar: - O que?

Jir: - Na verdade não está comigo. Teremos que ir pegar ainda.

Nar: - Ta bem. Podemos ir Tsunade no baa-chan?

Tsu: - Vão. Eu te chamarei para a reunião depois.

Nar: - OK. Vamos Hinata-chan.

Hin: - Hai.

Naruto, Hinata, Sakura e Sasuke saíram da sala da Hokage deixando Kakashi e Tsunade conversando. Os 5 sairam da vila e depois de uma hora.

Nar: - Já chegamos?

Jir: - Ainda não.

Nar: - Já chegamos?

Jir: - Ainda não.

Nar: - Já chegamos.

Jir: - Quer parar de perguntar isso?

Nar: - Ta bom... Ero-sennin...

Jir: - Que foi?

Nar: - Já chegamos?

Jir: - JÁ. SASTIFEITO?

Nar: - Chegamos?

Eles estavam diante de uma cachoeira. Naruto já havia estado ali uma vez.

Nar: - Eu já estive aqui. Foi aonde ele viu uma bela menina fazendo uns movimentos incríveis com as mãos. Já faz uns 13 anos isso.

Hin: - Na-Naruto-ku-kun.

Nar: - Oi?

Hin: - Aquela era eu.

Naruto parou para pensar um pouco. Depois de um tempo uma voz o acordou.

Jir: - Dá pra andar ai atrás?

Nar: - Ta.

Hinata estava um pouco corada. Naruto se aproximou da esposa e a beijou.

Nar: - Vamos Hinata-chan?

Hin: - Vamos

Jiraya os levou para uma caverna atrás da cachoeira. Depois de uns 20 minutos eles ainda estavam andando pela caverna. Jiraya carregava uma tocha acendida por Sasuke. Todos começaram a ver que uma luz muito forte vinha no final daquele corredor, quando atravessaram ele por completo puderam ver uma grande gruta, por ela se via vários cristais de vários tamanhos. No meio da gruta havia uma caixa que se encontrava fechada. Jiraya pegou aquela caixa e entregou para Naruto que a abriu. Dentro havia uma katana. Seu punho era de ouro com várias pedras preciosas como rubis e safiras. Sua lamina era muito reluzente. Naruto a pegou e guardou na bainha dela.

Jir: - Essa katana pertenceu ao Yondaime. Ele me pediu para te dar quando você tivesse completado 18 anos.

Nar: - Valeu Ero-sennin.

Sak: - Vamos voltar para a vila.

Nar: - Hai.

OO.O.o.O.o.O.o.o.O.O.o.O.o.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.o.O.oo.O.o.O.o.O.o.

Hik: - Não agüento mais ficar aqui.

Yuk: - E o que pretende fazer?

Hik: - Eu vou dar uma volta para conhecer a vila.

Yuk: - Pensei que seu pai tivesse dito para ficar aqui.

Hik: - Grande coisa. Já ta na hora do almoço e eles ainda não voltaram.

Hikari abriu a porta e virou para os irmãos Uchiha.

Hik: - Vão ficar ai?

Kar: - Eu não, vou junto com você.

Yuk: - Argh. Tá bem. Eu vou. Qualquer coisa a culpa é sua Hikari.

Hik: - Tanto faz.

Os três saíram da casa e começaram a andar pela vila. Poucos minutos depois Hikari parou de andar e arregalou os olhos.

Kar: - O que foi Hikari-chan?

Hik: - I-Isso é...

Continua...

Mais um capitulo. Se gostou, se não gostou, se tem idéias para a fic melhorar... deixem reviews.

Já né...Hyuuga Enzan no Baka


	3. Encontro dos Hyuugas

Disclaimer: Naruto pertence a um amigo meu que me prometeu dá-lo um dia. Do que vocês

estão rindo?

Alguém na platéia grita alguma coisa

Como assim ele ta me enganando, ele não faria isso... Faria? KISHIMOTOOOO

Kishimoto sai de cena assoviando.

--'' Você me paga.

Legendas:

-O Naruto é mongol - Fala

-"O Naruto é mongol" - Pensamento

-(O Naruto é mongol) - Comentários do baka aki )

_-O Naruto é mongol_ - Flashback/Carta

Capítulo 3

No capítulo anterior

Kar: - O que foi Hikari-chan?

Hik: - I-Isso é...

Nesse capítulo

Hik: - I-Isso é... CHEIRO DE RAMEN.

Yuk/Kar: - Levam aqueles tombos que só aparece o pé da pessoa caída

Hikari saiu correndo e logo encontrou uma barraquinha de Ramen. Os gêmeos Uchiha a seguiram.

Hik: - UM RAMEN DE MISO, TIO.

Tio: - Hai. Um ramen de miso saindo para a garotinha.

Yuk: - Hikari... com que dinheiro você vai pagar isso?

Hik: - Com o seu é lógico.

Yuk: - QUE?

Hik: - Eu vi que você pegou uma carteira antes de sair de casa. Não adianta mentir.

Tio: - Aqui está. - colocando uma tigela de ramen na frente da garota - Eu nunca te vi por aqui antes.

Hik: - Cheguei ontem de noite. - provando o ramen - Uau. Este é o melhor ramem que eu já provei.

Kar: - Eu também quero um de miso.

Yuk: - KAREN.

Kar: - Tá na hora do almoço. E a Hikari-chan disse que você trouxe dinheiro.

Yuk: - Argh. Tá bem. Me trás um também.

Tio: - Hai. – preparando ramen - Pronto, aqui está.

Kar: - Arigatou.

Hik: - QUERO MAIS. AGORA UM DE MISO E PORCO.

Tio: - Hai. - preparando ramen - Aqui está.

O tio da barraquinha reparou nos olhos da garota e viu que ela era uma Hyuuga, ele também reparou nos cabelos da garota.

Hik: - Quero mais um tio.

Yuk: - OUTRO?

Tio: - Hai. - preparando ramen - Aqui está é... qual é o seu nome?

Hik: - Uzumaki Hikari.

Tio: - UZUMAKI?

Ele ficou olhando para a garota. Na cabeça dele nada fazia sentido mais. O único Uzumaki que ele conhecia era o velho Naruto que vinha quase todo dia em sua barraca há nove anos atrás. Ele saiu de seus pensamentos quando a garota o chamou mais uma vez.

Hik: - Mais um tio.

Tio: - Tá.

Yuk: - Lá se vai a mesada de dois meses.

O.O.O.O.Oo.ooo.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.oOo.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Jiraya havia se despedido do grupo na saída da caverna e ido na direção das fontes termais. O grupo de jounins de Konoha agora se apressava para chegar em Konoha.

Sak: - Já está na hora do almoço. As crianças devem estar famintas.

Nar: - Elas eu não sei. Mas eu estou morrendo de fome.

Eles chegaram em Konoha e foram para a casa de Sasuke. No meio do caminho Naruto para de andar e arregala os olhos.

Nar: - I-Isto é...

Sas: - O que foi dobe?

Nar: - Isto é... CHEIRO DE RAMEN.

Sas: - Leva o tombo

O grupo começa a andar até o Ichiraku e chegando perto são supreendidos por um grito.

Yuk: - ESTÁ JÁ É A DÉCIMA TIGELA QUE VOCÊ PEDE HIKARI.

Sasuke reconhe a voz que acabara de gritar entra na barraquinha seguido por Naruto.

Sas: - YUKIO E KAREN.

Nar: - HIKARI.

Hik/Yuk/Kar: - Pa-pai.

Nar: - HIKARI... COMO PODE COMER 10 TIGELAS DE RAMEN... VOCÊ NEM ME CHAMOU PARA COMER COM VOCÊ.

Todos: - O tombo

Todos se sentaram nos banquinhos da barraquinha e fazem seus pedidos.

Tio: - Naruto? Você não tinha morrido?

Nar: - Não.

Tio: - A tá.

Todos: - gota

Nar: - Eu estive longe da vila uns anos. Eu conheci um cara que era dono de uma barraquinha como a sua Teuchi-san.

Teu: - Interessante. Qual o nome dele?

Hin: - Teuki.

Teu: - Hum. Pensei que ele já tinha morrido.

Nar: - Você conhece ele?

Teu: - É o meu irmão.

Hik: - MAIS UM.

Yuk: - Você é um monstro por algum acaso?

Sas: - Pode se dizer que sim.

Yuk: - Que tipo de monstro?

Sas: - Um tipo chamado Uzumaki.

Nar: - Como? - com a boca cheia de ramen

Sas: - Esquece.

Sak: - Hinata-san

Hin: - Sim?

Sak: - Você vai falar com o seu pai hoje.

Hin: - Tenho né. Neji-nii-san já deve ter contado para ele.

Quando todos terminaram a comer o tio da barraquinha traz a conta para eles.

Nar: - Hum vejamos, 700 Ryous?

Naruto tira o dinheiro do bolso e paga. Todos saem da barraquinha.

Yuk: - "Ufa. Minha carteira está a salvo"

Hin: - Nos vamos falar com o meu pai.

Sas: - Então nós estamos indo para casa. Nos vemos lá.

Nar: - OK.

Cada família toma um caminho diferente. Hinata estava muito apreensiva, ela iria se reencontrar com seu pai depois de 9 anos e mais que isso, iria aparecer com um marido e uma filha. Hinata estava perdida em seus pensamentos quando uma voz a chama.

Nar: - Hinata, chegamos.

Hinata tocou a campainha e logo Neji apareceu na porta.

Nej: - Estávamos esperando por vocês. Me sigam.

O grupo andava pela imensa mansão dos Hyuugas. Neji parou diante de uma porta e bateu, do lado de dentro pode se ouvir um "entre". Todos entraram em uma grande sala. No meio dela havia uma mesa aonde estava sentado Hyuuga Hiashi e Hanabi. Naruto, Hinata e Hikari se sentaram de frente para eles e Neji ao lado de Hiashi.

Hia: - Hinata. Você quase me mata do coração quando decidiu fugir da vila, sabia disso?

Hin: - Desculpa, pai.

Hia: - Mas o importante é que você esta viva. E eu estou feliz com isso.

Hiashi se levantou seguida por Hinata. Hiashi abraçou a filha. Eles se separaram e a irmã menor dela a abraçou também.

Han: - Senti saudades de você mana.

Hin: - Eu também.

Todos voltaram a se sentar, Hiashi agora encarava Naruto que engoliu em seco.

Hia: - Então... vocês se casaram.

Nar: - Ha-hai.

Hia: - Bem, não posso fazer nada a respeito. Agora que a Souke tem uma descendente poderemos por o juin-jutsu no Kouji.

Nar: - Kouji?

Nej: - É o meu filho.

Hik: - Papai.

Nar: - Sim filha?

Hik: - O que é juin-jutsu?

Hia: - Deixa que eu explico. Juin-jutsu é um selo que comprova que a família secundária do clã tem que servir a família principal. Entendeu?

Hik: - Não.

Nej: - Lerda que nem o pai.

Nar: - Irei ignorar essa.

Hin: - Eu te explico melhor quando chegarmos em casa.

Hik: - Ta mamãe.

Hia: - Iremos fazer isso agora. Neji.

Nej: - Hai.

Neji se levantou e saiu da sala. Pouco tempo depois ele volta seguido de Tenten e um garoto que parece uma mini réplica de Neji. Naruto, Hinata e Hikari se levantaram e ficaram de frente para eles. Hiashi ficou no meio das duas famílias.

Hia: - Uzumaki Hikari, este é Hyuuga Kouji. Ele irá protege-la com sua própria vida. - apontando o menino miniatura de Neji

Hik: - Prazer.

Hia: - Hyuuga Kouji, esta é Uzumaki Hikari. Você deverá protege-la nem que isso custe a sua vida.

Hiashi fez alguns selos com as mãos e o juin-jutsu apareceu na testa de Kouji. Hiashi encarou Hinata e falou.

Hia: - Estou curioso para saber o quanto evoluiu nesses nove anos filha. Que tal uma luta contra o Neji.

Naruto se lembrou do que aconteceu a 13 anos atrás, durante o Chuunin Shiken e já ia se opor quando Hinata falou.

Hin: - Aceito

Todos se dirigiram para uma área que era usada por Hiashi para treinar Neji. Hinata deu um selinho no marido e foi para o meio da área. Neji beijou Tenten e depois seguiu para o lado oposto de Hinata. Eles ficaram se encarando. Hiashi ficou no meio dos dois. Naruto agora gritava "Vai Hinata-chan" acompanhado por Hikari.

Hia: - Comecem.

Os dois ativaram o Byakugan. Neji partiu para cima de Hinata e começou a usar golpes seguidos de Jyuuken, Hinata apenas desviava com facilidade. Hinata fez um selo com a mão.

Hin: - Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.

Várias Hinatas apareceram e cercaram Neji. Ele começou a preparar seu ataque. As Hinatas pularam em cima dele.

Nej: - Hakke-Rokujuuyonshou. (Sinais das Oito Adivinhações-Sessenta e Quatro Palmas da Mão)

Neji começou a atacar todos os bunshins fazendo com que o local ficasse cheio de fumaça. Quando a fumaça se dissipou Hinata estava bem na frente de Neji com uma esfera de chakra nas mãos.

Hin: - RASENGAN.

Hinata segurou um dos braços de Neji e acertou o Rasengan no outro braço dele. Hinata soltou o braço do primo que voou longe. Hiashi e Tenten encaravam Hinata como se ela fosse um tipo de monstro. Tenten correu até Neji para ver se ele estava bem. Naruto e Hikari correram e abraçaram Hinata. Passado alguns minutos todos estavam conversando e tomando chá ao redor de uma mesa. Neji tinha colocado uma faixa branca para tapar o selo que estava na testa do garoto. Naruto contava sobre o treinamento que Hinata teve com ele. Ao final da tarde eles se despediram e os Uzumakis caminharam em direção da casa dos Uchihas. No caminho eles viram um garoto loiro com olhos azuis escuros, duas marcas vermelhas no rosto perseguindo um cachorro.

???: - Volta aqui Aomaru.

O cachorro pulou em cima de Hikari fazendo com que essa caísse e fugiu em seguida. O garoto correu até Hikari e a ajudou a levantar e se desculpou.

??1: - Me desculpe pelo que Aomaru fez.

Hik: - Tudo bem.

??2: - Haru. Olha o que fez.

Har: - Desculpa pai.

Kib: - Desculpe pelo que o Haru fez Naruto.

Nar: - Tudo bem Kiba.

Uma mulher correu em direção do grupo. Ela era loira e tinha olhos azuis claro. Atrás dela vinha andando uma garota igualmente loira e com olhos azuis escuros que segurava em seus braços um filhote de cachorro branco.

Kib: - Yo Ino.

Ino: - Conseguiu pegar o Aomaru?

Har: - AAAAA. Ele fugiu.

Hin: - Talvez eu possa ajudar.

Ino: - HINATAAA. A QUANTO TEMPO.

Hin: - É né.

Har: - Tia. É sério que você vai me ajudar a encontrar meu cachorro?

Hin: - Claro.

Hik: - Eu te ajudo mamãe.

Hik/Hin: - Byakugan.

Kib: - A garota ja consegue usar o Byakugan nessa idade?

Nar: - Pois é né.

Hik: - Achei. Ele ta indo na direção daquele prédio vermelho no pé da montanha.

Nar: - Vou lá pegar. Hiraishin no Jutsu.

Naruto sumiu e logo ja estava de volta com o tal cachorro nos braços, o garoto pegou o cachorro nos braços e começou a brincar com ele.

Nar: - Ei Kiba. São seus filhos? - apontando o garoto que brincava com o cachorro e a garota que ficara quieta até o momento.

Kib: - Sim. Este é Inuzuka Haru e a garota é Yamanaka Kaede. São gêmeos.

Nar: - Que legal. Bem estamos indo. Tchau pra vocês.

Ino: - Tchau Naruto. Tchau Hinata.

Hin: - Tchau Ino.

.O.o.o.O.O.o.O.o..o.O.o.O...o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O..o.O.o..o.O.o.O.o.O.o.o.O.

Na casa dos Uchihas, Yukio e Karen acabavam de sair de uma bronca por causa que sairam sem a permissão dele, eles foram para aquele corredor que aparece nos flashbecks do Sasuke, aquele que o Itachi e o pai dele se cruzam, lembraram? Eles ficaram sentados no chão um tempo. Logo Hikari apareceu por lá e Yukio começou a brigar com a garota.

Yuk: - Nos recebemos uma bronca por ouvir você.

Hik: - Sério? Que chato não. – segurando o riso

Yuk: - Não é justo isso. Meu pai me deu um sermão de 2 horas e você ta ai na boa.

Hik: - Iiii. Ficou estressado é? – rindo na cara dura

Hin: - Hikari-chan. Vem aqui um pouco.

Hik: Ta.

Duas horas depois.

Hik: - Droga. – com as orelhas inchadas

Yuk: - Também tomou sermão? - segurando o riso

Hik: - Hump – virando a cara - Vamos brincar Karen-chan, e deixar o chato do seu irmão aqui?

Kar: - Tá bem.

As duas novamente deixam o pobre garoto com cara de tacho no meio do corredor. Meia hora depois Sakura chamou todos para jantar. Algumas horas depois todos já estavam dormindo.

Três dias depois

Tsunade havia arrumado uma casa para os Uzumakis. Curiosamente era exatamente ao lado da de Sasuke. Tsunade havia avisado para todos os principais jounins que Kazekage chegaria na tarde daquele dia junto com o exercito de Suna. Na casa dos Uchihas, Sakura terminava de arrumar a casa pra receber os pirralhos de Konoha, no dia anterior os jounins de Konoha (Naruto, Sasuke e o pessoal) haviam se encontrado no prédio da Hokage para descutir alguns pontos para a reunião, as mulheres ficaram preocupadas e decidiram deixar todos os filhos na casa de uma pessoa durante a reunião, os maridos tiveram que decidir no jô-ken-po na casa de quem os filhos deles ficariam e Sasuke foi o infeliz perdedor. Sasuke apareceu por trás de Saukra e a abraçou.

Sak: - Sasuke-kun.

Sas: - Terminou de arrumar tudo?

Sak: - Acho que sim.

Batidas na porta puderam ser ouvidas pelo casal Uchiha, eles abriram a porta e se depararam com Gaara. Ele estava acompanhado de uma mulher com cabelos marrom e olhos negros e uma garota ruiva com olhos verdes.

Sas: - Oi Gaara. Já faz um tempo não.

Gaa: - Sim. Eu ouvi que Naruto está na vila e deduzi que poderia estar aqui.

Sas: - Estava até ontem. Agora ele está na casa ai do lado.

Gaa: - Vou falar com ele então.

Sas: - Tchau então.

Gaara foi até a casa do lado e bateu na porta e em seguida Hinata apareceu por ela.

Hin: - Gaara?

Gaa: - Naruto está ai?

Hin: - Ha-hai. Podem entrar.

Gaara entrou na casa acompanhado pelas duas mulheres. Naruto estava na cozinha junto com Hikari devorando um potinho de ramen. Naruto percebeu a presença de Gaara que se sentou de frente para o loiro, Hinata ao lado do marido e as duas que acompanhavam Gaara uma de cada lado do ruivo.

Nar: - Yo Gaara. Como tem passado?

Gaa: - Bem.

Nar: - O que faz aqui em Konoha Gaara?

Gaa: - Caso você tenha se esquecido eu sou o Kazekage de Suna.

Nar: - AAA. É mesmo. E o que faz aqui na minha casa?

Gaa: - Vim conversar com você, faz tempo que não nos vemos.

Nar: - É impressão minha ou você está mais social que antes?

Gaa: - Deve ser impressão.

Nar: - E essas duas?

Gaa: - Minha esposa Matsuri e minha filha Yuriko.

Nar: - Por que eu não me surpreendo?

Gaa: - E pela fome de ramen que essa garota tem - apontando para Hikari e os 15 potes de ramen vazios do lado dela - ela deve ser a sua filha. Certo?

Hik: - Uzumaki Hikari.

Hin: - Querem um potinho de ramen?

Yur: - Eu quero.

Gaa: - Aceitamos.

Hin: - Vo preparar então.

Todos terminaram de comer e os Uzumakis começaram a se arrumar. Hikari logo apareceu pelo longo corredor. Ela usava uma camiseta laranja e uma calça azul. Hikari e Yuriko ficaram conversando enquanto Naruto e Hinata não apareciam para levá-las para a casa dos Uchihas. Logo o casal Uzumaki apareceu. Naruto usando o colete de jounin e uma calça laranja com uma camisa laranja de manga comprida e Hinata usando uma calça azul e uma camisa de manga comprida lilás além do colete. Os protetores de Konoha dos dois estavam no pescoço.

Gaa: - Vamos?

Nar: - Claro. A Yuriko pode ficar na casa do Sasuke. A Hikari vai ficar lá com os filhos dele.

Gaa: - Tudo bem Yuriko.

Yur: - Tanto faz.

Eles saíram da casa e Naruto a trancou em seguida. No final da rua vinha um casal e um menino, Naruto os reconheceu e berrou.

Nar: - YOOO SHIKAMARUU.

O casal se aproximou deles. O Nara tinha suas roupas como sempre e estava acompanhado de Temari que vestia o colete por cima da roupa tradicional dela.

Shi: - Continua barulhento como sempre hein.

Tem: - Você não tinha morrido?

Nar: - Detalhes.(By: Tio Konoha)

Shi: - Deixa eu apresentar. Este aqui é Nara Keiji. - apontando para o menino que os acompanhava

Nar: - Prazer. Esta é Hikari.

Hik: - Prazer.

Tem: - Ei maninho.

Gaa: - Que?

Tem: - Não era para você estar com a Tsunade agora?

Gaa: - Mandei alguém avisar que eu vou demorar um pouco para chegar.

Nar: - Vamos?

Shi: - A claro.

Naruto bate na porta de seu vizinho. Sakura aparece.

Sak: - Demorou hein Naruto.

Nar: - Desculpe, encontrei alguém no caminho.

Sak: - Entrem pessoal.

O povo entra. Na sala estavam Sasuke, Kiba, Ino, Neji e Tenten.

Sas: - Demorou dobe.

Nar: - Não enche Sasuke.

Nej: - Vamos indo?

Sas: - Que seja.

Hik: - Tia Sakura.

Sak: - Sim?

Hik: - Cadê a Karen-chan?

Sak: - Está no quarto dela. E o Yukio ta no quarto dele Keiji.

Hik: - Tchau papai. Tchau mamãe.

Nar/Hin: - Tchau Hikari.

Hikari sumiu pelo corredor junto com Keiji e os adultos saíram da casa. A reunião dos principais ninjas de Suna e de Konoha seria na academia ninja, na sala 301. Eles chegaram na academia e correram para a sala. Abrindo a porta tiveram uma surpresa.

Continua...

Agradecimentos à Rodrigo DeMolay, Lord Zero X e Carol Freitas pelas reviews deixadas. E à meus amigos Bruno e Mateus pela força que eles tem me dado para terminar esses caps. E por último um pedido para que deixem reviews D

Já né MinnaHyuuga Enzan


	4. A guerra

Disclaimer:

Escrevendo alguma coisa em um papel

Naruto não me pertence. Tenho q repetir?

Câmera da um close no papel aonde podia ser lido "Plano Infalível contra o Kishimoto"

Como dito no primeiro capítulo, esta é a minha primeira fic, não se assustem. Aviso sobre Spoilers atrasado(cabeça de vento, esqueci de avisar)

Legendas:

-O Naruto tem problema - Fala

-"O Naruto tem problema" - Pensamento

-(O Naruto tem problema) - Comentários do baka aki )

_-O Naruto tem problema_ - Flashback/Carta

- --- - Ações

Capítulo 4

No capítulo anterior

Eles chegaram na academia e correram para a sala. Abrindo a porta tiveram uma surpresa...

Neste capítulo

Uma cadeira veio voando na direção de Naruto e o acerta em cheio na cara. Tsunade estava de pé na frente da sala encarando a todos que acabaram de entrar.

Tsu: - Estão atrasados.

Todos menos Hinata: - CULPA DELE - Apontando Naruto

Nar: - AAAAAAAAAA.

Minutos depois todos estavam sentados. Gaara estava sentado ao lado de Tsunade na frente da sala aonde havia sido colocado uma mesa. Naruto estava sentado ao lado de Hinata com os dois olhos roxos.

Tsu: - Para começar vamos relembrar o motivo dessa reunião. A alguns dias atrás nós recebemos uma informação que a vila da pedra pretende atacar a vila. Vocês foram chamados aqui para discutirmos estratégias para contra-atacar. Shikamaru, explique o seu plano para nós.

Shi: - Yare Yare, que problemático.

Shikamaru foi até a lousa que estava atrás de Tsunade e Gaara. Pegou um giz e começou a escrever.

Shik: - Segundo as informações que temos, o exercito de Iwa é composto de 5/10 da força militar do País da Terra. Ou seja, eles tem poder suficiente para destruir Konoha se nos pegasse desprevinidos. Existe também a possibilidade de uma aliança com alguma outra vila, como a do som. Isto faz aumentar o numero de soldados bastante. Com a aliança entre Konoha e Suna talvez de para evitar muitos danos a vila.

Tsu: - Daqui a dois dias eu quero que comecem o programa de evacuação, existe uma grande possibilidade deles atacarem de madrugada, já que é o horário que a vila está mais vulnerável.

Shik: - Nós formaremos 5 grupos de observação e ficaremos em pontos estratégicos. Não sabemos daonde o inimigo virá...

Nar: - Ergue a mão

Shik: - Que foi Naruto?

Nar: - E se alguém ficasse na fronteira do país da grama com o país do fogo? Se visse o exercito essa pessoa voltaria para a vila para avisar.

Shik: - É arriscado demais. Os inimigos poderiam alcançar as pessoas e matá-las.

Nar: - Mas isso ajudaria?

Shik: - Ajudaria e muito.

Nar: - Tsunade no baa-chan. Peço permissão para que eu e Hinata façamos isso.

Tsu: - ... Permissão concedida.

Shik: - Mas...

Tsu: - Continue o assunto principal Shikamaru.

Shik: - Está bem. São sete horas do País da Terra até aqui.

Sas: - Ergue a mão

Shik: - O que foi Sasuke?

Sas: - Você disse que existe a possibilidade de uma aliança Iwa-Oto. (Pedra-Som)

Shik: - Sim.

Sas: - Provavelmente o líder do exercito de Oto seja Kabuto, que sobreviveu ao ataque de 10 anos atrás. Ele tem a habilidade de invocar cobras como aquelas do ataque de Suna-Oto a 13 anos atrás e além de Manda, a líder delas.

Tsu: - Tem razão Sasuke. Mas também temos a minha Katsuyu e Gamabunta do Jiraya.

Gaa: - Em último caso temos o Shukaku e a Kyuubi. (Aos que acompanham o mangá, eu sei que o Shukaku foi retirado do corpo dele, apenas imaginem que ele misteriosamente voltou para o corpo do Gaara)

Nar: -É, embora seja muito arriscado usar a minha transformação completa.

Tsu: - Continue Shikamaru.

Shik: - Que problemático.

Sak/Hin/Tem/Ten/Ino: - "Como será que estão as crianças?"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kae: - DEVOLVE A MINHA BONECA HARU.

Har: - Vem pegar. Hahahaha

Kar/Hik: - DEVOLVE A MINHA BONECA YUKIO.

Yuk: - TA BOM TA BOM EU DEVOLVO, MAS PARA DE ME BATER HIKARI.

Hik: - Ainda bem, Uchiha Bobo.

Yuk: - Do que me chamou?

Hik: - Uchiha Bobo, algum problema? - Byakugan ativo e punho levantado

Yuk: - Ne-nenhum. - suando

Yukio Interior: - Um dia eu mato ela.

Kar: - Valeu Hikari-chan.

Karen Interior: - Tenho que tomar cuidado pra não contrariar ela.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Shik: - Assim que Naruto e Hinata mandarem o sinal nos iremos de encontro a eles. Assim mantemos eles longe da vila.

Tsu: - É isso. Estão dispensados. Naruto e Hinata, quero falar com vocês.

Sala se esvazia sobrando apenas Tsunade, Naruto e Hinata.

Tsu: - Tem certeza que querem fazer isso?

Nar/Hin: - Temos.

Hin: - Sairemos de vila hoje.

Tsu: - Ok. Quero que passem no meu escritório antes de saírem da vila.

Nar: - Tá bem. Vamos Hinata.

Hin: - Hai.

Os Uzumakis saem da sala e correm para a casa de Sasuke, chegando lá Hikari vem correndo para abraçar os pais. Karen chama Hikari da porta do corredor.

Kar: - Vem brincar Hikari.

Hik: - To indo.

Hikari e Karen entram no quarto da ultima. Na sala Shikamaru conversava com Naruto e Hinata.

Shik: - Naruto, eu sei que você quer fazer isso para se redimir do que aconteceu a nove anos atrás, mas isso é muito arriscado.

Nar: - Não voltarei atrás na minha decisão, afinal, este é o meu jeito ninja.

Shik: - Pra mim isso é masoquismo.

Hin: - Naruto-kun, vamos nos preparar?

Nar: - Vamos.

Naruto e Hinata deixam a casa dos Uchihas e se dirigem para a casa ao lado. Meia hora depois eles voltam, Naruto carregava uma mala.

Nar: - Sasuke no bakaaa.

Sas: - Que foi dobe?

Nar: - Posso deixar a Hikari com você?

Sas: - Que seja.

Nar: - Ótimo, essa é a mala dela. Nos vemos depois Sasuke no baka.

Sas: - Vê se volta vivo - virando a cara

Nar: - Pode deixar.

Nej: - Naruto. Vê se cuida bem da Hinata-sama.

Nar: - Eu cuidarei bem dela Neji.

Hik: - Aonde vocês estão indo? – Hikari acabara de aparecer na porta que levava ao corredor.

Nar: - Não se preocupe Hikari-chan. Voltaremos logo.

Hik: - Tomem cuidado.

Hinata e Naruto deram um beijo em sua filha e saíram da casa, indo em direção ao escritório da Hokage. Chegando lá Tsunade lhes entregou dois uniformes ANBU (mesma de antes so que de Konoha) e quatro sinalizadores (aqueles tipo fogos de artifício).

Tsu: - Isso pode ajudar. Atirem isso no céu a uma distância que possamos ver.

Nar/Hin: - Entendido.

Tsu: - Vão.

Os dois saíram da sala da Hokage, vestiram as roupas, colocaram as máscaras e partiram em seguida.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Pais da Terra, Iwa Gakure no Sato. (Vila oculta da Pedra)

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

O Tsuchikage (tipo Hokage) da vila da pedra estava em uma reunião com o líder da vila oculta do Som.

Tsuchikage: - Muito obrigado por nos ceder seu exercito, Kabuto-sama.

Kabuto: - Ora, não foi nada, afinal, temos o mesmo objetivo.

Tsuchikage: - Partiremos daqui dois dias, a seis da tarde, chegaremos lá por volta de uma da manhã e os pegaremos de surpresa. Você irá comandar os dois exércitos segundo o nosso trato.

Kabuto: - Você ficará na vila Tsuchikage-sama?

Tsuchikage: - Ficarei, estarei contando com você.

Kabuto: - Pode deixar.

Kabuto deixou a sala. Do lado de fora duas pessoas o aguardavam, uma garota de aproximadamente 6 anos e um garoto de 11 anos, ambos tinham cabelos cinza e olhos negros.

Kab: - Estavam me esperando? Otoya-kun, Kyouko-chan?

Otoya: - Quando vai ser?

Kab: - Daqui a dois dias, sairemos daqui as seis da tarde.

Otoya: - Finalmente.

Kab: - Ora Otoya-kun, não fique tão ancioso.

Oto: - Hump.

00000000000000000000000000

Dois dias depois, 8 horas da noite.

00000000000000000000000000

Naruto e Hinata haviam espalhado vários Kage Bunshins ao longo da fronteira com a ordem de sumir assim que vissem os inimigos, dessa maneira a informação chegaria mais rápido aos dois. Até agora não havia nem sinal dos invasores. Naruto estava sentado no galho de uma arvore de olhos fechados e Hinata ao seu lado usando o Byakugan.

Nar: - E então Hinata-chan? – disse sem abrir os olhos

Hin: - Nada ainda.

Naruto abriu os olhos e se virou para Hinata.

Nar: - Estão vindo.

Hin: - Já percebi. Byakugan.

Hinata pode ver com seu Byakugan o exercito vindo em alta velocidade, e também percebeu que não era apenas o da pedra.

Hin: - O som está junto.

Nar: - Vamos rápido.

Usando o Hiraishin, eles puderam se afastar do local rapidamente. Uma hora e meia depois eles pararam.

Nar: - Aqui está bom.

Os dois procuraram em suas bolsas os sinalizadores entregue por Tsunade e lançaram para o céu, fazendo que uma luz vermelha iluminasse a região. Minutos depois todos os ninjas recrutados estavam no local. Shikamaru se aproximou dos dois.

Shik: - Qual a situação?

Nar: - Como previu, o som está com eles. Estarão aqui em pouco tempo.

Shik: - Ótimo, vamos de encontro a eles.

A frente da tropa de Konoha estava Shikamaru, Sasuke, Sakura, Neji, Gaara e Naruto.

Neji: - Estão logo a frente.

Shik: - Agora começa a verdadeira batalha, ATACAAAR.

Várias kunais voaram em direção ao exercito de Iwa-Oto. Os dois lados estavam cara a cara. Naruto e Hinata usaram o Kage Bunshin e começaram a atacar os inimigos. Gaara usava sua areia para se defender e atacar os que estavam mais próximos. Shikamaru e Temari atacavam em dupla, Shikamaru prendia os inimigos com as sombras e Temari usava o leque para manda-los longe.

No lado dos inimigos, Kabuto, Kyouko e Otoya estavam um pouco mais afastados da frente. Otoya e Kabuto usaram um Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Técnica de Invocação) fazendo aparecer duas cobras gigantes. Kabuto invocara Manda. Do lado Konoha-Suna todos perceberam as cobras.

Sas: - Como eu pensei. Sakura...

Sak: - Entendi.

Nar: - Darei um jeito nisso. Kuchiyose no Jutsu.

Sak: - Kuchiyose no Jutsu.

Gamabunta e Katsuyu surgiram.

Gam: - Ora ora. Manda e Katsuyu, o que é isso Jir... Naruto?.

Nar: - Sem tempo para explicar Gama-Oyabin.

Manda: - O que você quer pirralho chato?

Kab: - Por favor, lute ao meu lado dessa vez Manda-sama.

Manda: - Só irei concordar porque tenho uma conta a acertar com esses dois.

Gama: - Ei Manda. Não desisti ainda da idéia de ter uma carteira de couro de cobra.

Manda: - Ainda falando mais do que deve, Gamabunta.

Gama: - Vamos Katsuyu.

Kats: - Sim.

Abaixo deles...

Gaa: - Temari, Kankurou por favor me ajudem. Irei usar o Shukaku.

Tem: - Entendi. Não se preocupe.

Gaara se fechou dentro do casulo de areia. Acima deles os três lutavam ferozmente.

Gama: - Naruto, vou usar o óleo. Se prepare.

Nar: - Entendido – Naruto pegou uma Kunai e um selo explosivo. – Pronto, pode lançar.

Gamabunta lançou o óleo na direção de Manda e Naruto jogou a kunai com o selo enrrolado nela fazendo com que uma grande rajada de fogo fosse até Manda, esta conseguiu fugir e o fogo acertou a cobra invocada por Otoya. Manda se arrastou para onde Gamabunta estava e abriu a boca, pronta para morde-lo. Gamabunta pulou e usou o Suiton-Teppoudama (Elemento Água-Tiro de Arma) ao mesmo tempo que Katsuyu usou o Zesshinensan (Saliva Ácida). Por pouco Manda escapa.

Manda: - Tsc, isso ta mais difícil que antes.

A região é tomada por uma grande fumaça e assim que ela some pode se ver mais de 10 cobras ao lado de Manda.

Nar: - Droga.

Kab: - Ora ora ora, finalmente terminaram.

Manda: - Agora ficará mais fácil, ei Gamabunta e agora?

Gam: - Não seja tão convencida Manda. Suiton-Teppoudama.

Todas conseguem escapar do ataque de Gamabunta.

Nar: - E agora Gama-Oyabin?

Gama: - Quais são as chances de fugirmos inteiros?

Nar: - Gama-Oyabin... - gota

Sak: - Katsuyu, use o Zesshinensan.

Kats: - Hai, Zesshinensan. - Acerta uma cobra que derrete e some

Gaa: - Sabaku Kyuu. – Gaara na forma de Shukaku

Cinco cobras são presas pela areia de Gaara.

Gama: - Esse não é o Shukaku daquela vez, Naruto?

Nar: - É ele mesmo. Desta vez ele é nosso aliado.

Gaa: - Sabaku Sousou.

As cobras presas pela areia de Gaara somem.

Gaa: - Naruto, consegue usar a Kyuubi.

Nar: - Talvez. Por que?

Gaa: - Talvez precisemos dela. – disse apontando vinte novas cobras que acabaram de serem invocadas.

Nar: - Droga. Isso não tem fim?

Hin: - Naruto-kuun.

Hinata subira pelas costas de Gamabunta até aonde Naruto estava.

Nar: - Não pensei que chegaríamos a esse ponto.

Hin: - Não se preocupe Naruto-kun, vou usar o meu jutsu.

Nar: - Vamos logo. Gamabunta, consegue mantê-los longe de nós?

Gam: - Acho que sim.

Nar: - Por favor.

Naruto e Hinata pularam de Gamabunta e se esconderam entre algumas árvores que ainda estavam de pé. Hinata abraçou Naruto por trás e suas mãos começaram a emitir um brilho azul.

Hin: - Libere agora, Naruto-kun.

Nar: - Hai.

Naruto começou a liberar o chakra da Kyuubi. Acima deles a situação não era das melhores. Várias cobras gigantes apareciam e pela desvantagem numérica Gamabunta e Katsuyu foram derrotados. Gaara tentava conter o avanço das cobras mas algumas passaram por ele, quando ele derrotava cinco cobras apareciam mais dez. Vários ninjas de Konoha e Suna eram derrotados e os inimigos avançavam sem nenhum problema. Gaara correu o mais depressa que pode para tentar impedir o avanço das tropas inimigas, ele conseguiu entre eles e a entrada da vila, dez cobras se prepararam para morde-lo, Gaara apenas fechou os olhos esperando o pior, mas não sentiu nada. Ele abriu os olhos e pode ver ao seu lado uma raposa de Nove caudas com os olhos eram azuis e Hinata estava em cima dela com as mãos brilhando.

Nar: - Desculpe a demora Gaara.

Gaa: - Você consegue controlar a Kyuubi agora?

Nar: - Sim... cuidado Gaara.

Manda ainda não havia sido derrotada e agora estava se preparando para atacar Gaara. Naruto conseguiu ser mais rápido e lançou um raio que desintegrou Manda e mais dez cobras.

Nar: - Opa... acho que o Kabuto tava em cima da Manda.

Gaa: - Sabakurou.

Várias cobras foram envolvidas por uma bola enorme de areia. Naruto preparava para soltar mais um raio, este direcionado para os ninjas que tentavam avançar.

Gaa: - Sabaku Sousou.

Mais cobras sumiram. Agora Konoha e Suna estavam com a vantagem e a aproveitaram bem. Os ninjas sobreviventes começaram a fugir. Logo todos já estavam bem longe.

Nar: - Conseguimos.

Ele e Gaara voltaram ao normal. Naruto e Hinata correram em direção dos amigos, mas um choro chamou a atenção do casal Uzumaki. Uma garota e um garoto estavam sentados ao lado de um corpo em uma clareira, Naruto reconheceu o corpo como sendo de Kabuto. Os dois se aproximaram deles e perceberam que Kabuto ainda estava vivo, mas por um fio (explicando melhor a situação do capenga, ele caiu de cima da Manda).

Kab: - Na-Naruto-ku-kun?

Nar: - Meu nome.

Kab: - Me desculpe pelos problemas que eu causei.

Nar: - "Por que todo mundo só se arrepende quando ta pra morrer?"

Kab: - Vo-você pode ouvir meu ultimo pedido, Naruto?

Nar: - Ouvir até posso, cumprir eu não garanto.

Kab: - Eu quero que Konoha cuide de Otoya-kun e Kyouko-chan.

Nar: - Veremos se Tsunade no baa-chan vai concordar.

Kab: - Obrigado Naruto-kun. Adeus meus filhos.

Kabuto deu seu ultimo suspiro, a garota ao lado do corpo de Kabuto chorava muito, o garoto parecia estar indiferente mas uma lágrima denunciou o contrário. Logo o grupo de jounins de Konoha e de Suna apareceu na clareira e ficaram olhando as duas crianças chorando ao lado do corpo de Kabuto.

Sas: - O que houve aqui?

Nar: - Nada demais, Kabuto pediu para que cuidássemos dessas duas crianças.

Sas: - Ele não está numa posição muito boa para pedir alguma coisa.

Sak: - Vamos ver o que Tsunade tem a dizer sobre isso. Vamos voltar para a vila.

Naruto pegou o corpo inanimado de Kabuto e o colocou nos ombros. Todos se encaminharam para o escritório de Tsunade.

Tsu: - Não é da minha pessoa recusar o último pedido de uma pessoa.

Sas: - Tsunade-sama... eles são os filhos da pessoa que planejou esse ataque.

Tsu: - Eles ficarão na vila, mas sobre a vigilância de um grupo ANBU durante um tempo.

Sas: - Tsc.

Tsu: - Naruto e Hinata. Temos que agradecê-los por terem conseguido proteger a vila.

Nar: - Que seja.

Tsu: - Queria saber como você desenvolveu o jutsu para controlar o Naruto, Hinata.

Hin: - Segredo.

Tsu: - Está bem. Naruto hoje você fez a maior obrigação de um Hokage. Proteger a vila com a própria vida. Creio que já esteja mais do que na hora de te mostrar uma coisa.

Nar: - O que Tsunade no baa-chan?

Tsunade tirou de uma gaveta um pergaminho e entregou para Naruto, que o desenrolou e leu.

_Naruto_

_Eu tenho pouco tempo então serei breve. A Kyuubi está atacando a vila e eu tenho que ir o mais rápido possível e impedi-lá. Eu quero que saiba que o que eu vou fazer com você é para que te olhem como um herói da vila. Quando estiver na idade, você irá assumir o meu cargo de Hokage, acredito que você tem a capacidade de liderar a vila como eu liderei. Eu te amo meu querido filho._

_Yondaime Hokage_

Naruto leu e releu a carta mais de 10 vezes até entender o que estava escrito ali. Naruto encarou a Hokage.

Nar: - O que é isso?

Tsu: - O testamento do Quarto Hokage. Foi encontrado ao seu lado quando ele se sacrificou selando a Kyuubi em você.

Nar: - Ele...

Tsu: - Você irá assumir o cargo dele de Hokage. O Sexto Hokage da vila de Konoha.

Naruto ficou paralizado um bom tempo mentalizando aquelas palavras.

Tsu: - Eu já discuti isso com o conselho da vila que concordou em te eleger o novo Hokage.

Nar: - ...

Hin: - Naruto-kun, estou tão feliz que o seu sonho se realizou.

Hinata encostou nele para abraça-lo mas Naruto desabou no chão.

Sak: - Acho que o choque foi muito grande para ele.

Hin: - Na-Naruto-kuuuuun.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mais tarde, no Hospital de Konoha

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naruto abriu os olhos lentamente, viu que estava em uma sala branca mas não sabia aonde era.

Nar: - O-onde eu estou?

Hin: - Acordou querido?

Nar: - Hinata-chan?

Hik: - Papai, você está bem?

Naruto se sentou e encarou as duas.

Nar: - O que houve?

Hin: - Você desmaiou.

Tsu: - Acordou Naruto?

Nar: - Parece, né.

Tsu: - Ainda bem, você tem uma reunião com o conselho da vila agora.

Nar: - Por que? O que eu fiz?

Tsu: - Já se esqueceu?

Nar: - Me esqueci do que?

Tsu: - Do que está escrito nesse pergaminho do seu lado.

Naruto pegou o pergaminho e o releu, desmaiando em seguida.

Tsu: - De novo? ACORDA NARUTO.

Nar: - NÃO FUI EU!! EU JURO!

Tsu: - Vamos logo Naruto, não temos o dia todo.

Naruto acompanhou Tsunade até uma sala de reuniões aonde os principais jounins da vila os aguardavam.

Tsu: - Bem... seremos breve que eu to afim de ir no barzinho tomar umas.

Todos: - Gota

Tsu: - Todos aqui presente nesta sala concordam em nomear Uzumaki Naruto como o Sexto Hokage de Konoha, seguindo a vontade do Quarto?

Todos: - Sim.

Tsu: - Ótimo. Naruto, você será treinado por mim para saber exatamente o que você precisará fazer quando se tornar o Hokage. Agora, todos estão liberados. – "Barzinho aqui vou eu"

Naruto deixou a sala de reuniões com pensamentos do tipo – "Bêbada" – Mas estava com muito receio de que a vila não o aceitasse como Hokage. Ele não estava com a mínima vontade de ir para casa, então decidiu ir até a saída da vila e se sentou no banco que vira sua Hinata sentada esperando por ele nove anos atrás. Ele começou a refletir sobre o assunto, ele iria se tornar um Hokage, antes de nove anos atrás ele estaria pulando por toda vila animado pela notícia, mas agora tinha muito receio, receio de não ser aceito pelas pessoas da vila, elas ainda o viam como um monstro e ele não as culpavam. Ele estava tão absorto em seus pensamentos quando não percebeu duas figuras que se aproximavam dele.

Hina: - Pensei que poderia encontrá-lo aqui, Naruto-kun.

Naru: - Hinata-chan? Hikari-chan?

Hina: - Naruto-kun. Eu sei no que está pensando.

Naru: - Acho que não sou digno de aceitar esse cargo Hinata. Não vou mentir para você, estou com medo.

Hina: - Não é da sua pessoa sentir medo Naruto-kun.

Naru: - Isso é diferente Hinata. Eu causei sofrimento para muitas pessoas da vila, você sabe disso.

Hina: - E o que pretende fazer? Fugir de novo?

Naru: - Eu não sei o que fazer.

Sasuke: - Ora ora ora, que cena rara. O dobe com medo.

Naruto se virou para mandar ele ir embora mas teve uma surpresa. Todos seus amigos estavam lá, desde Sasuke e Sakura até Konohamaru e o tio da barraquinha de Ramen.

Lee: - Nós iremos apóia-lo nessa Naruto-kun - pose de Nice Guy

Tio: - Estaremos contigo para o que der e vier. – "Não quero perder meu cliente favorito"

Sakura: - Porque afinal...

Sasuke: - Somos os seus amigos. Certo dobe?

Hinata: - Eu sempre irei te apoiar querido.

Naruto: - Minna. Ok. Eu vou me tornar o Hokage, irei cumprir a ultima vontade de meu pai.

Hikari: - "To me sentindo uma extra..."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

6 anos depois

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

No monumento dos Hokages podia se ver um rosto a mais. Naruto finalmente realizou seu sonho, ele agora era o Rokudaime Hokage (Sexto Hokage) e tinha o apoio de toda a vila. A situação para ele não poderia estar melhor...

Fim... da primeira parte. :D

000000000000000000000000000

Erros de Gravação.

000000000000000000000000000

Primeiro Capítulo

A porta se abriu violentamente revelando uma Shizune muito ofegante.

Tsu: - Shizune?

Shi: - Tsunade-sama, achamos isso no apartamento de Naruto. – disse extendendo um pedaço de papel. Tsunade o leu e em seguida soltou um berro.

Tsu: - NÃO É POSSIVEL.

Sak: - O que foi Tsunade-shinshou?

Tsu: - AQUELE IDIOTA DEIXOU UMA CONTA DE 500.000 RYOUS DA BARRAQUINHA DE RAMEN.

Eu: - CORTAAAAA. Me da isso Tsunade. Cadê o meu ajudante? BILLIEZIN.

Billiezin: - To chegando, to chegando.

Eu: - O que significa isso? – segurando a conta

Billiezin: - Acho que é uma conta da barraquinha de Ramen.

Eu: - ISSO EU SEI. CADE A CARTA DO NARUTO?

Billiezin: - Opa, falha minha, as faxineiras foram lá mais cedo limpar e por acidente pegaram a carta. Eu peguei a carta depois mas troquei sem querer. Toma Shizune, pode voltar a fazer a cena.

Eu: - ...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hinata acabara de acordar e procurou por seu amado pelo quarto e não o encontrou, ela viu um pequeno bilhete em cima de uma mesa de cabeceira. Ela pegou o papel e leu.

_Lojas Americanas_

_DVD Só 2000 ryous_

Hinata: - É... Seu diretor?

Eu: - Que foi Hinata?

Hinata: - mostra o papel

Eu: - É hoje. BILLIEZIIIIN.

Billiezin: - Toma Hinata – Entregando a carta certa - é que...

Eu: - Já sei, as faxineiras. Continue a cena Hinata...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ao pé de uma árvore deixou um pedaço de roupa preta com desenhos de nuvens vermelhas e uma faixa de Konoha com um risco no meio.

Naruto: - deixando uma peruca do Bozo, um chapéu de aniversário e uma faixa escrito : - Leiam Poké-Adventure na seção de Pokemon, na área de Games.

Eu: - Porque eu não me surpreendo? BILLIEZIIIIIN.

Billiezin: - Foi mals. É que o Itachi não deixou eu rasgar a roupa dele. Ele ameaçou cortar o meu braço fora se eu insistisse.

Eu: - Grande coisa, volta lá e pega as coisas com o Itachi.

Billiezin: - Você não tem piedade de mim?

Eu: - Quer a verdade ou uma mentira que não machuca ninguém?

Billiezin: - T.T

Minutos depois

Billiezin: - Segurando uns retalhos da roupa do Itachi e a Bandana dele com os olhos arregalados

Eu: - Nem foi tão mau assim, foi?

Billiezin: - Imagine, tirando o fato que eu tive que sair correndo quando ele acordou e quase me acertou a cabeça com uma Kunai não foi tão mau.

Eu: - Ótimo. Agora continue a cena Naruto.

Naruto: - Haaai. – "Esse diretor me da medo"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

O grupo de resgate conseguiu ouvir o barulho e foram correndo para a fonte do barulho.

Kak: - Deve ser lá que os dois estão.

Kib: - E se no Naruto tiver virado a raposa de novo?

Sas: - Kiba tem razão, vamos voltar enquanto temos chance.

Eu: - Kahan - segurando metralhadora apontada para Sasuke

Sas: - Errr, como eu dizia, nossa missão é leva-los de volta para Konoha. Custe o que custar.

Próximo capítulo, erros do segundo capítulo.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Agradecimentos a Kassie S.Black Higurashi, Rodrigo DeMolay, Ichigo Uzumaki, Sary-chann e Ayame Seydoraka pelas reviews. E antes que isso volte a acontecer eu tenho um aviso... Eu sou homem viu. -.-

Se gostaram, deixem reviews, se não gostaram deixem criticando do mesmo jeito, isso ajudará para que eu tenha uma idéia do que precisa ser melhorado. Algumas ultimas coisas a dizer: o personagem que apareceu no final chamado Billiezin é um amigo meu de infância. Ele escreveu uma fanfic chamada Poké-Adventure na seção de Pokemon, se der, dêem uma conferida, é muito engraçada.

Até mais pessoal.

Hyuuga Enzan


	5. Seis anos depois

Disclaimer:

#Com um maçarico e uma máscara. #

Eu: - Naruto não me pertence.

Alguém na platéia: - O que você ta fazendo ai?

Eu: - Nada que lhe interesse.

Câmera da um close em um papel em cima de uma mesa

Plano Infalível contra Masashi Kishimoto: Hiper laser.

Eu: - E-eu posso explicar...

Platéia: - ¬¬

Como dito no primeiro capítulo, esta é a minha primeira fic, não se assustem. Aviso sobre Spoilers atrasado

Legendas:

-O Naruto tem problema - Fala

-"O Naruto tem problema" - Pensamento

-(O Naruto tem problema) - Comentários do baka aki )

_-O Naruto tem problema_ - Flashback/Carta

- #---# - Ações

Parte 2 – Capítulo 5 – Seis anos depois

Uma garota de 12 anos corria pelas ruas da vila de Konoha apressada. Ela usava uma blusa lilás com detalhes em laranja e uma calça azul. Seus cabelos eram loiros, seus olhos tinham um raro tom perolado e haviam três riscos de cada lado do rosto. Em suas mãos havia algumas torradas e em sua boca havia outra. Ela correu até a academia ninja e torceu para que o professor ainda não tivesse entrado na sala. Para sua decepção o professor da garota estava esperando por ela na porta da sala. Seus cabelos eram marrons e em seu nariz havia uma cicatriz.

Iruka: - Está atrazada Hikari.

Hikari: - Gomen, Iruka-sensei. Dormi demais.

Iru: - Entra logo, todos estão esperando por você.

Ela entrou na sala e se sentou ao lado de um garoto, ele tinha cabelos negros e olhos com um tom verde bem escuro, quase pretos. Ele usava uma camisa azul com um símbolo vermelho e branco nas mangas ("desenho de uma pokebola XD").

Yukio: - Se atrasou por que dessa vez Hikari?

Hik: - Não te interessa Uchiha.

Iruka: - Hoje como todos sabem, é o ultimo exame que irá decidir aqueles que poderão se tornar ninjas. O tema desse exame é aleatório a todos. Quando eu chamar por seus nomes, vocês irão para a sala ao lado. Primeiro... Inuzuka Haru.

Haru se levantou e seguiu para a sala do lado seguido por Iruka. Ele usava uma blusa cinza e carregava em seus braços um cachorrinho branco com alguns pelos azuis. Pouco tempo depois Iruka volta para a sala para chamar o próximo.

Iruka: - Yamanaka Kaede.

Mesma coisa... Ela usava uma roupa bem parecida com a da mãe quando tinha a sua idade, e carregava um cachorrinho totalmente branco.

Iruka: - Uchiha Karen...

Depois de muitos alunos irem para a sala ao lado...

Iruka: - Uzumaki Hikari.

Hik: - "Ai, ferrou"

Hikari se levantou e acompanhou o sensei até a sala ao lado. Chegando lá viu que havia uma mesa cheia de protetores de Konoha e alguns professores extras estavam ali na sala, segurando cada um uma prancheta.

Iruka: - Muito bem Hikari. Seu teste vai ser criar bunshins. Crie pelo menos 3.

Hikari: - Ok - #In com as mãos# - Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.

Dez clones da garota surgiram na sala. Os professores extras se surpreenderam e começaram a anotar algumas coisas em suas pranchetas.

Iruka: - E então professores extras, ela deve passar ou não?

Extras: - Você não é exatamente um protagonista para nos chamar de extra não?

Iruka: - Apenas responda a minha pergunta extra maldito.

Extras: - Tá, ela foi aprovada.

Iruka: - Muito bem Hikari, pode pegar um dos protetores ali em cima da mesa.

Hik: - Valeu professor extra.

Iruka: - Extra é o seu pai.

Hik: - Meu pai não é um extra, tanto é que o nome dele está no titulo.

Iruka: - ...

(Idéia das piadas com extras by Tio Konoha)

Hikari pegou um dos protetores, amarrou no pescoço como os pais costumavam fazer e saiu da sala se dirigindo para a saída da escola. Ali estavam vários alunos com os seus pais. Ela procurou pelo seu e não achou até que uma voz familiar chamou a sua atenção.

Hin: - Hikari-chan aquiii.

Hik: - Mãeeeeeee.

Hin: - Parabéns pela graduação filha.

Hik: - Obrigada mãe. Cadê o papai?

Hin: - Ele está numa reunião, lembra?

Hik: - Aaaa. Tinha me esquecido.

Hin: - Vamos para casa?

Hik: - Haai.

Uma garota veio correndo na direção das duas antes que elas fossem para casa, seguida de um garoto que caminhava até elas. Ela usava uma roupa no estilo da Sakura, mas era azul e tinha o símbolo do Clã Uchiha nas costas, e o protetor de Konoha prendendo o comprido cabelo. Ele usava uma camiseta azul com símbolos do Clã Uchiha nas mangas e nas costas, uma bermuda preta e o protetor de Konoha na testa.

Karen: - Hikari-chaaan.

Hika: - Karen-chaan.

Kare: - Você também passou?

Hika: - Claro que sim. E o seu irmão?

Kare: - Também.

Hika: - Droga...

Yukio: - Disse algo Hikari?

Hika: - Nada que lhe interesse Uchiha.

Hina: - Hikari. Seja mais educada com ele.

Hika: - Hump - #virando a cara#

Hina: - "Ela não muda" – Vamos para casa?

As famílias Uchiha e Uzumaki caminharam até suas casas. Não muito longe dali, Naruto estava em reunião com o Kazekage e o Tsuchikage. Por causa da ocasião ele fora obrigado a vestir os trajes tradicionais de Hokage (aquela roupa vermelha e branca com o chapéu que o terceiro usava).

Naruto: - É só isso que o senhor tem a dizer eu presumo, Tsuchikage-sama.

Tsuchikage: - Sim.

Naruto: - Então a reunião está acabada.

Eles se levantaram, apertaram as mãos e se retiraram. Naruto saiu do prédio vermelho ao pé da montanha e se dirigiu para sua casa. Sabia que sua filha havia feito o ultimo teste da academia e queria saber como ela havia se saído. Correu o mais rápido para sua casa. Chegando lá encontrou sua esposa Hinata preparando o jantar com a ajuda da filha.

Naru: - Cheguei.

Hika: - Papaaai. – ela correu até o pai e o abraçou – Olhe olhe. - #apontando para o pescoço aonde era possível se ver a bandana de Konoha#

Naru: - Parabéns filha. Depois eu vou te dar um presente.

Hina: - Como foi a reunião Naruto-kun?

Naru: - Mesma coisa de sempre. Tsuchikage sempre se desculpando pelo que fez e Gaara tentando matar ele.

Hika: - Eu vou sair.

Naru: - Vai filha. Vê se volta para o jantar.

Hika: - Eu vou estar aqui do lado, não se preocupe.

Hikari saiu da casa e foi até a casa do lado. Sakura atendeu a porta.

Saku: - Desculpe Hikari-chan. Karen-chan e Yukio-kun saíram com o Sasuke agora pouco.

Hika: - Você sabe aonde eles estão?

Saku: - Provavelmente em um lago aqui perto.

Hika: - Eu vou procura-los, obrigada Sakura-san.

Hikari se dirigiu até aonde Sakura disse que eles provavelmente estariam, e de fato estavam. Sasuke olhava para os filhos que tentavam executar o Katon-Gokaukyuu no Jutsu (Elemento Fogo-Esfera de Fogo) sem muito sucesso. Hikari conhecia Sasuke muito bem e sabia que se ela interrompesse o treino dos filhos dele iria ter um castigo, ela então decidiu voltar para casa.

Naru: - Já voltou Hikari-chan? – Naruto já havia trocado de roupa. Agora ele usava uma roupa estilo Yondaime, só que a capa era laranja com chamas azuis, ele usava uma camisa de manga comprida azul e uma calça laranja.

Hika: - A Karen-chan ta treinando no lago.

Naru: - O que ela ta treinando?

Hika: - Soltar fogo pela boca.

Naru: - Aquele Sasuke, eu não vou perder pra ele. Vamos treinar Hikari-chan.

Hika: - Haaaai.

Os dois foram até a área de treinamento que havia nos fundos da casa (Na verade é um lugar tipo o que o Neji e o Hiashi treinavam).

Naru: - Muito bem. O que eu vou te ensinar é uma técnica de Taijutsu simples. Eu vou te mostrar. - #In com as mãos# - Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.

Cinco clones surgiram. Um clone ficou no meio e os outros quatro o cercaram.

Naru: - Olhe bem.

Um clone avançou contra o clone do meio e deu uma rasteira que o derrubou.

Clone: - U

Um segundo chutou o clone do meio para cima antes que ele caísse no chão.

Clone2: - ZU

Os outros dois chutaram ele mais pra cima.

Clones 3 e 4: - MA-KI

O Naruto original pulou, deu uma cambalhota e acertou o clone com um chute certeiro na nuca.

Naru: - NARUTO RENDAN.

O clone deu de cara no chão e sumiu.

Naru: - Entendeu?

Hika: - Acho que sim.

Naru: - Sua vez de tentar. Use o meu clone como saco de pancada.

Hika: - Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.

Hikari se posicionou como o pai havia mostrado para ela. Ela fez o primeiro clone atacar. E em seguida os outros.

Clone 1: - U

Clone 2: - ZU

Clone 3 e 4: - MA-KI

Hikari pulou nas costas de um dos clones e se posicionou para desferir o ultimo golpe.

Hika: - HIKARI RENDAN

Ela acertou as costas do clone, que caiu mas conseguiu se recuperar.

Naru: - Muito bom para a primeira tentativa. Continue tentando.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Não muito longe dali

000000000000000000000000000000000

Sasu: - Poucas melhoras pelo que vejo.

Karen e Yukio estavam completamente exaustos. Tiveram uma pequena melhora desde que começaram a treinar aquele Jutsu.

Sasu: - Está ficando tarde. Melhor irmos para casa antes que Sakura comece a ficar preocupada.

Kare: - Hai. Otou-san.

Sasuke seguiu em direção a sua casa seguido por Karen, mas percebeu a falta de alguém.

Sasu: - Yukio, quer fazer o favor.

Yuki: - Vou ficar mais um tempo aqui.

Sasu: - Que seja.

Yukio continuou seu treino enquanto o pai e a irmã iam para casa.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Casa dos Uzumaki Hyuuga

000000000000000000000000000000000

Hika: - HIKARI RENDAN.

Naru: - Muito bom filha.

Hikari havia melhorado um pouco, mas as vezes ela caia de bunda no chão. Hinata apareceu pela porta e chamou por eles.

Hina: - Naruto-kun, Hikari-chan, preciso de um favor de um de vocês.

Hika: - O que foi mãe?

Hina: - Preciso que alguém vá no mercado comprar algumas coisinhas.

Naru: - Eu vou querida.

Alguém bate na porta da casa e Hinata vai atender. Ela se depara com um jounin extra.

Jounin Extra: - Com licença senhora. Tsunade-sama está chamando Naruto-sama.

Naru: - Que diabos a velhota quer? – diz Naruto que acabara de aparecer.

Hina: - É melhor você ir logo Naruto-kun.

Naru: - Prometo não demorar Hinata-chan.

Naruto saiu acompanhado do Jounin Extra. Hinata então decide pedir ajuda para a filha.

Hina: - Hikari-chaaan.

Hika: - HIKARI REND... AAAAAIIIII.

Hikari mais uma vez caira de bunda no chão.

Hina: - Você está bem filha?

Hika: - Estou sim. O que você veio me pedir?

Hina: - Vai no mercado pra mim? – estendendo a lista de compras.

Hika: - Eu quero continuar treinando mãe.

Hina: - Huum. Se você for eu te ensino uma técnica especial amanhã.

Hika: - To indoooo. – pega a lista e sai da casa.

Alguns minutos depois...

Hikari andava até sua casa carregando algumas sacolas de compras. Ela estava perdida em seus pensamentos, imaginando qual Jutsu a mãe lhe ensinaria. Hikari foi tirada de seus pensamentos quando o lado esquerdo de seu rosto foi iluminado por alguma coisa, ela procurou a fonte da luz e logo encontrou. Yukio estava numa ponte no lago usando o Katon-Goukakyuu no Jutsu. Ela ficou olhando o garoto por alguns instantes, quando o fogo se apagou ela pode vê-lo caindo no lago. Ela largou as compras na rua e se apressou para o lago, criou alguns Bunshins que pularam no lago para tentar socorrer o garoto, poucos segundos depois os clones voltaram a superfície carregando o Uchiha inconsciente. Eles deixaram o garoto na ponte e sumiram. Hikari analizava o corpo do garoto, Hinata havia ensinado para a filha algumas técnicas básicas de primeiro socorros e ela sabia o que deveria fazer.

Hika: - "Respiração boca-a-boca? NUNCAAAAAA"

Hikari estava a beira do desespero quando um milagre aconteceu, Yukio começou a devolver a água que estava em seus pulmões. Este olhou para Hikari confuso.

Yukio: - O que houve?

Hika: - Nada de mais, você quase morreu afogado. Sorte sua eu estar passando por aqui Uchiha Idiota.

Yuki: - Eeer. O-obrigado.

Hika: - Vamos logo. Tome isso.

Hikari tirou a blusa que usava e entregou para Yukio (P.S.: Ela tinha outra roupa por baixo, não pensem besteira), ele colocou a blusa e se pos de pé. Os dois subiram o barranco que separava o lago da rua, Hikari pegou as compras que havia deixado ali e os dois foram para suas casas. Hikari acompanhou Yukio até a porta da casa dele e os dois perceberam que não havia ninguém na casa.

Hika: - Mais essa agora...

Yuki: - O que é isso? – disse pegando um papel que estava por debaixo da porta.

_Yukio_

_Fomos chamados pelos Hokages, por favor fique na casa da Hikari até nos voltarmos._

_Sakura e Sasuke_

Hika: - Vamos logo, você precisa tirar essa roupa molhada antes que pegue um resfriado.

Hikari e Yukio vão até a casa do lado. Hikari abre a porta e Hinata recebe os dois, quando esta viu o estado do Yukio quase teve um treco.

Hina: - O que houve com você Yukio-kun? Você tem que tirar essa roupa molhada logo, vai no banheiro e tome um banho quente. Logo eu te levo uma toalha e alguma roupa.

Yuki: - Ha-hai, Hinata-san.

Hinata conduziu o jovem Uchiha até o banheiro, Hikari percebeu que havia uma pessoa a mais na sala.

Hika: - Yo Karen-chan.

Kare: - O que houve com ele?

Hika: - Ele caiu no lago. Bem, vou continuar o meu treino.

Kare: - Posso ver você treinando.

Hika: - Pode.

As duas foram para a área de treinamento. Hikari continuou o treino que estava fazendo antes. Minutos depois uma figura com roupas laranja apareceu ali aonde elas estavam. Hikari mirou bem aquela figura antes que ela e Karen caíssem na risada.

Hika: - Hahahahahahahaha. Você está ótimo nessas roupas Yukio.

Yuki: - Vê se cala a boca Hikari e você também Karen – o garoto estava totalmente vermelho, não se sabe se era de vergonha ou de raiva, talvez os dois.

Hika/Kare: - Hahahahahaha.

Yuki: - Sua mãe disse que essa era a única roupa do meu tamanho nessa casa.

Hika: - Não reclama Yukio, são as roupas antigas do meu pai. Caiu bem em você. – tentando segurar o riso.

Hina: - Venham jantar crianças.

Hika: - Haaaai.

No meio do jantar a porta da casa se abre, e entra por ela Sasuke, Sakura e Naruto. O trio vai até a cozinha e vêem a roupa que Yukio usava.

Sasu: - Y-U-KI-O... – #Sharingan ativo e Chidori#

Naru: - Por que usando as minhas roupas antigas Yukio?

Hina: - Ele caiu no lago, ele chegou aqui ensopado daí eu dei as suas roupas pra ele usar.

Naru: - Aaaaa ta.

Saku: - Sasuke-kun. Deixa o Yukio-kun, por favor.

Yuki: - SOCORROOOOOOOOOOOOOO.

Sasu: - VOLTA AQUI MOLEQUE.

Câmera dá um close do lado de fora da casa, cena clichê dos animes aonde uma explosão acontece e sai um monte de fumaça, só que no caso, um Yukio usando as roupas do Naruto quando ele tinha 12 anos, saiu voando.

No dia seguinte... (Aviso de Fillers/Encheção de paçoca/Coisa pra fazer volume e outros termos mais)

Na casa dos Uzumaki Hyuuga...

Hika: - O que você vai me ensinar mãe?

Hina: - Uma técnica de defesa. Poderá ser útil a você quando estiver cumprindo missões.

Hika: - O que é?

Hina: - Uma técnica especial do Clã Hyuuga. Hakke Shou Kaiten. Observe.

Hinata se afastou um pouco da filha e logo depois começou a girar. Logo seu Chakra a envolveu, poucos segundos depois ela para de girar.

Hina: - Vou te explicar melhor como utilizar essa técnica. Não se apresse para aprende-lá, eu mesmo demorei bastante para aprender corretamente.

Hika: - Haaaai.

Na casa dos Uchiha Haruno

Yukio: - Pai. Quero que o senhor venha comigo no lago mais tarde.

Sasuke: - Eu disse que não te darei mais dicas até ter aperfeiçoado a técnica completamente.

Yukio: - É que eu completei esse Jutsu.

Sasu: - Ok. Irei te acompanhar mais tarde.

Sasuke se lembrou do passado quando seu pai lhe ensinara o Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu. (Vide flashbacks irritantes do Sasuke).

Casa dos Inuzuka Yamanaka

Haru: - VOLTA AQUI AOMARUUUUUU.

Ino: - Esse cachorro não para de dar trabalho não?

Kaede: - Não. E dá pra me ensinar isso direito?

Ino: - Mas menina. Eu já te expliquei isso mais de dez vezes.

Kaede: - Mais uma vez não faz mal a ninguém.

Haru: - AOMARUUUUUU.

Kiba: - #Sentado lendo o jornal# - Não conheço ninguém dessa família.

Casa dos Hyuuga Mitsashi

Neji: - Tente de novo Kouji.

Kouji: - Eu nunca vou conseguir fazer isso pai.

Tenten: - Neji, não seja tão duro com o garoto.

Neji: - Ele tem que conseguir.

Kouji: - Mas pai. Chupar cana e assoviar ao mesmo tempo é impossível. (Eu: - #O tombo#)

Neji: - Mas isso é impossível até pra mim. To dizendo para você usar o Byakugan.

Kouji: - Aaaa. Isso é fácil - #Ativa o Byakugan#

Neji: - #gota#

Casa dos Nara Sabaku

Shikamaru: - #Dormindo no sofá#

Keiji: - #Dormindo no chão da sala#

Temari: - #Com o leque aberto na mão pronta para mandar alguém pros ares#

No lago

Yuki: - Preste atenção... Ei, não é o tio Shikamaru e o Keiji voando ali?

Sasu: - Deixe os dois para lá. Me mostre logo.

Yuki: - #Ins com as mãos(Nãao, com os pés)# - Katon-Goukakyuu no Jutsu. (Conhecido por alguns como Bafo de Pimenta)

Bola de fogo gigante vai no lago.

Sasu: - #Com cara de espanto#

Yuki: - E então pai?

Sasu: - #Se vira#

Yuki: - #Cara de desapontado#

Sasu: - Isso é o que eu espero de um filho meu.

Casa dos Uzumaki Hyuuga

Hika: - O mundo giiiiraaaaa. - #Completamente tonta#

Hina: - O ponto fraco dessa técnica.

(Fim dos fillers XD)

No dia seguinte...

Casa do Naruto (Cansei de ficar escrevendo Uzumaki Hyuuga)

Hika: - Estou indo. Tchau pra vocês.

Hina/Naru: - Tchau filha. Boa sorte.

Hikari saiu da casa dos Uzumaki Hyuuga, não tardou para encontrar os vizinhos em direção da academia para a apresentação dos senseis.

Hika: - Kareeen-chaaan, Baaakaaaa-kuuun

Yuki: - Quer parar de me chamar assim.

Hika: - E então Karen-chan, quem você quer que esteja no seu time?

Yuki: - #Ignorado#

Kare: - Qualquer um, desde que não seja o chato do meu irmão.

Hika: - Pensamos igual.

Yuki: - Eeeei.

Kare/Hika: - Xiu.

Yukio Interior: - "Que droga, um dia eu ainda mato uma das duas"

Na sala do tio Iruka.

Iruka: - Muito bem. A partir de hoje vocês são oficialmente Ninjas, mas continuarão como meros Genins. Vocês serão divididos em grupos de 3 e cumprirão missões junto com um sensei Jounin. E...

Sala: - FALA LOGO OS TIMES SENSEI EXTRA.

No fundo da sala.

Kaede: - Quem será que vai cair no time do Yukio-kun, Hikari?

Hikari: - Torço para ser você. Não consigo acreditar que você gosta desse babaca.

Kaede: - Não insulte o meu Yukio-kun.

Iruka: - Dá pra fazer silêncio ai atrás? Obrigado. Agora time 3 Yamanaka Kaede.

Kaede: - "Yukio-kun, Yukio-kun, Yukio-kun"

Iruka: - Saito e Akimichi Choumei.

Kaede: - NÃÃÃÃOOO. – "Com o gorducho e o idiota"

Iruka: - Time 4. Uchiha Karen, Hyuuga Kouji e Inuzuka Haru.

Karen: - "Ufa. Não caí no time do meu irmão".

Iruka: - Time 5... Uzumaki Hikari.

Hikari: - "Não seja o Yukio, Não seja o Yukio"

Yukio: - "Não seja eu, não seja eu"

Iruka: - Nara Keiji.

Hikari: - "Ufa"

Iruka: - E Uchiha Yukio.

Hikari/Yukio: - NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOOOO.

Iruka: - Time 6 ... (É time de extra, não tem razão para colocar)

Iruka: - São esses os times, a tarde vocês serão apresentados a seus senseis Jounins. Até lá estão dispensados.

Continua...

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Uma pequena apresentação dos novos Genins (Bem pequena mesmo, apenas algumas caracteristicas).

**Uzumaki Hikari**: - Filha única de Uzumaki Naruto e Hyuuga Hinata, nasceu fora de Konoha e veio para a vila com 6 anos. Herdou parte dos poderes da Kyuubi. Adora encher o saco do Uchiha Yukio. 12 anos, Cabelos loiros compridos. Olhos perolados. Técnicas especiais aprendidas: - Kage Bunshin, Byakugan, Jyuuken, Uzumaki Hikari Rendan.

**Uchiha Yukio**: - Filho de Uchiha Sasuke e Haruno Sakura. Não gosta de Uzumaki Hikari por encher ele todo o dia. 12 anos, cabelos negros, arrepiados atrás (bem estilo Sasuke). Olhos verdes escuro. Técnicas aprendidas: - Katon-Goukakyuu no Jutsu, Shishi Rendan.

**Uchiha Karen**: - Filha de Uchiha Sasuke e Haruno Sakura e irmã gêmea de Uchiha Yukio e melhor amiga de Uzumaki Hikari. 12 anos, cabelos negros e compridos. Olhos verde escuro.

**Inuzuka Haru**: - Filho de Inuzuka Kiba e Yamanaka Ino. Sempre carrega um cachorrinho branco com alguns pelos azuis chamado Aomaru. 12 anos, cabelos loiros e arrepiados. Olhos azuis escuro.

**Yamanaka Kaede**: - Filha de Inuzuka Kiba e Yamanaka Ino e irmã gêmea de Inuzuka Haru. Sempre carrega uma cadelinha chamada Mariko. Olhos azuis escuro. Tem uma quedinha por Uchiha Yukio. 12 anos, cabelos loiros lisos e compridos.

**Hyuuga Kouji**: - Filho de Hyuuga Neji e Mitsashi Tenten (ou seja lá qual for o sobrenome dela). Cabelos negros, lisos e compridos. Olhos perolados.

**Nara Keiji**: - Filho de Nara Shikamaru e Sabaku no Temari. Preguiçoso como o pai. Cabelos negros, presos em um rabo de cavalo. Olhos azuis.

**Saito**: - Filho de Sai com uma extra. Mesma cara de tacho do pai.

**Akimichi Choumei**: - Filho de Akimichi Chouji com uma extra. Cabelos marrom arrepiados. Olhos negros.

**Yakushi Otoya e Yakushi Kyouko**: - Filhos de Yakushi Kabuto e uma extra (respondida as perguntas). 17 e 12 anos. Cabelos Cinza e olhos negros. Foram formados juntos na academia Ninja. Atualmente Otoya é um Chunnin e Kyouko ainda é Gennin.

**Sabaku no Yuriko**: - Filho de Sabaku no Gaara e uma extra (Matsuri, essa tem nome). Herdou o Ichibi Shukaku de Gaara. 12 anos. Ruiva e olhos verdes.

00000000000000000000000000000

Erros de Gravação

Capitulo 2

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Ali havia um senhor de aparentemente 40 anos e uma mulher de 26 anos, seus cabelos eram azuis e seus olhos eram iguais o da menina.

Hin: - Já voltou Hikari-chan?

Hik: - NÃO, AINDA TO LÁ NÃO TA VENDO?

Eu: - Kahan. – #Olhando feio#

Hik: - Vamos voltar a cena?

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naruto abriu a porta e conseguiu evitar que uma kunai acertasse Teuki.

Teuki: - AAAAI. MINHA PEEERNAAAAA - #Kunaizada na perna#

Eu: - NARUTOOOOOO.

Naruto: - Foi mal. To comendo. - #tigela de ramen na mão#

Eu: - LARGA ISSO E VAI FAZER A CENA DIREITO.

Teuki: - E a minha perna?

Eu: - BILLIEZIN.

Billiezin: - Oi? – #Saindo de dentro da tigela de ramen do Naruto#

Eu: - Enfaixa a perna do velho pra nos continuarmos a gravar.

Naruto: - MEU RAMEEEN.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naruto a abriu e foi ao lado do corpo adormecido da Hokage.

Naruto: - ACORDAAAAAAAAA.

Tsunade: - ZZZZZZZZZ

Naruto: - Oxe. ACOOOORDAAAAAAAAA.

Tsu: - ZZZZZZZZZ.

Naruto: - #Tira duas panelas das malas e começa a bater uma na outra# - ACOOORDAAAAA

Tsu: - ZZZZZZZZZ

Naru: - #Tira duas dinamites da mala e coloca uma de cada lado de Tsunade#

Dinamites: - #Explodem, um monte de poeira. Poeira baixa#

Tsu: - ZZZZZZZZZ.

Naru: - Mas que diabos?

Eu: - Quando tiver amanhecendo nós voltamos para essa cena.

De manhã.

Tsu: - Uaaaah.

Eu: - Finalmente acordou.

Tsu: - #Tirando algodão do ouvido# - Oi?

Todos: - #O tombo#

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naruto tirou sua mascara. Tsunade soltou um berro que acordou quase toda Konoha.

Tsu: - NARUTOOOOOO.

Naru: - NÃO, A VOVÓ BINA.

Eu: - Kahan. - #com a metralhadora#

Naru: - Desculpa.

Eu: - Vamos voltar a cena... a próxima graçinha o infeliz vai ficar pendurado por uma corda em um penhasco.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kak: - Yo. Naruto, se continuar comendo desse jeito...

Kakashi nem precisou continuar a frase pois Naruto havia se engasgado com a comida. Hinata que estava do lado do marido deu vários tapas nas costas dele e assim desengasgando ele.

Naru: - #Ainda engasgado#

Eu: - CHAMEM OS MÉDICOS.

Naru: - #Ficando roxo#

Eu: - AJUDEM RÁPIDO.

Médicos: - #Dando vários murros no peito e nas costas de Naruto#

Naru: - #Sai ossinho de galinha que estava entalado na garganta#

Eu: - Naruto, não precisava se engasgar de verdade...

Naru: - Foi-foi sem querer. - #tomando ar#

Eu: - Vamos voltar a cena...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Os cinco ninjas estavam diante da Hokage. Ela olhava Naruto e Hinata assustadoramente.

Tsu: - Bem. Cadê seus Protetores?

Nar: - PROCURA NO...

Eu: - #Amarrando Naruto com uma corda e saindo do estúdio com ele nas costas, poucos minutos depois, volta para o estúdio#

Tsu: - Cadê ele?

Eu: - Eu avisei.

Em um penhasco.

Naru: - SOCOOOOORROOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. - #Pendurado por uma corda de cabeça para baixo#

Fim dos erros de gravação

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Agradecimentos a Rodrigo DeMolay pela review. Vou deixar um pequeno aviso. Minhas malditas aulas voltam dia 29/01 então vai ficar difícil de atualizar a fic (como se alguém se importasse, mas tudo bem)

Platéia: - EEEEEEEEEE.

Eu: - Kahan. #famosa metralhadora#

Platéia: - Aaaaahhhhh. Que pena.

Eu: - Assim ta melhor. Hyuuga Enzan está indo embora. Até o próximo capítulo dessa tosquice. XD


	6. O time 5

Disclaimer:

Billiezin: - Eu sou o assistente do Hyuuga Enzan Hakase. Ele deixou a fic comigo e se mandou pro Japão com uma caixa enorme. Não sei o que ele foi fazer. Mas ele me pediu para avisar... Naruto não pertence a ele. Sei que ele não se importaria em eu fazer uma propaganda da minha própria fic. Ela se chama Big Brother Ninjutsu. Leiam... - #Toca telefone, Billiezin atende# - Alô? Enzan? Advogado? Ele tentou o que? Ta, to mandando um advogado ai... - #desliga o telefone# - Bem... fiquem com a fic.

Em uma prisão japonesa...

Eu: - ME SOLTEM. EU SOU INOCENTEEEEEEEE.

Policial: - Você foi pego com uma arma extremamente perigosa tentando matar Masashi Kishimoto. Não minta.

Eu: - Droga...

Como dito no primeiro capítulo, esta é a minha primeira fic, não se assustem.

Legendas:

-O Naruto tem problema - Fala

-"O Naruto tem problema" - Pensamento

-(O Naruto tem problema) - Comentários do baka aki e tabém traduções )

_-O Naruto tem problema_ - Flashback/Carta

- #---# - Ações

Capítulo 6 - O time 5

Hikari andava pela sala com uma inconfundível cara de gente que está para explodir. Yukio estava sentado em uma das mesas e Keiji estava dormindo em um banco.

Hika: - POR QUEEEEEEEEEE?

Keiji: - Quer ficar quieta Hikari, to tentando dormir.

Hika: - Quer morrer Nara?

Keiji: - Hummm, dormir eternamente... não, obrigado. Minha mãe me proibiu de pensar em algo do tipo.

Hika: - Eu não consigo acreditar que eu fiquei no time do Uchiha Idiota.

Yuki: - E eu não acredito que eu fiquei no time da Uzumaki Barulhenta.

Hika: - Não piore as coisas Uchiha. E pra completar, só o nosso sensei não apareceu ainda. POR QUE ISSO SÓ ACONTECE COMIGOOOO.

Keiji: - ZZZZZZZZZ.

A porta da sala se abre, revelando o sensei dos novos Gennins, Nara Shikamaru.

Shika: - Desculpem a demora. Meu despertador quebrou.

Yukio: - Você vai ser o nosso sensei?

Shik: - Sim. Vamos andando?

Hika: - Vamos logo.

Os membros do time 5 saem da sala. Dentro da sala...

Keiji: - ZZZZZZZZZ.

Com o time 5...

Hika: - Estão sentindo a falta de alguém?

Yuki: - Eita. O Keiji ficou na sala.

Shik: - Esperem aqui. Vou lá buscar ele.

Cinco minutos depois.

Hika: - Ele ta demorando...

Yuki: - Tem razão.

Dez minutos depois...

Yuki: - Eles estão demorando demais.

Hika: - Tem razão.

Mais dez minutos depois...

Hika/Yuki: - MAS QUE DROGA.

Hika: - Vamos ver o que aconteceu.

Yuki: - OK.

Na sala...

Shikamaru e Keiji dormindo em um banco. Hikari e Yukio com veias na testa.

Hika/Yuki: - ACORDEEEEM.

Shika/Keiji: - QUE? O QUE? ONDE? - #levantando desesperados#

Hika: - Mas que droga. Vamos logo?

Shika: - Mais cinco minutinhos. - #voltando a deitar#

Yuki: - ACORDA SENSEI.

Shik: - Hai, hai. Que problemático. Vamos Keiji.

Keij: - Mais cinco minutinhos. - #deitado, dormindo#

Shik: - Ta bom. - #se deitando também#

Hika: - Tem como pedir transferência de time? - #IN# - Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. - #vinte clones#

Yuki: - Ai céus. - #tampando o ouvido com as mãos#

Câmera da um close na academia. Clichê da academia tremendo enquanto no fundo se ouve uma voz gritando "ACORDEEEEEEEEM". Camera volta a filmar a sala. Keiji e Shikamaru com caracóis nos olhos, grudados na parede com rachaduras. Yukio com os ouvidos tampados se escondendo atrás de uma carteira.

Depois de muitos minutos para a recuperação dos personagens... Shikamaru guia os alunos até o local aonde ele costuma ver as nuvens deitado...

Hika: - Vê se não dorme, ou eu grito de novo.

Shik: - Vo-vou fa-fazer o possível. Bem, por mais que nós todos nos conheçamos, vamos fazer uma apresentação. Digam seus nomes, hobbies, sonhos, o que gostam e o que não gostam.

Hika: - Começa você sensei.

Shik: - Hai hai. Eu sou Nara Shikamaru. Meu hobbie é dormir. Meu sonho é ter uma vida não tão problemática. O que eu gosto é dormir. O que eu não gosto é quando me acordam muito cedo e receber bronca da minha esposa. Próximo. - #apontando o filho#

Keij: - Nara Keiji. Meu hobbie é dormir. O meu sonho é ter uma vida não tão problemática. Eu gosto de dormir e não gosto de receber bronca da minha mãe e nem de acordar cedo.

Hika: - #cochichando com o Yukio# - Eles realmente são pai e filho.

Yuki: - É mesmo.

Shik: - Próxima.

Hika: - Hai. Meu nome é Uzumaki Hikari. Meus hobbies são comer ramen e encher o saco do Yukio. Meu sonho é me tornar uma grande kunoichi como a Tsunade-sama e quem sabe até me tornar uma Hokage. Eu gosto de comer ramen e não gosto do Yukio.

Yuki: - Sua sinceridade me comove, sabia?

Shik: - Sua vez Yukio.

Yuki: - Ta bem. Meu nome é Uchiha Yukio. Não tenho nenhum hobbie interessante. Meu sonho é que a Hikari pare de me encher. Eu não tenho coisas que goste e eu não gosto da Hikari.

Shik: - Muito bem. Estamos todos apresentados. Amanhã iremos fazer um pequeno teste.

Hika: - TESTE? – "olhos arregalados"

Shik: - Quero vocês no campo de treinamento amanhã as 5 da manhã. Levem todo o equipamento shinobi.

Keiji: - 5 DA MANHÃ? TÁ DOIDO PAI?

Shik: - Não. Não estou doido. E mais uma coisa, não tomem café. Bem dispensados.

Na manhã seguinte... (sem paciência de colocar o meio tempo)

Hika: - Bom dia Yukio-kun.

Yuki: - Bom dia Hikari-chan.

Keij: - Céus. Eles estão realmente com sono. - #olhos arregalados# - E eu também - #se deitando#

6 da manhã...

Todos: - ZZZZ.

9 da manhã...

Hika: - Ele ainda não chegou?

Yuki: - Não...

Keij: - Estranho. Ele estava acordado quando eu sai de casa.

11 da manhã...

Temari: - Bom dia crianças.

Hika: - Temari-san? O que faz aqui?

Tema: - Vim entrega isso. - #joga o Shikamaru no chão dormindo# - Querem que eu acorde ele?

Hika: - Não precisa. Deixa isso comigo.

Tema: - Tchau pra vocês. - #sumindo em uma nuvem de fumaça#

Hika: - Agora eu me vingo de você.

Yuki: - Tapa os ouvidos Keiji. - #tapando os ouvidos#

Keij: - Hai. - #tapando também#

Hika: - Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. - #40 clones# - ACORDAAAAAAAAAAAA.

Longe dali. Na sala do Hokage.

Naru: - Estranho. Pensei ter ouvido a Hikari gritar.

Hina: - E-eu também. Será que aconteceu alguma coisa?

Naru: - Acho que não. Provavelmente deve ser ela brigando com o Yukio.

Hina: - É mesmo.

No campo de treinamento... Arvores arrancadas, Shikamaru tombado em um tronco com caracóis nos olhos.

Shika: - #recuperado# - Muito bem. Vamos começar. Antes eu queria dar um aviso que eu esqueci de dar ontem. Quem não passar nesse teste volta direto pra academia.

Hika: - ...

Yuki: - Hikari? – #toca no braço da Hikari#

Hika: - #Cai dura no chão#

Shik: - Yare yare.

Depois de alguns minutos de recuperação...

Shik: - Muito bem. - #colocando um despertador em cima de um toco de arvore# - Marcado para 12:00. A tarefa é simples. - #segurando dois sinos# - Pegar os sinos de mim. Quem não pegar, falha. E tem mais uma coisa. - #tirando da mochila dois bentos (marmita japonesa)# - Quem falhar não almoça e ainda fica amarrado naqueles troncos.

Hika: - Malvado.

Shik: - Eu sei. Quando eu disser já vocês podem começar. Se não vierem com a intenção de me matar não irão conseguir. - #colocando os sinos no mesmo lugar que o Kakashi colocou os deles no teste do Naruto# - Pronto... Já...caré.

Yuki: - Quer parar de criancice sensei. - #murro na cabeça do Shikamaru#

Shik: - Hai hai. JÁ.

Todos se afastam do sensei rapidamente e se escondem nas arvores. Com a Hikari...

Hika: - Eu preciso pegar aqueles sinos... mas como? Se eu nocautear ele eu consigo. Ok... Byakugan.

Hikari pula na frente do sensei e começa a golpea-lo com o Jyuuken.

Shik: - Só assim você nunca vai pegar esses sinos de mim. - #vira toco de arvore#

Hika: - Kawarimi... Que droga. Aonde ele foi? Com essa fome eu não consigo me concentrar... Ai.

Hikari sente uma pressão no pescoço e desmaia.

Shik: - Uma a menos. Mesmo com o Byakugan ela não percebeu eu chegando? Deve estar com muita fome. Opa...

Uma bola de fogo gigante voa na direção de Shikamaru que consegue desviar. Yukio consegue se posicionar embaixo do professor e chutá-lo para cima. Yukio começa a atacar o professor e por fim dá um chute nas costas dele.

Yuki: - Shishi Rendan.

Shik: - # vira toco de arvore#

Yuki: - De novo... Mas que diabos...

Três Shikamarus correndo na direção do garoto.

Yuki: - Qual deles é o verdadeiro... que se dane. Katon-Goukakyuu no Jutsu... Ai... - #desmaia#

Shik: - #Atrás do Yukio# - Caiu no mesmo truque...

Os três Shikamarus que estavam ameaçando atacar Yukio somem. Shikamaru tenta andar mas não consegue.

Keiji: - Oi pai. Muito esperto ter colocado uma distração para o Yukio. Bunshin no Jutsu certo?

Shik: - Certo. O que pretende fazer agora que me prendeu?

Keiji: - Isso. - #pegando um leque que estava em suas costas e abana ele, vento monstruoso derruba um dos sinos# - Pronto.

Keiji ainda preso pelo Kage Mane ao Shikamaru apenas anda até o sino caído atrás de Shikamaru e o pega.

Keiji: - E agora?

Shik: - Eles não vão conseguir acordar até o despertador...

Despertador: - #Toca#

Shik: - Me da uma ajudinha Keiji.

Keiji e Shikamaru amarram Hikari e Yukio nos troncos. Os dois acordam.

Hika: - O que houve? Por que eu to presa aqui?

Shik: - Você falhou. Na verdade os três falharam.

Keij: - EI. Eu peguei o sino.

Shik: - Na verdade, o verdadeiro objetivo desse teste não era pegar o sino e sim treinarem o trabalho de equipe de vocês três. Como vocês vieram sozinhos para cima de mim, falharam.

Hika/Keij/Yuki: - #cara de tacho#

Shik: - Vocês teram mais uma chance de serem aprovados. Depois do almoço iremos fazer isso de novo. Keiji irá almoçar na frente de vocês como punição por não terem pego os sinos. Eu irei deixar o meu bento aqui. - #colocando ao lado de Keiji# - se alguém tiver tocado em um grão de arroz, todos irão ser reprovados quando eu voltar. E nem adianta você tentar tirá-los dali ouviu Keiji. As cordas estão fortemente presas com o meu Chakra. Tchau pra vocês.

Hika: - Aonde você vai?

Shik: - Preciso fazer algumas coisas. - #sumindo na nuvem de fumaça#

Yuki: - Que droga. Vamos ter que ficar presos aqui até ele voltar. E pior, sem almoço.

Hika: - Correção. Você vai. Byakugan... Ok, ele não está por aqui.

O Chakra de Hikari se espalhou e conseguiu cortar a corda que a prendia.

Hika: - Ele se esqueceu que eu sou uma Hyuuga também. Agora, ITADAKIMASU(Vamos comeeeee).

Hikari e Keiji começaram a comer. Yukio só assistindo os dois comerem bem na frente deles com a barriga roncando. Hikari comia e ficava encarando a carinha de coitado de Yukio.

Hika: - Odeio esse meu lado. Abre a boca Yukio...

Yuki: - Hi-Hikari... Por que?

Hika: - Você só vai atrapalhar o teste se ficar com fome. Então abre a boca.

Yuki: - Hikari...

Hika: - ABRE A BOCA ANIMAL. - #soco na barriga do Yukio#

Yuki: - #boca aberta#

Hika: - #dando comida na boca de Yukio# - Inferno... Melhor vocês dois esquecerem do que acabou de acontecer aqui. Caso contrario eu mato vocês.

Keij: - #dormindo# - Hai. – murmurando

Hika: - #IN# - Kage Bunshin no Jutsu - #IN# - Henge (Transformar) - #clone transformado em bento# - acho que isso consegue enganar sensei. Keiji, me amarra na arvore, ele pode voltar.

Keij: - Hai.

Minutos depois...

Shik: - Voltei. Bem, minha vez de comer na frente de vocês...

Hika: - #suando frio#

Shik: - #pega o bento#

Hika: - #tremendo#

Yuki: - #tremendo#

Keij: - #não conseguindo dormir#

Shik: - #abre a caixinha, pega uma kunai da bolsa de kunais e espeta na caixinha, caixinha some#

Hika: - #chorando#

Yuki: - #sombra cobrindo os olhos#

Keij: - #não conseguindo dormir#

Shik: - Bem... Boa tentativa. Na verdade eu estava escondido ali atrás vendo o que vocês fariam... Acho que sabemos o resultado do teste... Vocês passaram.

Yuki/Hika/Keij: - QUEEEE?

Shik: - Bem, na verdade eu não sei se deveria fazer isso. Para ser franco, esse tipo de teste foi me apresentado pelo Hokage. Ele queria que eu aplicasse isso em vocês. Amanhã nós iremos começar a cumprir missões como um time. Até mais.

Hika: - Haaaaai.

Shik: - #Some na fumaça#

Keij: - To indo também.

Hika: - Eu também to indo - #estoura as cordas com o chakra#

Yuki: - EEEI. ME TIRA DAQUI. KEIJI, HIKARIIII.

Continua??

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Erros de gravação

Terceiro capítulo

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Todos se sentaram nos banquinhos da barraquinha e fazem seus pedidos.

Tio: - Naruto? Você não tinha morrido?

Naru: - EU TO COM CARA DE MORTO POR ALGUM ACASO? TO TRANSPARENTE COMO UM FANTASMA? HEIN?

Sasu: - NARUTO, OLHA O ENZAN ALI COM UMA CORDA.

Naru: - PIEDADE MESTRE. NÃO FOI POR QUERER. ME PERDOE POR FAVOR.

Todos: - AUSHAUSHUhsuhsuhaushUAH.

Naru: - TEMEEEEEEEEEE...

Tio: - Naruto... Olha o Enzan ali...

Naru: - Não vou cair nessa de novo.

Eu: - Kahan.

Naru: - De-desculpa?

Eu: - Vamos voltar a cena?

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Quando todos terminaram a comer o tio da barraquinha traz a conta para eles.

Naru: - Hum vejamos... Pensei que isso tinha parado de acontecer...

Eu: - Que foi agora Naruto?

Naru: - #Entrega papelzinho escrito "Owned, Ò/\Ó, Ass: Ownador Misterioso" (P.S.:Owned junto com Ò/\Ó Pertence ao Tio Konoha 8D)

Eu: - Mas que diabos?

Passa correndo ao fundo um homem com um sobretudo preto e algumas nuvens vermelhas, em algumas partes da roupa estava rasgado e o assistente oficial de Enzan, Billiezin. O homem segurava uma Katana e perseguindo o pobre Billiezin que gritava "socorro"

Eu: - Vamos voltar a cena.

Itachi: - VOU ME VINGAR DE VOCÊ.

Billiezin: - SOCORROOOO. FOI O ENZAN QUE MANDOU.

Itachi para de correr. Se vira para o Enzan. E avança com a Katana para cima. #Cena de extrema violência, censurada#

Eu: - Vamos voltar a cena.

Sasu: - O que houve com o Itachi.

Eu: - Nada de mais.

No penhasco.

Itachi: - Mas que diabos? - #pendurado por uma corda de cabeça para baixo#

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hik: - Achei. Ele ta indo na direção daquele prédio vermelho no pé da montanha.

Nar: - Vou lá pegar. Hiraishin no Jutsu.

Naruto sumiu e logo ja estava de volta com o tal cachorro nos braços, o garoto pegou o cachorro nos braços e começou a brincar com ele.

Nar: - #parado com a cara enfiada em um poste#

Eu: - Inferno...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hinata tocou a campainha e logo Neji apareceu na porta.

Hina/Naru/Hika: - #parados de frente para a porta fechada#

Mas que diabos? Hinata tocou a campainha e logo Neji apareceu na porta.

Hina/Naru/Hika: - #parados de frente para a porta fechada#

Eu: - Inferno. CADÊ O NEJI?

Voz ao fundo: - TÔ NO BANHEIRO, CALMA AI.

Eu: - ...

Neji chega correndo e abre a porta.

Nej: - Desculpem a... por que estão rindo? - #papel higiênico preso no pé#

Eu: - #pegando a corda#

Nej: - De-desculpe. Dessa vez eu faço direito.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Batidas na porta puderam ser ouvidas pelo casal Uchiha, eles abriram a porta e se depararam com Gaara. Ele estava acompanhado de uma mulher com cabelos marrom e olhos negros e uma garota ruiva com olhos verdes.

Entregador: - Foi daqui que pediram uma pizza gigante sabor chocolate?

Saku/Sasu: - Mas que...

Yuki: - Desculpa. Fui eu que pedi. To com fome. Toma o dinheiro, fica com o troco.

Entregador: - Adeus.

Sasu: - YUKIO... TEM TRES SEGUNDOS PARA DESAPARECER DA MINHA VISTA.

Yuki: - Fui. - #sai correndo#

Eu: - Vamos voltar a cena?

Sasu/Saku: - OK.

Eu: - De novo narrador.

Inferno, vamos lá. Batidas na porta puderam ser ouvidas pelo casal Uchiha, eles abriram a porta e se depararam com Gaara. Ele estava acompanhado de uma mulher com cabelos marrom e olhos negros e uma garota ruiva com olhos verdes.

Billiezin: - EU QUERO UM PEDAÇO DESSA PIZZA YUKIOOOO. - #entra correndo na casa#

Eu: - É HOJEEEEEEEEEE.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Gaara foi até a casa do lado e bateu na porta e em seguida Hinata apareceu por ela.

Faxineira: - Tamo limpando, volta depois. - #fecha a porta na cara do Gaara#

Gaara: - Mas que...

Eu: - Billiezin. Dá um jeito nessa faxineira.

Billiezin: - Pó de chá.

Billiezin entra na casa. Depois de alguns minutos a porta se abre e a faxineira passa voando.

Billiezin: - Missão cumprida.

Eu: - Ótimo. Podemos voltar a cena.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hik: - Tia Sakura.

Sak: - Sim?

Hik: - Cadê a Karen-chan?

Sasuke: - JÁ PROCUROU NO… EIIII ME SOLTAAAA, ERA BRINCADEIRA.

Eu: - Primeiro, a fala era da Sakura. Segundo, to sem paciência. Terceiro, você ficou zoando o Naruto por causa da punição dele no último capítulo.

Minutos depois…

Saku: - Cadê o Sasuke-kun?

Eu: - Adivinha…

No penhasco…

Sasu: - Inferno… - #pendurado por uma corda de cabeça pra baixo#

Itachi: - Oi. - #do lado pendurado também#

Sasu: - EU VOU TE MATAR.

Itachi: - Se você se mexer muito a corda arrebenta.

Sasu: - Droga.

Itachi: - Owned.

Por falta de criatividade, incentivo e inspiração... Continua no proximo capítulo

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Respondendo as Reviews:

**gigi sama: - **Obrigado por estar lendo e estar gostando. Espero que goste desse cap.

**Inoroxxxxx: - **O cap ta aqui. Obrigado por estar gostando.

**Ayama Seydoraka: - **Valeu por gostar da fic Ayame-san. Não se preocupe que eu não vou te matar. XD.

Eu humildemente peço um pequenino favor, deixem reviews, elas são a fonte de incentivo para o baka aqui, sem eles essa joça só vai demorar para ser atualizada. E também minhas aulas começaram, então só vai demorar um pouco mais que o normal para mim atualizar a fic. Leiam a fic Big Brother Ninjutsu do Billiezin. Vale a pena dar uma olhada.

Até mais povo. (plateia de uma pessoa? Quem sabe? Enquanto tiver pessoas que quiserem ler essa joça eu continuarei a escrever, caso contrario só vou escrever pra encher o saco do povo)

Hyuuga Enzan


	7. As missões do time 5

Disclaimer:

Billiezin: - Olha eu aqui de novo. Eu sou o assistente do Enzan. Atualmente ele anda muito ocupado, e me manda a fic via Sedex Mundi. Mas vamos ao que interessa... Naruto não pertence ao Enzan, por mais que ele tente. E também peço para que leiam a minha própria fic Big Brother Ninjutsu.

Alguém na platéia: - Aonde o Enzan tá?

Billiezin: - Ele me pediu para manter essa informação em sigilo.

Em um tribunal japonês.

Enzan: - MAS ISSO É UMA CALUNIA. QUE PROVAS VOCÊ TEM DISSO?

Juiz: - 100 TESTEMUNHAS OCULARES, 5 VÍDEOS DE CAMERAS DE SEGURANÇA E 50 FOTOS É O SUFICIENTE PARA VOCÊ?

Enzan: - ISSO NÃO PROVA NADA. E ESSE DAÍ COM CERTEZA TA MENTINDO.

Masashi Kishimoto: - MENTINDO? VOCÊ TENTOU ME MATAR.

Enzan: - Prove u.u

P.S: - Eu não tive tempo de corrigir. Desculpe qualquer erro de ortografia.

Legendas:

-Oi - Fala

-**"Oi" **- Pensamento

-(Oi) – Meus Comentários e Traduções.

_-Oi_ - Flashback/Carta

- #---# - Ações

Capítulo 7 – As missões do time 5

Era uma manhã qualquer em Konoha. Comerciantes abriam suas lojas. Ninjas iam para suas missões. Os passarinhos cantavam alegremente...

Neji/Kouji: - Lá lá lá lá lá lá laaaaaa. - #engaiolados, com os dois olhos roxos, cantando#

Tenten: - E QUE ISSO SIRVA DE LIÇÃO PARA OS DOIS. – "Atrevidos, usarem o Byakugan para espiar a vizinha."

Err... continuando. Na casa dos Uzumaki Hyuuga a situação era a mesma de todos os dias...

Naru: - DROGAAAA. TO ATRASADO... TCHAU HINATA-CHAN. - #Saindo da casa, voz se distanciando# - EU TE AMOOOO.

Hina: - Tchau...

Hika: - DROGAAAA. TO ATRASADA... TCHAU MAMÃE. - #saindo da casa, voz se distanciando# - EU TE AMO MÃÃÃEEEE.

Hina: - Tchau...

Na casa dos Uchiha Haruno...

Yuki: - NÃO ME BATE PAAAAAAI. EU SÓ PERDI A HORA UM POUQUINHOOOO.

Sasu: - QUEM DORME ATÉ ESSA HORA SÃO OS NARAS. VAI LOGO ANTES QUE EU TE ARREBENTE.

Yuki: - FUUUUUUUUUIIIII.

Na casa dos Nara Sabaku...

Shik: - #dormindo no chão#

Keij: - #dormindo no sofá#

Tema: - #chamas nos olhos, aura negra, leque fechado e segurando como uma espada, mirando a cabeça de Shikamaru#

Meia hora depois, no ponto de encontro do novo time 5. (ponte do time 7)

Shik: - Bom dia. - #galo enorme na testa#

Yuki: - O que houve com vocês?

Keij: - Nada de mais - #galo enorme na testa#

Shik: - Muito bem. Hoje o time 5 começa oficialmente a fazer missões. Nós iremos nos encontrar com o responsável pelas missões lá na academia. Anciosos.

Hika: - Haaaaai.

Yuki: - Hump.

Keij: - Rooooonc. - #onomatopéia de ronco#

Shik: - #dá um peteleco no galo de Keiji#

Keij: - ITAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIII. (AAAIIIIIIII...)

Shik: - Vamos logo. Antes que eu durma.

Na sala que os novatos costumavam ir para pegar missões. Na sala estavam, Naruto, Tsunade, Shizune e alguns extras.

Hika: - Oi pai.

Naru: - Oi Hikari-chan.

Hika: - Que missão empolgante você vai dar para a gente. Hein, hein, hein - #olhinhos brilhando#

Naru: - Vou dar para você uma de nível A.

Tsun: - NARUTO.

Naru: - Hai hai. Bom, nesse pergaminho estão as missões que vocês terão que cumprir hoje. Toma Shikamaru.

Shik: - #dormindo em um canto isolado da sala#

Naru: - SHIKAMARU - #lança o pergaminho que acerta em cheio o galo do pobre coitado#

Shik: - ITAAAAIIIIIII.

Naru: - Vão logo.

Na primeira missão do time...

Hika: - Fala pra mim que isso é brincadeira...

Yuki: - Bem que eu gostaria.

Shik: - Continuem colhendo as maçãs.

Hika: - Mas que droga de missão é essa? Eu queria fazer algo mais emocionante, como enfrentar bandidos, salvar príncipes - #olhinhos again#

Keij: - Continue colhendo essas maçãs. Missões desse tipo que você quer vai demorar muito para nos recebermos.

1 hora depois.

Hika: - Ufaaa. Terminamos.

Shik: - Vamos para a próxima. Eu sei que você vai gostar Hikari.

Hika: - #olhinhos#

Na segunda missão.

Hika: - Ta certo que eu gosto de ramen. Mas eu gosto de comer, não de entregar.

Yuki: - Não reclama Hikari.

Keij: - Nos separamos aqui acho.

Yuki: - Vejamos. Eu vou entregar na casa dos Inuzuka Yamanaka.

Keij: - Eu vou entregar na mansão dos Hyuuga Mitsashi...

Hika: - E eu na academia.

Yuki: - Vamos acabar com essa missão rápido.

Na casa dos Inuzuka Yamanaka...

Keij: - Entrega do Ichiraku Ramen.

Akamaru: - Au auauau – "Pulando em cima do pobre Keiji (P.S.:Akamaru da segunda fase do mangá)

Kiba: - Akamaru. Desculpa o mal jeito Nara. Ta aqui o pagamento. - #fecha a porta#

Keij: - Mas que droga. - #caido no chão#

Na mansão dos Hyuuga Mitsashi...

Yuki: - Entrega do Ichiraku ramen.

Tenten: - Opa. Obrigada Yukio-kun. Tá aquí o pagamento.

Kouji: - Lálalala. - #ainda engaiolado, olha o Yukio na porta# - YUKIOOOO, ME SALVAAAA.

Tenten: - Fica quieto moleque. - #sacando pergaminho de invocação de armas#

Kouji: - Piedade mãe.

Yuki: - E-eu já vou indo. – **"preciso contar isso pra Hikari"**

Na academia...

Hika: - Dá um teco pai?

Naru: - Não. Ainda não me esqueci de ontem.

Hika: - Já disse que foi sem querer.

Tsun: - O que houve ontem?

Naru: - Foi o seguinte...

_Flashback..._

_Potinho de ramen virado no chão._

_Naru: -HIKARIIIIIIIIIIII._

_Hika: - FOI SEM QUERER PAAAIIII._

_Fim do Flashback..._

Naru: - Foi isso.

Tsun: - #gota# - Você está bravo com ela só por causa disso?

Naru: - Só por causa disso? Um Uzumaki ficar sem ramen é a pior coisa que pode acontecer. Volte para a sua missão agora Hikari.

Hika: - Haaai. - #emburrada#

Hikari saia da academia quando Yukio veio correndo na direção da garota segurando uma câmera fotográfica na mão.

Hika: - O que foi baka?

Yuki: - Pega isso e vai até a casa do Kouji. - #entregando a câmera#

Hika: - Mas por que?

Yuki: - Tem uma coisa lá que você e sua mãe vão gostar.

Sem entender bulhufas ela vai para o lugar que Yukio lhe falara. Chegando lá usou o Byakugan para saber do que se tratava. Sua reação foi quase instantânea. Ela simplismente pulou o muro e começou a tirar fotos, escondida por uma moita.

Hika: - **"Agora quando eu quiser alguma coisa do Kouji, eu consigo mais fácil."**

Hikari saiu escondida da casa e foi para o Ichiraku, onde Shikamaru, Yukio e Keiji esperavam por ela.

Shik: - Aonde estava Hikari?

Hika: - Aaaa. Me perdi por ai.

Shik: - Vamos logo para a última missão do dia.

Hika: - Haaai.

Yuki:: - Hump.

Keij: - Rooonc.

Na última missão do time 5 daquele dia.

Hika: - Mas que folgado vocês hein. Dois Hokages que não querem saber de trabalhar.

Naru: - Nós trabalhamos muito viu filha. Só que temos coisas mais importantes para fazer no momento.

Hika: - Sei bem as "coisas importantes que vocês vão fazer". Provavelmente você vai para o Ichiraku e a Tsunade no baa-chan vai pro barzinho do Zé.

Tsun: - Uzumaki Hikari. Isso é uma missão. Trate de cumprir direito.

Hika: - ACHO QUE VOCÊS PODEM ARRUMAR ESSES PAPÉIS SOZINHOS.

Shik: - Hikarii. Dá pra fazer isso logo? - #arrumando uma pilha de papéis#

Naru: - Ai ai. Escute Hikari. É como você disse. Nós dois podemos fazer isso sozinhos.

Tsun: - NARUTO.

Naru: - Como isso é fácil de se fazer eu pensei em te dar essa missão para você treinar para ser uma Hokage.

Hika: - #Arrumando pilhas e mais pilhas de papéis#

Todos: - #gota#

Naru: - Tão fácil de se persuadir.

O Sol já estava se retirando de cena para a entrada da Lua no horizonte (poético não?). Os Uzumaki estavam jantando em seu restaurante favorito, Ichiraku Ramen. Hinata comia calmamente seu ramen enquanto Naruto e Hikari já devoravam o décimo. Uma família se aproximou dos Uzumaki.

Neji: - Yo, Hinata-sama.

Hina: - Yo, Neji Nii-san. Tenten-san. Kouji-kun

Tent: - Ooooi amiga.

Kouj: - Hump. Oi baka (idiota).

Hika: - Baka é você, seu baka. – Hikari se lembrou do que estava em seu bolso, as fotos tiradas de Kouji e Neji – Koujii-kuuuun. - #sorriso malicioso#

Kouj: - Qu-que foi? Ta doente baka? Desde quando você me chama de Kouji-kun?

Hika: - He, he. Você não faz idéia do que eu vi hoje a tarde.

Kouj: - O-o qu-que? - #arregalando os olhos#

Hika: - MÃÃÃEEE, TENHO QUE TE MOSTRAR UMA COISA. VAMOS LÁ FORA UM POUCO?

Hina: - Já volto Tenten-san.

As duas saíram da barraquinha.

Neji: - Mas que...

Kouj: - Otou-san (pai)...

Neji: - Que foi Kouji?

Kouj: - Ela disse alguma coisa sobre hoje a tarde.

Neji: - Não po-pode se-ser. - #olhos arregalados#

As duas voltam pra barraquinha com sorrisos maliciosos.

Hina: - Parece que a Tenten-san sabe como botar os dois na linha não?

Nej/Kou: - #desmaiam#

Tent: - #mão fechada na cabeça, olhos fechados e com a língua para fora#

Aviso de Fillers (encheção de paçoca, negócio para fazer volume e outros termos mais)

Casa dos Uchiha Haruno.

Yuki: - SOCORROOOO.

Sasu: - VOLTA AQUI MOLEQUE.

Kare: - YUKIOOOOOOO.

Saku: - YUKIOOOOOOOOOO.

Yuki: - FOI SEM QUEREEEER.

Barrinha de chocolate espatifada no chão.

Casa dos Uzumaki Hyuuga

Naru: - #assinando papéis e comendo ramen#

Hika: - #comendo ramen e olhando o pai#

Hina: - #ajudando o Naruto com os papéis e não ta comendo ramen#

Casa dos Hyuuga Mitsashi

Neji: - #desmaiado#

Kouj: - #desmaiado#

Tent: - #dormindo#

Casa dos Inuzuka Yamanaka

Aomaru: - #correndo pra lá e pra cá#

Haru: - #correndo atrás do Aomaru com um escovão e uma toalha e uma bacia com água perto#

Kiba: - #com a Ino no quarto fazendo coisas inapropriadas para menores#

Ino: - #com o Kiba no quarto fazendo coisas inapropriadas para menores#

Câmera entra no quarto e flagra os dois bebendo uma garrafinha de Sake (Cachaça Japonesa).

Kaede: - #brincando com a Mariko e olhando uma fotinha do Yukio#

Casa dos Nara Sabaku

Shik: - #jogando xadrez com o Keiji#

Keij: - #jogando xadrez com o Shikamaru#

Tema: - #dormindo no sofá#

Keij: - Por que ela ta dormindo tão cedo?

Shik: - As vezes isso acontece com ela. É o chamado efeito Nara.

Tema: - Nuvens são tão legais - #resmungando enquanto dorme#

Fim dos Fillers?

No dia seguinte

Casa dos Uchiha Haruno

Yuki: - Bom dia. O que tem para o café?

Saku: - Um de seus pratos favoritos. Torrada com Chocolate.

Yuki: - #olhinhos brilhando# - ITADAKIMASU.

Sasuke e Karen surgem e amarram o pobre Yukio

Sasu: - Isso é a sua punição por ontem. - #pega uma torrada e começa a comer na frente de Yukio#

Kare: - #comendo a torrada#

Saku: - #comendo a torrada#

Yuki: - NÃÃÃÃOOOO. EU QUEROOOOO. - #babando#

Casa dos Uzumaki Hyuuga

Naru: - #dormindo em cima de pilhas e mais pilhas de papéis#

Hina: - #dormindo do lado do Naruto#

Hika: - #comendo ramen# - **"Eu devo acordar eles?"**

Naru: - #babando em cima dos papéis#

Hika: - **"Acho melhor eu acordar eles logo" – **Acorda pai.

Naru: - Ronc

Hika: - Acorda pai...

Naru: - Ronc:

Hika: - Kage Bunshin no Jutsu - #5 clones# - PAAAI O RAMEN ACABOOOOU.

Naru: - NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOO.

Hina: - QUE HOUVEEEEEEE?

Hika: - Bom dia.

Casa dos Nara Sabaku

Todos na casa: - #dormindo#

Ponte do time 5. Na hora combinada.

Yuki: - Chocolateeeeeee.

Hika: - Que que houve com você Yukio?

Yuki: - Chocolateeeeeee.

Hika: - Eu hein.

Shik/Keij: - Bom dia povo. - #os dois comendo uma barrinha de chocolate cada e quase caindo de sono#

Yuki: - CHOCOLATEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE. - #pula em cima dos dois#

Shik/Keij: - SOCORROOO.

Minutos depois da recuperação dos dois.

Yuki: - #comendo a barrinha do Shikamaru com um sorriso no rosto#

Shik: - Muito bem. Vamos para a academia pegar as missões de hoje.

Hika: - Haaai.

Yuki: - Chocolateeeeee.

Keij: - Minha camaaaaa.

Academia...

Tsun: - Oi povo. - #comendo uma barrinha de chocolate#

Hika: - T-Tsunade-as-sama. Esconde essa...

Tsun: - Que?

Yuki: - CHOCOLATEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.

Tsun: - SOCORROOOOOO.

Tempo de recuperação.

Yuki: - #comendo a barrinha da Tsunade#

Tsun: - Eu hein. Bem, nesse pergaminho está as missões do time 5. Toma Shikamaru. - #entregando o pergaminho#

Hika: - Cadê o meu pai Tsunade no baa-chan?

Tsun: - Ta no escritório. Hoje ele tam muito trabalho.

Escritório do Hokage...

Chuunin Extra: - Aqui está os papéis que o senhor pediu Hokage-sama.

Naru: - #escondido pelos papéis# - Deixa ali. - #apontando uma pilha com papéis até o teto#

Chuunin Extra: - Como exatamente eu vou fazer isso?

Naru: - SE VIRA EXTRA.

Perto dali. Em um riozinho.

Hika: - Eeee laia. Essas missões tão um saco. - #limpando o rio#

Yuki: - É mesmo. Ooolha, uma embalagem de chocolate.

Keij: - Viciado.

Yuki: - Qual o problema de ser viciado em chocolate? A Hikari é viciada em ramen e eu nunca falei nada.

Hika: - O que te leva a pensar que eu sou viciada em ramen? Oooolha, uma embalagem de ramen.

Keij: - #gota# - Eu sou o único que não tem vicio aqui? Ooooolha, um lençol.

Hika/Yuki: - #gota#

Próxima missão do time 5.

Hika: - To perdendo a paciência. - #limpando a rua#

Yuki: - Não reclama Hikari. Podia ser pior.

Na próxima...

Hika: - Posso reclamar agora? - #limpando o estábulo de uma fazenda#

Yuki: - Pode.

No final do dia...

Shik: - Nos vemos amanhã na ponte no mesmo horário.

Hika: - Haaai. - #emburrada e com a marca de duas ferraduras no traseiro#

Casa dos Uchiha Haruno.

Yuki: - DE NOVO NÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOO. - #amarrado#

Sasu: - FICA QUIETO YUKIO - #comendo uma fatia de Pizza de Chocolate#

Saku: - Não seja tão duro com o menino Sasuke-kun.

Yuki: - Mamãe. - #olhinhos brilhando e a baba escorrendo#

Saku: - Toma Yukio. - #joga uma barrinha de chocolate na frente do Yukio#

Yuki: - #amarrado# - Me desamarra mãeee.

Casa dos Uzumaki Hyuuga

Naru: - #escondido atrás de uma pilha enorme de papéis#

Hina: - #fazendo a janta#

Hika: - #na área de treinamento# - Hakke Shou Kaiteeeen - #girando# - Weeee, o mundo giiiraaaaaa. - #tonta#

Dia seguinte...(pulando rápido vários acontecimentos)

Academia

Naru: - Muito bem Time 5. As missões de vocês hoje são: ajudar uma senhora a cortar o quintal dela, ajudar...

Hika: - PODE PARAR PAI. JÁ TO CHEIA DESSAS MISSÕES FACÉIS. EU QUERO ALGUMA COISA MAIS EMPOLGANTE.

Shik: - Fica quieta Hikari.

Naru: - #sorrindo e se lembrando do passado. Quando ele mesmo disse algo parecido para o velhote do Terceiro# - Muito bem. Já que está querendo uma missão empolgante eu irei te dar uma missão de nível C.

Hika: - #olhinhos brilhando#

Naru: - É uma missão fácil. Se trata de proteger uma pessoa contra gangues e ladrões. Recebemos um relatório do País das Ondas que uma gangue destruiu a torre de observação deles. O responsável pela reconstrução da torre quer que alguém o proteja contra essa gangue. Não se preocupem, ele me garantiu que não se trata de ninjas.

Hika: - #olhinhos brilhando#

Yuki: - **"FINALMENTE UMA MISSÃO DE VERDADE"**

Keij: - **"Quero dormir"**

Naru: - Por favor Chuunin Extra, você pode trazer ele?

Chuunin Extra: - Adianta dizer não.

Naru: - Diga não e eu corto o seu salário.

Chuunin Extra: - #sai correndo#

Chuunin Extra volta para a sala com um homem. Olhos negros e cabelos pretos.

????: - A quanto tempo Naruto nii-san.

Naru: - Yo Inari. Esse é o grupo que vai protegê-lo. No caminho vocês se conhecem melhor. Boa sorte time 5. E boa sorte Hikari.

Hika: - Tchau.

Minutos depois. Portão da Vila Oculta de Konoha.

Hika: - VAMOOOOOS - #apontando o horizonte#

Continua...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Erros de Gravação

Capítulo Quatro

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Minutos depois todos estavam sentados. Gaara estava sentado ao lado de Tsunade na frente da sala aonde havia sido colocado uma mesa. Naruto estava sentado ao lado de Hinata com os dois olhos roxos.

Hina: - Cadê o Naruto-kun?

Saku: - Tsunade-sama exagerou um pouco. Ele deve estar no hospital.

Hospital de Konoha...

Tsun: - Qual a situação dele?

Enfermeira Extra: - Ele ta em coma. E pelo visto vai demorar para sair.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tsu: - Daqui a dois dias eu quero que comecem o programa de evacuação, existe uma grande possibilidade deles atacarem de madrugada, já que é o horário que a vila está mais vulnerável.

Shik: - Nós formaremos 5 grupos de observação e ficaremos em pontos estratégicos. Não sabemos daonde o inimigo virá...

Nar: - Ergue a mão

Shik: - Que foi Naruto?

Naru: - ONDE É O BANHEIROOOOO.

Todos: - #gota#

Enzan: - Já vai começar Naruto? Naruto??

Naru: - #correndo para o banheiro#

Enzan: - #gota#

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tsu: - Continue o assunto principal Shikamaru.

Shik: - Está bem. São sete horas do País da Terra até aqui.

Sas: - Ergue a mão

Shik: - O que foi Sasuke?

Sasu: - Queria saber se é verdade que vão servir chocolate no final da reunião.

Enzan: - #gota, preparando a corda#

Sasu: - Errrr. Você disse que existe a possibilidade de uma aliança Iwa-Oto.

Enzan: - #guardando a corda#

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kar/Hik: - DEVOLVE A MINHA BONECA YUKIO.

Yuki: - #desmaiado de tanto levar porrada da Hikari#

Hika: - Opa. Sem querer.

Enzan: - #gota# - Billieziiiin.

Billiezin: - #sai de um monte de bonecas# - Chamou?

Enzan: - Leva ele para a enfermeira extra.

Billiezin: - Roger. - #pegando o Yukio e saindo da casa#

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tsu: - É isso. Estão dispensados. Naruto e Hinata, quero falar com vocês.

Sala se esvazia sobrando apenas Tsunade, Naruto e Hinata.

Enzan: - VOLTA AQUI VOCÊS TRÊS.

Tsun: - Aaaaa. Eu quero ir no barzinho do Zé logo.

Naru: - E eu no Ichiraku.

Enzan: - #santa corda#

Todos: - #suando frio#

Tsun: - Tem certeza que querem fazer isso?

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hikari e Karen entram no quarto da ultima. Na sala Shikamaru conversava com Naruto e Hinata.

Shik: - #dormindo#

Enzan: - #gota#

Enzan sai da casa dos Uchiha Haruno e minutos depois volta, amarra o Shikamaru e sai de novo. Minutos depois...

Naru: - Cadê ele?

Enzan: - Adivinha.

Na beira do penhasco...

Shik: - #acordando# - O que houve? - #percebe que está amarrado, olha para cima# - Nãããããoooooo.

A cama do Shikamaru amarrada em uma arvore e bem embaixo dela uns 3 Km de queda.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naruto e Hinata deixam a casa dos Uchihas e se dirigem para a casa ao lado. Meia hora depois eles voltam, Naruto carregava uma mala.

Naru: - #carregando 6 malas# - Hi-Hinata-chan. Você precisava trazer tudo isso?

Hina: - Ups. Gomen.(Desculpe)

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Nar: - E então Hinata-chan? – disse sem abrir os olhos

Hin: - Nada ainda.

Naruto abriu os olhos e liberou o poder para derrotar o Ikki de Fênix.

Enzan: - NARRADOR.

Foi sem querer. É que trocaram o roteiro aqui.

Enzan: - Mas quem diabos faria isso.

Longe dali...

Itachi: - Owned.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Gamabunta e Katsuyu surgiram.

Gamabunta: - Hoje é festa lá no meu apê, pode aparecer vai rola... MAS QUE DIABOS? - #com um escovão, toquinha de banho e uma toalha#

Todos: - #morrendo de rir#

Manda: - Ora ora ora. O poderoso chefe dos sapos com uma toquinha e cantando festa no apê.

Gama: - (Censurado )

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Gamabunta pulou e usou o Suiton-Teppoudama (Elemento Água-Tiro de Arma) ao mesmo tempo que Katsuyu usou o Zesshinensan (Saliva Ácida). Por pouco Manda escapa.

Manda: - SOCORROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. - #golpes acertam em cheio#

Enzan: - #gota# - Inferno.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ele abriu os olhos e pode ver ao seu lado uma raposa de Nove caudas com os olhos eram azuis e Hinata estava em cima dela com as mãos brilhando.

Kyuubi: - Graaaaauuurrrrrr - #olhos vermelhos#

Hinata: - Aieeeee. ;-;

Gaara: - SEGUREM ELEEEEE.

Extra: - SEGUREM O NINETAILS.

Kyuubi: - QUEM FOI O DESGRAÇADO QUE ME CHAMOU DE NINETAILS? - #matando metade dos extras#

No céu surge um pássaro azul gigante que prende a Kyuubi. Das garras surgiram cordas que amarraram a Kyuubi. Ele pegou a Kyuubi e levantou vôo, levando ele para longe. Enzan aparece no local...

Hina: - O que era aquilo?

Enzan: - Era o meu bichinho de estimação, Shiny Faltzer.

Hina: - Para onde ele levou o Naruto-kun?

Enzan: - Bem...

No penhasco.

Kyuubi: - Graaaur? - #pendurado pela corda#

Faltzer: - FICA QUIETA RAPOSA MALDITA.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Os dois se aproximaram deles e perceberam que Kabuto ainda estava vivo, mas por um fio.

Kab: - Na-Naruto-ku-kun?

Naru: - NÃO. VOVÓ BINA. MUITO PRAZER.

Enzan: - Ou. Vamos fazer isso logo antes que ele morra?

Kabu: - Mas eu só to fingindo que to morrendo.

Enzan: - Isso é o que você pensa. - #pegando a corda# - E não pense que eu vou te prender.

Kabu: - Nããããooooo.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tsunade tirou de uma gaveta um pergaminho e entregou para Naruto, que o desenrolou e leu.

_Naruto_

_Se você estiver lendo isso você é viado._

_Ownador Misterioso_

Longe dali...

Itachi: - Hehehehe. Owned.

Na sala da Hokage...

Naruto leu e releu a carta mais de 10 vezes até entender o que estava escrito ali. Naruto encarou a Hokage.

Naru: - QUEM FOI O VIADO QUE ESCREVEU ISSOOOO.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hinata encostou nele para abraça-lo mas Naruto desabou no chão.

Naru: - WEEEEEEEE. EU VOU SER UM HOKAGEEEE. HOKAGEE, HOKAGEEE. – #pulando pra lá e pra cá#

Enzan: - #pega um porrete e acerta na cabeça do Naruto#

Naru: - #desaba no chão#

Enzan: - Agora vamos seguir o roteiro certo?

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

No monumento dos Hokages podia se ver um rosto a mais. Naruto finalmente realizou seu sonho, ele agora era o Rokudaime Hokage (Sexto Hokage) e tinha o apoio de toda a vila. A situação para ele não poderia estar melhor...

#Camera da um close na montanha. Aonde era para estar o rosto do Naruto estava a palavra OWNED#

Enzan: - De novo. Se eu pegar quem está fazendo isso eu mato.

Longe dali...

Itachi: - OWNED.

Enzan: - ITACHIIII.

Itachi: - Como você?

Enzan: - Você só estava longe de mim 4 linhas. Pronto para sua punição?

Itachi: - Você nunca vai me derrotar. Mangekyou Sharingan.

Enzan: - #pega um espelhinho e coloca na frente dos olhos do Itachi#

Itachi: - Nãããããooooooo.

Enzan: - Hehehehe. Como você diz. Owned.

Fim dos erros do quarto capítulo

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Respondendo as Reviews.

Rodrigo DeMolay: - Vlw por estar gostando dessa joça. Espero que tenha gostado desse.

Sary-chann: - Obrigado por ter gostado. Logo eu continuo... eu acho.

Kassie S.Black Higurashi: - Esquenta não Kassie. Espero que goste desse.

Bem... Minhas aulas começaram e daqui em diante a fic tende a demorar mais para ser atualizada. E ainda que as das minhas provas começam dia 12/02 daí vai ferra de vez. Mas farei o maximo para continuar trazendo para vocês essa joça. 8D

Até mais povo

Hyuuga Enzan


	8. Especial de Valentine’s Day

Disclaimer:

Billiezin: - Aew povo. To aqui mais uma vez para apresentar a fic do meu amigo Hyuuga Enzan. Atualmente ele anda muito ocupado e me manda a fic via sedex mundi. Deixando isso de lado ele me pediu para avisar: Naruto não pertence a ele. Como eu sou amigo dele ele vai me deixar fazer a propaganda da minha fic Big Brother Ninjutsu. Ela é uma versão de...

Enzan: - Então é isso o que você tem feito durante a minha ausência?

Billiezin: - E-Enzan. Co-como foi o seu julgamento?

Enzan: - Tenho que admitir. AQUELE ADVOGADO QUE VOCÊ CONTRATOU QUASE ME DEIXA MAIS 30 ANOS NAQUELA CADEIA.

Billiezin: - Opa. Foi sem querer. Ele disse que tinha experiência no ramo, daí eu... Olha, é o advogado.

Pessoa misteriosa disfarçada com um óculos com bigode falso usando um terno preto com nuvenzinhas vermelhas: - Vim receber pelo meu serviço.

Billiezin: - Ah. Ta aqui.

Pmdcuocbfuutpcnv(Advogado): - Obrigado. - #murmurando# - Hehehehe, Owned.

Enzan: - Owned? ITACHIIIIIIIIIIIIIII.

Itachi: - Ai mamãe. Fuuuuuuuuui.

Sasuke: - VOCÊ MATOU A MAMÃE. - #sai sabe-se lá de onde#

Enzan: - VOLTA AQUI ITACHI.

Todos saem correndo atrás do Itachi menos o Billiezin.

Billiezin: - Bem fiquem com a fic...

Enzan volta correndo.

Enzan: - E para avisar... Em virtude do dia dos namorados dos EUA (Valentine's Day que por sinal já foi faz tempo) eu pensei em fazer uma fic voltada para o inicio da relação dos atuais casais da fic. Não é mistério o casal NaruHina então irei começar contando um pouco sobre SasuSaku e TemaShika.

Sasuke: - EU VOU TE MATAR ITACHIIIII.

Itachi: - #para de correr. Sasuke continua corendo e tromba em um poste# - Hehehehe. Owned.

Enzan: - Itachiiii. - #aparece por traz do Itachi com uma corda#

Itachi: - Opa.

Enzan: - #amarra o Itachi com a tal corda#

Itachi: - Vai me deixar pendurado de novo?

Enzan: - Dessa vez não. - #chuta Itachi para a beira do penhasco# - Tchau. - #dá um toquinho#

Itachi: - #rolando penhasco a baixo# - OWNED PRA MIIIIIIM.

Enzan: - Fiquem com a fic...

Legendas:

-Oi - Fala

-**"Oi" **- Pensamento

-(Oi) – Meus Comentários e Traduções.

_-Oi_ - Flashback/Carta

- #---# - Ações

Capítulo 7/5. Especial de Valentine's Day do Uzumaki's Future.

Missão bem sucedida. A volta de Sasuke.

Você é tão problemática.

Era uma manhã muito agradável em Konoha. Comerciantes abriam suas lojas, ninjas iam para suas missões, Itachis ficavam enchendo o meu saco aqui do lado.

Itachi: - Hehehe, Owned pra você narrador.

Inferno... Continuando, dentro de um prédio vermelho no final da rua, um homem loiro assinava papéis feito louco.

Naru: - QUEM É QUE FICA ME MANDANDO TANTO PAPEL PRA MIM ASSINAR.

Hina: - Ora Naruto-kun, o Kazekage-sama, o Mizukage-sama, o daimyou(lorde feudal), os comerciantes da vila...

Naru: - Já entendi Hinata-chan. Clone 1, me passa a próxima pilha.

Clone 1: - Toma... - #deixa pilha enorme de papéis na mesa#

Naru: - Clone 2, vai pegar os relatórios referentes ao Time ANBU S.

Clone 2: - Já to indo. - #comendo ramen#

Naru: - AGORA. - #joga Kunai na tigelinha de ramen#

Clone 2: - Bruto ;-; - #sai da sala#

Alguém bate na porta.

Naru: - Entra.

Porta se abre revelando...

Sakura: - Oi Naruto, oi Hinata, tudo bem com vocês?

Naru: - Diga o que quer logo Sakura. CLONE 1, PROXIMA PILHA.

Clone 1: - Haaaai. - #pegando uma pilha de papeis e depositando na mesa do Hokage#

Naru: - Clones 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9 e 10. Acabaram de assinar esses papéis?

Clones: - Claro.

Naru: - Leva pra eles a próxima rodada clone 1.

Clone 1: - To-to in-indo. Argh - #some#

Naru: - Inferno. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.

Sakura: - Naruto, vim pegar a Hinata para uma reuniãozinha das kunoichis de Konoha.

Naruto: - NÃO ME FALE EM REUNIÃO SAKURA.

Hinata: - Po-posso ir Naruto-kun?

Naru: - Pode Hinata-chan. Só me da um beijinho de despedida. ;D

Hina: - Há-hai.

Os dois dão um pequeno selinho e se separam, Naruto volta a assinar as pilhas de papéis e Hinata sai da sala com Sakura. No meio do corredor eles encontram o clone 2 carregando uma pilha enorme de fichários referente ao time ANBU requisitado por Naruto. Saindo do prédio elas ouvem um grito vindo da sala do Hokage.

Naru: - POR QUE O SASUKE TEM QUE FAZER RELATÓRIOS TÃO GRANDES DATTEBAYOOOOOOO.

Saku: - Ele anda muito estressado ultimamente hein.

Hina: - Trabalho demais, ficou sabendo dos problemas no leste do País do Fogo?

Saku: - Sim. Muitas pessoas tem sido atacados por gangues.

Hina: - O coitadinho do Naruto-kun tem tido muito trabalho com isso. Aquela região pode ser um labirinto para pessoas que não são treinados corretamente para a situação e por isso ele não pode mandar qualquer um.

Saku: - É fogo.

Leste do País do Fogo...

Hikari: - ISSO QUE DÁ OUVIR O SEU PAI QUANDO ELE ACABOU DE ACORDAR KEIJI.

Inari: - Calma pessoal. Nos só saímos do caminho um pouco, logo nós encontraremos o caminho certo.

Yukio: - Você disse isso a 2 horas atrás Inari-san.

Shik: - ZZZZZZZZZZZZ, RONC, ZZZZZZZZZ

Hika: - #lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto# - Estamos perdidos.

Konoha Gakure no Sato (Vila Oculta de Konoha (Folha))

Casa dos Uchiha Haruno...

Ino: - Demorou hein testuda.

Saku: - Não enche Ino-porca. É tudo culpa do Naruto.

Hina: - Sakura. Ò.Ó (emotion podre do Byakugan?)

Saku: - Opa. Desculpa Hinata-chan. - #suando frio#

Hina: - Desculpada. -

Tent: - Nesses últimos a Hinata-chan mudou muito em relação a quando nós éramos criança. Não concordam?

Tema: - Claro. Junto com aquele doido do Naruto qualquer um.

Hina: - #sorrindo# - Como vai o casamento de vocês.

Saku: - O meu vai muito bem. O Sasuke-kun mesmo que não aparente ele é um anjo comigo.

Hina: - Você tem que agradecer à alguém por ter seu anjo com você não?

Saku: - Com certeza. Sem o Naruto ele a essas horas estaria morto, com o corpo dominado por aquela cobra asquerosa que era o Orochimaru.

Enzan: - Yo. Oia eu aqui. #8D#

Saku: - WTF? DAONDE VOCÊ SAIU?

Enzan: - Segredo.

Tema: - Senhor autor. Caso não tenha percebido, isso é uma reunião de mulheres.

Enzan: - Ta ta. Decidi inovar um pouco pra esse capítulo. Billieziiin. Itachiii.

Billiezin/Itachi: - Yo.

Saku: - WTF? QUE O ITACHI TA FAZENDO AQUI?

Enzan: - Ela tava enchendo o meu saco pra aparecer na fic, daí eu contratei ele pra ser meu assistente.

Billiezin: - Eu dava conta do serviço sozinho. Por que eu tenho que trabalhar com ele agora?

Itachi: - Ele destruiu meu ganha pão quando matou a Akatsuki. Ahh, num vi você cunhadinha.

Saku: - #gota#

Enzan: - Vamos fazer como o combinado Billiezin e Itachi.

Surge no meio da sala uma mesa, uma poltrona atrás da mesa e dois sofás. Um cenário bem estilo Jô Soares.

Enzan: - #se senta na poltrona# - Sentem-se ai.

Mulheres: - #se sentam nos sofás#

Ino: - Agora me diz o que está acontecendo?

Enzan: - Espere e verá.

Uma parede da casa cai revelando uma platéia.

Saku: - MINHA CASAAAAA.

Bandinha do Enzan começa a tocar Go!!!.

Billiezin: - #tocando uma guitarra e cantando#

Itachi: - #tocando uma bateria e cantando junto com o Billiezin#

Enzan: - Chega de musica - #musica para# - Estamos começando o... Programa Especial de Valentine's Day do Uzumaki's Future.

Platéia: - EEEEEEEEEEEEE.

Enzan: - Para o programa eu trouxe elas, as Kunoichis da vila de Konoha.

Platéia;(P.s: ficar apertando shift e dois pontos toda hora enche o saco então eu apenas vou colocar ponto e virgula) - EEEEEEEEEEEE.

Enzan; - Por que vocês não se apresentam?

Tema; - Por que faríamos isso?

Enzan; - Eu disse que vou pagar cachê para vocês?

Tema; - PRAZER. MEU NOME É SABAKU NO TEMARI.

Enzan; - Hehehe.

Hina; - Me-meu nome é Hy-Hyuuga Hi-Hinata.

Enzan; - Ta gagejando por que?

Hina; E-eu nunca estivem em um programa de auditório. #-#

Enzan; - Hehehe. Próxima;

Ino; - Eu sou Yamanaka Ino. Tenho 32 anos, sou casada com Inuzuka Kiba, sou mãe do Haru e da Kaede, e blábláblá...

Meia hora depois...

Ino; - Meus ataques são Shintenshin no Jutsu, se trata de um ataque...

Meia hora depois

Ino; - Eu também sei o golpe do croque do macaco e...

Platéia; - CHEGAAAAAAAAA.

Ino; - Vai deixar eles falarem assim comigo autor?

Enzan; - #dormindo#

Platéia; - #rindo#

Itachi se aproxima de Enzan com uma jarra de água com um monte de pedras de gelo e joga na cara do autor.

Enzan; - TÁ GELADOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.

Itachi; - OWNEEEED Ò/\Ó

Enzan; - Redução de salário para você.

Itachi; - OWNEEEED PRA MIM. T/\T – #volta para o lugar dele#

Enzan; - Continuando...

Tent: - Eu sou Mitsashi Tenten (acho que o sobrenome é esse).

Enzan; - Ok. Última.

Saku; - Haruno Sakura.

Platéia; - NÓS JÁ CONHECIAMOS ELAS. POR QUE ISSO?

Enzan; - O programa é de quem? Meu não é mesmo? Então quietos ai. Vamos começar as entrevistas. Sakura, poderia nos contar como começou o seu romance com Uchiha Sasuke?

Saku: - Claro. Foi assim...

**Missão bem sucedida. A volta de Sasuke**

Escritório da Hokage, 17 anos atrás (acho que é isso, so ruim em matemática)

Tsun; - Muito bem. Entenderam a missão?

Naru; - Entendemos.

Tsun; - Só para reforçar. Vocês irão até o esconderijo de Orochimaru e resgatar Sasuke.

Neji; - Podemos ir logo?

Shik; - Ai ai. Que sono.

Sai; - Daremos o nosso melhor. **"\o/ APARECI"**

Kiba; - Vamos logo?

Chou; - Que fome.

Para acelerar o autor decidiu pular algumas partes... Esconderijo secreto de Orochimaru.

Kiba; - Tem certeza que é aqui?

Naru; - Claro. Tinha uma placa lá fora dizendo que "Aqui não é o Esconderijo do Orochimaru, vá embora"

Neji; - Ainda fazem vilões retardados assim? Quem acreditaria numa placa daquelas?

Fora do esconderijo...

Plaquinha; - Aqui não é o Esconderijo do Orochimaru, vá embora.

ANBU 1; - Não é aqui cara. Vamos continuar procurando

ANBU 2; - Vamos.

Câmara secreta do esconderijo. Grupinho do Naruto de frente para Sasuke e Orochimaru.

Naru; - Achamos vocês.

Oroc; - Ora ora. Parabéns Naruto-kun. Mas agora é tarde. Em poucos minutos eu irei possuir o corpo do meu Sasuke-kun e não há nada que você possa fazer.

Sasu: - Isso é o que você pensa cobra retardada. - #vai para o lado do grupo do Naruto#

Oroc; - O-o que você e-está fazendo?

Sasu; - Achou que eu era mesmo tão retardado ao ponto de deixar uma cobra entrar no meu corpo? NUNCA.

Oroc; - VOCÊÊÊÊÊÊ. GUARDAS.

Multidão de guardas cercam o grupo.

Oroc; - PRENDAM O SASUKE E MATEM O RESTO.

Neji; - Byakugan. - #Byakugan On#

Kiba; - Juujin Bunshin. - #Akamaru Kiba mode On#

Chou; - Bubun Baika no Jutsu. - #Chouji aumento de corpo On#

Sai; - Choujuu Giga. - #varias pinturas vivas#

Shik; - ZZZZZZZZ. - #preguiçoso mode On#

Sasu; - Sharingan - #Sharingan On#

Naru; - Vamos te matar Orochimaru. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.

Comeeeeça a luuuta. Sasuke e Naruto contra Orochimaru. Extras contra Extras. Naruto usa seus bunshins para tentar usar o Naruto Rendan. Orochimaru troca de "pele" e começa a atacar os clones do Naruto. Com um golpe muito forte, Naruto é arremessado contra a parede da caverna e assim fica desacordado. MAS QUE LUUUTAAA.

Enzan; - NARRADOR, PARA DE PENSAR QUE VOCÊ É O GALVÃO BUENO

Foi mal. Continuando a história.

Oroc; - Sua vez Sasuke-kun.

Sasu; - Eu sei todos os seus truques Orochimaru. Você não me pegará tão fácil.

Oroc; - Isso é o que você pensa.

O selo amaldiçoado começa a sair involuntariamente, fazendo com que Sasuke gritasse de dor.

Oroc; - SOFRA POR TER ME TRAÍDO.

Sasu; - AAAAAAARRRGHHHHHHHHH. PQP. PARA COM ESSA DROGA.

Oroc; - Vou roubar o seu corpo agora Sasuke-kun.

Os gritos de Sasuke ecoavam pela caverna.

000000000

No Portão da Kyuubi...

Naru; - Aonde eu estou?

Kyuu; - Você é mesmo fraco. Me diga, quem você quer que eu mate?

Naru; - Eu...

000000000

Devido a extrema dor que sentia por todo o corpo Sasuke acaba desmaiando.

Oroc; - ACABOU SASUKE-KUN. FUSHI TENSEI (Reencarnação do Corpo Vivo)

O corpo de Orochimaru começou a brilhar. Ele lentamente começou a se aproximar de Sasuke para finalmente ter seu novo corpo. Mas isso não aconteceu, devido a um soco muito potente desferido por Naruto. Três caudas balançavam violentamente no ar, os olhos dele eram vermelho sangue. Sua expressão era de total ódio. Sua mão direita concentrava uma quantidade enorme de chakra, o chakra começou a girar formando o Rasengan. Orochimaru ainda tentava se levantar, mas aquele soco certamente o feriu bastante, quase conseguindo se por de pé uma dor muito forte pode ser sentida do lado esquerdo de seu peito. O Rasengan de Naruto havia atravessado o coração de Orochimaru que caiu no chão morto.

Naru; - Acabou.

Naruto começa a voltar ao normal. Os extras já tinham derrotados os guardinhas do Orochimaru. Naruto colocou nos ombros o corpo de Sasuke que estava inconciente.

Naru; - Vamos voltar para a vila. Sai, leva o corpo do Orochimaru.

Sai; - POR QUE EU?

Naru; - PORQUE VOCÊ É UM EXTRA E NÃO SERVE PRA NADA. VAI LOGO.

Sai; - #resmungando#

Konoha Gakure no Sato (Vila Oculta de Konoha(ou da Folha)) horas depois

Sakura esperava pelo grupo de resgate no portão da vila junto com Hinata. Hinata rezava baixinho e Sakura olhava para todos os lados para ver se encontrava eles. Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru, Sai e Chouji apareceram na vista de Sakura que correu ao encontro deles. Hinata percebeu o movimento da amiga e correu também ao encontro dos Shinobis.

Saku; - Vocês estão péssimos, deixe-me cuidar de vocês.

Neji; - Não precisamos de cuidados, eles é que precisam. - #apontando Naruto que se aproximava com Sasuke desacordado nos ombros#

Saku; - Sa-SASUKE-KUN. - #sai correndo em direção dos dois#

Naru; - Sa-Saku-kura-cha-chan, co-como pro-prometido. - #desmaia#

Hina; - NARUTO-KUUUN.

Saku; - Naruto... EI NARUTO. CHAMEM OS CHUUNINS QUE ESTÃO NO PORTÃO RÁPIDO.

Sai; - Eu vou.

Hospital de Konoha, quarto do Sasuke, minutos depois.

Sakura; - #usando jutsu de cura#

Sasuke; - Sa-Sakura...

Saku; - Sasuke, está melhor.

Sasu; - Um pouco, o selo está doendo muito.

Saku; - Pelo menos você está consciente.

Sasu; - Cadê o Naruto?

Saku; - ... - #sombra cobrindo os olhos#

Sasu; - Hein?

Saku; - Ele recebeu um dano interno muito grande por ter usado o Chakra da Kyuubi naquele nível. Ele está sob os cuidados da Tsunade-sama e da Shizune.

Sasu; - Entendi.

Porta se abre.

Tsun; - Sakura. Como vai ai com... Ah, vejo que está um pouco melhor.

Sasu; - Como vai o Naruto.

Tsun; - Esta inconsciente. Já tentamos de tudo. Parece que a Kyuubi não quer que ele acorde novamente.

Sasu; - Deixe-me vê-lo.

Tsun; - ... Está bem.

Sasuke se apoiou em Sakura e Tsunade e conseguiu se levantar. O trio saiu do quarto e foi até a ala de emergência do Hospital. Chegando no quarto de Naruto Sasuke pediu para que ele entrasse sozinho. Quando ele entrou teve uma surpresa. Naruto parecia ter recuperado a consciência. Ele estava sentado olhando pela janela.

Sasu; - Na-Naruto.

Naru; - Sinto muito, eu não sou o Naruto.

Naruto se virou para eles. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos e os três riscos estavam grossos.

Sasu; - Ky-Kyuubi?

Kyuu; - Ora, ora. Olha se não é o Uchiha daquela vez. Você parece bem debilitado dessa vez, não?

Sasu; - O que você fez com ele?

Kyuu; - Ele esta sofrendo um pouco. Logo eu libero a linha para ele conversar com você.

Sasu; - Hã??

Portão da Kyuubi.

Naru; - ME DA ESSA TIGELA DE RAMEN, RAPOSA MALDITAAAA.

Kyuu; - Vem pegar. Arranca esse selo e vem pegar.

Naru; - AAAAAAAAAA. DROGA. - #da um cascudo na Kyuubi feita de bolhas#

Kyuu; - Da próxima vez vai ser pior. Lembre-se Naruto. - #some#

Quarto do Naruto...

Naru; - Hein? Kyuubi?

Sasu; - Ta doido dobe?

Naru; - Hein? Sasuke?

Sasu; - Heh.

Auditório do Programa Especial de Valentine's Day de Uzumaki's Future...

Sakura; - E foi assim.

Enzan; - Mas ai não conta nada de como foi que vocês começaram a namorar.

Saku; - Opa. Me esqueci.

Dias depois no campo de treinamento do time 7, Sasuke havia chamado Sakura para conversar.

Saku; - Por que você me chamou aqui Sasuke-kun?

Sasu; - E-eu, desisti da minha vingança. Durante o tempo que eu fiquei confinado naquela caverna eu percebi o quanto sou idiota. Perdi boa parte da minha vida pensando nessa maldita vingança. Não percebi que o que eu mais precisava para poder esquecer o que aconteceu com a minha família estava sempre ao meu lado, e eu nunca tinha dado bola.

Saku; - Sa-Sasuke-ku-kun.

Sasu; - Eu quero começar a minha vida de novo Sakura. Dessa vez, ao seu lado.

Sasuke se aproximou de Sakura e a beijou. Como o idiota do Enzan não sabe escrever esse tipo de cena, imaginem os dois se beijando ao gosto de vocês.

Enzan; - REDUÇÃO DE SALARIO PARA VOCÊ TAMBÉM NARRADOR.

Itachi; - OWNED. Agora eu não sou o único com salário menor.

VSF Itachi.

Itachi; - Quer brigar narrador?

Cai dentro.

Enzan; - Se vocês não pararem agora eu corto o salário de vez.

Itachi; - Haaai.

Entendido.

Saku; - Mas aquele beijo foi tão bom. - #-#

Enzan; - Hai hai. Hinata-chan, você se lembra como o Naruto ficou quando ele soube do namoro dos dois.

Hinata; - O coitadinho ficou quase um mês sem conseguir comer ramen, mas depois ele conseguiu se conformar. Mas ele ficou ainda melhor depois que nos fugimos da vila.

Enzan; - Hehe. Agora a próxima. Quem se habilita?

Kunoichis; - ...

Enzan; - Eeei.

Temari; - Ta bom, eu vou.

Enzan; - Ótimo. Temari-san, me conte como começou o seu namoro com o Shikamaru.

Temari; - Ok. Foi assim.

**Você é tão problemática**

Konoha Gakure no Sato, Escritório da Hokage, 14 anos atrás...

Tsun; - Shikamaru. Você foi designado novamente para o comitê organizador do Chuunin Shiken.

Shik; - Tsc, isso de novo?

Tsun; - Mais uma pessoa irá te ajudar. Creio que você se da muito bem com ela.

Shik; - Hein? Quem?

Batem na porta.

Tsun; - Entre.

Porta se abre

Tema; - E ai bebe chorão. Tudo bem?

Shik; - Tsc. Você de novo problemática.

Tsun; - Dispensados.

Os dois saem da sala e vão até o local aonde Shikamaru costuma deitar para olhar as nuvens.

Tema; - Mesmo depois de anos que eu te conheço você continua fazendo isso?

Shik; - As nuvens são tão livres. Olhar para elas me passa uma sensação muito boa.

Tema; - Você é tão preguiçoso Shikamaru.

Shik; - E você é tão problemática Temari.

Tema; - #veia saltando na testa# - OK. Eu estou indo para o hotel.

Shik; - Pode ir.

Temari se levantou e andou até a escada, antes que ela pudesse alcança-lá uma Kunai voou até Temari e a acertou na perna direita. Três ninjas a cercaram e outros três cercaram Shikamaru.

Shik; - TEMARI.

Ninja Extra 1; - Gostaríamos que nos fizessem o favor de trazer o pergaminho do selamento de Konoha.

Shik; - NUNCA QUE FARIAMOS ISSO.

Um ninja extra pega Temari e encosta uma Kunai no pescoço dela.

NE2; - Faça o que nós mandamos ou ela morre.

Tema; - Como se você fosse conseguir me matar tão fácil.

Temari tentou socar o ninja que a segurava mas não conseguiu, ao invez disso uma dor muito intensa se apoderou do corpo da Kunoichi.

Tema; - O que vocês fizeram?

NE1; - Naquela Kunai tinha uma droga especial desenvolvida por nós, e apenas nós temos o antídoto.

Shik; - TEMARII.

NE1; - Vai logo, antes que a gente a mate.

Shik; - O-ok.

Tema; - SHIKAMARU SEU IDIOTA. O QUE PENSA QUE VAI FAZER.

Shik; - Fique quieta Temari. Eu já volto com o pergaminho.

NE1; - Não faça nenhuma gracinha como chamar a ANBU ou ela morre.

Shik; - Entendi.

Tema; - SHIKAMARUU, NÃO FAÇA ISSO SEU RETARDADO.

Shikamaru desceu as escadas. Temari ficou espantada como Shikamaru colocaria a vila de Konoha em risco por causa dela.

NE1; - Seu namoradinho é bem idiota não?

Tema; - NÃO OUSE CHAMAR O SHIKAMARU DE IDIOTA.

NE2; - Fique ai sentada e calada.

O ninja deixou Temari sentada no banco que Shikamaru estava deitado anteriormente. Os segundos passaram e pouco tempo depois os ninjas começaram a se alterar.

NE1; - O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO?

NE2; - E-EU NÃO CONSIGO ME MEXER.

Tema; - I-isso é...

Os seis ninjas se calaram e poucos segundos depois estavam caídos no chão. Shikamaru apareceu ali.

Shik; - Kage Kubi Shimari no Jutsu funcionou.

Tema; - SHIKAMARUU SEU IDIOTA.

Shik; - Me desculpe Temari. Precisava destraí-los por um momento.

Shikamaru pegou do bolso de um dos ninjas o antídoto para aquela droga e fez Temari beber. Temari começou a recuperar os movimentos. Assim que ela recuperou os movimentos por completo a primeira coisa que ela fez foi pegar o leque e meter ele na cabeça de Shikamaru.

Tema; - SEU IDIOTA. NÃO ME ASSUSTE MAIS DESSE JEITO. Eu não queria de maneira nenhuma que você fosse considerado um traidor da vila por minha culpa. - #algumas lagrimas caindo#

Shik; - Problemática chorona. Eu não queria que você corresse perigo por minha causa.

Tema; - Por que isso? Você me acha problemática e mesmo assim não quer me ver sofrer.

Shik; - Be-bem. É-é que. Que coisa problemática, eu te amo Temari.

Tema; - Shi-Shikamaru.

Shik; - Eu quero que você fique comigo para sempre Temari.

Tema; - Bebe chorão.

Shik; - Problemática.

Para meu salário não cair mais ainda imaginem again. Sua imaginação é bem melhor que a do Enzan.

Enzan; - Ta bom narrador, não precisa jogar na cara.

Saku; - Nossa Temari, que coisa mais anormal.

Ino; - Os dois não podem ser considerados normais, podem?

Hina; - É mesmo.

Tema; - #veia saltando#

Itachi; - HAHAHAHA, OWNED.

Em um movimento rápido Temari puxa seu leque e manda as garotas, os assistentes, a platéia, eu e o Enzan pros ares.

Enzan; - Aeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. TO AVOANDOOO. - #morde o dedão da mão direita# - Kuchiyose no Jutsuuuu.

Eu não consigo ver direito daqui mas eu posso jurar que vi um pássaro azul enorme pegando o Enzan. AIIIIIII TO CAINDOOO.

Itachi; - OWNEEEED NARRADOR.

VOCÊ TA CAINDO TAMBÉM SUA ANTA.

Itachi; - OWNED PRA MIIIIIM.

Enzan; - Eita. Melhor eu encerrar aqui. O que você acha Shine Faltzer?

Faltzer; - Encerra isso logo antes que eu avance naquela loira maluca do leque.

Enzan; - Bem, vamos encerrar mesmo. Mas antes eu tenho um aviso. - #pega papelzinho# - Os outros dois casais eu conto as histórias deles no Dia dos Namorados brasileiro, dia 12/06 mais ou menos (a minha criatividade decide a data). Agora, fiquemos com a parte que todos adoram. OS ERROS DE GRAVAÇÃO.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Erros de Gravação

Capítulo Sete e Meio / Especial de Valentine's Day de Uzumaki's Future

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Continuando, dentro de um prédio vermelho no final da rua, um homem loiro assinava papéis feito louco.

Naru: - QUEM É QUE FICA ME MANDANDO TANTO PAPEL PRA MIM ASSINAR.

Hina: - Ora Naruto-kun, o Kazekage-sama, o Mizukage-sama, o daimyou(lorde feudal), os comerciantes da vila...

Meia hora depois...

Hina; - o fazendeiro, o padre, o traveco que faz ponto na esquina, o padeiro, o...

Na sala de direção...

Enzan; - Opa desculpa o atraso eu tava tentando tirar o Itachi do penhasco. - #falando com o Billiezin pelo foninho#

Billiezin; - Ah. Conseguiu?

Itachi; - PODE ME ARRUMAR UM EMPREGO ENZAN.

Enzan; - Infelizmente

No escritório do Hokage

Hina; - o Akamaru, o corvo, um extra estranho que passou a mão na carteira do Enzan...

Na sala de direção...

Enzan; - AAAAAAAAAAAAA. VO ATRÁS DESSE EXTRA AGORA. Melhor, Itachi, owna o cara que roubou a minha carteira e trás ela de volta.

Itachi; - Entendido.

No escritório do Hokage.

Naru; - Enzaaaan-samaaaaa. Faz ela parar de falar. - #falando com o Enzan via fone#

Enzan; - Você falou "Já entendi Hinata-chan"??

Naru; - JÁ ENTENDI HINATA-CHAAAAAAAAAN.

Hina; - A culpa não é minha se você esqueceu sua fala.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sakura: - Oi Naruto, oi Hinata, tudo bem com vocês?

Naru: - Diga o que quer logo Sakura. CLONE 1, PROXIMA PILHA.

Clone 1: - Haaaai. - #pegando uma pilha de papeis e depositando na mesa do Hokage#

Papéis caem em cima de uma outra pilha de papeis que cai em outra que em seguida bate na outra que bate na outra... Melhor dizendo, todos os papéis da sala veio ao chão soterrando todos na sala.

Enzan; - Assistentes Extras salvem eles.

Extras; - ENTENDIDO.

Billiezin; - Que foi que eu perdi? EITA, o que houve aqui?

Enzan; - Nada de mais.

Billiezin; - Enzan, tem um papel no seu bolso.

Enzan; - Hein?

Enzan pega o papel e lê.

Papel; - LEIAM BIG BROTHER NINJUTSU TAMBÉM.

Billiezin; - Opa.

Enzan; - #gota#

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Os dois dão um pequeno selinho e se separam, Naruto volta a assinar as pilhas de papéis e Hinata sai da sala com Sakura. No meio do corredor eles encontram o clone 2 carregando uma pilha enorme de fichários referente ao time ANBU requisitado por Naruto. Saindo do prédio elas ouvem um grito vindo da sala do Hokage.

Naru; - ME TRÁS 10 TIGELAS DE RAMEN TIO.

Enzan; - NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOO.

Hina/Saku; - #gota#

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Enzan: - Yo. Oia eu aqui. #8D#

Saku: - WTF? DAONDE VOCÊ SAIU?

Enzan: - Segredo.

Tema: - Senhor autor. Caso não tenha percebido, isso é uma reunião de mulheres.

Itachi; - HAHAHAHAHA, OWNED ENZAN.

Enzan; - Você também ta aqui Itachi.

Itachi; - Owned para mim. T-T

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Billiezin/Itachi: - Yo.

Saku: - WTF? QUE O ITACHI TA FAZENDO AQUI?

Itachi; - VIM COMPRAR PÃO, NÃO TA VENDO NÃO?

Enzan; - ITACHIIIIIII.

Itachi; - NÃO FUI EU QUE FIZ ESSA PERGUNTA IDIOTA.

Enzan; - CALA A BOCA ITACHI.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bandinha do Enzan começa a tocar Go!!!.

Billiezin: - #tocando uma guitarra e cantando# - Eu não nasci gay, a culpa é do meu pai.

Itachi: - #tocando uma bateria e cantando junto com o Billiezin# VAI, AI WILSON VAI.

Enzan; - PARA COM ESSA POR.

Billiezin; - A culpa não é minha, trocaram a letra e a partitura aqui.

Enzan; - ITACHIIII.

Itachi; - NEM VEM QUE A CULPA NÃO É MINHA DESSA VEZ.

Enzan; - Se não foi você então quem foi? Deixa isso pra lá. Depois nos resolvemos isso.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(Parte omitida)

Naruto e o grupo de resgate haviam chego numa entrada de caverna. Ali tinha uma placa escrito "Aqui não é o Esconderijo do Orochimaru, vá embora."

Placa; - O ESCRITOR DESSA FIC É VIADO.

Enzan; - ITACHIIIIIIIIII.

Itachi; - NÃO FUI EU PO

Enzan; - Se eu pegar quem foi eu mato.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

O selo amaldiçoado começa a sair involuntariamente, fazendo com que Sasuke gritasse de dor.

Oroc; - SOFRA POR TER ME TRAÍDO.

Sasu; - Do que você ta falando?

Oroc; - Ué?? Você não ta sentindo dor?

Sasu; - Eu não. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, PQP PARA COM ISSOOOOOOOOOOO.

Um pássaro azul do tamanho de uma águia começa a morder o pescoço de Sasuke.

Enzan; - Valeu Faltzer.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

No Portão da Kyuubi...

Naru; - Aonde eu estou?

Kyuu; - NA CONCHINCHINA SEU IDIOTA.

Faltzer; - KYUUBI.

Kyuu; - WTF? DAONDE VOCÊ SAIU?

Faltzer; - Segredo meu e do Enzan. Faça essa cena direito ou eu vou te deixar presa no penhasco de novo.

Kyuu; - Ta bom.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Orochimaru ainda tentava se levantar, mas aquele soco certamente o feriu bastante, quase conseguindo se por de pé uma dor muito forte pode ser sentida do lado esquerdo de seu peito. O Rasengan de Naruto havia atravessado o coração de Orochimaru que caiu no chão morto.

Oroc; - VESGO.

Naru; - Droga. RASENGAN.

Rasengan acerta a parede da caverna.

Oroc; - HUAHEUAHUEhau.

Naru; - RASENGAN.

Rasengan acerta Sai.

Sai; - PQP SEU VESGO.

Naru; - Foi mal Extra. RASENGAN.

Rasengan acerta Enzan.

Enzan; - NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOO.

Naru; - Opa.

Enzan; - #pega a corda, amarra Naruto e sai do estúdio#

Oroc; - Ufa, me salvei. ARGHHHHHHHH.

Faltzer da uma bicada que atravessa o coração de Orochimaru.

Enzan; - #voltando# - Valeu Faltzer.

Billiezin; - Você pendurou o Naruto de novo no penhasco?

Enzan; - Não, pior.

Na barraquinha de ramen.

Naru; - #amarrado# - RAMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN. ME SOLTAAAAAAAAA. EU QUERO RAMEEEEEEN.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tema; - Como se você fosse conseguir me matar tão fácil.

Temari tentou socar o ninja que a segurava mas não conseguiu, ao invez disso uma dor muito intensa se apoderou do corpo da Kunoichi

Ninja Extra; - AEEEEEEEEEEEEE. #voando#

Tema; - Toma essa otário.

Enzan; - Temari, ERA PRA VOCÊ FINGIR QUE TAVA COM DOR.

Tema; - Ah é? Desculpa.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

O ninja deixou Temari sentada no banco que Shikamaru estava deitado anteriormente. Os segundos passaram e pouco tempo depois os ninjas começaram a se alterar.

NE1; - Ué?

NE2; - Não era pra uma sombra prender a gente?

Enzan; - Droga. Acorda Shikamaru.

Shik; - ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ.

Enzan; - ACORDA SHIKAMARU.

Shik; - Mais cinco minutinhos.

Enzan; - Droga. SHIKAMARUU. OS NINJAS EXTRAS BOTARAM FOGO NA SUA CAMAAAA.

Shik; - MORRAM EXTRAS MALDITOOOOS.

NE1; - ARGHHHHHHHHHHH.

Enzan; - Agora sim.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Shikamaru pegou do bolso de um dos ninjas o antídoto para aquela droga e fez Temari beber. Temari começou a recuperar os movimentos. Assim que ela recuperou os movimentos por completo a primeira coisa que ela fez foi pegar o leque e meter ele na cabeça de Shikamaru.

Tema; - SEU IDIOTA. NÃO ME ASSUSTE MAIS DESSE JEITO. Eu não queria de maneira nenhuma que você fosse considerado um traidor da vila por minha culpa. - #algumas lagrimas caindo#

Enzan; - CHAMEM A AMBULÂNCIA. ELE TA MORRENDO.

Billiezin/Itachi; - Hai.

Tema; - Opa, foi mal.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Enzan; - Bem, vamos encerrar mesmo. Mas antes eu tenho um aviso. - #pega papelzinho#

Papelzinho; - O ENZAN É VIADO. ASS: Akatsuki Mask.

Enzan; - Akatsuki Mask?

Itachi; - AAAAHHHH. Eu acho que sei que foi.

Enzan; - Sabe?

Longe dali, em uma caverninha.

Enzan; - Finalmente te achei, Akatsuki Mask, ou melhor TOBI.

Tobi; - Ai ferro. - #sai correndo#

Enzan; - VOLTA AQUI TOBI.

Fim dos erros de gravação

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bom é isso. E... ME PERDOEM PELA DEMORA NA ATUALIZAÇÃO. Minhas provas já começaram e eu tenho que estudar pra num mi ferrar.

Respondendo as reviews:

Kassie S.Black Higurashi: - bem, não foi tão logo mas atualizei. Obrigado por estar acompanhando.

Potergaist: - O seu eu não respondo OK? XD

É isso. Logo (ou não tão logo) eu trago o capítulo oito com o título: O País das Ondas. Até lá.

Hyuuga Enzan


	9. O País das Ondas

Disclaimer:

Billiezin; - E ai pessoal. Com saudades de nós?

Alguém na platéia; - NEM UM POUCO. EI, O QUE VOCÊ TA FAZENDO. ME LARGA. - #voz morrendo aos poucos#

Billiezin; - Valeu Itachi.

Itachi; - Hehehehe, owned alguém na platéia.

Voz ao longe; - me tirem dessa porrx de penhascooooooooooooooooooo.

Billiezin; - Bom, como vocês estão carecas de saber, Naruto não pertence ao Hyuuga Enzan-Hakase (algo parecido como sensei ou doutor)

Outro Alguém na platéia; - Falando nele, cadê o Enzan?

Billiezin; - Desde o ultimo capítulo ele não voltou para o estúdio.

Itachi; - Só espero que ele pague o meu salário.

Longe dali...

Um pássaro branco sobrevoava o Oceano perto do País das Ondas, duas pessoas estavam montadas nele.

Tobi; - Obrigado pela carona Deidara.

Deidara; - De nada.

Um pássaro azul começa a perseguir o pássaro branco.

Tobi; - ACELERA DEIDARAAAA.

Enzan; - EU TE MATO TOBIIIIIII. ACELERA FALTZER.

Deidara; - SOCORROOOOOOO.

No estúdio do Uzumaki's Future...

Billiezin; - Parece que ele não aparece tão cedo.

Itachi; - Vamos ter que apresentar sem ele mesmo.

Billiezin; - É o jeito. Bem fiquem com o Oitavo Capítulo...

Aparece um holograma do Enzan.

Holograma do Enzan; - Desculpem se esse capítulo não alcançar a espectativas de vocês, eu tive um SENHOR BLOQUEIO (pra não dizer palavras de baixo calão, mas entendam o senhor como um PUXX bloqueio) e não conseguia escrever uma linha sequer. EIII, VOLTA AQUI TOBI. - #holograma some#

Billiezin/Itachi; - #gota# - Bem, fiquem com essa tosquice.

Legendas:

Xxxx; - Eu pego o Tobi - Fala

Xxxx; - **"Eu vou fugir do Enzan" **- Pensamento

Xxxx; - xxxxxxxxx - (Acelera Faltzeeer) – Meus Comentários e Traduções.

_Maldita hora que eu decidi dar carona pro Tobi_ - Flashback/Carta/Placas

Xxxx; - xxxxxxxx - #Faltzer lançando raios na direção do pássaro branco# - Ações

Ai caramba, a coisa ta braba ali... EI CUIDADO COM ESSE RAIO - Narrador

Capítulo 8 – O País das Ondas

O time 5 finalmente havia encontrado o caminho certo para o País das Ondas. Era fiim de tarde, eles andavam por uma floresta que parecia ser muito densa. Inari andava perto de Shikamaru, Hikari ia ao lado direito dos dois, Keiji ao esquerdo e Yukio a frente.

Hika; - Ne, Inari-san, falta muito para nós chegarmos?

Inari; - Creio que não. Logo estaremos chegando na ponte.

Quando eles finalmente passaram a floresta, a grande ponte Uzumaki pode ser vista pelo grupo. Um grande arco dava acesso a ponte. O grupo andou até esse arco e ao lado puderam ver uma pedra com algumas inscrições gravada na superfície. Hikari se adiantou e começou a ler em voz alta.

_Grande Ponte Naruto – País do Fogo-País das Ondas._

_Essa ponte é o símbolo de coragem do País das Ondas. Essa coragem foi trazida à esse país por um grande ninja da Vila Oculta de Konoha, seu nome é Uzumaki Naruto._

Hika; - Isso é verdade Inari-san? Meu pai realmente fez isso?

Inar; - É verdade sim. Graças a seu pai esse país vem se tornando cada vez mais próspero. E ele fez isso quando tinha a idade de vocês.

Keij; - Sugoi (Incrível). O Hokage-sama é realmente poderoso.

Hika; - É claro que ele é. - #pose de "A fodona do Pedaço"#

Keij; - Eu disse do seu pai, isso não significa que você também é Hikari.

Hika; - NARAAAAAAA.

Shik; - Hai hai, vamos parando de briga.

Inar; - Vamos para a minha casa. Lá poderemos descansar um pouco para amanhã irmos ver a torre.

Minutos depois, Naquela casinha aonde o Inari mora no anime, lembram? Não? Nem eu.

Billiezin; - Narrador...

Desculpe.

Inar; - Voltei.

Garotinho Extra que é filho do Inari; - Oi papai.

Inar; - Oi Kaiza. Se comportou direitinho enquanto eu estive fora?

Kaiz; - Haai.

Esposa Extra do Inari; - Já voltou Inari?

Inar; - Já.

EEdI; - Conseguiu contratar os ninjas para protegê-lo?

Inar; - Sim. Ali eles.

EEdI; - São crianças? Eles vão mesmo conseguir te proteger?

Inar; - Não se preocupe. Aquela garota é filha do Naruto-nii-san, tenho certeza que ela é bem forte.

Hika; - #pose de "A fodona do pedaço"#

EEdI; - Ta bem então. Vamos jantar.

Hika; - JANTAAAA.

Depois da janta, todos foram dormir. Era mais ou menos meia noite quando uma figura começou a andar pela casa. Yukio ouviu e se levantou, os sons dos passos iam para fora da casa. Do lado de fora, ele pode ver uma pessoa correndo em direção da floresta.

Yuki; - **"Bem, já que eu estou acordado."**

Yukio seguiu a pessoa até a floresta. Ela parou em uma clareira e a luz do luar revelou sua identidade para Yukio.

Yukio; - O que você ta fazendo acordada a essa hora, Hikari?

Hikari; - AAAHHHH. NÃO ME ASSUSTA UCHIHA IDIOTA.

Yuki; - Ta bem. Desculpa. Agora... o que você ta fazendo aqui?

Hika; - Vou começar a treinar.

Yuki; - Ah.

Hika; - Sai de perto Yukio.

Yuki; - Há-hai.

Hika; - Jyuuken.

Hikari começou a dar vários golpes seqüenciais em uma arvore. Yukio assistia sem muito interesse.

Yuki; - Quer saber, vou dormir que eu ganho muito mais.

Hika; - Ninguém ta pedindo pra você ficar aqui Uchiha idiota.

Yukio se virou e começou a se afastar do local, mas antes de sair da vista de Hikari ele virou o rosto e falou;

Yuki; - Vê se toma cuidado Hikari. - #rosto um pouco corado#

Hika; - Vá pro inferno Yukio.

Yuki; - #veia saltando#

Yukio sai totalmente da vista de Hikari, que estava com o Byakugan ativado.

Hika; - Agora meu treino começa de verdade. Hakke Shou KAITEN.

0000000000000 Na Manhã Seguinte, 7 horas da manhã 00000000000

Inar; - Bom dia Yukio-san.

Yuki; - Bom dia Inari-san.

Inar; - Seu amigo e seu sensei ainda estão dormindo?

Yuki; - Tsc, eles são do clã mais preguiçoso de Konoha, antes das dez eles não acordam.

Inar; - Ah. Então as dez e dez nós saímos daqui.

Yuki; - Não seja por isso, eu vou acordar eles e daí nós saímos.

Yukio vaiu até o quarto da casa aonde todos dormiam. Chegando lá ele notou que uma pessoa não estava lá.

Yuki; - "**Essa problemática" – **Sensei, Keiji acordem.

Naras; - Mais cinco minutinhos.

Yuki; - AGORA.

Naras; - Hai hai, Mendokuse.(Que saco ou Que Problemático)

Minutos depois os três shinobis tomavam o café da manhã.

Keij; - Ué, cadê a Hikari?

Shik; - Não se preocupe com ela, creio que ela consegue se virar sozinha, afinal, ela é a filha do pai dela (NÃOOO, DO VIZINHO).

Inar; - Bem, minha esposa e meu filho vão ficar aqui para caso ela voltar. Vamos indo?

Shik; - Vamos.

Pulando varias partes eles finalmente chegam na torre que estava para ser reconstruída. Era dez horas. Parecia que os aldeões trabalharam muito, agora podia se ver duas torres no lugar de uma. Uma ao lado da outra.

Extra; - Ah, senhor Inari. Estamos quase terminando o trabalho aqui.

Inari; - Ok, irei ajudar também. Conto com a colaboração de vocês ninjas.

Ninjas; - Ok.

Omitindo partes que não são importantes.

Na floresta, vários rombos podiam ser vistos no chão. Hikari estava deitada no chão, ofegante.

Hika; - Hehehe. Estou começando a pegar o jeito.

A luz do sol atravessou as arvores e chegou ao rosto de Hikari fazendo com que ela fechasse os olhos.

Hika; - Essa droga de luz... Luz... AI CARAMBA, QUE HORAS SÃO?

Hikari se pos de pé e saiu correndo para a casa de Inari.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Na área das torres Shikamaru chamou Yukio.

Shik; - Yukio, você sabe aonde a Hikari está não?

Yuki; - Creio que sim.

Shik; - Estou começando a ficar preocupado. Quero que você vá procura-lá.

Yuki; - HAI.

Yukio se pos a correr feito um condenado. Gotas surgiram nas nucas dos operários e dos ninjas.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Na casa do extra que denominamos Inari.

Hika; - TIAAAA.

Mulher do Extra denominado Inari; - Ah. Hikari-san.

Hika; - Aonde eles foram?

MdEdI; - Eles já foram para a torre.

Hika; - DROGA. TCHAU TIAAA.

Hikari se virou para sair correndo até a torre quando bateu em alguma coisa ou alguém. Ela levantou a cabeça e se deparou com uma pessoa.

Hika; - Vo-você é...

????; - Aff, menina idiota.

Hika; - ... YUKIO, SAI DESSE HENGE ESTRANHO.

Yuki; - HIKARIIII. - #Yukio acabara de chegar#

Hika; - Yukio? Então... QUEM É VOCÊ?

Vamos discrever o ser. Capa preta, nuvens vermelhas, bandana da Vila da Névoa riscada no meio, um picolé gigante enrrolado em uma faixa branca (Kisame; - NÃO É UM PICOLÉ. / Billiezin; - Ta bom, que seja.) Tabua de passar roupa enrrolado em uma faixa branca (Kisame; - Também não é uma tábua de passar roupa / Billiezin; - Afinal, o que é isso/ Kisa; - É uma espada. É a minha Samehada) affs, decide logo o que você quer que eu fale, (Billiezin; - É uma espada) a ta, Uma espada enrrolada em uma faixa branca nas costas, olhos e cabelos negros.

????; - Tem uma coisa que eu quero, e está nessa casa.

Hika; - Terá que passar por mim antes.

Um chute já resolveu a questão. Hikari saiu voando. Yukio saiu correndo e parou ao lado do corpo machucado de Hikari.

Yuki; - Hikariiii. Quem é você e o que você quer?

????; - Eu apenas quero um artefato que pode estar dentro dessa casa.

Yuki; - Agora que você respondeu uma das perguntas, responda a outra, quem é você.

????; - Mesmo que não lhe interesse eu direi. Meu nome é Haku, o seu?

Yuki; - Uchiha Yukio.

Haku; - Uchiha? Hmmm, isso me lembra de um cara fracote que eu enfrentei no passado. Qual era o nome dele? Acho que era Mochila Saske.

Yuki; - UCHIHA SASUKE.

Haku; - Que seja. Agora, a menos que vocês queiram morrer, saiam da minha frente.

Hika; - E-eu já disse. Terá que passar por mim antes.

Haku; - Já que insistem.

Um forte nevoeiro atinge o país das Ondas fazendo com que a visibilidade dos dois Konohas diminuísse bastante. Agora, Hikari e Yukio apenas podiam ver Haku.

Yuki; - I-isso é o seu jutsu?

Haku; - É. - **"Na verdade foi uma coincidencia mas ele não precisa ficar sabendo"** - Makyou Hyoushou (Espelhos Demoníacos de Cristal de Gelo)

Varios espelhos de gelo surgiram ao redor dos dois.

Haku; - Agora a diversão começa.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Nas torres, a situação não era diferente da que Hikari e Yukio enfrentavam. Uma outra pessoa com a mesma capa preta das nuvens vermelhas e cabelo preto, mas esse usava uma mascara laranja com um buraco no olho direito, conhecido pelo nome de Tobi. Todos os trabalhadores estavam desacordados por causa de um jutsu de Tobi.

Shik; - O que a Akatsuki quer aqui?

Tobi; - Akatsuki? Vocês estão muito desatualizados não? Agora nós não somos mais a Akatsuki. Nós reerguemos com a ajuda de um novo lider, agora nós somos a NEO AKATSUKI.

Keij; - Qual a diferença?

Tobi; - O Neo no começo?

Shik; - Que tosco.

Tobi; - #veia saltando# - Deixando isso de lado. Eu vim aqui para pegar um artefato estranho para o lider, porque o Tobi é um bom garoto.

Shik; - E quem é esse lider?

Tobi; - O Tobi não sabe.

Keij; - Você segue ordens de alguem que nem conhece?

Tobi; - É que Tobi é um bom garoto.

Shik; - Você não consegue ficar um minuto sem dizer Tobi é um bom garoto?

Tobi; - Claro que consigo.

Shik; - ...

Keij; - ...

Tobi; - ...

Shik; - ...

Tobi; - AAAAAAAARGHHH. TOBI É UM BOM GAROTOOOOOOOOO.

Shik/Keij; - Hauhauahuahau. FALOOOOU.

Tobi; - MORRAAAAAAM.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Konoha, Escritório do Hokage.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Porta; - Toc Toc.

Naru; - Entre.

Entra Shizune ofegante.

Naru; - Shizune? O que houve?

Shiz; - Isso... - #entrega um papel para Naruto# - Isso chegou agora de uma das equipes de patrulha da fronteira com o País das Ondas.

Naru; - #lendo# - Isso é mal. Obrigado Shizune, pode se retirar.

Shiz; - Ma-mas...

Naru; - SHIZUNE.

Shiz; - ... Ha-hai.

Shizune sai da sala.

Naru; - Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.

4 clones aparecem.

Naru; - Tragam Sasuke, Sakura, Temari e Hinata aqui, AGORA.

Clones; - Hai. HIRAISHIN. - #somem#

Casa dos Uchiha Haruno 1 minuto depois da cena acima.

Porta; - Toc Toc.

Saku; - Estou indo. - #abre a porta# - Ah, em que posso ajudá-los?

Clone1; - Onde está o Sasuke?

Saku; - Está treinando no campo 3.

Clone2; - Eu vou procurá-lo.

Clone1; - Vá.

Clone 2 some da vista dos dois.

Clone1; - Bem...

Na barraquinha de Ramen, o time 4 almoçava tranqüilo com seu sensei Rock Lee.

Kouji; - #quieto#

Haru; - #conversando com Lee-sensei#

Karen; - #conversando com Lee-sensei#

Lee; - #conversando com os dois pirra... quero dizer dois alunos#

Passa um dos clones do Naruto correndo com Hinata no colo.

Hinata; - Na-Naruto-kun...

Clone some da vista.

Lee; - Isso ai Naruto-sama. Demonstre o seu fogo da juventude.

Karen; - Lee-sensei...

Outro clone do Naruto passa, mas esse levando Sakura, se debatendo, no colo

Naruto; - ME COLOCA NO CHÃO NARUTO-BAKAAAA.

Clone some da vista.

Lee; - Ei... eu bebi demais ou eu vi mesmo isso?

Haru; - Você viu isso.

Lee; - UHUUU, NARUTO-SAMA É UM GARANHÃO.

Mais um clone passa levando Temari no colo, esta metendo o leque na jaca do pobre clone.

Temari; - O QUE VOCÊ QUER COMIGO SEU HOKAGE PERVERTIDO, ME SOLTA.

Clone some da vista.

Lee; - Uohoooo, Da-lhe Naruto-Sama, hoje vai ter festa na mansão Hokage, 3 mulheres, hmm, será que eu passo lá pra fazer uma visita?

Karen; - LEE-SENSEI.

Lee; - Hai hai, gomenasai (desculpe-me)

Outro clone do Naruto passa com Sasuke, enchendo a cara do Naruto de murro, no colo.

Sasuke; - ME COLOCA NO CHÃO USURATONKACHI.

Clone some da vista.

Time4; - #queixo caído#

Lee; - Me-melhor eu parar de beber.

Bem... Na sala do Hokage, Sakura, Sasuke, Temari e Hinata estavam reunidos, além é claro do próprio Hokage.

Sasu; - Pode me dizer por que você nos chamou? E POR QUE SEU CLONE SAIU ME CARREGANDO NO COLO POR TODA A VILA.

Naru; - Isso - #entrega bilhete para Sasuke#

O bilhete foi feito bem depressa, a letra estava bem feia, mas ainda sim legível.

_Hokage-sama_

_Como você nos mandou estamos lhe mandando o relatório da patrulha na fronteira do País do Fogo._

_Acabamos de ver duas pessoas vestindo sobretudo preto com nuvens vermelhas, possivelmente são membros da Akatsuki, mande reforços o quanto antes._

Sasu; - Akatsuki? Pensei que você tinha derrotado eles a muitos anos atrás.

Naru; - Como eu lhe disse. Eu lembro de ter visto muitas pessoas serem engolidas pelo ataque da Kyuubi. Quando eu perdi a consciência tudo escureceu e eu não lembro de mais nada. Provavelmente alguém tenha sobrevivido.

Tema; - Então você quer que nós quatro vá até o pais das ondas dar cabo desses dois Akatsukis?

Naru; - Não exatamente. Eu irei com vocês.

Saku; - Matte (Espere) Naruto. E se o objetivo da Akatsuki ainda for obter os Bijuus (demônios com caudas, vão de um a nove)? É muito...

Naru; - Se eles quiserem bijuus estão muito próximos de um.

Saku; - Quem?

Naru; - Recentemente eu mandei o time 5 para uma missão no país das ondas.

Hina; - Hikari-chan...

Saku; - Yukio-kun

Tema; - Meus folgadinhos.

Naru; - VÃO SE ARRUMAR, NOS ENCONTRAMOS DAQUI 15 MINUTOS NO PORTÃO DA VILA.

Todos; - Hai.

0000000000000000000000000000

País das Ondas, Na frente da casa do Inari

0000000000000000000000000000

Hikari e Yukio estavam com muitos ferimentos devido aos ataques de Haku. Hikari pra variar tinha perdido a consciência.

Yuki; - Droga.

Haku; - Vejo que me enganei quando pensei que você fosse um ninja tão forte como Sasuke.

Yuki; - Vê se cala a boca.

Haku; - É claro que aquele Uchiha não era nada perto de mim. Ele só está vivo graças a minha bondade.

Yuki; - Cale-se. - #ficando muito bravo#

Haku; - Aquele timinho que veio aqui a muitos anos atrás que tinha esse Uchiha, um loiro barulhento e uma de cabelos rosa inútil. Ela era a mais inútil de todos.

Yuki; - #franja cobrindo os olhos#

Haku; - Não irei cometer o mesmo erro duas vezes. VOCÊS MORREM AQUI.

ITACHI SHARINGAN VISION MODE ON

Haku sai de um de seus espelhos e voa na direção de Yukio com um espetinho na mão (senbon) mirando um ponto vital. Yukio pega a mão que segurava o senbon e com a mão livre desfere um soco no rosto de Haku (P.S: - Ele não estava com a máscara). Haku voa e bate em um de seus espelhos. Yukio faz um monte de selo e solta um Bafo de Pimenta no Jutsu (Katon – Goukakyuu no Jutsu).

ITACHI SHARINGAN VISION MODE OFF

Haku; - Mas o que?

Yuki; - Isso foi por ter insultado os meus pais.

Yukio levanta a cabeça revelando o Sharingan. No olho esquerdo com duas bolas e no direito uma.

Haku; - **"Sharingan, que nem aquela vez. Enfrentar diretamente ele não rola... então..."**

Haku entrou em um dos espelhos.

Haku; - Admiro a sua força. To zuando, ainda te acho um fracote. Mas admito que não sou páreo para o Sharingan.

Yuki; - Hump.

Haku; - Mas... Será que essa garota tem o Sharingan para protege-lá? - #Atira senbons com o propósito de acertar Hikari#

Yuki; - Merdx.

Como todo bom anime, o autor decidiu omitir essa parte para a exibição de outra.

000000000000000000000000000

Grupo Naruto

000000000000000000000000000

Grupo Naruto; - #Correndo para chegar ao país das ondas#

000000000000000000000000000

As duas torres – Shikamaru, Keiji e Tobi

000000000000000000000000000

A luta era muito intensa, Shikamaru se movia com precisão e Tobi também. Keiji apenas assistia os dois. Até que Tobi caiu no chão derrotado.

Shik; - Checkmate.

Tobi; - Nãããããããooooooo.

Desce uma luz do céu e Billiezin e Itachi sai dela.

Billiezin; - VOCÊS DEVIAM ESTAR LUTANDO DE VERDADE. E NÃO JOGANDO XADREZ.

Shik; - É muito problemático lutar.

Tobi; - E Tobi é um bom garoto. Não é Itachi-senpai?

Itachi; - ...

Billiezin; - Vamos voltar a cena logo?

Os dois assistentes (nesse capítulo diretores) somem.

Tobi; - Melhor de três?

Voz ao longe; - SEM XADREZ.

Tobi; - Droga. Vamos lá.

Com um movimento rápido Tobi pegou uma Kunai de seu bolso e atirou em Shikamaru. Este desviou pulando, mas antes que pudesse voltar ao solo Tobi lhe acertou um golpe com uma Kunai perto de um ponto vital, mais exatamente o coração. Quando Shikamaru caiu no chão infelismente torceu os tornozelos

Shik; - Droga...

Tobi; - #Ins# - Golpe secreto que eu aprendi com um carinha estranho com uma camisa azul e branca. BUENAS NOCHES CINDERELLA.

Shikamaru cai no chão inconciente.

Keii; - PAAAAI... VOCÊÊÊ. - #puxa o leque# - FUUTON – KAMAITACHI.

Uma rajada de vento vai na direção de Tobi que consegue escapar quase ileso, tirando alguns cortes na capa. Tobi se prepara para contra-atacar, mas antes que o pudesse fazer um intenso terremoto atingiu o local aonde estavam fazendo com que Tobi e Keiji caíssem. O chão se rachou e da rachadura saiu uma luz muito forte que cegou os dois por um momento. Quando eles abriram os olhos um estranho objeto flutuava. Era um tipo de gota d'agua grande e solidificada. Essa gota voou até pousar no anel de Tobi e se fundiu a ele. O anel começou a emitir um brilho dourado.

Tobi; - Então esse é o tal artefato.

Keij; - KAMAITACHI.

Tobi; - #Pula e escapa do Kamaitachi# - Você é chato não? - #in# - Buenas Notches Cinderella

Keiji cai no chão inconciente.

Tobi; - Hehuheuheuhueahuehueh. Tobi é um bom garotooooo.

00000000000000000000000000000000

Casa do Inari – Hikari, Yukio e Haku

00000000000000000000000000000000

Hikari abriu seus olhos lentamente e se deparou com uma pessoa na sua frente muito ferida que logo reconheceu.

Hika; - U-Uchiha.

Yuki; - Hump, U-Uzuma-maki ba-barulhenta. - #cai#

Hika; - #consegue segurar Yukio antes que caísse no chão# - Po-Por quê? Por que você fez isso Uchiha.

Yuki; - E-eu fiz isso po-porque eu... - #para de falar#

Hika; - Yukio... YUKIO.

Hikari coloca seu dedo no pescoço de Yukio para ver seus batimentos.

Hika; - Se-sem batimentos...

Haku; - Hump, tolo igual ao pai. Arriscou a própria vida para proteger uma pessoa importante. Pena que é um fracote e morreu.

Hika; - Ca-cala a boca.

Haku; - E...

Hika; - EU DISSE CALA A BOCAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

O Chakra da Kyuubi lentamente começou a sair de seu corpo. Seus olhos ficaram vermelhos e sua pupila ficou na forma de uma fenda. Unhas e Caninos cresceram. Ao contrário da mesma passagem do anime Hikari começou a liberar a primeira cauda da Kyuubi.

Hika; - EU VOU TE MATAR BASTARDOOOOOO.

ITACHI SHARINGAN VISION ON...

... Como assim? Ta muito rápido pra acompanhar?

Itachi; - Isso mesmo.

Billiezin; - Tenta ativar o Mangekyou Sharingan.

ITACHI MANGEKYOU SHARINGAN VISION ON

Hikari pega o Haku por uma mão e começa a descer o pau nele (porradaaa, porradaaa, Ratinhoo)

ITACHI MANGEKYOU SHARINGAN OFF

Haku todo arrebentado.

Haku; - A-Alguem anotou a placa do caminhão?

0000000000000000000000000

Torre

0000000000000000000000000

Tobi; - Que chakra monstruoso é esse? Ta vindo daonde o... HAKUUUU.

000000000000000000000000

Grupo Naruto

000000000000000000000000

Eles estavam a mais ou menos vinte minutos do País das Ondas

Tema; - O que é esse chakra monstruoso?

Sasu; - É mu-muito poderoso.

Naru; - Eu vou indo na frente.

Naruto usou seu Hiraishin e sumiu da vista do grupo.

000000000000000000000000

Casa do Inari

000000000000000000000000

Tobi chega.

Tobi; - HAKU.

Hika; - Grrrrrrrrrr. - #segunda cauda mode ON#

Tobi; - AI MAMÃE, O QUE É ISSO? ESTAMOS BATENDO EM RETIRADA HAKU.

Haku; - E-e o artefato?

Tobi; - Já está comigo.

Haku; - Ótimo.

Hikari avança em Tobi e antes que pudesse acertar um soco na mascara e resolver o eterno mistério da identidade de Tobi os dois somem em uma nuvem de fumaça.

Hika; - GRAAAAUUURRR - #Começa a destruir tudo em volta#

Yukio começa a acordar lentamente (como todo bom anime é claro que ele não morre de verdade) e vê Hikari naquele estado. Ele se levanta com muita dificuldade e começa a caminhar na direção dela. Chegando perto dela ele a abraça por trás (Vide Sasuke e Sakura no Chuunin Shiken)

Yuki; - Hikari. Mou Yamerou (Já chega, pare com isso)

O Chakra da Kyuubi começa a voltar para dentro do corpo de Hikari. Yukio a deita no chão e se senta ao lado dela. Quando todo o chakra volta ela começa a se debater e gritar. O Chakra da Kyuubi começa a sair novamente, dessa vez na forma de uma barreira que ia aumentando cada vez mais. Yukio tentou tocar naquela barreira mas se queimou seriamente. Ele tenta se levantar meio desegonçadamente para correr mas acaba tropeçando, a barreira ia aumentando, estava a menos de 20 cm de Yukio. Quando tudo parecia perdido eis que surge o ser mais rápido do mundo e tira Yukio dali.

Yuki; - Você é... Hokage-sama.

Naru; - Yukio, fique aqui. Não ouse a se aproximar daquela barreira.

O nosso Hokage Naruto-sama começa a liberar o Chakra de sua Kyuubi até fazer com que ele o revestisse, e lentamente começou a entrar na barreira, caminhou até aonde Hikari estava e colocou suas mãos sobre sua amada filha.

0000000000000000000000000

Portão da Hikari Kyuubi

0000000000000000000000000

Hikari estava diante do portão, pelas grades, duas enormes patas de raposa se aproximava do corpo dela.

Hikyuu(Hikari Kyuubi); - Kukukuku, vamos Hikari-chan, rompa esse selo.

Hikari; - Romper... Selo.

Hikyuu; - Vamos, eu te levanto.

Hika; - Levantar.

A Hikari Kyuubi estendeu suas patas para que Hikari subisse nelas, mas antes que ela subisse uma voz ecoou pelo portão.

Naru; - HIKARIIIII.

Como um estalo Hikari voltou a si.

Hika; - Pai? O que você ta fazendo aqui?

Hikyuu; - Kukukuku. Papai, que honra te-lo aqui na minha cela.

Ao lado de Naruto, que estava ao lado de Hikari, começa a surgir uma raposa do tamanho de um lobo, com nove caudas e olhos vermelhos.

Kyuubi; - O que você pretendia fazer com a garota Hikyuu?

Hikyuu; - Nada, só queria que ela arrancasse esse selo.

Hikari; - Pai... o que é isso.

Naruto; - Não se preocupe.

Kyuubi; - Esqueça isso Hikyuu. Há alguns anos atrás eu descobri... Esse selo não pode ser rompido, isso causa a morte instantânea do Bijuu e do Jinchuuriki.

Hikyuu; - Mas o Naruto tirou o selo dele. Caso contrário você não poderia aparecer nessa forma.

Kyuubi; - Existe uma condição para tirar esse selo.

Hikyuu; - E qual seria?

Kyuubi; - A condição é...

0000000000000000000000

Casa do Inari

0000000000000000000000

Hikari; - #abre os olhos# - O-o que foi aquilo? - #tenta se levantar mas uma mão a impede#

Hinata; - Continue deitada Hikari, enquanto eu faço os primeiros-socorros.

Grito vindo das torres.

Hinata; - O que será que houve?

Naruto; - Eu vou lá ver. Cuide dos dois Hinata-chan.

Hinata; - Pode deixar, tome cuidado Naruto-kun.

Naruto sai correndo na direção em que veio o grito. Chegando lá encontra Sasuke segurando Temari que estava chorando muito, Sakura usando seu Jutsu Médico em Shikamaru e Keiji sentado olhando para seu pai.

Saku; - Naruto, precisamos levá-lo para o hospital o mais depressa possível, ele perdeu muito sangue.

Naru; - Coloque ele nas minhas costas, rápido.

Sakura colocou Shikamaru nas costas de Naruto com muito cuidado. Ela tirou um pergaminho de sua bolsa, escreveu bem depressa nele e entregou para Naruto.

Saku; - Entregue isso para a Shizune ou para a Tsunade-sama no hospital. Elas saberão o que fazer.

Naru; - OK, HIRAISHIN (Esse dispensa tradução né? Mas qualquer coisa é Técnica Voadora do Deus do Trovão)

Naruto some quase que instantaneamente.

Saku; - Keiji, você está bem?

Keij; - Estou.

Sasu; - Vamos pegar a Hinata, a Hikari e o Yukio e voltar depressa para a vila.

Os quatro vão até aonde estava Hikari, Hinata e Yukio e depressa voltam para a vila.

Tema; - **"Shikamaru"**

Keij; - **"Pai"**

Hika; - **"Que condição será aquela?"**

Eles continuaram correndo até chegar aos portões da vila, já de noite.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Enzan; - Aqui vai um pequeno resumo sobre os novos times.

Time 3; - Time formado por Yamanaka Kaede, Akimichi Choumei e Saito. Sensei Inuzuka Kiba.

Time 4; - Formado por Uchiha Karen, Hyuuga Kouji e Inuzuka Haru. Sensei Rock Lee.

Time 5; - Time protagonista da série. Formado por Uzumaki Hikari (a protagonista), Uchiha Yukio (o baka) e Nara Keiji (o Extra). Sensei Nara Shikamaru.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Erros de Gravação

Capítulo Cinco

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Alguém bate na porta da casa e Hinata vai atender. Ela se depara com um jounin extra.

Jounin Extra: - Com licença dona...

Hinata; - #acerta um soco no Jounin Extra que faz o pobre coitado voar longe# - DONA É A SUA AVÓ.

Enzan; - Hinataaa.

Hinata; - Opa, gomen.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hinata conduziu o jovem Uchiha até o banheiro, Hikari percebeu que havia uma pessoa a mais na sala.

Hika: - Yo Karen-chan.

Kare: - O que houve de mau com ele?

Hikari; - Nasceu. u.u''

Enzan; - HIKARI.

Hikari; - Ta bom, desculpa.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Fim dos Erros (esse capítulo tava difícil de encontrar erros, pois já tinha muita cena baka)

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Enzan; - Yo, minna.

Billiezin; - Decidiu voltar foi?

Enzan; - Finalmente eu peguei o Tobi.

Itachi; - O que você fez com ele?

Enzan; - Bem...

Penhasco...

Tobi; - Droga - #pendurado por um barbante, com os braços amarrados e embaixo dele o penhasco.

Deidara; - Eu te mato Tobi. - #também#

Tobi; - Por que Deidara-senpai? Tobi é um bom garoto.

Deidara; - Eu juro que se tivesse com meu braço livre eu te explodia.

Estúdio do Uzumaki's Future.

Enzan; - Bem, como puderam ver acima, esse capítulo ficou uma droga comparado aos outro (na minha opinião ficou). Principal motivo... falta de inspiração. Para que eu faça capítulos decentes e rápidos é simples... DEIXEM REVIEWS. Assim ambas as partes saem ganhando, caso contrário, eu vou demorar mais uns dois meses para atualizar. Bem... Respondendo as Reviews.

**Ayame Seydoraka**; - Por que você quer me matar Aya-san. Tadinho do Enzan. Você vai na AF e nem por isso eu estou te ameaçando de morte.

Itachi; - Enzaaaan, sobre aqueles explosivos que você mandou buscar com o Deidara...

Enzan; - CALA A BOCA ITACHI, CARAMBA.

Itachi; - Aff, meus advogados vão ter uma conversa com você, te owno no tribunal.

Enzan; - ... Espero que tenha gostado da fic e obrigado pela review.

**Edineijr**; - Bem, obrigado pela review. Quanto ao continue assim acho que não deu pra manter. Espero que tenha gostado da fic

**Yamanaka Ino**; - Continuei. Obrigado pela review e por ter achado ela legal.

**daniele12e**; - Obrigado por ter achado a fic MUITO boa. E concordo com você, pena que tem pouca review u.u . Mas isso não vai me desanimar.

Itachi; - Quem era que estava desanimado demais para continuar a fic.

Enzan; - Itachii... Bem, obrigado pela review.

Um aviso do meu amigo Billiezin; - Leiam também o Big Brother Ninjutsu.

Enzan; - Bem, é isso. Espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo. Vejo vocês no próximo capítulo, e lembrem-se, DEIXEM REVIEWS. Para deixar reviews é só clicar no Go ali em baixo. Ja nee minna.

Hyuuga Enzan


	10. O Novo Sensei do Time 5

Disclaimer: Naruto pertence a Masashi Kishimoto e seus amigos, todos os direitos reservados.

Enzan; - Yo minna, com saudades de mim?

Platéia; - CLARO QUE SIM.

Enzan; - Ótimo. Bem, não tenho o que falar, vou dar alguns P.S.s e...

Alguém da Platéia; - EU QUERO UM PS3.

Enzan; - Itachi, se não se importa.

Itachi; - Claro que não - #parte pra cima do Alguém da Platéia com uma corda na mão, amarra o coitado, sai do estúdio e logo volta# - OWNED Ò/-\Ó

Enzan; - Mais alguém quer ser Owna... digo se retirar?

Platéia; - #grilos cantando#

Enzan; - Bem, vamos começar.

P.S. 1; - Aviso de Spoilers por segurança.

P.S. 2; - Novo personagem vai aparecer neste capítulo, não se assustem.

P.S. 3; - O...

Alguém da Platéia preso no penhasco; - eu quero um ps3 - #voz ao longe#

Enzan; - #gota#

P.S. 3; - O próximo capítulo talvez seja um especial.

Enzan; - Só isso. Vamos começar.

Legendas:

Xxxx; - Oi - Fala

Xxxx; - **"Oi" **- Pensamento

Xxxx; - Xxxxxxx - (Oi) – Meus Comentários Inúteis e muitas vezes dispensaveis e Traduções.

_Oi_ - Flashback/Carta

Xxxx; - Xxxxxxx - #Lalalalala# - Ações

Xxxx; - XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX – Tom de voz alto.

Xxxx; - Xxxx - Censura

Capítulo 9 – O Novo Sensei do Time 5

_No capítulo anterior..._

_Os quatro vão até aonde estava Hikari, Hinata e Yukio e depressa voltam para a vila._

_Tema; - **"Shikamaru"**_

_Keij; - **"Pai"**_

_Hika; - **"Que condição será aquela?"**_

_Eles continuaram correndo até chegar aos portões da vila, já de noite._

Neste capítulo...

Chegando aos portões da vila encontraram Konohamaru.

Konohamaru; - O Hokage-sama quer vê-los em seu escritório.

Sasuke; - Valeu pirralho extra que agora eu não me lembro o nome.

Konohamaru; - É KONOHAMARU. E EXTRA É A SUA MÃE.

Sasuke; - Que seja.

Seguindo a orientação dada por Konohamaru, eles se encaminharam para a mansão do Hokage. Chegando lá Sasuke bateu na porta, ouviu-se um breve entre e eles entraram (NÃÃÃÃÃOOOO, ELES FORAM EMBORA). Dentro da sala estava Naruto e Tsunade.

Tema; - Como ele está Tsunade-sama?

Tsun; - ... Ele está em um estado muito delicado. Ele perdeu muito sangue durante a luta e teve uma Kunai que quase acertou seu coração. Shizune está cuidando dele agora.

Tema; - Eu posso vê-lo?

Tsun; - Só poderei permitir alguns minutos. Venha comigo.

Temari e Tsunade saíram da sala. Keiji já estava indo junto quando uma voz o chamou.

Naru; - Você fica Keiji.

Keiji; - Mas Hokage-sama.

Naru; - Preciso te fazer algumas perguntas, depois disso você poderá ver seu pai.

Keiji; - #franja cobrindo os olhos#

Naru; - Me diga o que aconteceu na torre. Quem atacou vocês?

Keiji; - O nome dele era Tobi, ele disse que fazia parte de uma tal de Neo Akatsuki...

Naru; - Neo Akatsuki?

Keiji; - Ele também disse que não sabia quem era o líder, ele estava procurando um artefato estranho.

Naru; - Artefato? Como era este artefato?

Keiji; - Eu não me lembro direito. Parecia um tipo de gota esquisita. Ele se fundiu com um anel que esse Tobi levava.

Naruto; - Esquisito. Bem, mais algo?

Keiji; - Só sei disso.

Naru; - Pode ir então.

Keiji sai da sala.

Naru; - Quanto aos dois - #se referindo a Hikari e Yukio# - Digam o que houve.

Yuki; - Um garoto um pouco mais velho que nós, chamado Haku queria o tal artefato.

Sasu; - Haku? Esse não é o garoto da névoa?

Yuki; - Creio que sim, ele te conhecia.

Saku; - Espera um pouco, o Haku ta morto não está?

Naru; - É o que eu pensava. Mas como ele ressucitou?

Yuki; - Ele não me disse nada sobre isso.

Sasu; - Será que...

Naru; - Sasuke?

Sasu; - Preciso ir em um lugar.

Naru; - Ta bem, segunda a direita.

Sasu; - NÃO É NO BANHEIRO CARAXXX.

Naru; - Não?

Sasu; - Preciso sair da vila por um tempo, vou procurar uma coisa.

Naru; - OK, Vá mas volte.

Sasu; - Não se preocupe, eu volto.

Naru; - Bem, Yukio pode se retirar também, a menos que tenha mais algo para contar.

Yuki; - Só mais uma coisa. Ele usava uma espada estranha enrrolada em faixas.

Naru; - Ok, podem ir.

Sasuke, Yukio e Sakura saem do escritório.

Naru; - Quanto a senhorita.

Hika; - Que foi pai?

Naru; - Bem, acho que eu devo te treinar um pouco para você aprender a controlar sua Kyuubi, ela me pareceu meio instável.

Hika; - Treinamento? Tipo o que?

Naru; - É um tipo de treinamento que eu desenvolvi sozinho com o tempo. Isso irá exigir o maximo de você mesma. Bem, vocês duas podem ir para casa, eu preciso terminar algumas coisas aqui.

Hina; - Ta bom Naruto-kun. Vamos Hikari-chan?

Hika; - #encarando Naruto# - Pai, qual é a condição para quebrar o selo da Hikyuu?

Naru; - #encara Hikari# - Isso você irá descobrir por si própria.

Hika; - #encarando Naruto#

Hina; - Vamos Hikari, deixe seu pai trabalhar.

Hikari e Hinata saem da sala. Naruto fecha os olhos e quando abre está diante de uma grande raposa de nove caudas.

Kyuubi; - O que quer Naruto?

Naru; - Você irá me ajudar no treino da Hikari?

Kyuu; - Não se preocupe, agora eu to legal com você.

Naru; - Heh.

000000000000000000000000000000

No hospital de Konoha, No quarto do Shikamaru, Temari olhava para ele, que estava em repouso, com uma cara muito triste.

Tema; - Preguiçoso... espero que melhore logo.

000000000000000000000000000000

Agora o famoooso NO DIA SEGUINTE. 09:30 AM.

O time 5 havia sido dispensado das missões enquanto não fosse decidido quem tomaria o lugar de Shikamaru. E como o Hokage era benevolente o time 3 e 4 também foram dispensados. Nas ruas da agitada vila de Konoha, Karen, Yukio, Keiji e Hikari caminhavam sem um rumo definido.

Karen; - Como está o seu pai Keiji?

Keiji; - Tsunade-sama disse que ele está um pouco melhor e que ele já acordou ontem.

Karen; - Que bom.

Yukio; - Hump...

Karen; - O que foi nii-san no baka?

Yukio; - Aquilo... - #aponta para frente#

Karen, Keiji e Hikari olharam para frente e viram dois seres com cabelos cinza que saiam de um mercado, um garoto de 17 anos com colete de Chuunin que carregava dois pacotes de compras e uma garota de 12 anos que carregava um pacote apenas, respectivamente Yakushi Otoya e Yakushi Kyouko. Simplismente Hikari saiu em disparada até eles, Yukio e os outros apenas andaram até eles.

Hika; - OTOYA-SENPAAAAAAAAI.

Otoy; - Ah, bom dia Hikari-chan.

Hika; - Bom dia. Bom dia pra você também Kyouko-chan.

Kyou; - Bom dia Hikari-chan.

Hika; - Né né, você viu isto Otoya-senpai? - #apontando para a bandana em seu pescoço# - Agora eu sou uma Gennin.

Otoy; - Parabéns Hikari-chan. - #sorriso#

Hika; - #cora#

Otoy; - E quem é o seu sensei?

Hika; - Ah... bem... - #olha para trás, na cara do Keiji#

Otoy; - Ah, fiquei sabendo. Desejo melhoras ao seu pai Nara.

Keiji; - Obrigado.

Otoy; - E que são os seus parceiros de time?

Hika; - O Keiji e o Uchiha idiota.

Yuki; - Hump.

Otoy; - Bom, eu tenho que ir pra casa terminar uns relatórios para o Hokage-sama. Tchau Hikari-chan e os amigos dela.

Hika; - Tchauzinho Otoya-senpai.

Os dois seres de cabelos cinza vão embora.

Hika; - Ele é tão legal, né? - #suspirando#

Yuki; - Hump. - #virando o rosto#

Karen; - O que vamos fazer agora?

Hika; - Que tal nós irmos ao Ichiraku?

Karen; - Nem está na hora do almoço e você já ta pensando em ramen?

Hika; - É que eu não comi muito ramen no café.

Karen; - Foi quantos potes?

Hika; - Uns quinze.

Keiji/Yukio/Karen; - #Gota#

Keiji; - E se nós formos no lago aqui perto nadar um pouco, tá meio quente hoje?

Karen; - Boa idéia, vamos nos arrumar e a gente se encontra no lago daqui meia hora.

Hika; - OK.

Eles se dispersaram, indo cada um para sua respectiva casa.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Na mansão do Hokage, Naruto estava enfrentando um dilema.

Hinata; - Naruto-kun, nada ainda?

Naruto; - Ta difícil Hinata-chan.

Hinata; - Nem ta parecendo o meu marido.

Naruto; - Hinataaaa. ;-;

Hinata; - Você precisa decidir quem vai substituir o Shikamaru logo.

Naruto; - Eu sei. Quem está disponível?

Hinata; - Bem, o Shino-kun está.

Naruto; - Você sabe que eu não gosto dele.

Hinata; - Que tal o Chouji?

Naruto; - ¬¬

Hinata; - Ta bem, esquece. E o Sasuke-san?

Naruto; - Ele é capitão da ANBU, ele já tem muito trabalho com as missões fora do país.

Hinata; - E que tal...

Toc Toc. (Porta)

Naruto; - Entre.

Entra na sala Hiashi, Neji e alguns anciões do Clã Hyuuga.

Naruto; - Hiashi-sama? A que lhe devo a sua visita?

Hiashi; - Soubemos que o sensei do time de minha neta está incapacitado de liderar o time no presente momento.

Naru; - E?

Hiashi; - Viemos indicar um sensei para o time dela.

Naru; - Hã? - #olha para o Neji# - Não seria você não né?

Neji; - Felizmente não.

Hiashi; - Sabemos da importância do Neji para a ANBU.

Naru; - Então que é?

Hiashi; - Você e Hinata devem conhecê-lo bem, afinal, todas suas cartas de recrutamento para a ANBU destinadas a ele voltaram.

Naru; - ... Embora ele não tenha aceitado o cargo definitivo de ANBU ele costuma ajudar o time do Neji em várias missões.

Hiashi; - É uma oportunidade de fazê-lo trabalhar.

Naru; - Mas que droga. O que ele disse sobre isso.

Neji; - Ele disse "Mais cinco minutos vai"

Naru; - #gota# Ok, como eu não tenho nenhum nome melhor ele fica responsável pelo time 5 durante algum tempo.

Hiashi; - Ótimo. Vou chamá-lo para falar com você - #abre a porta e sai# - Ah, você já estava aqui.

?????; - Olha para mim e responda.

Hiashi; - Vá falar com o Hokage-sama.

Entra na sala um homem com cabelos preto-azulados preso em um rabo de cavalo baixo, usando uma camisa de manga comprida azul escuro com detalhes em preto e uma calça do mesmo estilo, pouco depois do inicio do braço da camisa estava estampado o símbolo do Clã Hyuuga (igual o da Hinata mas esse era com o fundo azul claro com o negocio do meio vermelho), usava a bandana de Konoha no pescoço e carregava uma Katana pequena na parte de trás da cintura. Seus olhos revelavam que ele era um Hyuuga. (Inédito, eu descrevi tudo sobre o carinha O.o)

Naru; - Então, você aceita o cargo?

?????; - Aceito.

Naru; - Ótimo, você assume seu time amanhã, Hyuuga Enzan.

Enzan; - Ok.

No meio do escritório sai uma luz e dela saem Itachi e Billiezin.

Billiezin; - COMO ASSIM VOCÊ VAI SER O SENSEI?

Itachi; - QUEM VAI TOMAR CONTA DAS OUTRAS COISAS?

Enzan; - Eii, calma ai pessoal.

Billiezin; - Mas por que você vai ser sensei?

Enzan; - Porque o dinheiro estava curto sabe, não dava pra contratar alguém pra ser o sensei.

Naruto; - Ótimo, agora vamos ter um cara que é autor, diretor e personagem da própria história tudo ao mesmo tempo.

Enzan; - Tem muitas pessoas por ai que fazem a mesma coisa. Vamos continuar a história? - #in# - Staff Control.

Billiezin e Itachi somem em uma cortina de fumaça.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

No lago...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

No lago, Hikari e Karen estavam brincando de jogar água uma na outra, Keiji estava dentro da água quase dormindo e Yukio estava na margem com os pés na água, todos usando trajes de banho.

Hikari; - YUKIO-BAKAAA, VEM BRINCAR.

Yukio; - Eu passo essa.

Hikari; - Hump, anti-social.

Yukio; - Barulhenta.

Hikari; - #veia saltando# - Ah, é assim é? - #joga água no Yukio#

Yukio; - #veia saltando, entra na água e joga água na cara da Hikari#

Hikari/Yukio/Karen - #brincando de guerra de água#

Keiji; - #dormindo#

Eles ficaram um bom tempo assim. Já era por volta de 11:00 AM quando algo sinistro aconteceu. Kunais voaram de todos os lugares mas nenhuma acertou Hikari e seus amigos. Mas cada Kunai arremessada tinha consigo alguns fios, que se juntaram e formaram uma cela.

Hikari; - Mas o que diabos?

Na margem do lago apareceu um homem, como é um mero extra não tem a mínima importância descrevê-lo.

Extra; - Ora ora, parece que eu peguei apenas peixes pequenos.

Hikari; - O QUE QUER COM A GENTE?

Extra; - Vou ser direto, eu quero o pergaminho secreto da vila. – (sempre a mesma desculpa, esquisito né?) – E um de vocês vai pegá-lo para mim.

Yukio; - NUNCA FAREMOS ISSO.

Extra; - Não estou dando opções para vocês. Ou vão ou morrem aqui. Quem se candidata?

Crianças; - ...

Extra; - Vou contar até três, UM... DOIS E TRE...

Uma Kunai voa até o extra que desvia.

Extra; - Quem está ai? REVELE-SE.

????; - Aqui.

Eis que surge o novo sensei do time 5, Hyuuga Enzan. (Billiezin; - Exibido / Itachi; - É mesmo / Enzan; - Deixa eu ) Ele estava em cima da cela feita com os fios.

Enzan; - #mete a katana na cela que se rompe# - Fujam. - #fica de pé na água#

Hikari; - Quem é você?

Extra; - Doton – Jutsu arremeço de pedras. - #um monte de pedras voam#

Enzan; - KAITEN. - #bloqueia todas as pedras#

Enzan sai correndo e fica de frente para o invasor, com a Kanata em punho.

Extra; - Quem é você?

Enzan; - Eu sou aquele-cujo-nome-não-interessa-a-você.

Extra; - Que nome comprido. Enfim. Morra, Doton – Jutsu agulhas de pedra. - #varias pedras saem do chão e tomam a forma de finas agulhas#

Enzan; - Kaiten. - #defende# - Droga viu. Byakugan. VOCÊS AI, SAIAM DAÍ.

Hikari e seus amigos saem do lago e ficam do outro lado da margem olhando a luta. Enzan avança com a Katana e faz um movimento como se fosse cortar as pernas do extra, mas isso a uns dois metros de distancia, sendo que a Katana tem por volta de 50 ou 60 centimetros.

Extra; - Heh. Que vesgo - #tenta andar e cai# - O que você fez?

Enzan; - Nada de mais, apenas interrompi o fluxo de chakra da sua perna. - #levanta a katana mostrando que no final da lamina tinha outra feita com o Chakra do Enzan e depois faz a mesma coisa que fez com as pernas com os dois braços# - Agora você não pode usar os dois braços também. - #desativa o Byakugan# - HIKARI-SAMA, O HOKAGE-SAMA QUER VÊ-LA EM SEU ESCRITÓRIO. E quanto a você meliante, vai em cana.

Extra; - Nããããooo.

Enzan; - #pega o extra pelo colarinho e some em uma nuvem de fumaça#

Hikari, Yukio, Karen e Keiji se entreolham.

Hikari; - Quem era aquele?

Karen; - Não sei mas ele disse que seu pai quer te ver.

Hikari; - Então eu vou pra casa me trocar e vou lá, tchau pra vocês.

Karen/Keiji; - Tchau.

Hikari; - Tchau pra você também Uchiha idiota

Yukio; - Vá logo e não me encha a paciência.

Hikari sai correndo para chegar logo em sua casa. Chegando lá se secou, pegou uma daquelas camisas com redinha que ninja sempre usa, colocou sua blusa lilás com detalhes laranja, colocou uma calça, amarrou a bandana no pescoço e saiu correndo para tentar não chegar tarde ao escritório do pai. Chegando lá ela bateu na porta.

Naruto; - Entre.

Hikari; - #entra# - Queria falar comigo pai?

Naruto; - Ah sim. Nós vamos treinar. - #levantou da cadeira e pegou Hikari no colo# - Para chegarmos mais rápido aonde nós vamos.

Usando seu Hiraishin, Naruto conseguiu chegar no local de treinamento em poucos minutos, um grande campo vazio.

Naruto; - Eu vou te explicar o treinamento. Você terá que lutar comigo.

Hikari; - Hã?

Naruto; - Mas não será uma luta normal, você terá que usar o Chakra da Hikyuu. (Hikari Kyuubi, Hikyuu fica mais legal)

Hikari; - Mas isso é muito perigoso, eu não consigo controlar ela direito.

Naruto; - Esse treino serve exatamente pra isso Hikari, você irá aprender a controlar sua Kyuubi.

Hikari; - E-entendido

Naruto; - A primeira coisa a fazer, feche os olhos.

Hikari; - #fecha os olhos#

Naruto; - Sinta o seu Chakra, procure no meio dele um Chakra diferente...

00000

Portão da Hikyuu...

Hikari; - Hã???

Hikyuu; - O que você quer aqui Hikari.

Hikari; - Me dê o seu Chakra.

Hikyuu; - Kukukukuku, me de um motivo para eu te dar o meu Chakra.

Hikari; - ... VOCÊ TA DENTRO DE MIM, VOCÊ FAZ O QUE EU MANDO.

Hikyuu; - Você é corajosa hein, me desafiando assim. Já que é assim - #Chakra passando por de baixo das grades e envolvendo Hikari#

000000

No campo...

O Chakra vermelho começou a sair e envolveu Hikari, seus caninos e unhas cresceram e os olhos ficaram vermelhos.

Naruto; - Mantenha nessa forma Hikari. Não deixe a primeira cauda sair.

Hikari; - É difícil...

Naruto; - Eu sei. - #fechou os olhos e quando abriu também estava vermelho, o chakra saiu como o de Hikari e etc# - Venha...

Hikari avançou em Naruto e começou a tentar desferir vários golpes, todos defendidos por Naruto, Hikari começou a ficar brava e a primeira cauda começou a sair. Naruto concentrou o chakra nas mãos e golpeou o selo no umbigo de Hikari. Lentamente o Chakra voltou ao corpo da garota que desmaiou.

00000

Portão da Hikyuu...

Hikyuu; - Já voltou?

Hikari; - Hump.

Uma pata da Hikyuu feita de Chakra passou pelas grades e agarrou Hikari.

Hikyuu; - Olha aqui pirralha, não é porque eu estou dentro de você que você pode falar como bem entender comigo.

Hikari; - Argh...

Um raio vermelho parte a pata no meio liberando Hikari.

Kyuubi; - O garota revoltada, quer fazer o favor de não matar ela?

Hikyuu; - Hump.

Kyuubi - #lança um raio em Hikyuu# - Não é porque você ta em outro corpo que você pode fazer o que bem entender ouviu. Eu ainda sou seu pai. Vamos Hikari.

00000

No campo, Hikari acordava e Naruto já tinha desativado a Kyuubi.

Hikari; - Droga, assim fica difícil de eu controlar ela.

Naruto; - Não se preocupe, eu também demorei pra entrar em um acordo com a minha Kyuubi. Com você vai ser mais fácil, afinal eu estou aqui. Então não desista.

Hikari; - Entendido.

00000000000000000000000000000000

Longe dali, beeeeeeeeeeeeeem longe dali. Tobi e Haku entraram em uma caverna. Andaram um pouco e atravessaram um tipo de parede holográfica, mas como eles não teriam tal tecnologia era um tipo de jutsu que faz parecer assim. Atravessando essa parede se depararam com um enorme espaço com várias portas do lado esquerdo do salão, no fundo de frente para eles tinha um tipo de trono, do lado direito tinha um enorme portão de pedra cheio de inscrições em um tipo de outra língua. De uma das portas saiu um homem vestindo um sobretudo preto com nuvens vermelhas e usando uma mascara tipo da ANBU.

Tobi; - Líder-sama, voltamos.

Líder; - Trouxeram o artefato?

Tobi; - Sim. - #mostrou o anel dourado#

Líder; - Ótimo, o que aconteceu com você Haku?

Haku; - Nada, só encontrei uma pessoa muito forte.

Líder; - Como essa pessoa era?

Haku; - Era uma garotinha de 12 anos.

Líder; - 12 anos e você está nesse estado.

Haku; - Creio que ela seja uma Jinchuuriki.

Líder; - Jinchuuriki? Hmm, descreva ela.

Haku; - Ela era loira, tinha três riscos de cada lado do rosto e seu chakra era vermelho.

Líder; - Muuahauhuahau, boa informação, creio que agora exista duas Kyuubis para nós capturarmos.

Deidara; - Ta feliz por que líder, Un?

Kimimaru; - Viu o passarinho verde?

Líder; - Vocês também voltaram? Esquece, trouxeram o artefato?

Deidara; - Claro que sim, un. - #mostra o anel também dourado#

Líder; - Ótimo, agora falta apenas seis artefatos para coletarmos. Assim poderemos quebrar o jutsu do antigo líder e ter acesso ao Lorde do Inferno (aquela estatua esquisita que tira Bijuus).

000000000000000000000000000000000

No dia seguinte, o time 5 se encontrou naquela ponte aonde o time 7 sempre se encontrava. Hikari estava sentada, Yukio comia uma barrinha de chocolate e Keiji dormia em pé. Então chegou o sensei do time.

Enzan; - Ohayo minna (Bom dia povo).

Hikari; - Ei, você é o cara de ontem.

Enzan; - Sou eu mesmo. Bem, hoje nós vamos fazer um treino simples, me sigam.

O time caminhou até chegar em uma clareira no meio da floresta. Enzan se sentou no chão e os outros fizeram o mesmo.

Enzan; - Muito bem, vou me apresentar a vocês. Meu nome é Hyuuga Enzan, serei a partir de hoje o sensei de vocês. Agora já me conhecem. Vamos começar o treino.

Hikari; - Como será esse treino?

Enzan; - Escalar árvores.

Yukio; - #gota# - Só isso?

Enzan; - Só. Mas tem uma condição, vocês não poderam usar os braços.

Time 5; - #tombo# - COMO A GENTE VAI FAZER ISSO?

Enzan; - Assim. - #fica de pé, caminha até uma arvore e começa a subir# - Concentrem o Chakra na sola do pé e subam.

E assim eles começaram o treinamento. Muitos tombos aconteceram. Até que Hikari perdeu a paciência.

Hikari; - MAS QUE DROGA. - #sentou e começou a pensar# - Ah, já sei. - #andou até o sensei# - Enzan-sensei, você pode mostrar como que faz de novo?

Enzan; - Está bem. - #concentrou o Chakra e subiu#

Hikari; - Byakugan.

Enzan; - Mais alguma coisa? - #pulou lá de cima#

Hikari; - Não, valeu. - #concentrou o Chakra nos pés e subiu normalmente# - Eeeeeeee, consegui antes do Uchiha idiotaaaaaaaa.

Yukio; - Hump.

No final da tarde todos tinham conseguido chegar ao topo.

Enzan; - Muito bem, vocês foram muito bem. Amanhã nós começamos as missões.

Hikari; - Ok, Dattebayo.

Continua no próximo capítulo.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Erros de Gravação

Capítulo Seis

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hikari andava pela sala com uma inconfundível cara de gente que está para explodir. Yukio estava sentado em uma das mesas e Keiji estava dormindo em um banco.

Hika: - POR QUEEEEEEEEEE?  
Grupo daquele castelo maluco que eu esqueci o nome; - PORQUE SIM ZEQUINHA.  
Enzan; - Me diz que eu não ouvi isso. - #in# - Jutsu de aniquilação.  
Grupo blalblablabla; - #morrem#  
Enzan; - Vamos continuar ¬¬

Itachi; - HAUhauhUAHUahu OWWWNEEEEED

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Shikamaru e Keiji dormindo em um banco. Hikari e Yukio com veias na testa.

Hika/Yuki: - ACORDEEEEM.

Shika/Keiji: - ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ.

Enzan; - #gota# - Vejamos, acho que eu vou fazer uma doação de duas camas para uma instituição de caridade.

Shika/Keiji: - QUE? O QUE? ONDE? - #levantando desesperados#

Enzan; - Ótimo.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Câmera da um close na academia. Clichê da academia tremendo enquanto no fundo se ouve uma voz gritando "ACORDEEEEEEEEM". Camera volta a filmar a sala. Keiji e Shikamaru com caracóis nos olhos, grudados na parede com rachaduras. Yukio com os ouvidos tampados se escondendo atrás de uma carteira.

#Câmera quebrada e a academia indo ao chão.#

Enzan; - Ooooo beleza.

Billiezin; - Ei Enzan, quanto ao assunto que... O QUE ACONTECEU AQUI? - #olhando para a academia#

Enzan; - Nada de mais. - #pega um caderninho e começa a escrever, do nada surgem vários garis que limpam a sujeira do local#

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yuki: - De novo... Mas que diabos...

Três Shikamarus correndo na direção do garoto.

Yuki: - Qual deles é o verdadeiro... que se dane. Katon-Goukakyuu no Jutsu... Ei, dá pra parar de apertar meu pescoço??

Shik: - #Atrás do Yukio# - Mas que droga, aonde que pega pra pessoa desmaiar mesmo?

Um toco de arvore voa e acerta bem no meio da testa do Yukio que desmaia.

Shik; - O.o

Enzan; - Pra não perder tempo Continue a cena.

Shik; - HAI.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hika: - Aonde você vai?

Shik: - Preciso fazer algumas coisas. - #sumindo na nuvem de fumaça#

Yuki: - Que droga. Vamos ter que ficar presos aqui até ele voltar. E pior, sem almoço.

Hika: - Correção. Você vai. Byakugan... Ok, ele não está por aqui.

O Chakra de Hikari se espalhou e conseguiu cortar a corda que a prendia.

Hikari; - #ainda presa na corda# - Eita, mas que droga. - #usa o chakra de novo# - Aff. - #usa de novo, a arvore arrebenta mas ela continua presa na corda# - SOCORROOOOOOO.

Nos bastidores...

Enzan; - Ei, alguém ai viu a minha corda?

Billiezin; - Não vi não.

Itachi; - Nem eu.

Enzan; - Você é cego Itachi, esqueceu?

Itachi; - EU NÃO SOU CEGO - #Falando com a parede pensando que era o Enzan#

Enzan; - Ahan, acredito.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Por falta de criatividade os erros terminam aqui hoje

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bem, em tempo recorde eu creio a fic foi atualizada. Eu devo tudo isso às Reviews recebidas, fiquei muito emocionado com elas. Bem, respondendo as Reviews...

**Sakurinha Rockbell: - **Obrigado pela review. Bem, quanto as cenas clichê da luta do Haku contra Hikari e Yukio foi por pura falta de criatividade. XD Continação ta aqui, e valeu por ter achado a fic linda.

**edineijr: - **Leitor de entrelinhas. XD Bem, todas as perguntas ficarão sem muitas respostas (embora no reply eu tenha te respondido algumas). E quanto as vitimas do meu penhasco, poucas fogem, apenas aquelas que eu quero.

Alguém da platéia ainda no penhasco; - e o meu ps3. - #voz ao longe#

Enzan; - Bem, Obrigado pela review.

**Rodrigo 'Naruto Boy': - **Vai matar quem? O Itachi?

Itachi; - Como? O/-\O

Enzan; - Bem, foi rápido a atualização. Obrigado pela review. XD

**daniele12e: - **Nããããoo, sou eu que agradeço, sem review é chato e exaustante escrever. Obrigado pela review, Again.

**Sasah-chan: - **Eeeeee, mais uma que ama a fic. 8D Continuei e aqui está o resultado, aqui não, lá pra cima. Bem, Obrigado pela review.

**Lydhyamsf: - **Oba, nova leitora. 8D. Bem espere que goste deste capítulo também e Obrigado pela review.

**Ester Midoki: - **Continuei. Obrigado por ter gostado e Obrigado pela review.

**Lord Zero X: - **Obrigado pela review. Deixando o Yuki/Hika de lado, o Haku é um ser especial dentro da fic, assim como o Kimimaru.

Haku; - Mauhuahua, vou poder me vingar daquele mascarado viado.

Kimimaru; - E você não é viado também né?

Haku; - Claro que não, eu só sou um garoto meigo.

Enzan; - Meigo de mais da conta.

Haku; - Ora seu...

Enzan; - #Pega o caderninho e anota algo#

Kakashi; - CHIDORI - #fura o peito do Haku#

Haku; - Fidamãe.

Enzan; - Relaxa que você não vai morrer, enfim a volta deles será explicada lá no final, acompanhe e descubra, Obrigado pela review.

**Tia-Lulu: - **Chora não viu. Obrigado por ter achado o capítulo ótimo e o resto também e Obrigado pela review.

**Rodrigo DeMolay: - **Valeu por ter achado ótimo.

Alguém da platéia no penhasco; - eeeeee ooooooo meeeeeeeeuuuuu ps3 - #voz ao longe#

Enzan; - Quanto ao Buenas Notches Cinderella eu não faço idéia daonde eu tirei isso, ATHIM panico ATCHIM. Well, o Deidara apareceu, mas só um pouco. Bem, Obrigado pela review.

**Billiezin: - **LEIAM BIG BROTHER NINJUTSU.

Bem, lembrem-se, deixem reviews, isso deixa o Enzan muito feliz e empolgado para escrever, para deixar uma review é fácil, apenas clique no GO Ali em baixo e escreva uma mensagem falando o que gostou, o que não gostou, deixar um oi pra um amigo, mandar um beijo pra Xuxa MenegHELL, ou mandar o autor à merdx.

Isso é tudo por enquanto.

Hyuuga Enzan


	11. Especial de Páscoa

Disclaimer; - Naruto pertence a Masashi Kishimoto, All rights reserved (I kill the English? Who cares?)

Enzan; - Well, Well Manuell.

Platéia; - ¬¬ BAKA.

Enzan; - Mamãe disse que não tinha problema. T-T BUAAAA. - #sai correndo#

Platéia; - Hauhauhauhau, O ENZAN É EMOOOO.

Enzan; - Bakaaaas.

Platéia; - BAKA É VOCÊ EMO.

Enzan; - Buaaaaaa.

Grande explosão toma conta do estúdio inteiro. Quando a poeira baixa podia se ver um pássaro enorme azul e uma pessoa montada nele.

Pessoa montada no pássaro; - Mas que porrx ta acontecendo aqui? Eu não posso chegar atrasado que isso vira bagunça?

Platéia; - Ohh quem será a pessoa montada no pássaro?

Enzan; - Ixi, fudxx.

PMNP; - Hum? ARGH, ITACHII.

Enzan vira Itachi.

Itachi; - Você tava atrasado daí eu pensei em...

Enzan; - TA QUERENDO MORRER ITACHI?

Itachi; - Eu não fiz nada de mais.

Enzan; - Sério?

Billiezin; - Ei Enzan, olha só o vídeo que eu gravei com a câmera do estúdio. - #entrega fita#

Enzan; - #assistindo# - ...

Itachi; - Eeer. Eu ouvi minha mãe chamar. Fui. - #sai correndo#

Sasuke; - #surge do nada# - VOCÊ MATOU A MAMÃE SEU IDIOTA - #Sai correndo atrás#

Enzan; - EU TE MATO ITACHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII.

Sasuke e Enzan correndo atrás do Itachi.

Billiezin; - Bem, fiquem com a fic.

Enzan volta correndo.

Enzan; - Bem, hoje teremos um capítulo especial. O Especial de Páscoa do Uzumaki's Future. FELIZ PASCOA A TODOS.

Sasuke; - VOLTA AQUI ITACHI.

Itachi; - EU NÃO SOU DOIDO.

Enzan; - EU TE MATO ITACHI.

Billiezin; - Fiquem com a fic.

Legendas:

Xxxx; - Oi - Fala

Xxxx; - **"Oi" **- Pensamento

Xxxx; - Xxxxxxx - (Oi) – Meus Comentários Inúteis e muitas vezes dispensaveis e Traduções.

_Oi_ - Flashback/Carta

Xxxx; - Xxxxxxx - #Lalalalala# - Ações

Xxxx; - XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX – Tom de voz alto.

Xxxx; - BbbbXXX - Censura

Capítulo 9/5 – Especial de Páscoa do Uzumaki's Future.

Começa as novas missões do time 5.

Era manhã no domingo de páscoa na Vila Oculta de Konoha. Várias pessoas andavam despreocupadas pelas ruas sabendo que não teriam de trabalhar devido ao feriado. Mas nem todos estavam assim.

Ponte do time 5 que era do time 7.

Hikari; - Não acredito que a gente tem missão hoje.

Yukio; - #comendo um pedaço de ovo de chocolate# - Nem eu. - #termina de comer# - Eu quero chocolateeeeeeeee.

Keiji; - Eu quero dormiiiir.

Enzan; - Oi pessoal, to atrazado?

Hikari; - Ta, o que houve?

Enzan; - Nada não, problema com uma pessoa.

Itachi preso no penhasco; - me tira daqui Enzaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan. - #voz ao longe#

Enzan; - Hehehe, Owned. Bem, vamos ver qual missão o Hokage-sama vai dar para nós.

No escritório do Hokage, estavam reunidos os 3 novos times Shinobis.

Naruto; - Bom dia. - #comendo ovo de páscoa#

Yukio; - CHOCOLATEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE. - #pula em cima do Naruto#

Naruto; - #Tira o ovo do alcance do Yukio#

Yukio; - #Bate na parede#

Naruto; - Irei explicar agora a missão de vocês. Hoje tem um tipo de festival na academia em virtude do feriado. Normalmente no final uma pessoa vestido de Coelhinho da Páscoa entrega os ovos para as crianças. Mas esse ano ele me ligou e disse que não poderia vir. Então...

Kiba; - Um de nós vai ter que se vestir de coelho e entregar ovos pras crianças?

Naruto; - Não só entregar os ovos, vai ter tamém que aturar os pirralhos fazendo perguntas chatas. Alguém contra essa missão levante a mão.

Todos; - #levantam a mão#

Naruto; - Bem, não estou dando opções de fazer ou não fazer. VÃO LOGO PARA A ACADEMIA, chegando lá a vovó explica as coisas melhor.

Todos saem. Chegando na academia, se depararam com uma multidão de pirralhos entrando nela. Uma voz chamou por eles do segundo andar do prédio.

Tsunade; - EEEEEEIIIII VOCÊS, AQUI.

Os times três e quatro se expremeram na multidão para entrar na academia, assim que conseguiram correram para o segundo andar. Chegando na sala aonde Tsunade estava encontraram também, Iruka, Shizune e o time 5.

Haru; - Como vocês chegaram aqui antes da gente?

Yukio; - Subimos pela parede. - #apontando a janela aberta#

Kaede; - #se agarra no Yukio# - Você é tããããooo legal Yukio-kun. - #vira pra Hikari e mostra a língua#

Hikari; - Hump. - #vira a cara# - **"Como se eu tivesse sentindo ciúmes"**

Yukio; - Dá pra desgrudar Kaede?

Tsunade; - Vou explicar exatamente o que terão que fazer. Quem vai ser o coelho?

Kiba; - Ainda não decidimos.

Hikari/Karen; - Podemos indicar uma pessoa?

Tsunade; - Quem?

Hika/Kare; - O Yukio.

Yukio; - O QUÊ? EU NÃO.

Tsunade; - Quem concorda?

Haru/Kouji/Kaede/Saito/Choumei; - #levantam a mão#

Tsunade; - Ótimo, o Yukio vai ser o coelho.

Yukio; - Nããããããooooooooo.

Tsunade; - Bem, é o seguinte, o Yukio vai se fantasiar e os Genins vão ajudá-lo, segurando e entregando os ovos para ele entregar para as crianças. Elas vão estar em fila, então alguém vai ter que organizar.

Kiba; - Deixe isso comigo.

Tsunade; - Como vocês viram lá fora é muita criança, então os três irão ajudar.

Lee/Kiba/Enzan; - Wakarimashta. (Entendido)

Tsunade; - Nós vamos pintar os rostos dos genins para ficar mais bonitinho, e colocar orelhas também.

Genins; - TÁ BRINCANDO.

Yukio; - Se ferraram.

Genins; - #socão no Yukio#

Yukio; - #caido no chão cheio de hematomas#

Tsunade; - Isso será feito as quatro da tarde, até lá estão dispensados para se divertirem nas barracas.

Todos; - Hai.

Todos saem. Cada time se separa com seu respectivo sensei.

Hikari; - O que nós vamos ficar fazendo para nos distrair?

Enzan; - Fiquem brincando por ai, eu tenho uma coisa pra fazer. Até mais. - #some na nuvem de fumaça#

Hikari; - O que ele foi fazer?

Yukio; - E eu que sei?

Keiji; - Vamos fazer alguma coisa?

Yukio; - Vamos vai.

Eles caminharam pelos corredores e pararam em uma sala cheio de jogos, como pescaria, argolas e tiro ao alvo com bolas (aquele que o Naruto joga durante a saga que ele aprende o Rasengan). E lá se divertem por um tempo. Na hora do almoço, eles encontraram uma barraquinha do Ichiraku, e não deu outra, Hikari puxou os dois para comer junto com ela.

Hikari; - Eu adoro o Ramen do Ichiraki, ele é o melhor do mundo.

Teuchi; - Obrigado Hikari-chan. Aqui, miso e porco. - #coloca tigela na frente dela#

Hikari; - ITADAKIMASU.

Naruto; - Achei que ia encontrar vocês por aqui.

Hikari; - Otou-san?(Pai?)

Naruto; - Ué? Cadê o Enzan?

Hikari; - Ele disse que ia fazer alguma coisa.

Naruto; - Humm.

Enzan; - Me procurando Hokage-sama?

Naruto; - Que bom que apareceu, precisamos conversar.

Enzan; - Tudo bem.

Os dois saem.

Hikari; - E agora?

Yukio; - Sei lá.

Na sala que Tsunade estava mais cedo, Naruto e Tsunade estavam sentados em uma mesa de frente para Enzan, Sasuke (já tinha voltado para a vila), Neji e Kakashi.

Tsunade; - Bem, como vocês devem saber, uma organização com o nome de Neo Akatsuki começou a se mover.

Naruto; - Decidimos que vocês irão para o País das Ondas para investigar sobre o caso.

Enzan; - E o meu time?

Naruto; - Não se preocupe, amanhã e depois ainda é recesso, não será designadas missões para os novos times. Vocês foram selecionados pelas suas habilidades excepcionais. Sasuke por ser um Uchiha de grande valor e capitão da ANBU, Neji e Enzan por serem especialistas no controle de Chakra dentro do Clã Hyuuga, Kakashi-sensei por ser um especialista em rastreamento e ser um dos Yonnin (Quatro Ninjas Lendários). Vocês irão partir hoje depois da festa.

Enzan/Sasuke/Neji/Kakashi; - Hai.

Naruto; - E boa páscoa para vocês.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Longe dali... No covil da Neo Akatsuki.

Tobi; - Dingle Bell, Dingle Bell.

Deidara; - Tobi, seu ignorante, un. É páscoa, não natal.

Tobi; - Sério? Desculpa, quando disseram pra mim que hoje era feriado eu pensei que era natal.

Deidara; - Baka, un.

Líder; - Boa tarde, Neo Akatsukis, trouxe ovos de chocolate para todo mundo.

Tobi; - CHOCOLATEEEEEEEEE. - #pega um dos ovos da mão do Líder e abre#

Deidara; - Hump. - #boca da mão cospe argila e Deidara modela ela, formando um de seus passarinhos e solta na direção do Tobi# - ART IS A BANG! - #passarinho explode derretendo o ovo do Tobi#

Tobi; - MEU OVOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.

Haku; - #comendo o ovo dele#

Kimimaru; - #Comendo o ovo e tomando leite(para prevenção da osteoporose)#

Deidara/Mão Direita; - #comendo o ovo#

Líder; - #de costas para todo mundo, sem mascara, comendo o ovo#

Tobi; - #chorando o lei... digo ovo derretido#

????; - Voltamos Líder.

Líder; - #Põe a mascara e se vira# - Ora ora, Karin e Suigetsu.

Karin é uma mulher de cabelos negros, usa óculos, um shorts curto e um tipo de jaqueta que deixa o umbigo pra fora.

Suigetsu é um homem que carrega a espada decaptadora de Zabuza, seus dentes parece de piranha (o peixe).

Líder; - Acharam?

Karin; - Claro que sim. - #Mostra o anel dourado#

Líder; - Ótimo. A propósito. - #joga dois ovos que estava do lado dele# - Feliz páscoa.

Suigetsu; - Hum, chocolate? Que bom. - #come um pedaço#

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Na academia, os genins já estavam se arrumando.

Hikari; - Que humilhante. - #com o rosto pintado, os bigodinhos de coelho não precisaram ser feitos já que ela já tem os riscos na cara, mas isso não fez Tsunade desistir de pintar o nariz de vermelho, colocar uma orelha e pompom#

Yukio; - Quer ficar no meu lugar? - #dentro da fantasia de coelho#

Hikari; - Hahahahahahaha.

Tsunade; - Vamos logo, os seus sensei já arrumaram a fila.

O Coelhinho Yukio saiu de trás de um palco improvisado e fez as crianças gritarem histéricas.

Yukio; - QUEM QUER GANHAR OVOOOOO?

Crianças; - EEEEEEEEEEEUUUUUUUUUUUU.

Yukio; - ENTÃO VÃO TER QUE CANTAR A MUSIQUINHA DO COELHINHO DA PÁSCOA JUNTO COMIGO.

Yukio e Crianças; - Coelhinho da Páscoa que trazes pra mim, um ovo, dois ovos, três ovos pra mim.

Karen/Hikari; - #filmando#

Enzan e Kiba liberaram as crianças e uma a uma subia no palco e recebia o ovo da mão do coelhinho. Isso durou uma meia hora, e quando terminou as crianças foram embora com seus pais.

Yukio; - #saindo da fantasia# - EU NUNCA MAIS FAÇO ISSO.

Hikari; - Que é isso Yukio, você estava tão meigo.

Yukio; - VAI PRO INFERNO HIKARI.

Hikari; - QUER BRIGAR É?

Yukio; - CAI DENTRO.

Kaede; - EU TE AJUDO YUKIO-KUN.

Haru; - JÁ QUE É ASSIM EU VOU AJUDAR A HIKARI-CHAN.

Hikari; - Hikari-chan? - #vira assustada para ele#

Haru; - É que, bem. - #corado#

Enzan; - Ei, vamos parar de baderna ai?

Todos; - Hai.

Assim acaba o especial de páscoa do Uzumaki's Future. Hikari começou a fazer um monte de perguntas para Haru que não conseguia responder nenhuma, Yukio foi embora com Kaede no pescoço, já que esta se recusava a se separar de Yukio. Enzan, Sasuke, Neji e Kakashi saíram da vila assim que tudo havia acabado. E todos viveram felizes para sempre...

Enzan; - Bem, gostaram?

Platéia; - SIIIIIM. – **"NÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOO"**

Enzan; - Eu sei ler mentes sabiam?

Platéia; - #com medo#

Enzan; - Mas é páscoa e eu vou perdoar vocês. Hoje não tem erros de gravação, mas vai ter propaganda. Solta o VT Narrador.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Projeto74

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

O Projeto74 é um jogo em desenvolvimento, criado por Billiezin e Hyuuga Enzan. Aqui vai a história do jogo.

Há alguns anos atrás, no Império Great Den, vários magos e bruxos da Guilda de Mahozen trabalhavam para desenvolver um ser de energia pura muito poderoso para ajudá-los a proteger o império de várias ameaças, seu laboratório ficava na antiga capital do império, Green Heim. Certo dia, durante um dos vários processos da criação alguma coisa deu errada e uma grande explosão tomou conta do local e assim levando a destruição da capital. No meio de vários escombros surgiu uma figura estranha, um grande aglomerado de energia que assumiu a forma de um dragão.   
Sabendo do acontecimento em Green Heim, as várias guildas em todo o império mandou seus membros para investigar o caso, em vão, ninguém sobreviveu.  
Os magos da Guilda de Mahozen batizaram esse dragão com o nome do projeto a que ele pertencia, Projeto74.  
As guildas, percebendo que não conseguiriam muita coisa combatendo aquela aberração sozinhas decidiram escolher um líder. Esse líder ficou conhecido como Blaze I.  
Sobre o comando de Blaze I, as guildas se unirão e conseguiram derrotar o Projeto74, mas aquele grande aglomerado de energia se dispersou, fazendo com que vários animais agissem de forma violenta e demônios aparecessem em certas regiões do império. Para combater esses demônios e animais ferozes as varias guildas do império treinam diariamente vários jovens para eliminar essas ameaças. Passado alguns anos, Blaze I construiu uma nova capital para o império chamada Kamiden, já que ninguem se atrevia a se aproximar das rúinas da antiga capital).  
Diz uma lenda, que de vez em quando dá para ouvir os altos rugidos do Projeto74 nas ruínas da antiga capital(Atual Dark Heim).  
Agora cabe a você ajudar o império a prosperar e se livrar dessas pragas.

Projeto74 está em fase final de criação e logo deve ser lançado. Aguardem por novas informações.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Enzan; - Bem, essa é a história de Projeto74, escrita totalmente por mim e aceita por Billiezin. Quando ficar pronto eu aviso a todos os interessandos. Se você se interessou pelo jogo mande uma review para o Enzan. Bem, respondendo as reviews.

**Ester Midoki**: - Wow, valeu por ter gostado, aqui está um especial enquanto a fic original não sai. Obrigado pela review.

**Edineijr: - **O cara do lago era só um extra mesmo, so pra fazer gancho pra mim aparecer XD. Os filhos do Kabuto, bem, acompanhe e descubra por si mesmo XD. Os Bijuus da Akatsuki escolheram novos donos, já que os que tem o Bijuu retirado morre, exceção do Gaara, que teve o Shukaku de volta. O caderninho que você diz é o roteiro, acho que nunca conseguiria o Death Note. XD. Obrigado pela review.

**Tia-Lulu: - **Vivendo e apendendo né. Tem que ser original em algumas coisas. Obrigado pela review

**Ichigo Uzumaki:** - Diária? O.O Eu mal consigo escrever uma por semana. 14 paginas de word por dia então é fodx. Mas mesmo assim obrigado pela review.

**Rodrigo DeMolay:** - Que bom que você gostou.

Deidara: - ART IS A BANG. - #Explodindo o estúdio#

Enzan; - QUER PARAR COM ISSO DEIDARA.

Deidara; - Ta... ART IS A... - #Passarinho explode na cara dele# - Bang.

Enzan; - Eu disse para você parar. - #com o caderninho na mão# - Bem, obrigado pela review.

**Rodrigo 'Naruto Boy':** - O seu review quase que eu não pego, ele chegou quando eu tava terminando de escrever o capítulo. Mais rápido que isso é impossível. Bem obrigado pela review.

**Billiezin: - LEIAM BIG BROTHER NINJUTSU E AGUARDEM PELO PROJETO74.**

Enzan; - Encerramos aqui mais um Uzumaki's Future. Espero que tenham gostado. E lembrem-se, aguardem pelo Projeto74, ainda esse mês deve ficar pronto. E lembrem-se também de deixar uma review quando acabar de ler, para deixar uma review é fácil, apenas clique no GO Ali em baixo e escreva uma mensagem falando o que gostou, o que não gostou, deixar um oi pra um amigo, mandar um beijo pra Xuxa MenegHELL, ou mandar o autor à merdx.

Hyuuga Enzan se despedindo. Billiezin mandando um tchau para os leitores. Itachi gritando OWNED sem parar.


	12. Investigações no País das Ondas

Disclaimer; - Naruto pertence a Masashi Kishimoto. Se não gostam de Naruto, acham chato e a história feia, a culpa é desse cara chamado Kishimoto, eu apenas estou aqui para mostrar uma visão diferente do mundo de Naruto e...

Itachi; - Isso ta parecendo discurso de crente.

Enzan; - Vê se não enche Itachi. Bem vamos começar sem muita demora.

Billiezin; - Já ta demorando.

Enzan; - Você também ta nessa?

Billiezin; - Por que estaria?

Itachi; - É, por quê?

Enzan; - Deixa pra lá vai.

Billiezin; - DEIXA PRA LÁ UMA OVA, EU EXIJO UM AUMENTO POR CAUSA DESSES SEUS INSULTOS.

Enzan; - ENTÃO ERA ESSE O MOTIVO? - #arremessa corda que prende os dois# - Só não prendo os dois no penhasco porque temos que começar logo.

Billiezin/Itachi; - SOLTA A GENTE.

Enzan; - No final do capítulo eu solto vocês.

Billiezin/Itachi; - Saco viu.

Enzan; - Vamos começar mais um capítulo. COM VOCÊÊÊÊÊÊÊS.

Legendas:

XVariável.

AO que a explicação está explicando

Aaaa; - Nome do personagem.

Xxxx; - Aaaaaaaa Fala

Xxxx; - **"Aaaaaaa" ** Pensamento

Xxxx; - Xxxxxxx - (Aaaaaaa) Meus Comentários Inúteis e muitas vezes dispensaveis e Traduções.

_Aaaaaaaa_ Flashback/Carta

Xxxx; - Xxxxxxx - #Aaaaaaaa# - Ações

Xxxx; - AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA – Tom de voz alto.

Xxxx; - Aaaaaaxxx - Censura

Capítulo 10 – Investigações no País das Ondas

Depois da festa de páscoa da academia, Sasuke, Neji, Kakashi e Enzan foram para o País das Ondas investigar o caso Neo Akatsuki. A viagem foi tranqüila, sendo que os quatro eram da elite de Konoha.Chegando lá eles se dividiram em dois grupos, Sasuke e Kakashi iriam investigar o local da luta de Tobi e Shikamaru e Enzan e Neji o local da luta de Haku e Hikari.

Kakashi; - Ei amigo.

Carinha da Torre; - Sim?

Kakashi; - Você sabe o que aconteceu aqui a alguns dias, envolvendo ninjas.

Cara; - Bem, eu sei que um cara saiu bem ferido.

Kakashi; - Havia um homem com um sobretudo preto e nuvens vermelhas.

Cara; - Parece que tinha um sim. Ele tinha uma mascara laranja com um buraco no olho direito. Não vi mais nada depois disso, porque ele usou alguma coisa que eu desmaiei.

Kakashi; - Obrigado viu.

Kakashi anota tudo em um caderno e vai até Sasuke que estava olhando para o local para ver se encontrava algum vestígio de alguma coisa que pudesse ajudá-los.

Sasuke; - E então.

Kakashi; - A informação que ele me deu parece ser certa. Realmente tem membros da Akatsuki envolvidos. Ele disse um homem com mascara laranja. Essas característica combina com o Tobi, Ex-Akatsuki. Sobrevivente da Kyuubi.

Sasuke; - Nós já sabíamos de tudo isso, por que você me disse isso?

Kakashi; - Shhh, disfarça, é pra fazer volume.

Sasuke; - Hump, eu vou em um lugar, se os seus cachorros encontrarem alguma coisa me avise.

Kakashi; - Pode deixar.

Sasuke; - #some na nuvem de fumaça#

Já com os Hyuugas...

Neji; - ENZAN, VEM CÁ.

Enzan; - O que foi Neji-san?

Neji; - Olhe isso. - #entrega um pedaço de roupa dentro de um saquinho#

Enzan; - Parece ser da Akatsuki. Preto, um contorno branco e um pedaço de vermelho.

Neji; - Entregue isso para o Kakashi.

Enzan; - Ok. - #dá um daqueles pulos que a pessoa some da vista da outra#

No local de investigação de Kakashi.

Kakashi; - #escrevendo alguma coisa em um livrinho#

Enzan; - Kakashi-senpai.

Kakashi; - Ah, yo. - #fecha o livro rapidamente#

Enzan; - Hun? O que é isso?

Kakashi; - Ah, isso é... O RELATÓRIO DA MISSÃO.

Enzan; - Hun? Ta bem. Olhe, eu e o Neji achamos isso. - #entrega o saquinho com o pedaço da roupa#

Kakashi; - Vou chamar o Pakkun agora. - #corta o dedo com uma kunai# - Kuchiyose no Jutsu.

Aparece o esquadão de cães inteiro.

Pakkun; - Achou alguma coisa, Kakashi?

Kakashi; - Isso. - #mostra a roupa e dá para cada cachorro cheirar#

Pakkun; - Vamos procurar.

Kakashi; - Se acharem o rastro me chamem.

Pakkun; - Hai.

Kakashi; - Dispersar.

Cães vão embora.

Kakashi; - Bem, agora... - #apalpa o bolso# - Eh?

Enzan; - Procurando alguma coisa? Kakashi-senpai? - #lendo o livrinho# - Desconfiei que fosse algo do tipo. Icha Icha Returns é?

Kakashi; - O que achou?

Enzan; - Hump. - #joga o livro de volta# - Cadê o Sasuke?

Kakashi; - Foi investigar em outro lugar.

Enzan; - Eu vou falar com ele. - #pula#

Kakashi; - Yare yare. - #abre um livrinho e encontra um bilhete# - Bem...

_Bilhete; - Termine e me dê uma cópia._

Túmulo de Haku e Zabuza... Sasuke cavava um grande buraco.

Enzan; - Yo, Sasuke-senpai.

Sasuke; - O que você quer Enzan?

Enzan; - Nada demais, só saber o que está fazendo.

Sasuke; - Checando uma coisa. Um dos membros da Akatsuki estava enterrado aqui, e eu não encontro o corpo dele.

Enzan; - Isso leva a crer que ele realmente ressucitou?

Sasuke; - É isso. Bem, era o que eu desconfiava. Vamos voltar.

Enzan; - Ok.

Área do Kakashi. Kakashi escrevia seu livrinho, Neji estava encostado em uma arvore.

Kakashi; - Yo. Os cães voltaram agora pouco. Perdemos o rastro deles.

Enzan; - Que droga.

Sasuke; - Vamos voltar para a vila. É o jeito.

Neji; - Vamos de uma vez.

000000000000000000000000000

Horas depois. Escritório do Hokage. Sasuke conversava com Naruto, os outros três já haviam ido embora

Naruto; - Edo Tensei?

Sasuke; - Sim. Mas parece que foi modificado. Normalmente o Edo Tensei utiliza pessoas vivas para trazer as almas de volta. Mas de alguma maneira, quem quer que tenha usado essa técnica usou o corpo verdadeiro do Haku.

Naruto; - Como você conseguiu descobrir isso?

Sasuke; - Eu voltei no ultimo esconderijo usado por Orochimaru. Tempos atrás ele estava selado, mas alguém quebrou esse selo... e roubou todos os pergaminhos de técnicas.

Naruto; - Hum, o que mais você descobriu?

Sasuke; - Me parece que a espada usada por Zabuza também foi roubada do local aonde deixamos.

Naruto; - Foi o Haku também.

Sasuke; - Acho que não. Durante o meu treinamento com o Orochimaru eu conheci um homem que estava treinando para conseguir ser um dos sete ninjas espadachins. O nome dele é Suigetsu. Me parece que ele fugiu pouco antes de nós termos matadado o Orochimaru. Não apenas isso, se seguirmos nessa linha de raciocínio, veremos que os novos membros da Akatsuki tem ligações com os homens de Orochimaru.

Naruto; - Quem mais fugiu nessa época?

Sasuke; - Uma mulher da base sul, Karin e um homem da base norte, Juugo.

Naruto; - #puxou um pergaminho e anotou as informações# - Então parece que temos, Tobi, Haku, Suigetsu, Karin, Juugo, Itachi e o líder.

Sasuke; - Sim. Bem, eu preciso fazer algumas pesquisas na biblioteca de Konoha. Gostaria que não me designasse missões por enquanto.

Naruto; - Tudo bem. Pode ir agora.

Sasuke sai e deixa Naruto sozinho.

Naruto; - Parece que teremos problemas com essa Neo Akatsuki, não acha? Kyuubi.

Voz do interior; - Pois é.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Erros de Gravação

Capítulo 7

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Err... continuando. Na casa dos Uzumaki Hyuuga a situação era a mesma de todos os dias...

Naru: - RAMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN, EU TE AMOOOOOOOO.

Enzan; - NARUTOOOOOO, TÁ CERTO QUE O NARRADOR DISSE QUE ERA O QUE ACONTECE TODO DIA, MAS NÃO ERA ISSO.

Naru; - Foi mal.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Na casa dos Nara Sabaku...

Shik: - #dormindo no chão#

Keij: - #dormindo no sofá#

Tema: - #chamas nos olhos, aura negra, leque fechado e segurando como uma espada, mirando a cabeça de Shikamaru#

Meia hora depois, no ponto de encontro do novo time 5. (ponte do time 7)

Hika; - Cadê eles?

Yukio; - Sei lá.

Passa uma divisão médica da ANBU.

Enzan; - CORRAM PARA A CASA DOS NARAS. ELES ESTÃO MORRENDO

ANBUs; - HAI.

Hika/Yuki; - O.O

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Na segunda missão.

Hika: - Ta certo que eu gosto de ramen. Mas eu gosto de comer, não de entregar.

Shikamaru; - Hikari... VOCÊ COMEU TODAS AS TIGELAS QUE ERAM PARA ENTREGAR.

Hikari; - Desculpa, foi o hábito.

Enzan; - Olha o prejuízo pra produção. T-T

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naru: - Não. Ainda não me esqueci de ontem.

Hika: - Já disse que foi sem querer.

Tsun: - O que houve ontem?

Naru: - Foi o seguinte...

_Flashback..._

_Potinho de ramen virado no chão._

_Naru: -HIKARIIIIIIIIIIII._

_Hika: - FOI SEM QUERER PAAAIIII._

_Naru; - EU NÃO TE PERDOO. - #Liberando a Kyuubi em 5 caudas#_

_Hika; - SOCORROOOOOOOOOOO._

_Enzan; - NARUTOO._

_Naruto; - GRAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUURRRRRRR. - #destruindo tudo ao redor#_

_Enzan; - Droga. - #começa a liberar o chakra que assume a forma de asas e garras#_

_Raposa Vs Pássaro_

_O Pássaro finca uma das garras no selo de Naruto que volta ao normal._

_Itachi; - O que foi isso? VOCÊ É UM JINCHUURIKI?_

_Enzan; - Eu sou o autor oras, eu posso ser o que bem entender._

_Itachi; - Que legal._

_Naruto; - Hein? O que houve._

_Enzan; - Nada, mas você é quem vai consertar tudo. SEM USAR O ORÇAMENTO DA PRODUÇÃO._

_Naruto; - Droga._

_Fim do Flashback..._

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Casa dos Inuzuka Yamanaka

Aomaru: - #correndo pra lá e pra cá#

Haru: - #correndo atrás do Aomaru com um escovão e uma toalha e uma bacia com água perto#

Kiba: - #com a Ino no quarto fazendo coisas inapropriadas para menores#

Ino: - #com o Kiba no quarto fazendo coisas inapropriadas para menores#

Câmera entra no quarto e flagra os dois bebendo uma garrafinha de Sake (Cachaça Japonesa).

Câmera; - #sai do quarto rapidamente#

Enzan; - MERDX, NÃO ERA ISSO O QUE VOCÊS DEVIAM FAZER DROGA.

Billiezin; - O que está havendo aqui?

Enzan; - Nem te conto. Mas não entre naquele quarto.

Billiezin; - Por quê? - #entra no quarto e sai rapidamente, totalmente vermelho# - Entendi agora.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Por falta de criatividade aqui termina os erros...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Momento Projeto74.

Enzan; - Yo, lembram-se do Projeto74? O jogo que eu apresentei a história no capítulo passado, o especial de páscoa? Pois bem, finalmente eu e o Billiezin terminamos a versão beta do jogo. Gostaria de falar algo Billiezin?

Billiezin; - Adoraria... ME DESAMARRA CARAXXX.

Enzan; - Ah, é mesmo. - #corta a corda com a katana# - Diga agora.

Billiezin; - Essa versão beta é apenas para vocês terem uma noção de como é o jogo. A versão completa está em desenvolvimento.

Enzan; - Pois bem... AQUI VAI O ENDEREÇO DO SITE.

Billiezin; - Pois é caro leitor. Até site nós temos.

Endereço do Projeto74: - h ttp://ww w.projeto74. (sem espaço nenhum, digite na barra de endereços)

Billiezin; - Não esperem nada muito sofisticado esse site, até porque foi o próprio Enzan que fez.

Enzan; - Vou fingir que não escutei.

Itachi; - HUAHuahuAHUhau. OWNEEEEEEEEED.

Enzan; - To ferrado com essa produção viu. Bem, e para acompanhar o site, temos o fórum também. Caso tenha duvidas sobre o jogo podem se registrar e postar lá.

Endereço do Fórum: - h ttp://projeto74. (sem espaço, digite na barra de endereços)

Aqui termina o Momento Projeto74

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Momento das Reviews.

Enzan; - Yo, agora vamos responder essa coisa bonita que se chama review. Esse elixir de inspiração.

**Sasah-chan**; - Yo, Sasah-chan. Eu acho que a resposta da sua review está dois capítulos atrás desse. Dá uma procurada. E quanto a essa review, que bom que gostou do especial de páscoa. Obrigado mesmo pela review.

**Rodrigo 'Naruto Boy'**; - Que bom que adorou o especial. Isso deixa um escritor baka de fics muito feliz. E o Itachi tem que se fuder as vezes para garantir a diversão da fic.

Itachi; - EIIII.

Enzan; - Fique quieto. Bem, quanto ao jogo, leia ali em cima. Obrigado pela review.

**Edineijr**: - Me sinto honrado por ter achado perfeito o capítulo. Acho que esse não ficou muito bom, mas beleza. Obrigado pela review (como sempre)

**Luli Potter**: - Uia, que legal, eu e a minha fic temos uma fã numero 1. Que honra ter sido o escolhido no unidunitê 8D. Ei Itachi você ouviu isso?

Itachi; - Socorrooo. - #sai correndo, abre a porta do estúdio e da de cara com um barranco, desce rolando o barranco# - OWNED PRA MIIIIIM

Enzan; - #segurando um caderninho# - Bem, espero que goste desse tembém. Obrigado pela review.

**Hidini-sama**: - Aqui está o novo capítulo. Espero que goste também. Irei fazer de tudo para não decepcionar os poucos leitores que tenho. Obrigado pela review.

**pvm123456**: - Bem, o endereço site do jogo e o fórum estão logo acima, espero que goste. Yukio Coelhinho owna XD. Obrigado pela review.

**Billiezin; - Leiam Big Brother Ninjutsu e visitem o site e o fórum do Projeto74.**

Enzan; - Encerramos aqui mais um Uzumaki's Future. Espero que tenham gostado. E lembrem-se, aguardem pelo Projeto74, ainda esse mês deve ficar pronto. E lembrem-se também de deixar uma review quando acabar de ler, para deixar uma review é fácil, apenas clique no GO Ali em baixo e escreva uma mensagem falando o que gostou, o que não gostou, deixar um oi pra um amigo, mandar um beijo pra Xuxa MenegHELL, ou mandar o autor à merdx.

Agora vou começar também a promoção, DEIXE UMA REVIEW E GANHE UM PERSONAGEM A SUA ESCOLHA. Menos a Hinata-chan, porque ela é minha 8D.

Hyuuga Enzan e Billiezin, trabalhando arduamente no Projeto74. Itachi no hospital se curando por causa do barranco da review da Luli Potter.


	13. Chuunin Shiken?

Disclaimer: - Naruto pertence a Masashi Kishimoto da Silva Sauro. Todos os direitos reservados a ele é lógico.

Enzan; - #Olhando para o monumento dos Hokages do telhado da casa dele, cabelos balançando ao vento#

Itachi; - AEW EMO, TA FAZENDO O QUE AI?

Enzan; - Yo pra você também Itachi. - #sem olhar pra ele#

Billiezin; - Desceu o santo nele?

Itachi; - Sei lá. O que houve Enzan?

Enzan; - Percebi uma coisa. Ta faltando uma presença feminina na equipe de produção.

Billiezin; - É mesmo.

Itachi; - E que vocês pretendem chamar?

Explosão no local, a poeira baixa e revela uma pessoa lá no meio.

Sasuke; - EU. - #aparencia do começo de Naruto, 12 anos#

Itachi; - Sasuke? Ele disse presença FEMININA.

Sasuke; - Então, vim me candidatar. -

Enzan; - Era o que faltava, o Sasuke da Brabuleta aparecer aqui. – (Sasuke da Brabuleta pertence ao Tio Konoha, todos os direitos reservados)

Sasuke; - Você é o autor? -

Enzan; - Sou.

Sasuke; - Me aceita na equipe, eu sei fazer um monte de coisas, por exemplo, eu sei cozinhar, passar roupa, lavar roupa, lavar louça, e é claro bem...

Enzan; - ITACHI, DÁ UM JEITO NO SEU IRMÃO.

Itachi; - Hai. - #mete um chute no saco do Sasuke# - OWNED.

Sasuke; - Oi? - #não sentiu nada#

Itachi; - O.O - #chuta de novo# - OWNED.

Sasuke; - U qui é owned irmaozão?

Billiezin; - Desiste Itachi.

Itachi; - NÃO, HOJE EU OWNO ALGUEM. - #olha pro Enzan que tava na beira do telhado olhando pro monumento ainda# - Hehehehe.

Enzan; - Nem pense. ¬¬

Itachi; - Quem disse que eu ia chutar você?

Enzan; - Então você admite que ia me chutar?

Itachi; - ... ESTAMOS ENRROLANDO MUITO, VAMOS COMEÇAR A FIC DE UMA VEZ.

SasukeBrabuleta; - Vamus.

Billiezin; - Yeah.

Enzan; - Será que alguém aceita fazer parte dessa equipe de loucos?

P.S.: - Explicações da demora da fic ser atualizada no final. Aproveitem.

P.S.2: - Se você for do sexo Feminino leia o Momento nova promoção.

Legendas:

X - Variável.

A/B - O que a explicação está explicando

Aaaa; - Nome do personagem.

Xxxx; - Aaaaaaaa Fala

Xxxx; - **"Aaaaaaa" ** Pensamento

Xxxx; - Xxxxxxx - (Aaaaaaa) Meus Comentários Inúteis e muitas vezes dispensaveis e Traduções.

_Aaaaaaaa_ Flashback/Carta

Xxxx; - Xxxxxxx - #Aaaaaaaa# - Ações

Xxxx; - AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA – Tom de voz alto.

Xxxx; - bbbbbbbbbbxxx – Censura

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx – Fala do Narrador

Capítulo 11 – Chuunin Shiken?

Amanhecia em Konoha. Os passarinhos caAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII. ITACHI SEU FIDAMÃE.

Itachi; - Eu disse que hoje eu ownava alguém.

EU TE MATO DESGRAÇADO.

Itachi; - Isso é um desafio?

PODE SER.

Enzan; - CHEGA.

Haaai.

Itachi; - Hump.

Enzan; - Continue Narrador. Vamos Itachi. - #puxando o Itachi pela orelha#

Itachi; - SOLTA A MINHA ORELHA.

Enzan; - Ta bom. - #solta a orelha, amarra o Itachi e sai puxando ele# - Owned u.u

Itachi; - Fidamãe.

Continuando. Na Biblioteca de Konoha, uma montanha de livros se erguia em uma das mesas assustando quem via. No meio do mar de livros se encontrava Sasuke, folheando um livro e fazendo anotações. Eis que surge três pessoas na janela, que estava ao lado da mesa de Sasuke, que sem olhar fala.

Sasuke; - O que querem.

Kiba; - Ora, o líder do nosso time ANBU foi afastado de missões pelo próprio Hokage então queremos saber o que está acontecendo.

Neji; - Pra você pedir afastamento da ANBU temporariamente boa coisa não é.

Sai; - Pênis.

Sasuke/Kiba/Neji; - ¬¬

Sai; - Que foi?

Cena de extrema violência. Censurada. Veja uma cena mais agradável.

Sasuke da Brabuleta; - Eu amo vocês, Brabuletas. - #no meio de um campo florido cheio de borboletas#

Deixa pra lá vai. Voltando.

Sai; - #arrebentado no chão#

Neji; - E então?

Sasuke; - Pesquisando.

Neji; - Caso da Neo Akatsuki?

Sasuke; - É.

Kiba; - Você ta trabalhando muito hein. - #olhando pra montanha de bolinhas de papéis rabiscados no lixo#

Sai; - Pê-nis. - #leva pisão do Kiba# - X-X

Sasuke; - Vou contar a vocês o que eu já descobri.

Basicamente a explicação do capítulo anterior.

Neji; - Então você pega e adiciona 2 ovos, daí...

Sasuke; - EI, VOCÊS ME OUVIRAM?

Kiba; - Foi mal, é que a explicação tava tão chata que...

Câmera da um close na biblioteca. Cena clichê que saem voando um Neji, um Kiba e um Sai todo arrebentado com faíscas em volta. Ao fundo se ouve uma voz gritando "CHIDORI".

0000000000000000000000000

Pequeno salto de 1 mês

0000000000000000000000000

Em um campo de treinamento bem longe de Konoha, Naruto e Hikari faziam seus treinamentos diários. Hikari, com os olhos vermelhos e as outras características, atacava com tudo o que tinha o pai, que estava começando a encontrar uma certa dificuldade para se defender.

Naruto; - **"Ela está conseguindo manter a sanidade por mais tempo agora, além de estar ficando mais rápida" - #**leva soco, sai voando# - Weeeeeee.

Hikari; - PAI. - #sai correndo para ver o estado do pai# - Pai você está bem?

Naruto; - Eu vejo estrelinhas. Eii, olha uma delas tem a forma do teme... AAAAAAAA ELA TA TIRANDO A ROUPA, ESTRELA GAY, SOCORROO.

Sasuke da Brabuleta; - #vestido de estrelinha e tirando a fantasia#

Hikari; - #dá um tapa no Sasuke Brabuleta que vai pro céu# - Pai, você está bem?

Naruto; - Hã? Ah, é claro. Bom trabalho Hikari. - #olha para as árvores ao redor# - Acho que sua mãe está vindo.

Como um relâmpago, Hinata surge no local... não ela não caiu do céu, ela veio usando o Hiraishin. Ela se espanta ao ver o lugar cheio de crateras, arvores caídas e o marido no chão.

Hinata; - Céus, o que vocês estavam fazendo?

Hikari; - Ehh... treinando?

Naruto; - É isso mesmo.

Hinata; - Naruto-kun, consegue se levantar?

Naruto; - Claro que consigo.

Hinata; - ENTÃO CORRE ANTES QUE VOCÊ PERCA A REUNIÃO.

Naruto; - MERXX, ME ESQUECI DISSO. - #sai dali usando o Hiraishin#

Hinata; - Se não sou eu ele não conseguiria se lembrar de nada.

Hikari; - Que reunião é essa mãe?

Hinata; - Nada não, assunto do seu pai. Ah, e a senhorita não deveria estar com seu time?

Hikari; - MERXX, ME ESQUECI DISSO. - #sai correndo em alta velocidade#

Hinata; - VÊ SE DESATIVA O PODER DA KYUUBI.

Hikari; - TÁ BOOOOM. - #some da vista de Hinata#

Na ponte aonde o time 5 se encontra.

Yukio; - Eles estão demorando muito hoje.

Keiji; - #dormindo#

Yukio; - Pro Keiji já ter chego eles estão realmente atrasados.

Hikari; - Falando com quem baka?

Yukio; - AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH.

Keiji; - PINGUIM NÃO MORA NO POLO SUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUL. - #acordando desesperado#

Hikari; - Pff. - #segurando o riso#

Yukio; - NÃO ME ASSUSTA HIKARI.

Hikari; - Não pude evitar. - #ainda segurando o riso#

Enzan; - Olá. Desculpe a demora, é que eu tive um probleminha para resolver.

Hikari/Yukio; - MENTIRA.

Enzan; - É verdade.

Câmera se aproxima de uma porta, a porte se abre revelando uma ampla sala aonde Itachi estava amarrado desacordado no chão. Voltando para a ponte.

Enzan; - Owned u.u

Hikari/Yukio; - Hein?

Enzan; - Nada não. Vamos para o treinamento. Me sigam.

O Time 5 seguiu seu sensei até um lago.

Enzan; - Bem, o que vocês terão que fazer é simples. Terão que dividir esse lago em dois e chegar ao outro lado pelo meio.

Alunos; - COMO A GENTE VAI FAZER ISSO?

Enzan; - Que nem aquele cara ali. - #aponta para um carinha na beira do lago#

Moisés; - OH DEUS, AJUDE MEU POVO A ATRAVESSAR ESSE LAGO.

O lago se abre e Moisés mais o povo que fugiu do Egito passam pelo meio. Na metade do percurso a água volta ao normal e eles começam a se afogar.

Itachi; - OWNEEEEED Ò/-\Ó. - #segurando um caderninho escrito na capa "Roteiro de Uzumaki's Future, Pertence ao Enzan"#

Enzan; - DEVOLVE ISSO. - #pega o Yukio e joga no Itachi#

Yukio; - SOCORROOOO. - #acerta a cabeça na cabeça do Itachi#

Itachi/Yukio; - X-X - #desmaiados#

Enzan; - Pensei que ele ia ficar preso por mais tempo.

Tempo para recuperação de Yukio.

Enzan; - Bem, eu estava brincando. O que vocês terão que fazer será andar sobre o lago.

Alunos; - COMO A GENTE VAI FAZER ISSO?

Enzan; - Que nem aquele cara ali. - #aponta para um carinha caminhando no lago#

Jesus; - Coragem, não estremeçais. Eu sou! AAAARRGHHHHH - #Afunda e se afoga#

Itachi; - #sobe daonde o outro carinha estava# - OWNED, NINGUEM JAMAIS CONSEGUIRÁ OWNAR O MESTRE ITACHI.

Enzan; - CUIDADO COM O TUBARÃO ITACHI.

Itachi; - ACHA QUE EU VOU CAIR EM UMA DESSAS?

Surge um tubarão que devora o Itachi.

Itachi; - #dentro da barriga do tubarão# - Boa.

Enzan; - Deixando ele de lado, é fácil fazer isso. Lembram do treinamento de escalar árvores?

Yukio; - Arveres?

Enzan; - Não, Arvores.

Yukio; - Arvoros?

Enzan; - É ARVORES YUKIO.

Yukio; - ARVEROS, JÁ ENTENDI ENZAN-SENSEI.

Enzan; - Deixa pra lá. Mas e ai, lembram?

Yukio; - Das arve...

Yukio cai no chão após um golpe de Hikari.

Hikari; - Lembramos sensei.

Enzan; - Basicamente é a mesma coisa, so que tem mais um detalhe. Observem.

Enzan concentra seu chakra nos pés e caminha lentamente para a água, dá um passo em cima da água, depois outro e continua até ter se afastado um pouco da margem.

Enzan; - Vocês tem que concentrar seu chakra nos pés e depois liberar ele lentamente para a água e assim conseguir um equilibrio e não cair. Hum? AAHHH. - #afunda#

Hikari; - Isso é realmente seguro?

Surge o símbolo Ying-Yang no local aonde Enzan afundou. Segundos depois sai um Itachi voando seguido de Enzan concentrando seu chakra nas mãos.

Enzan; - VÁ PRO INFERNO ITACHI, HAKKE KUUSHOU. (Palma aérea de Oito Trigramas)

Itachi; - Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. - #some na estrelinha a lá Equipe Rocket(Pokémon-Satoshi Tajiri)#

Enzan; - Kahan, agora tentem vocês. - #pega o caderninho, escreve alguma coisa e milagrosamente suas roupas se secam#

O treino começou. A principio os três gennins caíram muito na água. O primeiro a desenvolver algum equilíbrio foi Keiji. Depois Yukio e Hikari também conseguiram. Ao final da tarde todos tinham bastante controle de chakra, mas quando se desconcentravam caiam na água.

Enzan; - Muito bem, dispensados. Até amanhã. - #some na nuvem de fumaça#

Keiji; - Tchau pra vocês dois. - #vai pra casa caindo de sono, deixando Hikari e Yukio sozinhos#

...Silêncio...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Pensamentos dos dois...

Yukio; - Será que tem chocolate hoje lá em casa?

Hikari; - Hoje eu como ramen do que?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yukio; - Vamos?

Hikari; - Vamos.

Os dois foram para casa, como qualquer dia normal... Se não fosse por um pequeno detalhe.

Um pequeno tumulto tinha começado no meio do caminho. Os dois correram para ver o que se tratava e encontraram Haru, Kouji e Karen que pareciam estar brigando com dois garotos. Um deles tinha cabelos marrom, lisos, curtos e olhos negros, carregava nas costas 3 pergaminhos enormes, vestia uma camisa preta de manga curta e uma calça igualmente preta, com duas listras vermelhas, uma de cada lado da camisa e da calça. O outro era um garoto loiro, seu cabelos lisos estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo alto a lá Shikamaru e olhos verdes, usava uma camisa de manga curta roxa e uma calça também roxa. Ambos usavam bandanas de Suna na testa. O garoto de roxo carregava um cachorrinho que Hikari e Yukio rapidamente reconheceram. Devia ser por isso que Haru estava querendo pular no pescoço deles.

Garoto de Suna; - ESSE CACHORRO MIJOU NA MINHA PERNA MOLEQUE, ESPERO QUE ESTEJA PREPARADO PARA VER ELE MORRER.

Haru; - SOLTA O AOMARU SEU (Censurado).

Garoto de Suna 2; - Faça o favor de largar logo esse cachorro Tenryuu.

Tenryuu; - Nunca, ele sujou o meu calçado favorito Kenta.

Kenta; - Pelo amor de Kami-sama Tenryuu, você usa sandálias ninja, você encontra isso em qualquer camelô de Konoha.

Tenryuu; - MAS ELA ERA ROXA.

Kenta; - Obsecado por roxo. ¬¬

Tenryuu; - CALE-SE KENTA. AGORA CACHORRO. - #olha para a mão vazia# - AAAAAAAAAAA, QUEM FOI?

No alto de uma arvore estava uma garota loira que segurava o pobre Aomaru nas mãos.

Tenryuu; - VADIA. - #da um mega salto que chega aonde a garota estava# - Are? - #procurando pela garota que sumira mais uma vez#

A garota estava aonde Tenryuu estava antes. Seus olhos estavam ocultos pela franja.

Haru; - Hi-Hikari-chan? - #com os olhos arregalados#

Hikari; - Segura ele. - #arremessando o Aomaru para o Haru#

Tenryuu; - SUA VADIAAAA.

?????; - Pare agora Tenryuu. Se tem amor pela sua vida.

Ao lado de Tenryuu havia surgido uma garota. Um pouco menor que ele, com cabelos lisos e ruivos, vestia uma roupa estilo Gaara do Shippuuden.

Tenryuu; - #olhos arregalados# - Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y.

Kenta; - Antes que ele jogue a culpa em mim, eu não tive nada a ver com isso Yuriko-chan.

Yuriko; - Meu pai trabalhando duro para manter essa droga de aliança com Konoha e vem dois retardados tentar começar uma guerra.

Tenryuu; - RE-RETARDADOS. JÁ TE AGUENTEI POR MUITO TEMPO YURIKO. EU VOU... - #areia em volta do pescoço#

Yuriko; - Você vai?

Tenryuu; - Parar com as merdas que eu estou fazendo, Yuriko-sama.

Yuriko; - Hump, vamos Kenta.

Kenta; - Hai, Yuriko.

Tenryuu e Yuriko descem até onde Kenta está e saem caminhando como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Yukio; - ESPEREM. QUEM SÃO VOCÊS? DAONDE SÃO?

Hikari; - Yukio... Você é cego? Eles são de Suna Gakure. E a garota ali é Sabaku no Yuriko. Não é isso, Yuriko-chan?

Yuriko; - Já faz um tempo que não te vejo, Uzumaki Hikari.

Hikari; - Por que está aqui com seu time?

Yuriko; - Hump, seu pai é o Hokage e você não faz idéia do por que nós estamos aqui?

Hikari; - Sinto muito se meu pai não me conta certas coisas.

Yuriko; - Entendo, acho que é porque você acabou de se formar e certamente não irá participar do Chuunin Shiken.

Hikari; - #olhos arregalados#

Yuriko; - Nos vemos por ai, Hikari.

Time da areia vai embora.

Hikari; - Chuunin Shiken?

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Continua

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Erros de Gravação

Capítulo Oito

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Inari andava perto de Shikamaru, Hikari ia ao lado direito dos dois, Keiji ao esquerdo e Yukio a frente.

Hikari; - Ne, Inari-san, falta muito para nós chegarmos?

Inari; - Falta.

Yukio; - Ei Inari-san.

Inari; - Oi?

Yukio; - A gente já chegou?

Inari; - Não.

Yukio; - Valeu... E agora, já chegamos?

Inari; - Não.

Yukio; - Ok... Chegamos?

Inari; - CHEGAMOS, É SO VIRAR NA SEGUNDA ARVORE.

Yukio; - Weeeeeeeee. - #vira# - AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH - #descendo rolando um barranco#

Inari; - #fumaça, surge Itachi#

Itachi; - OWNED. - #Some na cortina de fumaça#

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Depois da janta, todos foram dormir. Era mais ou menos meia noite quando uma figura começou a andar pela casa. Yukio ouviu e se levantou, os sons dos passos iam para fora da casa. Do lado de fora, ele pode ver uma pessoa correndo em direção da floresta.

Yukio; - ZZZZZZZZZZZZzZzZzZzZzZzzzzzzzZzZzZzZzZ.

Billiezin; - ACORDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

Yukio; - AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yukio vaiu até o quarto da casa aonde todos dormiam. Chegando lá ele notou que uma pessoa não estava lá.

Yuki; - "**Essa problemática" – **Sensei, Keiji acordem.

Naras; - ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ.

Billiezin; - Isso vai ser complicado. - #enche os pulmões de ar# - O YUKIO QUEIMOU AS CAMAS DE VOCÊS.

Naras; - #olhos demoníacos e aura de fogo atrás# - A GENTE TE MATA YUKIO.

Yukio; - POR QUE EUUUUUUUUUUU?

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Na casa do extra que denominamos Inari.

Hika; - TIAAAA.

Esposa Extra do Inari; - EU NÃO SOU SUA TIA.

Billiezin; - SUA EXTRA MALDITA, JÁ É A DÉCIMA VEZ QUE VOCÊ DA ESSE CHILIQUE. TÁ DEMITIDA.

EEdI; - Droga.

Itachi; - OWNEEEEEEEEEEEEED.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000

Grupo Naruto

000000000000000000000000000

Grupo Naruto; - #Correndo para chegar ao país das ondas# ... - #Na verdade parados no portão da vila#

Billiezin; - CADÊ O NARUTO?

Naruto; - OPA, Desculpa a demora, eu tava lá no Ichiraku.

Billiezin; - Mais uma coisinha errada eu conto para o Enzan o que você anda fazendo hein.

Naruto; - Piedade. T-T

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

CENA OMITIDA DAS GRAVAÇÕES POR AÇÃO JUDICIAL MOVIDA PELOS ESTADOS UNIDOS

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Inari; - FINALMENTE. ELAS ESTÃO PRONTAS.

Farfalhar de asas.

Inari; - Ei... Estão ouvindo isso?

Extras; - Estamos.

Inari; - De onde vem isso.

Tobi; - DEIDARA SENPAI OLHA PRA FRENTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.

Deidara; - AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

Pássaro Branco bate na torre e explode.

Inari; - Nãããoooooooo.

Enzan; - OLHA PRA FRENTE FALTZER.

Faltzer; - AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

Faltzer bate na outra torre.

Inari; - NÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOO.

Enzan; - EU TE PEGO TOBI.

Tobi; - FOGE DEIDARA-SENPAI.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Fim dos Erros de Gravação

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Momento Bolo de Aniversário

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Enzan; - Yooooo minna. Aqui está o Enzan, saudades de mim? Creio que não. Bem, ontem foi dia Nove de Junho, um dia muito especial para a nossa produção. DIA DO ANIVERSÁRIO DO HYUUGA ENZAN.

Itachi; - EEEEEEEIIIIIIIII.

Enzan; - E não menos importante do Uchiha Itachi.

Itachi; - Obrigado, Obrigado meu fans.

Enzan; - E depois de muito procurar nos documentos de Konoha, descobrimos que Uzumaki Hikari também é do Dia Nove de Junho.

Hikari; - Weeeeeeeeee.

Enzan; - Tragam o bolo.

Billiezin, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata trazem um bolo de 5 andares.

Biliezin; - Vamos cantar parabéns para os 3.

Toda a produção; - #cantando parabéns#

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Fim do Momento Bolo de Aniversário

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Momento Promoção Personagens

Lista de Posses

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Edineijr; - Uzumaki Hikari

Luli Potter; - Uchiha Yukio vestido de Coelhinho (Yukio; - EU TE MATO ENZ.. Deixa pra lá)

Hyuuga Mirin; - Uchiha Itachi

Enzan; - HYUUGA HINATA.

Enzan; - Lembrem-se, continua a promoção. Mandem reviews e peçam um personagem para a produção.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Fim do Momento Promoção Personagens

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Momento EXPLICAÇÕES

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Enzan; - Estou aqui eu pedindo desculpas pela demora na atualização da fic. Motivos: Bloqueio, Preguiça, Viagens, PROVAS, Escola e muitos outros. Mas prometo que quando chegar as férias eu estarei atualizando com mais freqüência.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Fim do Momento EXPLICAÇÕES

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Momento NOVA PROMOÇÃO

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Enzan; - Como vocês viram lá no começo da fic, vou começar uma nova promoção. PROMOÇÃO FAÇA PARTE DA PRODUÇÃO TAMBÉM GAROTA.

Promoção valida apenas para garotas, independente da idade. Deixe uma frase qualquer respondendo a pergunta... POR QUE QUERO FAZER PARTE DA EQUIPE UZUMAKI'S FUTURE? A mais criativa vai ganhar o primeiro prêmio. E a segunda e a terceira vão ganhar prêmios também.

Primeiro Prêmio; - Fazer parte da equipe e aparecer em vários capítulos.

Segundo e Terceiro Prêmios; - Aparecer em alguns capítulos durante a saga Chuunin Shiken e talvez mais pra frente em outros.

(Definição de Fazer parte da equipe; - Vejam o Billiezin na fic)

Deixem também um nome para seu personagem na fic.

**MANDEM A RESPOSTA NO E-MAIL: - e deixem o Tio Enzan feliz.**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Fim do Momento citado acima

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**MOMENTO RESPONDENDO AS REVIEWS**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Enzan; - Primeiramente eu fiquei muito feliz com a quantidade de reviews que recebi. Agora irei responder.

**edineijr:** - Desculpe por fazer a reserva da Hinata. Mas a Hikari é sua (Mente de Jiraya safada). Obrigado pelo review.

**Sasah-chan:** - Acho que talvez o FF tenha comido a resposta da sua review, sei lá. Mas de qualquer maneira estou respondendo essa, Obrigado por ter deixado review.

**Rodrigo ' NAruto Boy':** - Esses Key Loggers são fogo hein. Obrigado por ter visitado o site do Projeto 74 e pela review.

Itachi; - EU TENHO QUE MORRER AINDA? ELES OUVIAM ROBERTO CARLOS, BANDA COLAPSO E RBD E EU QUE TENHO QUE MORRER?

Enzan; - CALA A BOCA ITACHI.

**Ester Midoki:** - Continuei 8D Espero que goste desse capítulo também. Obrigado pela review.

**Luli Potter:** - Já resolvi o problema do link.

Yukio; - #vestido de coelhinho# - Por que eu tenho que usar essa droga de roupa?

Enzan; - Faz sucesso, da ibope.

Kakashi; - Estou quase terminando o Icha Icha Returns, deixarei uma cópia para você também.

Enzan; - Obrigado pela review.

**Hyuuga Mirin: **- Okz, o Itachi é seu.

Itachi; - ALGUEM GOSTA DE MIM YAHOOOOOO.

Enzan; - Bem, obrigado pela review.

**jjjjjjjj:** - j

**Hyouga Miyuki:** - Que bom que gostou, e aqui está a continuação. Espero que goste e obrigado pela review.

**pvm123456** - Não dá, daí vou ter que mudar a rate da fic XD Mas quem sabe lá pra frente. Obrigado pela review.

**Hajime Kirane-chan** - Wow, já virei Enzan-sensei. Gostei 8D. Gostei da sua idéia, vou colocar isso na fic com certeza.

Sasuke/Naruto; - TINHA QUE LEMBRAR DISSO?

Enzan; - Eu já agradeci o Billiezin por ter sido a sua ponte para o Uzumaki's Future. Obrigado pela review.

**Hidini-sama** - Aqui está a continuação, espero que continue acompanhando. Obrigado pela review.

**Hyuuga Hyuu:** - Calma, não se mate por minha causa. Fica caro depois a indenização O.O Obrigado pela review.

**Eduardo Pimentel** - Seguirei seu conselho e continuarei escrevendo. Obrigado pela review.

Enzan; - Encerramos aqui mais um Uzumaki's Future. Espero que tenham gostado. E lembrem-se também de deixar uma review quando acabar de ler, para deixar uma review é fácil, apenas clique no GO Ali em baixo e escreva uma mensagem falando o que gostou, o que não gostou, deixar um oi pra um amigo, mandar um beijo pra Xuxa MenegHELL, ou mandar o autor à merdx.

Hyuuga Enzan, O AUTOR PIRADO DA FIC ACIMA.


	14. O Chuunin Shiken Começa

Disclaimer; - Na União Soviética, Masashi Kishimoto pertence ao NARUTO. Mas como não estamos na União Soviética, Naruto pertence à Masashi Kishimoto, TODOS OS DIREITOS RESERVADOS.

Enzan; - Aqui estamos de volta com UZUMAKI'S FUTURE. ESSA FIC DOIDA QUE TEM GENTE QUE GOSTA.

Itachi; - A fic tem alguns fans, mas infelizmente não podemos dizer o mesmo do autor.

Billiezin; - É mesmo.

Enzan; - E-E-Eu e-ESTAVA TENTANDO SUPERAR. - #Sai correndo#

Itachi; - Hehehehe, Owned.

Billiezin; - Ei Itachi, que corda é essa amarrada no seu pé?

Itachi; - Hã? - #olha pro pé, olha lá pra frente# - Fudeu. - #é puxado# - SOCORROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.

Enzan; - OWNEEEEEED. - #olhando para o Itachi#

Itachi; - OLHA PRA FRENTEEEEEEEEE. - #Apontando para o penhasco#

Enzan; - #descendo o penhasco correndo#

Itachi; - #descendo o penhasco ralando a cara#

Fora do penhasco.

Billiezin; - Eu hein, dois malucos.

Enzan; - Quem é maluco. - #atrás do Billiezin#

Billiezin; - O-o Tio Gerardo?

Corte na transmissão, voltamos em minutos.

Sasuke Brabuleta; - #aparece na tela# - Hoje eu vou cantar uma musica que eu particulamente ADORO - #olhos brilhando# - . Só que ela foi adaptada. Som maestro.

... Desde quando nós temos um maestro?

SasukeB; - Coloca a musikinha ai narrador miguxo.

Começa a tocar I Will Survive.

SasukeB; - Eu não naxi Gay, A CULPA É DO MEU IRMÃO;

Que matou meus primuxos, a mamãe e o papai;

Eu tava disixperado procurando uma xolução;

Foi ai que eu conheci um tal de Wilson e toda noite sinto um calor e grito;

VAI, AI WILSON VAAAAAAAAAI.

Enzan; - CALA A BOCA. HAKKE KUUSHOU.

SasukeB; - Weeeeeeeeeeeee. - #sai voando#

Itachi; - Aiiii, Enzan maldito - #subindo o barranco todo arrebentado# - O QUE É ISSO. - #é atropelado pelo Sasuke da Brabuleta#

SasukeB; - MI SALVA IRMÃOZÃO.

Itachi/SasukeB; - #rolando barranco abaixo#

Enzan; - Voltamos com a programação normal. Mas antes uma palavra dos nossos patrocinadores.

00000000000000000000000000

MOMENTO PROMOÇÃO

00000000000000000000000000

Enzan; - É com imenso prazer que anunciamos a vencedora da promoção. O papelzinho Billiezin.

Billiezin; - #taca papelzinho na cabeça do Enzan#

Enzan; - ¬¬. Bem a vencedora é... Bom, antes de tudo eu queria dizer que foi uma decisão muito difícil para mim, pois tiveram muitas respostas legais e deu para ver que todas se empenharam em criar uma resposta legal. E dá muita dó não considerar o trabalho de três que eu particularmente adorei as respostas. Muito bem então iremos divulgar a resposta no final do capítulo.

Garotas; - DÁ A RESPOSTA LOGO SEU AUTOR IMPRESTÁVEL.

Enzan; - Hai, Hai. Como eu e minha mente insana não conseguiram distinguir a melhor ficamos com um EMPATE TECNO.

Billiezin; - É TÉCNICO, SEU ANARFARBETO.

Enzan; - ¬¬. Que seja então... AS VENCEDORAS: TIA-LULU, MEME HIGURASHI TAISHO E HAJIME KIRANE-CHAN.

Tia-Lulu; - COMO ASSIM EMPATE?

Higurashi; - Sinceramente você bebeu? – (Inner Higurashi; - VAI PRA PUTX QUE O PARIU SEU XXXXXX E XXXXXXXX SEU XXXXXXX VAI TE XXXXXXXX)

Kirane; - ISSO É COISA DE GENTE IDIOTA.

Enzan; - Eu sei, não é bárbaro? 8D

Lulu/Kirane; - ...

Enzan; - Agora adaptando os nomes. Tia-Lulu como Lua Hymura e Hajime Kirane como Mayura Yureei e Meme Higurashi com nome a ser discutido. As outras que se inscreveram irão ter suas personagens usadas a qualquer hora da fic, então caso não queiram ou queiram deixar os nomes das personagens deixem em review no final da fic. (Talvez eu coloque mais gente posteriormente, por favor não briguem comigo, por favor? - #carinha de gato do Shrek#)

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
MOMENTO INDIGNAÇÃO  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hoje, um belo dia de inverno, 29 de Junho, eu tive uma surpresa. TEM ALGUEM COPIANDO A MINHA HISTÓRIA SEM A MINHA AUTORIZAÇÃO. O NICK DO INDIVIDUO É HASEO, ELE COLOCOU A FIC NO SITE DE FANFICS ANIMESPIRTS. Felizmente, depois de algumas horas recebi a confirmação da punição do infrator, plagiador, XXXX, XXXX , X ,x X, XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX, XXXXXXXXXXXXX. É so isso.

Agora, comecemos o Décimo Segundo capítulo de UZUMAKI'S FUTURE.

Legendas:

X - Variável.

A/B - O que a explicação está explicando

Aaaa; - Nome do personagem.  
Xxxx; - Aaaaaaaa Fala  
Xxxx; - **"Aaaaaaa" **Pensamento  
Xxxx; - Xxxxxxx - (Aaaaaaa) Meus Comentários Inúteis e muitas vezes dispensaveis e Traduções  
_Aaaaaaaa_ Flashback/Carta  
Xxxx; - Xxxxxxx - #Aaaaaaaa# - Ações narradas pelo Narrador  
Xxxx; - AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA – Tom de voz alto  
Xxxx; - bbbbbbbbbbxxx – Censura  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx – Fala do Narrador

Uzumaki's Future

By Hyuuga Enzan (All Rights Reserved)

Chapter 12

The Chuunin Shiken Begins. All in their positions.

This story starts when a little boy (girl) called Sasuke of Butterfly.

Enzan; - QUE MERDX TÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI. APERTEM A TECLA SAP.

Yureei; - Hai. - #aperta o botão#

Ahhh Agora sim. Vamos começar.

Uzumaki's Future

Por Hyuuga Enzan(Todos os Direitos Reservados)

Capítulo 12

O Chuunin Shiken Começa. Todos em suas posições.

Diferente do inicio acima, a historia não começa com uma pequena garotinha chamada Sasuke da Brabuleta.

Era noite em Konoha. Vários Jounins haviam sido chamados pelos Hokages para uma pequena reunião. Todos aguardavam pelo inicio, que logo veio com o pronunciamento de Naruto.

Naruto; - Vocês já devem estar cientes de um evento que irá começar em breve.

Lee; - E quando irá começar?

Naruto; - Daqui 11 luas irá oficialmente iniciar o Chuunin Shiken. Quero que os três novos senseis dêem um passo a frente e digam se tem gennins a indicar para o Chuunin Shiken. É válido lembrar que apenas grupos que tenhan completado ao menos 10 missões de Rank D possam participar. Primeiro Kiba.

Kiba; - Hai, Time 3 liderado por Kiba: Yamanaka Kaede, Akimichi Choumei, Yamasegawa Saito. Todos os três, pelas ordens de Inuzuka Kiba os nomeio para o Chuunin Shiken.

Naruto; - Próximo.

Lee; - Eu Eu. Time 4 liderado por Lee: Inuzuka Haru, Hyuuga Kouji, Uchiha Karen. Todos os três, pelas ordens de Rock Lee os nomeio para o Shiken.

Naruto; - Ultimo.

Enzan; - Time 5 liderado por Enzan: Nara Keiji, Uchiha Yukio, Uzumaki Hikari. Todos eles, pelas ordens de Hyuuga Enzan os nomeio também.

Tsunade; - Por segurança faremos uma seleção preliminar com os novatos. Senseis contra?

Senseis; - Não.

Tsunade; - Ótimo, vamos continuar com a reunião.

A reunião durou mais alguns minutos ou uma hora, meu relógio quebrou no meio da reunião, mas os Hokages dispensaram todos depois de terminada a reunião. Todos os jounins se retiraram, Tsunade e Naruto também se preparavam para sair quando uma pessoa apareceu na porta.

????; - Yo, Naruto-sama, Tsunade-sama.

Tsunade; - Shikamaru, espero que esteja bem melhor agora.

Shikamaru; - Hai, bem melhor. Tenho um assunto para tratar com vocês.

Naruto; - Seu time está em boas mãos.

Tsunade; - E precisamos de você trabalhando em outra coisa agora.

Shikamaru; - Mas...

Tsunade; - A situação está ficando ruim. Sasuke está trabalhando sozinho no caso da Neo Akatsuki. Precisamos de você na ANBU como estrategista Shikamaru.

Naruto; - Aceita esse trabalho, Shikamaru?

Shikamari; - ...Hai.

Naruto; - Ótimo.

Tsunade; - Vá descansar agora Shikamaru. Precisamos conversar um pouco Naruto.

Naruto; - Hã?

Tsunade; - Você me ouviu Naruto.

Naruto; - Hai hai.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Casa dos Uzumaki Hyuuga, Antigo bairro Uchiha

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Na sala da casa, Hikari estava com a aparência de raposa, aparentemente fervendo de raiva. Mais uma vez sua mãe lhe chamava a atenção.

Hinata; - Hikari, quer fazer o favor de se acalmar. Eu já te disse dez vezes que seu pai está ocupado.

Hikari; - E eu já te disse dez vezes que eu não me acalmo enquanto ele não me explicar o que está acontecendo. E o por que de ele não ter me dito nada do Chuunin Shiken.

Hikari ouve alguém bater na porta, se levanta e corre para atendê-la. Quando abre não se depara com seu pai, mas sim com seu Sensei.

Hinata; - Ah, oi Enzan-nii-san. Em que posso lhe ser útil?

Enzan; - Naruto-sama me incubiu de avisar sua família que ele irá ficar no escritório durante a madrugada.

Hinata; - Obrigada pelo aviso Enzan-nii-san. Que entrar para um chá?

Enzan; - Fica para a próxima Hinata-sama, estou tendo alguns problemas por ai. Até mais Hinata-sama, Hikari-san. - #some na nuvem de fumaça#

Hinata; - Vamos entrar Hika... - #olha para baixo, para os lados e para trás à procura de Hikari# - Espero que ela não faça nada de errado.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Em um lago ali perto. Hikari estava sentada naquela ponte onde Sasuke, em um momento de insanidade pulou no lago, ou aonde Yukio quase morreu afogado.

Hikari; - INFERNO. PORQUE DIABOS ELE ME EVITA. - #ainda na aparência de raposa# - Droga, mesmo eu sendo a filha do Hokage eu não sei o que acontece na vila.

Hikari sente alguma coisa errada ali. Ela se levanta, da um salto e para no meio do lago, no local aonde ela estava sentada, agora estava cheio de Kunais. No momento seguinte sente uma kunai tocando seu pescoço.

NinjaKiri; - Não se mexa. Vou ser direto, eu quero os pergaminhos secretos do primeiro Hokage. Nós de Kiri (Névoa) ficaremos felizes se o fizer.

Hikari; - Sinto muito, me pegou em um péssimo dia se quer saber.

NinjaKiri; - Hã?

O homem que ameaçava Hikari completou o movimento, cortando o pescoço de Hikari, mas infelizmente, para ele, era um Kage Bunshin. Logo o ninja, sem perceber o que houve foi arremessado para cima. 4 clones de Hikari surgiram e começaram a chutar o ninja.

Clones; - U-ZU-MA-KI.

Hikari apareceu em cima do ninja com a perna levantada, emanando um chakra vermelho.

Hikari; - HIKARI HIKYUU RENDAN.

O chute acertou em cheio a nuca do ninja invasor, que sumiu em uma nuvem de fumaça.

Hikari; - Tsc, Kage Bunshin. POR QUE ISSO ESTÁ ACONTECENDO COMIGO.

0000000000000000000000000

Pouco tempo depois, Yukio estava tendo o mesmo tipo de problema.

NinjaKiri; - Se não quiser que a sua amiga morra, vá pegar os pergaminhos logo.

Hikari; - SOCORRO YUKIO.

Yukio; - ... Ta bem.

NinjaKiri; - Bom garoto.

Yukio estava indo embora quando para e vira.

Yukio; - KATON. GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU.

Uma enorme bola de fogo voou em direção do ninja e Hikari acertando em cheio os dois.

NinjaKiri; - VOCÊ É DOIDO GAROTO. NÃO SE IMPORTA COM SUA AMIGA? - #tostado#

Yukio; - Sinto muito. Mas eu conheço essa maluca muito bem. Ela nunca pediria a minha ajuda. E nunca seria capturada tão facilmente

NinjaKiri; - SEU MERDA. - #joga Kunais e Shurikens#

As Shurikens e Kunais voavam em direção de Yukio que puxou uma Kunai de sua bolsa e conseguiu se defender. Os olhos de Yukio agora estavam vermelhos, ele usara o Sharingan.

NinjaKiri; - Mas como.

Yukio; - #na frente do ninja empunhando uma kunai# - ACABOU

Yukio corta o ninja, mas este some, assim como a Hikari tostada.

Yukio; - Sorte que eu estava certo. Ela me mataria se fosse verdade que era ela ali. - #pega sacolinha de compra no chão# - Melhor eu correr ou meu pai me mata.

Yukio sai correndo para chegar a tempo em casa, infelizmente quando virou em uma esquina no caminho caminho ele tromba com uma pessoa, derruba ela e cai em cima. Ele sentiu sua boca em cima de alguma coisa. Quando abriu os olhos viu um rosto conhecido, um cabelo loiro e percebeu que seus lábios estavam encostados. Sim, ele trombara com a pessoa mais errada possível, e pior, beijara acidentalmente. Yukio logo se levantou e viu Hikari com os olhos fechados e tremendo.

Yukio; - De-desculpa Hikari. E-eu. - #suando frio#

Hikari se levantou lentamente e abriu os olhos. Para a surpresa e medo de Yukio eles estavam vermelhos.

Hikari; - Y-U-KI-O. Você fez isso no pior dia possível.

Yukio; - Fudeu.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Na casa dos Uchiha Haruno, Sakura cozinhava com a ajuda de Karen.

Sakura; - Aonde que se meteu aquele menino.

Karen; - Deve estar conversando amigavelmente com alguém no meio do caminho.

De repente a parede da cozinha da casa é quebrada e por ela aparece Yukio todo arrebentado no chão da cozinha.

Sakura; - YUKIO.

Sasuke; - O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI? YUKIO, QUE DIABOS VOCÊ FEZ.

Voz da Hikari ao longe; - ISSO É POR VOCÊ TER ME BEIJADO, TARADO DOS INFERNOS.

Sasuke; - Y-U-KI-O, O QUE DIABOS VOCÊ ESTAVA PENSANDO QUANDO BEIJOU A UZUMAKI. - #Chidori nas mãos#

Sakura; - Eu tinha acabado de limpar a cozinha, Yukio. - #estalando os dedos#

Karen; - Você pensa que pode sair beijando minha melhor amiga desse jeito? - #estalando os dedos#

Yukio; - Kami-sama, tente piedade.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Escritório do Rokudaime Hokage, minutos depois...

Naruto; - Me digam o resultado.

Kiba; - Yamanaka Kaede, Akimichi Choumei e Yamasegawa Saito foram aprovados nas preliminares. Aqui estão as assinaturas dos dois outros senseis que ajudaram nas preliminares. - #entregando o pergaminho#

Naruto; - Próximo.

Lee; - Inuzuka Haru, Uchiha Karen e Hyuuga Kouji foram aprovados nas preliminares. As assinaturas. - #entrega pergaminho#

Naruto; - Ultimo.

Enzan; - Nara Keiji, Uchiha Yukio e Uzumaki foram aprovados nas preliminares. Aqui estão as assinaturas. - #entrega pergaminho#

Naruto; - Agora vocês estão autorizados a dizer sobre o Chuunin Shiken para eles.

Senseis; - Hai.

Naruto; - Dispensados.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

No dia seguinte.

Na ponte do time 5, Hikari e Keiji aguardavam o Sensei chegar. Hikari olhava para todos os lados e viu uma enfermeira trazendo uma pessoa em uma cadeira de rodas.

Enfermeira; - Me pediram para trazer o senhor Uchiha Yukio aqui.

A enfermeira deixou a cadeira de rodas com o Yukio todo enfaixado, com gesso nas pernas e braços, na ponte e foi embora.

Keiji; - O que houve Yukio.

Yukio; - Nem queira saber.

Keiji; - Está bem. - #olha para o Sol# - O Enzan-sensei está demorando hoje. Ele não é de demorar tanto assim.

Yukio; - Será que aconteceu alguma coisa com ele?

Uma hora depois...

Enzan; - Yo minna, desculpem o atraso. Eu estava conversando com um amigo por ai.

Gennins; - ...

Enzan; - Ninguém vai gritar mentira?

Gennins; - Não estamos com vontade.

Enzan; - Ei pessoal vamos levantar este ânimo. Vejamos, se eu disser que eu indiquei vocês para o Chuunin Shiken, vocês melhoram essas caras?

Hikari; - É VERDADE ENZAN-SENSEI?

Enzan; - É sim. - #tira do bolso os papeizinhos das nomeações do Chuunin Shiken# - Venham aqui pegar.

Hikari; - HAI. - #toma um papelzinho#

Keiji; - Hai hai, mendokuse. - #pega um também#

Enzan; - Não vai vir pegar não Yukio?

Yukio; - ¬¬

Enzan; - To brincando. - #pega caderninho e escreve alguma coisa#

Assim que terminou de escrever uma forte luz saiu de Yukio. Quando apagou ele estava sem faixas e a cadeira de rodas sumira.

Yukio; - Hump. - #pega o papelzinho#

Enzan; - Vocês terão que comparecer na academia, daqui a 10 dias, na sala 301 às 11 horas da manhã. Estão liberados por hoje. - #some na fumaça#

Keiji; - Parece que ele está meio apressado hoje não?

Yukio; - O que é aquilo ali no chão?

Keiji; - Humm, Icha Icha Returns? O que é isso?

Enzan; - #surge na nuvem de fumaça# - Droga, deixei cair. - #pega o livro e vai embora#

Yukio/Keiji; - #gota#

Keiji; - Que problemático. Chuunin Shiken... Você ta empolgado para isso Yukio.

Yukio; - Estou pouco me lixando.

Keiji; - Nem preciso perguntar para a Hikari.

Yukio; - É mesmo.

Cena da Hikari pulando de um lado para o outro com o papelzinho na mão e falando Chuunin Shiken sem parar.

Keiji/Yukio; - #gota#

Uma nuvem de fumaça surge do lado dos dois garotos e dela surge um ANBU.

ANBU; - Uzumaki Hikari-sama, Hokage-sama pede que você vá até o local de sempre.

Hikari; - Hã? Otou-san?

ANBU; - Hai. Com licença. - #some na maldita nuvem de fumaça#

Hikari; - ... Ja ne, Keiji, Baka Yukio.

Yukio; - BAKA É... deixa pra lá.

Hikari; - #punho levantado e Byakugan ativado# - Ja ne.

Hikari saiu correndo para se encontrar com seu pai. Quando chegou na área de treinamento Naruto já a aguardava.

Naruto; - Yo Hikari-chan. Como vai a minha filhinha querida hoje?

Hikari em um movimento se disparou contra o pai e meteu um belo soco na cara do pobre Uzumaki.

Naruto; - O-O QUE DIABOS VOCÊ?

Hikari; - POR QUE VOCÊ NÃO ME CONTOU SOBRE O CHUUNIN SHIKEN?

Naruto; - Hã? Eu não te contei?

Hikari; - NÃO.

Naruto; - ... Acho que esqueci disso.

Hikari; - ...

Naruto; - Mas agora você sabe, e se quer ficar forte para o Shiken vamos treinar.

Hikari; - HAI.

Naruto; - Libere seu chakra.

Naruto e Hikari liberaram seus chakras, Hikari foi a primeira a atacar, mas teve seu ataque bloqueado. Naruto também atacou, mas Hikari desviou pulando para cima e se preparava para aplicar um chute em Naruto. Hikari completou o golpe acertando o chute na nuca, mas percebeu que acertara um bunshin. Assim que Hikari tocou no chão novamente, Naruto surgiu sabe-se lá daonde e aplicou uma rasteira, fazendo com que Hikari caísse de boca no chão. Hikari se levantou cuspindo grama.

Hikari; - Droga. BYAKUGAN.

Hikari ativou o Byakugan, mas por algum motivo desmaiou logo em seguida.

Naruto; - HIKARI.

Naruto se sentou ao lado do corpo da filha, colocando a mão na testa, estava normal sua temperatura. Naruto a levantou, colocou-a nas costas e usou o Hiraishin no Jutsu, e logo estava na frente da porta do escritório da Godaime Hokage, que era ao lado do seu. Bateu na porta e esperou uma resposta.

Tsunade; - Entre.

Naruto abriu a porta e encontrou uma montanha de papéis aonde era para estar a Hokage.

Naruto; - Tsu-Tsunade-no-baa-chan.

Tsunade; - Naruto? Você não disse que ia treinar sua filha?

Naruto; - É que aconteceu aquilo de novo.

Tsunade; - Ela tentou ativar o Byakugan usando o chakra da Hikyuu de novo?

Naruto; - É.

Tsunade saiu de trás da pequena pilha de papéis e Naruto deitou a filha em um dos sofás que havia na sala.

Tsunade; - Não sei a causa disso, já tentei perguntar ao Hiashi mas ele disse que também não sabe nada parecido com isso.

Naruto; - Hinata-chan disse que são raros os Jinchuurikis no clã Hyuuga. Já que o clã esteve afundado naquelas tradições e coisa e tal.

Tsunade; - Byakugan com o chakra de um Bijuu, creio que seja praticamente impossível ativá-lo...

Tsunade e Naruto olham para a janela ao mesmo tempo e conseguem ver alguém se afastando em alta velocidade. Os dois raciocinaram rápido.

Naruto; - Cuide dela que eu vou pegá-lo.

Naruto abriu a janela e saiu por ela, quando procurou pelo alguém, viu que ele se misturou na multidão. Rapidamente ele usou o Hiraishin e chegou no local aonde o ninja havia descido no momento anterior, e parece que havia pego alguém, na verdade pisado em cima de alguém, que chingou meio mundo.

????; - DROGA, TA CHOVENDO GENTE HOJE? SAI DE CIMA DE MIM.

Naruto; - E-Enzan? Você viu alguém pulando aqui?

Enzan; - O outro imbecil que caiu em cima de mim? E eu sei lá, ele me derrubou e foi embora. Nem pra pedir desculpas ele presta.

Naruto; - ...

Enzan; - Naruto...

Naruto; - Quê?

Enzan; - SAI DE CIMA DE MIM DROGA.

Naruto; - Opa, desculpa.

Naruto se levantou e ajudou o Enzan a se levantar.

Enzan; - O que diabos está acontecendo nessa vila?

Naruto; - Eu estava conversando com a Tsunade-no-baa-chan daí eu vi esse cara se afastando da janela do escritório.

Enzan; - Acha que pode ser alguém de alguma vila inimiga?

Naruto; - Provavelmente. É deduzivel, sabendo que estavam dois Hokages conversando sobre algo importante.

Tsunade; - NARUTOOO. - #caindo do céu#

Naruto; - O que foi Tsunade-no-baa-chan?

Tsunade; - Conseguiu pegar ele?

Naruto; - Não, ele me despistou.

Tsunade; - Deixando isso de lado, ela acordou.

Enzan; - Tsu-na-de, o-ne-ga-i.

Tsunade; - Hã? É a voz do Enzan. Cadê ele? - #gira o pé pra olhar para trás#

Enzan; - AAAAAIIIIII.

Naruto; - Baa-chan, olha pra baixo. - #mão tapando o rosto#

Tsunade; - Hã? - #olha para baixo# - KAMI-SAMA, VOCÊ ESTÁ BEM ENZAN? - #saindo de cima do Enzan#

Enzan; - Pe-pelo me-menos os outros dois na-não u-usavam esses sa-saltos-agulha.

Os três ninjas foram para o escritório da Hokage. Chegando lá Naruto correu para abraçar a filha.

Naruto; - Hikari, você está bem?

Hikari; - Hai.

Enzan; - O que exatamente houve?

Hikari; - Enzan-sensei? Cadê você?

Enzan; - Ela...

Tsunade; - Está cega de novo.

Naruto; - Vou leva-lá para casa.

Tsunade; - Vá. E Enzan, provavelmente a vista dela não terá voltado amanhã. Se importa de ir avisar o Keiji e o Yukio?

Enzan; - Sem problemas.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

A vista de Hikari voltou no dia seguinte. Nos dias que se seguiram o time 5 realizou algumas missões e treinaram para o Chuunin Shiken.

(Hiper Resumo de 10 dias em uma linha)

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Finalmente chegou o fatídico dia. 11 Luas se passaram depois da reunião dos Jounnins.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Na casa dos Uzumaki Hyuuga, Hikari se levantava depois de não ter conseguido dormir muito bem. Olhou para a janela e constatou.

Hikari; - **"Ainda não amanheceu"**

Lentamente, a nossa protagonista Uzumaki Hyuuga Hikari se levantou e foi tomar um banho para relaxar, para não atrapalhar os pais usou o banheiro de seu próprio quarto.

(Fillers/Revelações do Passado/Encheção de Paçoca/Negocio para fazer volume/e outros termos mais)

Como Naruto havia se tornado o Hokage e se casado com Hinata, a herdeira do Clã Hyuuga, os conselheiros da vila e os anciões do Clã Hyuuga insistiam para que ele deixasse a casa e fosse morar na mansão Hokage ou nos domínios do Clã Hyuuga. Naruto negou os dois pedidos pois gostava do bairro Uchiha e se sentia bem ali. Então o conselho e o Clã Hyuuga decidiram reformar a casa e amplia-la. Sasuke que era o dono do bairro Uchiha não se importou, pois os únicos prédios dali que ele se importa são a casa de seus pais e o prédio da força policial de Konoha.

(fim dos fillers/encheção de paçoca/e blablablablabla).

Saindo do banho Hikari vestiu sua habitual roupa de treino, uma camiseta laranja, a blusinha de redinha (para pegar peixes), a calça azul, a blusa lilás com detalhes laranja (estilos Naruto e Hinata), a maldita sandália ninja e a bandana no pescoço. Terminando de se arrumar abriu a janela da casa e saiu. Caminhou pelas ruas quase desertas da vila até a área de treinamento 3.

Hikari; - **"Preciso aperfeiçoar isso logo" **– Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.

Cinco clones da garota apareceram, todos empunharam Kunais e Shurikens e jogaram.

Hikari; - Hakke Shou KAITEN.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Era por volta de oito horas da manhã quando Hikari decidiu voltar para casa se arrumar. Chegando em casa encontrou sua mãe preparando o cafá da manhã.

Hinata; - Bom dia Hikari-chan, já estava ficando preocupada. - #dando um beijo na bochecha da filha#

Hikari; - Bom dia mãe. Eu vou tomar um banho e venho comer.

Hikari tomou outro banho, colocou outra roupa (embora fosse igual a que usava anteriormente(isso é fanfic de anime meu(minha) fio(a)). Desceu para tomar um café da manhã caprichado feito pelas mãos da habilidosa Uzumaki Hyuuga Hinata.

Hikari; - Ta ótimo mãe.

Hinata; - Você precisa estar bem alimentada para o Chuunin Shiken. Olha, fiz uma bolsa pra você levar. - #aponta para uma montanha de malas#

Hikari; - Mã-mãe.

Hinata; - Opa, acho que eu exagerei um pouco.

Depois do café da manhã, já era nove horas. Hikari se despediu da mãe e foi para o local combinado com o time 5 para eles se encontrarem, a famosa ponte. Chegando na ponte, encontrou seu sensei, Hyuuga Enzan. Ele parecia absorto lendo um livro, ela chegou perto e perguntou.

Hikari; - O que está lendo Enzan-sensei?

Enzan; - Nada. - #fechando o livro que tinha na capa uma mulher e um homem em uma pose esquisita, e com o titulo Icha Icha Returns#

Hikari ficou insistindo para que o sensei lhe contasse. Enzan agradeceu quando viu Keiji e Yukio chegando juntos.

Enzan; - Muito bem, agora que estamos todos reunidos irei lhes passar as ultimas instruções para o Exame. O Chunnin Shiken será constituído de três fases, apenas times de três pessoas podem participar. Eu poderei acompanhá-los até o portão da academia, de lá é com vocês. Vamos lá.

O time 5 se dirigiu a academia, chegando lá o sensei se despediu de seus pupilos e foi ler seu livrinho em algum lugar.

Hikari; - VAMOS LÁ, ME SIGAM.

Yukio/Keiji; - #gota#

Chegaram na porta da sala 301 e Hikari a abriu. Foi quando tiveram uma grande surpresa.

Continua...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Erros de Gravação

Capítulo Nove

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Konohamaru; - O Hokage-sama quer vê-los em seu escritório.

Sasuke; - Valeu pirralho extra que agora eu não me lembro o nome.

Konohamaru; - É KONOHAMARU. E EXTRA É A SUA MÃE.

Sasuke; - Ma-mamãe? - #cara de choro#

Konohamaru; - Ehh... DIGO, O SEU PAI.

Sasuke; - PAPAI. BUAAAAAAAA - #Sai chorando#

Konohamaru; - ...

Naruto; - Konohamaru seu sem noção, não se lembra que ele não tem pais?

Itachi; - Nem você tem Naruto-kun.

Naruto; - E-Eu estava tentando superar. BUAAAAAAAAAAAAA. - #Sai chorando#

Itachi; - OWNED. Ò/-\Ó

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Temari; - Como ele está Tsunade-sama?

Tsunade; - Ahn? Ele quem?

Temari; - Como assim quem? O SHIKAMARU.

Tsunade; - O que há com ele?

Temari; - SUUUUAAAAAA.

Naruto; - Com licença Temari. - #caminha até Tsunade# - SUA VELHA COROCA, CINQUENTONA.

Tsunade; - Eu também te amo Naruto, venha bebe... Digo assinar alguns papéis comigo.

Temari; - Tsunade-sama, a senhora...

Tsunade; - Irmãzinha do Kazekage, venha bebe... digo conversar com a gente.

Sasuke; - Ela ta bêbada de novo?

Tsunade; - É UMA CALUNIA. EU NEEEGO. EU NÃO ESTOU BEBADA.

Naruto; - Quantos dedos eu estou te mostrando? - #esconde as duas mãos#

Tsunade; - Ahn? Um, dois, três, QUATRO, QUATRO DEDOS.

Todos; - ...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Temari e Tsunade saíram da sala. Keiji já estava indo junto quando uma voz o chamou.

Naru; - Você fica Keiji.

Keiji; - Mas Hokage-sama.

Naru; - Preciso te fazer algumas perguntas, depois disso você poderá ver seu pai.

Keiji; - #franja cobrindo os olhos#

Naru; - Me diga o que aconteceu na torre. Quem atacou vocês?

Keiji; - PERGUNTA PRA SUA TIA SEU XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Todos; - O.O

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naru; - Quanto aos dois - #se referindo a Hikari e Yukio# - Digam o que houve.

Yuki; - Um garoto um pouco mais velho que nós, chamado Haku queria o tal artefato.

Sasu; - Haku? Esse não é o garoto da névoa?

Yuki; - Creio que sim, ele te conhecia.

Saku; - Espera um pouco, o Haku ta morto não está?

Haku; - #quebra a janela e entra# - DETALHES, MEEEROS DETALHES.

Naruto; - COMO ASSIM DETALHES, EU VI VOCÊ MORTO NA MINHA FRENTE.

Haku; - Não importa, é comum ver pessoas mortas andando por ai.

Naruto; - COMO ASSIM?

Kimimaru; - #aparece na janela# - Vamos voltar Haku, não queremos criar problemas.

Naruto; - AAAAAAAAAAAAAA, VOCÊ NÃO ESTAVA MORTO.

Kimimaru; - Detaaalhes.

Naruto; - Só falta o Sandaime-no-jii-san aparecer na janela também.

Sandaime; - Oi? - #entrando pela porta#

Naruto; - O OROCHIMARU NÃO TINHA TE MATADO?

Sandaime; - Detaalhes meu filho.

Naruto; - Eu não vou dizer mais nada. - #entra um pingüim na sala# - ... Pingüim? O que diabos...

Yondaime; - PINGUIM NÃO MORA NO POLO SUUUUUL. – (versão Uzumaki's Future de "Passarinho não come alpiste" do Tio Konoha)

Naruto; - SOCORROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Na mansão do Hokage, Naruto estava enfrentando um dilema.

Hinata; - Naruto-kun, nada ainda?

Naruto; - Ta difícil Hinata-chan.

Hinata; - Nem ta parecendo o meu marido.

Naruto; - Hinataaaa. ;-;

Hinata; - Nada de Hinataaa. Ou você faz XXXX comigo agora ou eu vou pra casa.

Naruto; - Mas Hinata-chan, eu to numa época difícil, ele ta meio tristinho também.

Hinata; - Sem desculpas.

Hiashi; - #abrindo a porta# - Soubemos que o sensei do time de... - #olha para os dois e vê os dois prestes a... bem deixa pra lá# - Volto mais tarde. - #sai da sala#

Enzan; - NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOO, HINATAAAAAAAAAAAA, VÃO FAZER ISSO EM OUTRO LUGAR.

Naruto/Hinata; - O.O

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naru; - #gota# Ok, como eu não tenho nenhum nome melhor ele fica responsável pelo time 5 durante algum tempo.

Hiashi; - Ótimo. Vou chamá-lo para falar com você - #abre a porta e sai# - Ah, você já estava aqui.

?????; - Não. Fui dar um passeio na Disneylândia e volto daqui uma semana.

Itachi; - Ooooowned.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Extra; - Não estou dando opções para vocês. Ou vão ou morrem aqui. Quem se candidata?

Crianças; - ...

Extra; - Vou contar até três, UM... DOIS E TRÊS... ué? Vou contar até três, UM... DOIS... E... TRÊS... CADÊ O CARA QUE IA TACAR UMA KUNAI EM MIM?

Longe dali...

Enzan; - ISSO É COISA QUE SE FAÇA EM UM LUGAR COMO ESSE? HEIN?

Naruto/Hinata; - #levando bronca#

No lago...

Extra; - E agora? ARGHHHHHHH. - #Kunai no meio da testa#

Itachi; - OWNEEEEEEEEEED.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naruto; - Entre.

Hikari; - #entra# - Queria falar comigo pai?

Naruto; - Ah sim. Nós vamos treinar. - #levantou da cadeira e pegou Hikari no colo# - Para chegarmos mais rápido aonde nós vamos.

Usando seu Hiraishin, Naruto conseguiu chegar no local de treinamento em poucos minutos, um grande campo vazio.

Naruto/Hikari; - #Com a cara enfiada na porta e esta enfiada na parede#

Naruto; - Sa-sabia que e-eu de-deve-veria ter a-abe-berto a po-porta a-antes.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Fim dos Erros de Gravação

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lista de Posses de Personagens

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Edineijr; - Uzumaki Hikari  
Luli Potter; - Uchiha Yukio vestido de Coelhinho  
Hyuuga Mirin; - Uchiha Itachi

pvm123456; - Tenten

Sabaku no Rina; - Uchiha Yukio sem a roupa de Coelho

Hajime Kirane-chan; - Nara Keiji

Enzan; - HYUUGA HINATA.

Enzan; - Lembrem-se, continua a promoção. Mandem reviews e peçam um personagem para a produção.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Momento novos membros da produção

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hymura; - Yo Minna. Eu sou Lua Hymura, a nova integrante da produção. Vejam a minha ficha pessoal.

Nome: Lua Hymura

Idade: 26 Anos

Aniversario: 25/02

O que gosta:

Ela gosta de lugares calmos, que não esteja abarrotados de pessoas barulhentas, gosta de ler muitos livros, gosta de lutar e aprecia a sua vida como ninja, também gosta de ajudar os outros, mesmo que sempre arrume uma desculpa para justificar sua ajuda, aprecia ajudar seus colegas quando estes pedem e também adora cozinhar, dando preferência aos doces, nos quais ela é especialista.

O que não gosta:

Lua não gosta de lugares lotados e barulhentos, também não gosta de lugares claros de mais. Sente antipatia por pessoas metidas e arrogantes de mais e não gosta que as pessoas sejam injustiçadas.

Aparência:

Lua é uma jovem de cabelos longos e brancos, possui orelhas de gato no lugar de orelhas humanas comuns, devido a uma experiência feita com a jovem anos atrás, dando-a habilidades felinas, tem um corpo de dar inveja e uma aparência delicada, apesar da idade tem seios de uma mulher mais velha, seus lábios são rosados e é dona de um rosto angelical, gosta de usar sempre vestidos leves, que lhe dêem liberdade de locomoção e, por ter olhos de gato, é obrigada a usar uma faixa cobrindo os olhos, que não atrapalha em nada a sua visão perfeita, seus olhos são de um azul acinzentado e, em volta da íris em forma de risco, como a de um gato, a um contorno amarelado que faz um contraste perfeito com os olhos azuis.

Personalidade:

Lua é uma pessoa fechada, não gosta de demonstrar seus sentimentos e há anos que jamais derramara uma lagrima, apesar de toda dor que ah em seu coração. Mesmo senso, um tanto quanto, ante-social, a jovem é muito amigável com aqueles que a cercam, é extremamente educada e possui uma paciência quase inabalável, quando fica nervosa perde o controle e se torna tão perigosa quanto Temari, também costuma enfrentar a tudo e a todos para proteger as pessoa que são importantes para ela e aquelas que aparentam não ter força para defender a si próprias. Mas apesar disso esconde seu lado anti-social se tornando uma pessoa brincalhona e bem humorada, mostrando seu lado frio só quando não tem outro jeito.

Roupas que costuma usar: Vestidos leves e decotados, que lhe dêem liberdade de locomoção, a venda nos olhos e a bandana na cabeça.

000000000000000000000

Fim do Momento novos membros da produção.

000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000

Momento Comemoração

000000000000000000000

Enzan; - Estou aqui para comemorar uma meta que o Uzumaki's Future alcançou. Embora para muitos isso seja uma coisa boba, para mim é uma surpresa. OS 5000 HITS DA FANFIC UZUMAKI'S FUTURE. Nunca pensei que chegaria a um numero desse porte (embora 2k estejam só no primeiro capítulo).

Itachi; - Pobre se contenta com pouco.

Enzan; - #veia saltando# - HAKKE KUUSHOU

Itachi; - #voando#

Enzan; - E gostaria de agradecer a VOCÊ QUE ESTÁ LENDO. A TODOS OS LEITORES DESSA HUMILDE FIC CUJO AUTOR TEM SÉRIOS PROBLEMAS MENTAIS. OBRIGADO A TODOS.

000000000000000000000

Fim do Momento Comemoração

000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000

RESPONDENDO AS REVIEWS

000000000000000000000

Enzan; - Vamos responder as reviews, essa coisa linda que me inspira para escrever essa fic.

_**pvm123456**_: - Tu ganhastes a Tenten. Pois é, o Chuunin Shiken está para começar. Espero que goste dele.

Itachi; - Naruto não me pega.

Naruto; - #forma de raposa# - VOLTA AQUI ITACHI.

Enzan; - Esses dois vão brigar por muito tempo. Obrigado pela review.

_**Sabaku no Rina:**_ - Não sei se deveria estar fazendo isso mas o Yukio sem fantasia é seu.

Yukio; - Eu odeio você Enzan-sensei.

Enzan; - Disse algo? - #empunhando a katana#

Yukio; - Eeeeu? Claro que não. 8D

Enzan; - Ah bom. Continuando, não, o Tio Orochi não vai aparecer.

Orochimaru; - O que tem eu ai?

Naruto; - AAAAAAAAA, VOCÊ NÃO TINHA MORRIDO TAMBÉM

Orochimaru; - Quem liga para detalhes.

Enzan; - Orochimaru, volta pra Neverland que você ganha mais. Bem, obrigado pela review.

_**Luli Potter:**_ - Bem, creio que o coitado do Yukio sofre em suas mãos. Quer cenoura Yukio?

Yukio; - PEGA ESSA CENOURA E... dá pro coelhinho aqui. - #olhos brilhando, suando frio#

Enzan; - Quanto a promoção, entre no msn e se eu te encontrar online a gente conversa para ver sua personagem na fic. Obrigado pela review Luli.

_**andromeda alchemist:**_ - Mais alguém que gosta de fazer o bem para o Itachi, né ITACHI?

Itachi; - #arrebentado por causa do penhasco# - Cala essa droga que você chama de boca.

Enzan; - Não gostei da resposta. - #pega caderninho, escreve alguma coisa, piso embaixo do Itachi some e ele cai no penhasco#

Itachi; - DE NOVO NÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOOO.

Enzan; - Eu vi a sua resposta. Me mande um pm com seu msn ou então deixe em uma review (lembre-se de colocar espaços entre as letras(ff corta)). Caso não queira deixar msn deixe um nome em japonês para sua personagem. Obrigado pela sua review.

_**Hajime Kirane-chan**_: - Como você queria, ai está o beijo acidental,(embora esteja podre pra caramba), quando você entrar no msn me da um toque, precisamos conversar. 8D Obrigado pela review Kirane.

_**Meme Higurashi Taisho:**_ - Gostei muito da sua resposta também. Que legal que suas amigas gostam também da fic, me sinto confiante com isso. Eu te adicionei no msn, me aceite lá. E o Keiji já é da Kirane, peça outro que eu lhe darei (que não esteja na lista) Obrigado pela review.

_**edineijr:**_ - É mesmo, esperei muito para ver a Hinata crescer. Bem, obrigado pela review.

_**Hyuuga Mirin:**_ - Obrigado pelos elogios, isso me deixa feliz. Você acha mesmo que eu estou bonzinho com o Itachi? Nossa, EI ITACHI.

Itachi; - Quié? - #ainda arrebentado#

Enzan; - Ela disse que eu to bonzinho com você. Que tal eu dobrar a carga de castigos pra você.

Itachi; - O.O Fudeu.

Enzan; - Você disse estar em uma fase SasuNaru? Aqui vai uma amostra do que eu sei fazer com esse casal.

0000000000000000

Cena SasuNaru

0000000000000000

Sasuke; - Você fede Naruto.

Naruto; - Não fedo Sasuke-kun.

00000000000000000000000000

Enzan; - Obrigado pela review. E ignore o trecho acima.

_**Sasah-chan:**_ - To continuando, to continuando. 8D Obrigado pela review e por estar acompanhando.

_**Tia-Lulu:**_ - Gostaria de pedir seu msn também, para nós conversarmos. Deixe ele na review ou mande por pm por favor. Obrigado pela review e continue acompanhando Tia Lulu.

_**Inuzuka Shikari:**_ - Obrigado por ter gostado da fic. Estarei utilizando sua personagem em alguns capítulos futuros se não se importar. Obrigado pela review.

_**Hyuuga Malone**_ - Obrigado por estar achando a minha fic tão empolgante. Obrigado pela review.

_**Yamanaka Ino**_ - Estarei postando, estarei postando. Obrigado pela review e pela musiquinha.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Atenção; - Você que está terminando de ler Uzumaki's Future. Leia também o Big Brother Ninjutsu do Billiezin, deixe reviews para que ele continue com a fic dele.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Enzan; - E encerra aqui mais um capítulo de Uzumaki's Future.

Billiezin; - Mas não fiquem tristes.

Hymura; - Uzumaki's Future irá voltar em breve.

Higurashi; - Muito em breve. – (Inner Higurashi; - Do jeito que esse autor é enrrolado para escrever ele vai demorar um século)

Yureei; - Aguardem. Pois logo o Enzan irá continuar. Esperamos que tenham gostado.

Enzan; - Quanta gente. O.O Bem mensagem de sempre no final. **Lembrem-se também de deixar uma review quando acabar de ler, para deixar uma review é fácil, apenas clique no GO Ali em baixo e escreva uma mensagem falando o que gostou, o que não gostou, deixar um oi pra um amigo, mandar um beijo pra Xuxa MenegHELL, ou mandar o autor à merda.**

**Quanto ao caso AnimeSpirits, ele ja foi solucionado. Eu gostaria de agradecer à Karol (Administradora do AnimeSpirits), Billiezin e Mayura Yuurei (Hajime Kirane-chan) , por terem me ajudado a resolver esse impasse. **

/Hyuuga Enzan/Billiezin/Lua Hymura/Meme Higurashi Taisho/Mayura Yureei\


	15. A Primeira Fase Começa

Disclaimer; - Naruto e sua turma pertence a Masashi Kishimoto. Hikari e sua turma pertencem a Hyuuga Enzan e ai de quem tentar me plagiar.

Enzan; - Yo minna.

Itachi; - Lá vem o chato com mais um capítulo dessa droga.

Enzan; - ITACHI.

Itachi; - Só estou dizendo a verdade.

Mikaro; - Iaaaaaaaaaaaa. - #dá voadora no Itachi#

Itachi; - #atravessa uma parede#

Mikaro; - OWNED ITACHI.

Billiezin; - Quem es tú?

Hymura; - Quem é você?

Mayura; - Quem ser você?

Mirako; - Mim ser nova na produção, eu era a Meme Higurashi Taisho, mas agora sou Yamatto Mirako.

Billiezin/Hymura/Mayura; - ENZAN. - #viram procurando Enzan#

Enzan; - #fugindo, atravessa a parede quebrada, pisa no estomago do Itachi e vai embora#

Billiezin/Hymura/Mayura; - #correndo atrás do Enzan, atravessam a parede, pisam no estomago, na cara e nas partes inferiores do Itachi# - VOLTA AQUI ENZAN.

Mirako; - Bem, fiquem com o Décimo Terceiro capítulo de Uzumaki's Future.

Itachi; - Piedade.

P.S.: - Capítulo 13 foi dividido em duas partes. A primeira para o Chuunin Shiken e a segunda para uma surpresa.

Legendas:

X - Variável.

A/B - O que a explicação está explicando

Aaaa; - Nome do personagem.  
Xxxx; - Aaaaaaaa Fala  
Xxxx; - **"Aaaaaaa" **Pensamento  
Xxxx; - Xxxxxxx - (Aaaaaaa) Meus Comentários Inúteis e muitas vezes dispensaveis e Traduções  
_Aaaaaaaa_ Flashback/Carta  
Xxxx; - Xxxxxxx - #Aaaaaaaa# - Ações narradas pelo Narrador  
Xxxx; - AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA – Tom de voz alto  
Xxxx; - bbbbbbbbbbxxx – Censura  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx – Fala do Narrador

Uzumaki's Future

Por Hyuuga Enzan

Capítulo 13

Parte 1

A Primeira Fase começa. Olhe através, Byakugan

No capítulo anterior de Uzumaki's Future

_O time 5 se dirigiu a academia, chegando lá o sensei se despediu de seus pupilos e foi ler seu livrinho em algum lugar._

_Hikari; - VAMOS LÁ, ME SIGAM._

_Yukio/Keiji; - #gota#_

_Chegaram na porta da sala 301 e Hikari a abriu. Foi quando tiveram uma grande surpresa._

Nesse capítulo...

Uma multidão, várias pessoas, muita gente, pessoas quase saindo pelo teto, (Yureei; - Para de criar sinônimos e continua logo/Enzan; - Hai hai.), Enfim, era muita gente mesmo. Hikari teve a impressão que um frio acabara de passar por sua espinha, e na de Yukio também, afinal ela nunca leva culpa em cartório sozinha. Hikari virou para ver como estava o Keiji mas não o encontrou, sabendo o que fazer nesses casos apenas olhou para baixo, aonde encontrara Keiji dormindo. Delicadamente, Hikari levanta a perna direita e da um pisão no meio das costas de Keiji, fazendo com que esse acordasse resmungando. A porta se abriu mais uma vez, agora revelando o time 3. Rapidamente, Yamanaka Kaede abraçou Uchiha Yukio.

Kaede; - A quanto tempo Yukio-Kun. Senti saudades. Você não foi me visitar nenhuma vez.

Yukio; - Eu nunca fui te visitar Kaede, só quando minha mãe inventa de ir conversar com a sua. Agora DESGRUDA.

?????; - Desgrude dele Kaede.

Todos se viraram e encontraram o Time 4 na porta. E quem estava a frente era Uchiha Karen.

Karen; - Não ficou sabendo não Yamanaka? Ele beijou uma garota um tempo atrás.

Kaede; - QUEM É ESSA VADIA?

Yukio/Hikari; - #corados# - CALA A BOCA KAREN.

Kaede; - Hikariiiiiiiiiiiiiii. - #voz fantasmagórica# - Você...

Hikari; - #corada, virando a cara# - Nada que importe a você, e alias foi um acidente. E eu tenho um outro amor.

Yukio/Haru; - Tem? Quem?

Karen; - **"Por que diabos eles estão interessados?"**

Hikari; - Yakushi Otoya.

Yukio/Haru; - O NERD DE CABELO BRANCO?

Haru; - O QUE ELE TEM QUE EU NÃO TENHO.

Um time se aproxima dos 3 times novatos.

Kyouko; - Estão falando do meu irmão ai?

Hikari; - Kyouko-chan? Como vaaaai? - #correndo até a amiga#

Kyouko; - A quanto tempo Hikari.

Hikari; - E quem são esses dois ai?

Shiro; - Aburame Shiro.

Ren; - Rock Ren. - #pose nice guy#

Hikari; - #gota# - Uzumaki Hikari.

Aburame Shiro usava aquela jaqueta mamãe-quero-derreter-no-verão cor-de-burro-quando-foge (cinza, cor-de-burro-quando-foge pra mim é toda cor que eu não consigo ou não quero discrever) , o típico óculos dos Aburame e uma calça cinza também (imagine o Shino, é igual a roupa) e a bandana na testa. Rock Ren usava aquele maldito collant verde e aqueles troços amarelos no pé, em suma ridículo (desculpe se alguém acha a roupa do Lee, do Gai e do Ren bonita sinto muito, mas eu acho ridícula), com o cabelo tigela, monocelha ou sombrancelha gigante e a bandana na cintura..

Ren; - Prazer em conhece-lá Hikari-chan. Que tal um encontro quando terminarmos o exame? Eu irei te proteger da morte... AAARRRGGG - #Leva soco da Hikari#

Hikari; - VAI PROCURAR SUA TURMA SOBRANCELHUDO ESQUISITO.

Ren; - #encolhido no canto da sala# - Ela não gosta de mim, ela não gosta de mim.

Karen; - Coitado dele Hikari.

Hikari; - Fique quieta Karen.

Karen; - Sinto pena dele.

Ren; - #olhos brilhando, segura as mãos da Karen# - Seu nome é Karen-chan certo? Que tal um encontro quando terminarmos o exame? Eu irei te proteger da morte... AARRRGGGGGHHHHHHHH - #leva soco da Karen#

Karen; - VAI PROCURAR SUA TURMA SOMBRANCELHUDO ESQUISITO.

Ren; - De novo não. - #chorando, encolhido no canto da sala#

Kouji; - Ei pessoal.

Todos; - Que foi Kouji?

Kouji; - #aponta para a sala#

Todos; - #olham#

A sala estava encarando os grupos novatos. E não faziam uma cara muito feliz. No meio da multidão uma pessoa falou para a que estava do lado.

Tenryuu; - Você devia ter me deixado assustá-los mais um pouco.

Yuriko; - Cale-se Tenryuu.

Os novatos gelaram com os olhares malignos que todos os participantes, menos a Hikari que além de não se intimidar ainda gritou para todos.

Hikari; - PERDERAM ALGUMA COISA AQUI? COMO OUSAM A ENCARAREM A GRANDE UZUMAKI HIKARI-SAMA DESSA MANEIRA.

Uma grande explosão ocorreu na frente da sala, fazendo com que muita fumaça envolvesse a sala. Uma kunai voou, quase cortando o rosto de Hikari.

????; - PAREM COM ESSA ZONA, PRINCIPALMENTE VOCÊ HIKARI.

A fumaça se dissipou revelando alguns Chuunins da Vila de Konoha. Um deles tinha o braço esticado na direção de Hikari, ele era muito alto e musculoso.

Hikari; - **"Ele não, justo ele?"**

Idate; - Deixe-me apresentar, meu nome é Morino Idate, serei o examinador da primeira fase do Chuunin Shiken. (Deixemos claro uma coisa, esse Idate é o filho do Ibiki, não o irmão). Caso não queiram se comportar, irei fazer com que nem cheguem a ver a prova escrita.

Novatos; - PROVA ESCRITA?

Idate; - Sim, prova escrita. Venham aqui na frente, peguem um número e sentem-se no lugar aonde estiver seu número. - #segurando uma caixa com um furo#

Um a um, todos pegaram os números e se sentaram. Todos os Chunnins se posicionaram também, sentando um de frente para cada fileira.

Idate; - Prestem atenção, eu so vou explicar uma vez. Esse teste constitui de 9 perguntas escritas e uma oral, que será aplicada assim que o teste escrito terminar. Vocês tem 1 hora para responder esse teste escrito. Ao termino dessa uma hora irei lhes passar a pergunta final. Temos algumas regras. Se algum individuo for pego colando cinco vezes perde a prova e é eliminado do Chuunin Shiken. Você começa o teste com dez. Cada pergunta vale um ponto, cada vez que você errar perde um ponto. A cada vez que é pego colando perde dois pontos. Se alguma pessoa zerar todos os outros do time vão zerar também. Espero que tenham entendido. Alguém tem alguma pergunta?

Metade da sala ergue a mão.

Idate; - Ainda bem que ninguém tem perguntas a fazer. COMEÇEM.

Os novatos estavam bem separados um dos outros. Como todo bom autor, preferimos mostrar o lado da protagonista.

Hikari se lembrava da cara de Idate muito bem. Sua família quando chegou na vila, foi interrogada por ele. Sabia que ele não brincava em serviço. Hikari afastou os pensamentos sobre o Morino e se concentrou no teste. A primeira pergunta dizia sobre uma Shuriken, parábola, circulo, chocolate, ramen, pirulito, pingüim (Yondaime; - PINGUIM NÃO MORA NO POLO SUL./Hymura; - CALADO YONDAIME.) Ou seja, nada que fizesse sentido para ela. Da segunda a nona ela sabia todas...

Hikari; - **"Todas as pessoas dessa sala deve ter entendido bulhufas. Não tem outra maneira, VOU TER QUE COLAR. MAS E SE EU FOR PEGA? COMO QUE EU FAÇO? AAAAAAAA, SOCORROOO."**

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Fora da academia, os senseis haviam se reunido, por mero acaso. Lee e Kiba conversavam sobre seus alunos e Enzan, pouco se lixando, lia seu livrinho Icha Icha Returns – Por Hatake Kakashi.

Kiba; - Você tem muitos problemas com seus alunos Lee?

Lee; - Não muitos, todos se dão muito bem.

Kiba; - O Hyuuga e a Uchiha também?

Lee; - O Kouji-kun fica quieto o tempo todo e a Karen não fala com ele, assim eles não brigam.

Kiba; - E o Haru?

Lee; - Ele esteve muito empolgado para melhorar o Taijutsu dele, ele diz que quer impressionar a Uzumaki. Não sei a razão.

Kiba; - Heh, tal pai tal filho pelo que vejo. Se apaixonar pelas Hyuugas.

Lee; - Você era apaixonado pela Hinata-chan?

Kiba; - Era, mas quando ela fugiu com o Naruto e simulou aquela morte eu fiquei arrasado. Quem mais me ajudou com tudo isso foi a Ino. Então deu no que deu. Me apaixonei por ela e depois me casei com ela.

Lee; - Ahn. E pensar que a minha esposa é uma extra que ninguém conhece.

Kiba; - A ajudante da Sakura não é? Qual o nome dela?

Lee; - Miki Sakino-chan.

Kiba; - Seu filho está participando esse ano?

Lee; - Sim, o meu Ren com certeza vai abalar todos com sua incrível força. Finalmente a sensei dele deixou ele participar

Kiba; - Quem é a sensei dele?

Lee; - Você conhece. Aquela garota Mayura Yureei

????; - Com licença, vocês são os novos Senseis de Konoha?

Kiba; - E se formos? - #Kiba olha para a bandana na testa do desconhecido, era de Suna.#

Lee; - Quem é você?

????; - Meu nome é...

Enzan; - Tachimoshi Osakawa. Não é?

Osakawa; - Hã? Como você?

Enzan; - Faz tempo que não nos vemos Osaka.

Osakawa; - ENZAN? É VOCÊ?

Enzan; - Acho que sou.

Osakawa; - A QUANTO TEMPO.

Kiba; - Tachimoshi Osakawa? O cara do intercambio? Do antigo time do Yamato?

Osakawa; - Sou eu mesmo.

Lee; - O que faz por aqui Osakawa-san?

Osakawa; - Vim trazer meu time para participar.

Enzan; - Seu time é?

Osakawa; - Yuriko, Tenryuu e Kenta de Suna.

Lee/Kiba; - YURIKO? A FILHA DO KAZEKAGE?

000000000000000000000000

Yuriko; - ATCHIN. **"Alguém está falando de mim, vejamos quem está respondendo... aquele ali ta com a mão na massa".**

Yuriko fez com que a areia de sua armadura de areia fosse para a mão e lá formou o terceiro olho.

Yuriko; - **"Nervos conectados, hora de colar"**

Yuriko estourou a bolinha de areia, que foi até um extra, a areia caiu no olho dele e a besta começou a esfregar o olho, nisso o terceiro olho apareceu e começou a copiar todas as perguntas.

00000000000000000000000

Nara Keiji respondia todas as perguntas facilmente, afinal, filho de gênio, geninho é.

00000000000000000000000

Uchiha Yukio e Uchiha Karen usavam o Sharingan para copiar os movimentos dos lápis de quem estava respondendo com facilidade.

00000000000000000000000

Hikari se deu por vencida e decidiu colar usando o Byakugan. Do outro lado da sala Kouji fazia o mesmo.

00000000000000000000000

Haru usava o Aomaru para pegar as respostas e Kaede alternava entre usar a Mariko e usar o Shintenshin

000000000000000000000000

Os minutos se passaram. Muitos não passaram, graças a astúcia deles, não foram capases de colar sem serem pegos e foram reprovados. Os nossos conhecidos amigos conseguiram ficar na sala. Uma hora se passou e Idate se pronunciou.

Idate; - Muito bem, agora irei aplicar a ultima questão. Espero que esteja preparados. Apenas para avisar, essa questão vale 10 pontos. Ou seja, erra-lá irá lhe retirar todos os pontos e você nunca mais terá a chance de virar Chuunin, você nem os outros dois de seu grupo. Pensem bem em responder essa questão. Quem não estiver seguro para responder essa questão se retire. Vocês poderão prestar o exame daqui meio ano sem problemas.

Extra; - MAS QUE PORRA DE PERGUNTA É ESSA? EU PRESTEI ESSE EXAME DUAS VEZES E NUNCA OUVI FALAR EM TAMANHA BABOSEIRA.

Idate; - Se ferrou extra, dessa vez eu sou a lei, se não quer responder dê o fora.

Extra; - Pois é isso o que eu vou fazer.

Outro Extra; - Eu também.

Mais um; - Eu também.

Feira de Extra, um extra um real; - Eu também.

Preciso dizer?; - Eu vou desistir também.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Com os Senseis.

Lee; - Hei, vocês sabem quem está aplicando a prova escrita para nossos queridos pupilos?

Osakawa; - Quem?

Lee; - Aquele Morino Idate.

Kiba; - Idate? Um dos responsáveis pela Divisão de Interrogatórios e Décimo oficial do Segundo Esquadrão ANBU? Filho daquele Ibiki Bastardo?

Enzan; - Coitados, deve ser horrível sofrer uma pressão mental daquele cara. Espero que eles mantenham a calma.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Na sala 301 da academia.

Hikari; - FAZ A DROGA DA PERGUNTA LOGO.

Idate; - VOU REPITIR PELA ULTIMA VEZ, NINGUEM MAIS VAI DESISTIR? Muito bem. Todos os 36 gennins que ficaram na sala passaram para a segunda fase. Essa fase na verdade...

Hikari; - Me poupe dos detalhes extra.

Idate; - EXTRA É O SEU PAI SUA...

Hikari; - Meu pai não é extra, caso tenha esquecido, o nome dele está no titulo da historia.

A janela se quebra e por ela entra uma mulher e uma bola de pano..

Todos na sala; - QUE PORRX É ESSA?

Shikari; - Eu sou a Inspetora da Segunda fase do Chuunin Shiken. Inuzuka Shikari. ME SIGAM.

Inuzuka Shikari usava uma blusa de alças médias verde e uma calça do estilo do exercito. Tinha cabelos azuis escuros e olhos verdes.

Kaede/Haru; - SHIKARI?

Shikari; - Oi meus priminhos.

Idate; - Shikari, tira essa droga de pedra de cima de mim.

Shikari; - Opa, desculpa ai Idate, mas eu achei que um pedaço de pano não iria quebrar aquela janela, daí eu enrrolei a banderinha nessa pedra.

Câmera da um close na pedra. Era uma daquelas gigante, para aqueles que querem cometer o suicídio. Shikari tira a pedra da bandeira, que cai em cima do pobre Morino e estende ela, nela tinha uma foto de um cachorro junto com ela e o nome em cima.

Shikari; - Ela é linda né?

Todos na sala; - #gota#

Shikari; - Todos os gennins remanecentes VAMOS. - #aponta para o horizonte, pela janela quebrada#  
Extra idiota; - Você não quer que a gente passe por essa janela, quer?

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Fim da Primeira fase do Chuunin Shiken.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Uzumaki's Future

Por Hyuuga Enzan

Capítulo 13

Parte 2

A surpresa da família Uzumaki

Hinata terminava de fazer os afazeres da casa. Por mais que quisesse não parava de se preocupar com sua filha. A imagem da luta dela contra Neji veio em sua mente, não podia negar, sentia muito medo que Kouji ou qualquer outro fizesse o mesmo. Hinata foi disperta de seus devaneios graças a campainha da casa. Hinata correu para atender e deu de cara com sua amiga Uchiha Haruno Sakura.

Hinata; - Sakura-san, a que lhe devo a visita?

Sakura; - Já te pedi um milhão de vezes para deixar de ser tão formal comigo. Somos vizinhas a muito tempo não é mesmo?

Hinata; - Desculpe Sakura, é o hábito.

Sakura; - Tudo bem. É que hoje é a minha folga no hospital e a Ino teve a idéia de tomarmos um chá na casa dela.

Hinata; - Mas... - #Olha para trás#

Sakura; - Sua casa não vai desaparecer por causa de um chá, ou vai?

Hinata; - Tem razão Sakura. Vou tomar um banho e já vamos.

Sakura; - Tudo bem.

Hinata; - Pode entrar se quiser.

Sakura; - Com licença.

Sakura entrou na casa e Hinata foi tomar um banho no banheiro de seu quarto. Sakura andava pela sala da casa. Se não soubesse que ali morava o Hokage Uzumaki Naruto, nunca descobriria. Já que suas visitas a antiga casa do Uzumaki, ela sempre se surpreendera por causa da bagunça que o amigo fazia.

Sakura; - Hinata realmente conseguiu dar um jeito no Naruto.

Sakura pegou um álbum de fotos que estava no sofá. Parecia que Hinata estava olhando antes que ela chegasse. A Uchiha folheou algumas paginas. Viu uma foto de Hinata com o Naruto no dia do casamento deles, estavam lindos. Em uma outra pagina estava a foto da pequena Hikari quando ela nasceu, parecia uma bonequinha de porcelana e Naruto a segurava cautelosamente. Em outras paginas mostravam eles brincando com Hikari ou ela fazendo suas artes. Uma voz chamou Sakura fazendo com que ela se assustasse.

Hinata; - Desculpe Sakura, te assustei?

Sakura; - Um pouco. Eu estava vendo esse álbum de fotos.

Hinata; - E então? Vamos?

Sakura; - Claro.

Sakura deixou o álbum no sofá e as duas saíram da casa. Em alguns minutos estavam na casa dos Inuzuka Yamanaka. Sakura entrou na casa seguida por uma Hinata um pouco insegura.

Hinata; - Sakura, não deveríamos ter tocado a campainha?

Sakura; - Deixa disso Hinata. A Ino sabe que a gente está vindo.

Hinata ouviu um latido familiar vindo da casa. Sakura ouviu também, mas não teve tempo de reação. Um cachorro enorme quebrou a porta, atropelou Sakura, derrubou Hinata e começou a lambê-lá.

Hinata; - É um prazer te ver também Akamaru.

Akamaru; - Au au au.

Ino; - AKAMARU, VOLTA AQUI.

Ino apareceu na porta e tirou o Akamaru de cima da Hinata.

Ino; - Desculpa Hinata, é que o Kiba saiu e não podia levar o Akamaru.

Hinata; - Tudo bem, eu já estou acostumada com ele.

Ino; - Bem, podem entrar, a Tenten e a Temari também estão aqui.

As três Kunoichis entraram na casa e foram para a sala. Ali havia uma mesa no centro e algumas almofadas ao redor. Sentadas estavam Tenten e Temari.

Sakura/Hinata; - Konnichiwa, Tenten e Temari.

Temari/Tenten; - Konnichiwa, Sakura e Hinata

Ino; - BOOOM, Agora que estamos todas aqui vamos começar a seção de FOFOCAS.

Sakura; - Haaaai.

Ino serviu todas com um chá quente. Então Temari colocou em cima da mesa um embrulho.

Temari; - Eu trouxe esse bolo de chocolate pra gente comer junto com o chá.

Tenten; - Você fez um bolo de chocolate pra que?

Temari; - Na verdade era para o Shika-kun, mas como o Hokage e o Sasuke internaram ele dentro do quartel ANBU então ficou sem muita utilidade.

Ino; - Já que mencionou, o que exatamente está acontecendo dentro da ANBU. Ouvi dizer que o Naruto mudou o esquema lá dentro.

Sakura; - Também queria saber, mas o Sasuke-kun não me conta nada, e nem fica em casa mais. Quando não está no quartel está na biblioteca.

Tenten; - Agora que mencionaram, o Neji-kun também não me conta mais nada sobre a ANBU.

Garotas; - ... HINATAAA.

Hinata; - #levando o copo de chá em direção da boca, mas com o susto quase derrubou o copo# - Ha-hai?

Ino; - Pode abrir o jogo garota. Você é a esposa do Hokage, com certeza sabe o que acontece dentro da ANBU.

Hinata; - De-demo.

Tenten; - Vamos Hinata, conta para a gente.

Sakura; - Não me diga que o Naruto não te conta nada.

Temari; - Mesmo que não contasse, a Hinata está sempre no escritório dele. Diga para nós, o que diabos está acontecendo dentro da ANBU.

Hinata estava contra a parede. A imagem de Naruto surgiu em sua mente e ela forçava a lembrar de alguns dias atrás quando ouviu uma conversa sobre a ANBU.

_Flashback_

_Hinata havia ido buscar alguns documentos para Naruto, quando voltou e foi abrir a porta viu que ela estava trancada. Ela pensou em voltar outra hora mas a voz de seu marido a assustou. Naruto discutia com quem estava dentro da sala._

_Naruto; - COMO ASSIM SASUKE. ESTÁ DIZENDO QUE A NEO AKATSUKI TEM POSSE DE TODOS OS DOCUMENTOS DO OROCHIMARU?_

_Sasuke; - Sim, eu mesmo fui a diversos esconderijos dele, depois de ter ido no último, e não encontrei uma fichinha que fosse. Orochimaru conhecia muitos segredos de Konoha, nós temos que nos precaver._

_Neji; - O que sugere Uchiha? - #Hinata reconheceu a voz, era seu primo Neji# - A Akatsuki tem 10 membros, todos criminosos Rank S, um deles pode ser o seu próprio irmão Itachi. Acho que você se lembra do que ele é capaz._

_Sasuke; - POR ISSO QUE DIGO QUE TEMOS QUE TOMAR ALGUMA MEDIDA._

_Shikamaru; - Se a Neo Akatsuki é formada por 10 membros de Rank S, por que não formamos uma organização dos mais fortes de Konoha para nos precavermos?_

_Naruto; - Nós já temos essa organização. A ANBU._

_Shikamaru; - Sinto criticar a ANBU. Mas creio que ela seja totalmente desorganizada._

_Neji; - Então por que o gênio Nara não expõe suas idéias para mudarmos a ANBU?_

_Shikamaru; - Era isso que eu ia propor._

_Naruto; - Diga-nos Shikamaru._

_Shikamaru; - Iremos dividir a ANBU em Cinco Esquadrões táticos. Cada uma dela irá ter funções especificas. O primeiro será a Divisão Principal e Controle da ANBU. O líder desse Esquadrão receberá o titulo de Comandante da ANBU, e terá um segundo homem que comandará em sua ausência e será a segunda autoridade da Divisão. A primeira Divisão irá controlar as outras._

_Naruto; - Resumindo, você quer unificar o poder da ANBU na mão de dois homens._

_Shikamaru; - Exatamente._

_Naruto; - Então... Sasuke será o Comandante do Primeiro Esquadrão ANBU e Neji o Capitão. São os dois mais confiáveis para tal responsabilidade. Aceitam?_

_Sasuke/Neji; - Hai, Hokage-sama._

_Naruto; - E os outros esquadrões?_

_Shikamaru; - O segundo será a Divisão de Segurança. Precisaremos de alguém que tenha os reflexos rápidos e que saiba tomar as decisões certas em meio a confusão._

_Naruto; - Hymura irá tomar conta desse. Aceita Capitã Hymura?_

_Hymura; - Hai._

_Naruto; - O segundo no comando nós decidiremos depois. Continue._

_Shikamaru; - O terceiro será a Divisão Rastreadora._

_Naruto; - Shino, você cuida desse._

_Shino; - Hai._

_Shikamaru; - O quarto esquadrão é a Divisão Estrategista._

_Naruto; - Fica para você. E a ultima?_

_Shikamaru; - A Divisão de Emergência e Invasão. Ela se moverá nas sombras. Ninguém deverá saber desse esquadrão, nem desse e nem das divisões dos outros._

_Naruto; - Entendo. Ninguém deverá ficar sabendo disso... Isso inclui nossas esposas, filhos e pessoas de confiança. Todos que estão ouvindo entenderam?_

_Hinata percebeu que Naruto acabara de dar uma indireta para ela e decidiu sair dali._

_Fim do Flashback_

Por causa de seu silencio e insistência em não contar Temari sacudia a Hyuuga. Hinata começou a se sentir tonta, sentiu o chá subir pela sua garganta. Viu no que ia dar. Antes que colocasse o pedaço de bolo e o chá para fora, liberou o chakra pelos Tenketsus aonde Temari estava com a mão em cima, fazendo com que ela soltasse com a dor e a supresa. Hinata correu para o banheiro e deixou as garotas plantadas com cara de tacho na sala.

Ino; - O que houve com ela? A Hinata nunca seria capaz de atacar uma de nós.

Temari; - Diga isso para a minha mão. Eu vou ver o que está acontecendo.

Temari se levantou e foi na direção que Hinata havia ido. Segundo depois Ino, Tenten e Sakura ouviram um grito.

Temari; - SAKURA, VEM AQUI RÁPIDOOOO.

Sakura correu para ver o que havia acontecido seguida pelas amigas. Chegando ao banheiro viu um liquido escuro no vaso sanitário e Hinata caída no chão, desacordada.

Sakura; - ALGUMA DE VOCÊS VÁ ATÉ O ESCRITÓRIO DO NARUTO E FALE O QUE ACONTECEU AQUI.

Temari; - Eu vou.

Temari saiu correndo pela porta até o escritório do Naruto.

Sakura; - Me ajudem a deitá-lá em algum sofá ou cama.

Ino; - Vamos deita-lá na minha cama.

Tenten, Sakura e Ino levantaram Hinata e a levaram para o quarto de Ino e a deitaram na cama. Sakura começou a examina-lá.

000000000000000000000000000000

Escritório do Rokudaime Hokage, Mansão dos Hokages, Norte da Vila se considerarmos a entrada como o sul, Sul da vila se considerarmos a entrada como o Norte, Konoha Gakure no Sato.

000000000000000000000000000000

Tsunade e Naruto discutiam alguns problemas graves que a vila enfrentava no momento. Ambos estavam se empenhando muito nisso.

Naruto; - TRUUUUCO BAA-CHAN.

Tsunade; - Droga.

Ta, eles não estavam lá muito preocupados com a vila no momento. Quando estavam para começar um novo jogo Temari entrou desesperada na sala.

Temari; - NARUTOOOOO.

Naruto; - #com o susto jogou as cartas para cima# - O QUE HOUVE?

Temari; - A HINATA ESTÁ PASSANDO MAL.

Naruto/Tsunade; - O QUE?

Naruto não quis ouvir mais nenhuma palavra de Temari. Usou o Hiraishin, mas logo voltou.

Naruto; - AONDE ELA ESTÁ?

Temari; - Na casa da Ino.

Naruto; - Obrigado por me avisar.

Naruto usou o Hiraishin mais uma vez, mas agora com o destino certo. Temari e Tsunade foram atrás de Naruto, claro que não conseguiram acompanhar o ritmo do Naruto.

000000000000000000000000000

Casa dos Inuzuka Yamanaka, Quarto da Ino e do Kiba

000000000000000000000000000

Sakura estava com uma cara séria olhando para o corpo fraco de Hinata. Naruto entrou no quarto sem aviso e correu para o lado da esposa segurando-lhe a mão.

Naruto; - O que houve com você querida? Sakura, o que ela tem? Me diga, por favor.

Sakura; - Acalme-se Naruto. Preciso confirmar isso com a Tsunade-sama.

Tsunade; - #acabara de entrar no quarto# - Confirmar o que Sakura?

Sakura; - Vou lhe passar o diagnostico Tsunade-sama, me diga se estou correta.

Sakura e Tsunade saíram do quarto. Logo as duas voltaram com um sorriso no rosto.

Naruto; - #a beira de um ataque de nervos# - O que ela tem Tsunade-no-baa-chan? Sakura, me digam logo.

Tsunade; - Vamos esperar ela acordar.

Não foi preciso esperar muito, Hinata acordou dois minutos depois, ainda meio zonza.

Hinata; - O que houve?

Naruto; - Graças a Kami-sama, você acordou Hinata-chan.

Hinata; - Naruto-kun! O que faz aqui?

Tsunade; - Você passou mal e nós viemos ver o que aconteceu com você.

Naruto; - O que aconteceu com ela baa-chan.

Sakura; - Bem Naruto, o que aconteceu hoje pode acontecer mais vezes, mas não se desespere.

Tsunade; - Você é má Sakura, de a noticia logo, ou quer que eu faça isso?

Sakura; - Hai hai. Parabéns aos dois. Vão ser pais de novo.

Naruto; - Hã?

Hinata; - E-eu estou...

Tsunade; - Sim, está grávida.

As garotas saíram do quarto deixando Naruto e Hinata sozinhos.

Hinata; - Isso não é bom Naruto-kun?

Naruto; - Sim, Hinata-chan.

Naruto abraçou a esposa que retribuiu o abraço, e assim ficaram vários segundos, se separaram e se beijaram.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Fim do Décimo Terceiro Capítulo. Continua.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sem Erros de Gravação, não conseguir ver nenhum. E o capítulo era minúsculo. Espero que compreendam.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lista de Posses dos Personagens

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Edineijr; - Uzumaki Hikari  
Luli Potter; - Uchiha Yukio vestido de Coelhinho  
Hyuuga Mirin; - Uchiha Itachi  
pvm123456; - Tenten  
Sabaku no Rina; - Uchiha Yukio sem a roupa de Coelho  
Hajime Kirane-chan; - Nara Keiji

anjosetsuna; - Nara Shikamaru

andromeda alchemist; - Hatake Kakashi e um Sai de brinde.

Inuzuka Shikari; - Hyuuga Neji  
Enzan; - HYUUGA HINATA.

Enzan; - Lembrem-se, continua a promoção. Mandem reviews e peçam um personagem para a produção.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

UZUMAKI'S FUTURE ZUKAAAAN... GOLDEEEEN (Livro de Ilustração Dourado do Uzumaki's Future)

ATENÇÃO

Cena SasuNaru ou NaruSasu (Para quem gosta de Yaoi(ou não))

(Eles mais novos, não é a mesma idade do Uzumaki's Future)

Não é lá muito forte, não se preocupem.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sasuke aborda Naruto no meio da rua.

Sasuke; - Ei Naruto.

Naruto; - O que foi Saske?

Sasuke; - Já falei pra não me chamar de Saske.

Naruto; - Que seja. Fale logo.

Sasuke; - É que é um tanto constrangedor o que eu vou pedir.

Naruto; - **"O que será?"**

Sasuke; - Você pode ir lá em casa um pouco? Por Favor? - #fazendo os selos do Chidori#

Naruto; - Claro! Por que não?

Naruto segue Sasuke até a casa dele.

Sakura caminhava animadamente pelas ruas de Konoha. Ela carregava uma cesta cheia de chocolates para o seu Sasuke-kun. Chegou na casa do Uchiha e bateu na porta, não recebendo nenhuma resposta. Ela viu então que a porta estava aberta e decidiu fazer uma surpresa para o amado. Foi até o quarto de Sasuke, mas ouviu vozes lá dentro e resolveu apenas ouvir o que diziam.

Sasuke; - Vamos Naruto. Eu sei que vai ficar feliz por fazer esse favor para seu amigo.

Naruto; - Mas é que olhando de perto é tão grande que eu não sei se...

Sasuke; - Ahh, Naruto. Pode ser grande, mas depois que entrar você nem vai sentir.

Sakura gelou, o que diabos eles estavam fazendo dentro daquele quarto?

Naruto; - Mas, pode machucar a minha poupança um negocio enorme desse.

Sasuke; - Por favor Naruto. Eu estou desesperado.

Naruto; - ... Tá bom. Mas não vá se acostumando com isso Sasuke.

Sasuke; - Tudo bem.

Silêncio dentro do quarto. Quando...

Naruto; - AIIII, TA DOENDO ESSE NEGOCIO GRANDE E GROSSO NA MINHA POUPANÇA SASUKE.

Sasuke; - Agüenta mais um pouco Naruto.

Sakura já estava no chão imaginando o que diabos eles faziam dentro do quarto.

Naruto; - AIIII, VAI RASGAR, VAI RASGAR.

Sasuke; - Pare de escândalo Naruto. Pelo jeito não vai querer entrar muito bem assim. Fique de quatro.

Naruto; - O QUE?

Sasuke; - Por favor Naruto.

Naruto; - Está bem. Assim?

Sasuke; - É assim mesmo. Vê se não vai gritar, meus ouvidos já estão doendo.

Naruto; - Mas é impossível esse negocio enorme caber aqui. AIIIIII, TA DOENDO SEU RETARDADO.

Sasuke; - Ta quase entrando Naruto, agüenta mais um pouquinho.

Sakura não agüentou mais e invadiu o quarto.

Sakura; - MAS O QUE DIABOS VOCÊS estão fazendo...

Naruto/Sasuke; - SAKURA?

Sakura viu a razão da gritaria. Naruto estava de quatro na cama e Sasuke em cima dele tentando fazer a Fuuma Shuriken dele entrar no bolso do Naruto (Fuuma Shuriken é aquela Shuriken maior que o próprio cara).

Sakura; - Bem... eu volto mais tarde, tchau para vocês.

Sakura vai embora.

Sasuke; - Vamos continuar a tentar colocar a minha Shuriken nesse seu bolso.

Naruto; - Eu já te disse, o meu bolso é pequeno pra essa Shuriken enorme caber, por que você não guarda em uma bolsa?

Sasuke; - Ela ta cheia. Eu coloquei os meus estojinhos de maquiagem lá.

Naruto; - Maquiagem?

Sasuke; - QUEM DISSE MAQUIAGEM? EU DISSE MATERIAIS MUITO PERIGOSOS, ARMAS DE FOGO E COISAS DO TIPO.

Naruto; - Acredito.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Fim da cena SasuNaru ou NaruSasu. Espero que tenham gostado

Se odiaram tudo bem, não me importo

Fim do Uzumaki's Future Zukan Golden

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Momento Novos Membros da Produção

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Mikaro; - Oi. Meu nome é Yamatto Mikaro. Eu sou uma das novas representantes da Produção. Aqui vai a minha ficha.

Nome: Yamatto Mikaro

Idade: 26 anos

Aparência: Ela possui os cabelos negro cacheados perfeitos, olhos azuis da cor do céu. Um corpo de dar inveja, tudo em equilíbrio. Tem uma marca na testa que aparenta uma lua.

Roupa: Uma calça roxa escura com uma fita vermelha amarrada na cintura. Uma blusinha vermelha que vai 4 dedos acima do umbigo. O cabelo tá sempre solto apenas com um arco vermelho, com um lacinho roxo no canto direito. As sandália são pretas, usa aquelas luvas que deixam a ponta dos dedos de fora, são pretas para combinar com a sandália. Usa a bandana de Konoha na testa.

Características: Tem aparência de menina em corpo de mulher, uma combinação catastrófica. Ela está sempre de bom humor e parece uma criança, por isso as compreende muito bem. Mikaro é uma fã louca e alucinada do Enzan. E muito atrapalhada, e muito feliz. É muito raro ela estar triste. Ela é extremamente poderosa. A única coisa que não controla muito bem é o Genjutsu. Ela já faz parte de elite ANBU, e estará presente no Chunnin Shiken, apenas observando. Quando é para lutar seu espírito infatil some, dando origem a um ser violento e sem medo de morrer. Adora ser amigos e fará de tudo para protege-los. Mesmo assim ela é feliz. Sua arma preferida é a Senbon. Pois é precisa e se possível mortal.

Frase Favorita, e de efeito: É sendo livre que você é preso, mais somente preso é que você é livre

Mikaro; - É isso. Até mais.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

RESPONDENDO AS REVIEWS.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Enzan; - Isso ai povo, mais 9 reviews chegamos a 100. Que tal vocês fazerem um esforço para deixar o Tio Enzan feliz? Uzumaki's Future rumo ao centésimo review. Bem, respondendo as reviews do capítulo anterior.

**anjosetsuna: -** Você acompanha do inicio e nunca deixou uma review? Fiquei triste agora... É brincadeira. Espero que goste dessa Cena SasuNaru também. Acho que vou criar uma por capítulo. Seu beijo para a Xuxa não pode ser completado.

Xuxa; - #presa no penhasco# - SOCORROOOOOOOOOO.

Enzan; - O Shikamaru é seu.

Shikamaru; - Mendokuse. - #deitado quase dormindo#

Enzan; - Obrigado pela review. E se puder deixe mais falando o que gostou ou não gostou e... Bem, você já sabe.

**Hyuuga Mirin: -** Que bom que gostou. Não se preocupe com o Itachi. Eu não seria capaz de machucá-lo, né meu amigo?

Itachi; - A sim claro. Acredito.

Enzan; - Mas acidentes acontecem, né Itachi?

Itachi; - O.O

Enzan; - Obrigado pela review, viu.

**Yamanaka Ino: -** É isso ai, o que vale é a intenção. Por exemplo, eu tive a intenção de fazer uma cena SasuNaru, mas também ficou ruim. Sua falta de argurmentos é bem reconfortante. Obrigado pela review.

**Meme Higurashi Taisho: -** O cara do plágio está bem fudi (Passa Itachi gritando Owned). E não me ameaces de morte, ameace ele.

Sasuke da Brabuleta; - #amarrado em uma corda# - SOCORROOOOO.

Itachi; - #com curativos# - Você me paga Higurashi.

Enzan; - #dá voadora# - Quieto Itachi, quieto. Bem, obrigado pela review e ja ne.

**Tia-Lulu: -** Eu sou um cara legal, por isso leio tudo que me mandam. (Exceto Correntes e coisas idiotas) E eu preciso te perguntar uma coisa, então quando você entrar no msn me avisa. Obrigado pela review.

**edineijr: -** Como ousas a pensar coisa tão profana como essa. Eu nunca abandonarei meus leitores, só farei eles esperarem um ou dois anos. Bom, obrigado pela review.

**Luli Potter: -** A sua Kanako Sayuu irá fazer sua apresentação em breve, na posição já discutida com você. Obrigado pela review e não fique triste. Se eu souber de alguém triste eu fico triste e não consigo mais escrever nada.

**andromeda alchemist: -** COITADO DO ITACHI. O POBREZINHO NÃO SABE NADAR, COMO VOCÊ FOI JOGAR ELE DAS CATARATAS DO NIÁGARA E NÃO ME CHAMOU PARA VER. O.O Bem, ignore apenas. Eu quero saber o que aconteceu com o Itachi agora... Bem, seu personagem Oboro Ogata (admito que é bem original) será colocado na fic em alguma posição que eu irei definir. Obrigado pela ajudinha para mim superar essa crise do plagio. u.u O especial de Dia dos Namorados vai ficar pra depois. Talvez eu coloque como segunda parte ou coisa do tipo.

Neji; - QUEM É CEGUINHO COM MANIA DE NOSTRADAMUS?

Itachi; - QUEM ME CHAMA?

Neji; - EIII, CEGUINHO COM MANIA DE NOSTRADAMUS SOU EU, CAI FORA ITACHI. JYUUKEN. - #Estapeia o Ar#

Itachi; - Sinta a força do meu Mangekyou Sharingan.

Neji; - Eu sou cego, não se lembra?

Itachi; - Droga, tinha esquecido.

Enzan; - Ok, ok, já chega os dois. Bem, o Kakashi é seu e o Sai vai de brinde. Obrigado pela review.

**pvm123456: -** Obrigado pela review.

Naruto; - Shhh, por que foi me lembrar disso caramba. Agora a Hinata vai começar a dizer que se eu não mudar o clã, a criança nasce com a cara do meu sogro.

Hinata; - Narutooooo, o que você ta falando do meu pai ai?

Hiashi; - MEUS POBRES OLHOS VIRGENS.

Enzan; - Bando de malucos. Obrigado novamente.

**Inuzuka Shikari: -** Bem, você autorizou eu usei. Examinadora da Segunda Fase do Chuunin Shiken, espero que goste da posição (eu acho que não mas ok). Como o Neji não tem dona(o) ainda fica para você. De brinde leva a bengala, o cachorro guia e os óculos escuros.

Neji; - EU NÃO SOU CEGO. - #falando com a parede#

Enzan; - Bem, obrigado pela review.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Enzan; - Terminamos mais um capítulo de Uzumaki's Future. Agora teremos mais novidades por aqui, como o Uzumaki's Future Zukan Golden (Paródia do Shinigami Zukan Golden de Bleach). Tentarei trazer o capítulo 14 o mais rápido possível para vocês. Bem a mensagem de sempre.** Lembrem-se também de deixar uma review quando acabar de ler, para deixar uma review é fácil, apenas clique no GO Ali em baixo e escreva uma mensagem falando o que gostou, o que não gostou, deixar um oi pra um amigo, mandar um beijo pra Xuxa MenegHELL, ou mandar o autor à merda. LEMBREM-SE, 9 REVIEWS PARA DEIXAR O TIO ENZAN FELIZ. E 16 REVIEWS PARA FAZER O TIO ENZAN ALCANÇAR SUA MAIOR META SECRETA.**

Hyuuga Enzan Produções


	16. Agora é a Segunda fase

Disclaimer: - Naruto pertence a Masashi Kishimoto. Uzumaki's Future e seus personagens (Hikari, Yukio e os outros) pertence a Hyuuga Enzan.

Enzan; - Estamos de volta com a fic Uzumaki's Future. Amada por alguns e odiada pelos outros.

Platéia; - Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. Viva o Uzumaki's Future e que se dane o autor.

Enzan; - Itachi, por favor?

Itachi; - Sem Tsukyomi enquanto você não aumentar o meu salário.

Enzan; - Chantagista.

Mikaro; - PEGA AI ENZAN. - #Dá voadora no Itachi que voa na direção do Enzan#

Enzan; - #mete chute na cara do Itachi que voa, na direção da Mayura# - Mayura, pega.

Mayura; - #Chute no estomago do Itachi que voa na direção da Hymura# - Hymura pega ai.

Hymura; - #Chute na cabeça do Itachi que voa na direção do Billiezin# - É seu Billiezin.

Billiezin; - #Chute na cara do Itachi que voa para o gol, e marca#

Produção; - GOOOOOOOOWNEEEEEED.

Itachi; - Isso não é futebol caramba. - #arrebentado no fundo do gol#

Enzan; - Bem, vamos começar de uma vez o capítulo 14 de Uzumaki's Future.

P.S.: - Capítulo feito com a ajuda da Yamatto Mikaro (Meme Higurashi Taisho) Muito obrigado Meme.

Legendas:

X - Variável.  
A/B – O que a explicação está explicando

Aaaa; - Nome do personagem.  
Xxxx; - Aaaaaaaa Fala  
Xxxx; - **"Aaaaaaa" **Pensamento  
Xxxx; - Xxxxxxx – (Aaaaaaa) Meus Comentários Inúteis e muitas vezes 1ispensáveis e Traduções  
_Aaaaaaaa_ Flashback/Carta  
Xxxx; - Xxxxxxx - #Aaaaaaaa# - Ações narradas pelo Narrador  
Xxxx; - AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA – Tom de voz alto  
Xxxx; - bbbbbbbbbbxxx – Censura  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx – Fala do Narrador

Uzumaki's Future

Por Hyuuga Enzan

Capítulo 14

Agora é a segunda fase. A jovem mente brilhante dos Nara entra em ação.

No capítulo anterior, na parte do Chuunin Shiken.

_Idate; - VOU REPITIR PELA ULTIMA VEZ, NINGUEM MAIS VAI DESISTIR? Muito bem. Todos os 36 gennins que ficaram na sala passaram para a segunda fase._

_Shikari; - Todos os gennins remanecentes VAMOS. - #aponta para o horizonte, pela janela quebrada#  
Extra idiota; - Você não quer que a gente passe por essa janela, quer?_

Neste capítulo...

Todos os gennins acompanharam a examinadora Shikari até... A área de treinamento 44, a FLORESTA DA MOOOORTEEEEE. - #voz sombria#

Itachi; - Se tentou assustar quem está lendo não funcionou muito.

CALA A BOCA ITACHI. Bem, chegando lá a examinadora passou as instruções.

Shikari; - Muito bem, agora que chegamos eu irei passar as instruções. Essa fase é para vermos o desempenho de vocês em missões de sobrevivência na mata. Essa área de treinamento tem 10 Km de extensão, no centro dela tem uma torre. A missão de vocês, chegar até a torre com esses dois pergaminhos. - #mostra os pergaminhos do céu e da terra# - Vocês irão receber um deles, e o outro vocês terão de pegar dos outros times.

Kouji; - Isso quer dizer que metade dos que estão aqui irão falhar.

Shikari; - No maximo a metade meu caro amigo cegueta.

Kouji; - EU NÃO SOU CEGO. Eu só tenho o Byakugan.

Shikari; - Bem, continuando. Vocês terão cinco dias para chegar na torre. Não poderão abrir nenhum dos pergaminhos em hipótese alguma, eles deverão ser abertos apenas dentro da torre. Espero que tenha sido bastante clara. Agora vocês irão receber um contrato, assinar e ir ali naquela barraquinha pegar os pergaminhos e entregar os contratos. Daqui meia hora irei continuar as explicações.

Todos os gennins pegaram o contrato e começaram a ler. Alguns pareciam ter entendido rápido, alguns demoraram um pouco, um nem começou a ler o papel e caiu no sono... preciso dizer quem?

Yukio; - Hikari, você entendeu o que eles querem dizer com isso não é?

Hikari; - Querem dizer que não se importam se nós morrermos. Estou certa?

Yukio; - Sim. Ei Keiji. - #olha para o lado aonde estava o amigo alguns momentos antes# - Mas aonde?

Hikari; - De baixo daquela arvore ali, dormindo pra variar. - #aponta para uma arvore aonde Keiji se encontrava deitado e dormindo#

Yukio; - Ele não tem jeito. - #vai até o garoto dorminhoco# - ACORDAA KEIJI.

Keiji; - Mais cinco minutinhos mãe. - #vira para o outro lado#

Yukio; - #veia saltando# - HIKARI, VEM AQUI UM POUCO.

Keiji; - NÃO PRECISA, EU JÁ ACORDEI!!!! - #acordando desesperado#

Depois do quase incidente que quase envolveu um ouvido de um pobre garoto que quase ficou dormindo o resto da tarde, o time 5 foi até a barraquinha dos pergaminhos para entregar o papel e pegar um dos pergaminhos. O time 5 pegou um pergaminho da terra.

Shikari; - Agora que todos os time participantes pegaram um pergaminho, cada time irá para um portão. Todos serão abertos simultaneamente as 15:00, a segunda fase irá terminar daqui a cinco dias no mesmo horário. Espero que tenham entendido. VÃO LOGO.

Os diversos times foram um para cada portão. No portão 21...

Saito; - E então? O que faremos?

Choumei; - Só temos que derrotar um time e pegar um pergaminho, certo?

Kaede; - MUITO BEM, VAMOS DERROTAR O PRIMEIRO QUE APARECER!!

Saito; - Só força de vontade não é o suficiente as vezes.

Kaede; - #sombra atrás, e varias daquelas listras pretas#

Portão 23...

Kouji; - ...

Karen; - ...

Haru; - **"To me sentindo em um enterro."**

Portão 25...

Hikari; - VAMOS ARRASAR COM TODOS. YEAH.

Keiji; - Hikari, se você for apenas com esse pensamento você vai se dar mal. Nós precisamos de um plano.

Yukio; - O que sugere Keiji?

Keiji; - Hikari usará o Byakugan para ver qual time parece mais fraco e está mais próximo e será aquele que nós iremos atacar.

Hikari; - Ahh, que sem graça.

Portão 26

Tenryuu; - VAMOS ARRASAR COM TODOS. YAHOOO

Kenta; - Menos colega, menos.

Tenryuu; - É QUE EU ESTOU SUPER EMPOLGADO, YAHOOO.

Yuriko; - Quer ver eu tirar essa empolgação em um segundo?

Tenryuu; - #engoliu em seco#

Yuriko; - Viu como é fácil? Olhe e aprenda Kenta.

Tenryuu; - Grrr. - #se segurando ao maximo para não fazer nenhuma besteira#

Portão 28...

Ren; - VOU FAZER O MAXIMO PARA IMPRESSIONAR A HIKARI-CHAN E A KAREN-CHAN.

Kyouko; - PARA DE FALAR ESSA FRASE BERRANDO REN, NÓS JÁ OUVIMOS ISSO UMAS 100 VEZES.

Shiro; - Você deve respeitar o espaço dos outros Ren, essa é a regra.

Ren; - Hai... - #cabeça baixa#

No portão principal, as 14:57.

Shikari; - ABRAM OS PORTÕES.

Várias vozes puderam ser ouvidas pelos outros instrutores. Todas gritavam "Abram os Portões". Quando o relógio bateu 15:00 mais uma vez foi ouvido gritos, mas todos de uma vez.

Instrutores; - ENTREM.

Simultaneamente,12 times, 36 gennins, todos os participantes, entraram na Floresta da Morte. Como toda boa história, o autor decidiu apenas mostrar o time protagonista.

Hikari olhava para todos os lados usando o Byakugan. Então Keiji se pronunciou.

Keiji; - E então? O que vê?

Hikari; - Time da Yuriko à 40 metros a oeste.

Keiji; - Nunca.

Hikari; - Time da Kyouko à 70 metros a oeste.

Keiji; - ... Não.

Hikari; - Tem um time que me parece fraco à 50 metros a leste.

Keiji; - Descreva-os.

Hikari; - Dois garotos normais e uma garota. Devem ter uns 2 anos a mais que a gente. Sei lá.

Keiji; - Vila?

Hikari; - Grama me parece.

Keiji; - Consegue ver o pergaminho que carregam?

Hikari; - Um minuto... Achei, Pergaminho do Céu.

Yukio; - O que temos a perder?

Keiji; - Vamos lá.

Hikari; - Hai.

O time cinco investiu contra o time extra da grama. Depois de alguns minutos de perseguição eles finalmente alcançam o time da grama. Hikari foi a primeira a se pronunciar.

Hikari; - ENTREGUE-NOS O PERGAMINHO!

GarotoExtra1; - Hahahahahahahahahaha. Que piada. O que os novatos pensam que podem fazer conosco?

GarotaExtra; - Acho que vieram atrás do time errado garotinhos.

Hikari; - Pode ter certeza que não. Vamos lá YUKIO, KEIJI.

Hikari atacou a garota. Yukio e Keiji um em cada garoto. Parecia que o time da grama estava levando a vantagem. Após um belo soco aplicado no estomago da Uzumaki a garota da grama falou.

GtaEx(GarotaExtra); - É isso o que tem a nos oferecer? Pensei que fossem ao menos mais habilidosos já que vieram nos desafiar.

Um dos garotos aplicou um chute no rosto de Yukio que foi parar perto de Hikari.

GtoEx1; - Que decepção.

O outro aplicou um belo soco na cara do Nara que voou até perto dos amigos.

GtoEx2; - Pelo menos agora não precisaremos nos preocupar muito com os pergaminhos.

GtaEx; - É mesmo, nos entreguem o pergaminho.

Hikari; - Nunca faremos isso. Será vocês que nos entregarão.

GtoEx2; - O que poderão fazer nessa situação, vocês estão bem machucados agora e nós quase intactos.

Hikari; - Heh.

Do meio das arvores uma voz gritou.

Voz; - FECHA OS OLHOS HIKARI.

Hikari fechou os olhos. Os extras não entenderam mas viraram para o local daonde a voz surgiu, e viram uma Kunai sendo arremessada com uma bolinha junto.

GtaEx; - Isso é...

Gto1; - FECHEM OS OLHOS TAMBÉM.

Voz; - TARDE DEMAIS.

Uma luz muito forte cegou todos os extras. Quando ela cessou os extras começaram a voltar a enxergar.

Gto1; - Estamos inteiros?

Gto2; - Ei, garota, você está com o pergaminho?

Gta; - Argh, não consigo mexer o meu braço.

Gto1; - Eu também, nem consigo andar.

Gto2; - O que fizeram?

Voz; - Deixe-me mostrar.

Lentamente o time da grama virou e olhou para o time 5. Yukio e Keiji sumiram em com uma explosão de fumaça.

Gta; - Kage Bushin?

Keiji; - Isso mesmo, e agora estão presos no meu Kage Mane no Jutsu. YUKIO, SUA VEZ.

Yukio; - HAI. - #Ins# - KATON, GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU.

A grande bola de fogo se disparou contra o time extra da grama, fazendo com que eles ficassem em chamas. Keiji pegou o leque de suas costas e abanou duas vezes fazendo com que o fogo aumentasse.

TimeGrama; - NOS RENDEMOOOOS.

Lentamente, o fogo foi se dissipando. Keiji terminou seu jutsu fazendo com que o time desabasse no chão. Hikari correu até a garota e pegou o pergaminho da sua bolsa de Kunai.

Hikari; - Ufa, está inteiro. Olhem, é do Céu mesmo.

Keiji; - Muito bem time. Agora temos que correr para a torre.

Hikari/Yukio; - Haaaai.

E então o time 5 se encaminhou para a torre.

0000000000000000

Com o time 4 (Kouji, Karen, Haru)...

O time 4 carregava um Pergaminho do Céu, Kouji ia a frente do time usando o Byakugan. Karen e Haru apenas seguiam.

Haru; - O que você está vendo Kouji?

Kouji; - Um pouco longe daqui, a oeste o time da Hikari pegou os dois pergaminhos.

Haru; - Sabia que ela ia conseguir.

Karen; - Você deveria estar tentando encontrar algum time fraco para gente pegar o pergaminho da terra.

Kouji; - Tem um time da chuva. A leste, 60 metros em média. Carregam um pergaminho do céu.

Haru; - Eles tem muito chakra.

Kouji; - Muito pouco. São apenas insetos.

Karen; - Vamos esmagá-los então.

Haru; - Yeah.

O time 4 avançou contra o time extra. Quando alcançou eles dispararam várias Kunais e Shurikens no time extra da chuva. A garota do time e um garoto caíram, ficando de pé apenas o que parecia ser o mais forte.

Extra; - O que diabos?

Kouji/Karen; - QUEREMOS O PERGAMINHO.

Kouji atacou perto do coração do extra usando o Jyuuken e Karen meteu um belo chute na cara do mesmo.

Haru; - **"Quando eles ficam bravos eu tenho medo do que fazem"**

Kouji pegou o pergaminho do extra desmaiado e o time 4 seguiu em direção da torre.

0000000000000

Time Suna (Yuriko, Tenryuu, Kenta)...

Extra; - PIEDADE NÃO ME MATE.

Tenryuu; - Entregue o pergaminho então.

Extra; - Aqui, mas me poupe. Tenha piedade. - #entrega o pergaminho que eles precisam#

Tenryuu; - O que acha Yuriko?

Yuriko; - Deixe-o ai apodrecendo junto com os corpos dos outros. Vamos, já temos o que precisamos.

O time de Suna se virou para ir embora, o extra que estava implorando a piedade de Yuriko fez o que não devia. Arremessou uma Kunai na direção da cabeça de Yuriko, que a areia automaticamente defendeu.

Yuriko; - Mudei de idéia. Esse vai pro mesmo lugar dos queridos amigos. - #estende a mão na direção do extra# - Sabaku Kyuu.

A areia de Yuriko começou a subir pelos pés do extra até chegar a cabeça.

Yuriko; - Morra. Sabaku Sousou.

Extra morre.

Kenta; - Ei Yuriko. Tudo bem a gente ter matado ele?

Yuriko; - A função dos extras é morrer. Se tem algo contra você vai junto.

Kenta; - Claro que não tenho.

Yuriko; - Vamos então.

0000000000000

Time 3 (Kaede, Choumei, Saito)...

Kaede; - Ahhh, mas que droga. Por que a gente não consegue encontrar ninguém nessa floresta? Pior que isso, só encontra essas centopéias maiores que o Choumei.

Choumei; - Isso foi uma indireta?

Saito; - Eu acho que foi.

00000000000

Time da Kyouko, Ren e Shiro.

Ren; - KONOHA SENPUUUU.

Extra; - Aieeeeeee. - #sai voando, bate em uma arvore e desmaia#

Ren; - QUEM VAI SER O PRÓXIMO?

Extras; - #se olham# - SOCORROOOO. - #Saem correndo#

Shiro; - Não irão sair daqui.

Shiro fez com que seus insetos bloqueassem a passagem dos extras, que pararam assustados.

Shiro; - Um passo e vocês deixam de ser ninjas.

Extra; - O que quer dizer com isso?

Shiro; - Eu quero dizer que...

Ren; - KONOHA SENPUUU. - #Mega chute nos extras que voam batem na arvore e desmaiam (não reparem)#

Shiro; - REN, POR QUE DIABOS VOCÊ NÃO APRENDE A ESPERAR A SUA VEZ DE ATACAR? EU ESTAVA PREPARANDO UM BELO DISCURSO PARA ELES.

Ren; - A nossa missão é pegar os pergaminhos o mais rápido possível, e não fazer eles dormirem para pegar os pergaminhos.

Shiro; - JÁ TE AGUENTEI MUITO REN. Vão minhas belezinhas, roubem todo o chakra desse idiota.

Os insetos Kikai de Shiro avançaram contra Ren que assumiu sua posição de luta. Antes que os kikais alcançassem Ren um terrível som ensurdecedor foi ouvido pelos dois. Os insetos voltaram rapidamente para o interior de Shiro. Quando o som parou eles olharam para o mesmo local, aonde Kyouko estava.

Ren/Shiro; - POR QUE FEZ ISSO KYOUKO?

Kyouko; - Para vocês pararem de fazer escândalo.

Ren/Shiro; - ORA SUA...

Antes que pudessem completar a frase, Kyouko fez alguns selos, encheu o pulmão de ar e começou a assoviar, mas seu assovio não era um assovia comum, o som que saia era muito mais alto que o normal, tanto que se ela quisesse podia deixar qualquer um surdo.

Ren/Shiro; - NOS RENDEMOS.

Kyouko; - Bom mesmo. - #parando de assoviar.# - Temos que ir logo para a torre, já temos os pergaminhos.

0000000000000000

Enquanto isso... O time 3 ia de mal a pior.

Saito; - Aff... Não acontece nada aqui não?

Choumei; - Acho que não meu caro amigo. #abrindo o sétimo saquinho de batatas desde de que começaram a fazer a segunda prova#

Kaede; - Para de comer um pouco Choumei...

Makiro; - Au au! (tradução: Ei Kaede tem um time de fracos idiotas se aproximando(sim, Inuzukas entendem cachorros))

Kaede; - Valeu Makiro... Choumei, Saito se escondam.

Choumei/Saito; - Ahn?

Kaede; - AGORA!

Choumei/Saito; - Hai, hai. O.O

Então Saito e Choumei se camuflam no meio dos arbustos presentes, quando aparece um grupo de ninjas de da Grama se aproximando rapidamente.

GtoEx3; - O que uma moça tão bonita como você faz aqui sozinha?

GtoEx4; - Exatamente, onde estão os seus amigos?

GtoEx5; - Porque não está com eles?

Kaede; - Respondedo as perguntas na ordem: Obrigado pelo bonita, meus amigos saíram, foram pegar frutas para comermos, e não estou com eles porque eu estou cansada e resolvi ficar aqui.

Mariko; - Au Au! (É isso ai)

Então o time de meninos vão cercando a pobre e coitada menina.

GtoEx3; - Ora, ora... Ela tem um pergaminho da terra.

GtoEx4; - Nossa que conveniente, vamos mata-lá.

GtoEx5; - É uma pena, um rostinho tão bonito.

Eles vão se aproximando cada vez mais, e mais... Quando de trás de um arbusto sai uma enorme bola rolando em uma alta velocidade. O time fica assustado e a bola giratória só roda em círculos deixando-os presos, do mesmo arbusto de onde saiu a maldita bola surge um menino com um pergaminho na mão, ele desenha cobrasss)1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 que saem do papel e os amarram. E a mesma menina bonita que eles viram, faz vários "ins" com a mão e eles dormem em um segundo.

Choumei; - Até que eles não eram tão fortes. #Abrindo um pacote de biscoitos#

Saito; - Foi até divertido.

Kaede; - Hunf! Se não fosse a minha beleza.

Eles então andam até o time descordado e pegam o seu pergaminho do céu.

Mariko: Au! (Vamos para a torre)

Kaede; - Certo Mariko.

Então, sem demorar, o time 3, agora vencedor, segue para a torre.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Enquanto isso no escritório do Hokage...

Naruto; - Como as coisas andam Sasuke? Descobriu algo a mais da Neo Akatsuki?

Sasuke; - Por enquanto não Naruto, está difícil arranjar mais informações.

Naruto; - Entendo... E você Shikamaru, já pensou em mais alguma coisa?

Shikamaru; - Precisamos arrumar o novo sistema da ANBU e nomear corretamente os Tenentes.

Naruto; - Compreendo, bem. Façamos isso. - #pegou um livro vermelho# - Esquadrão 1 definido. Esquadrão 2 com Capitã definida.

Hymura; - Quem será a minha tenente?

Naruto; - Humm, acho que essa será a pessoa certa para o trabalho. Vejamos...

Hymura; - NÃO ME IGNORE.

Naruto; - Terceiro Esquadrão... certo.

Shino; - Quem será?

Naruto; - Quarto esquadrão, o tenente será... pronto, definido.

Shikamaru; - Mendokuse.

Naruto; - Quinto Esquadrão... Pronto.

Shikamaru; - Ah, antes que eu durma. Precisamos de uma divisão médica.

Naruto; - Médica? Sexta divisão, vejamos... - #folheando o livro# - Pronto. - #se levanta# - Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.

Sete clones surgiram e logo se dispersaram.

Hymura; - Mas o que você pretende fazer?

Naruto; - Verá em breve.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

O time 5 pulava de galho em galho para chegar à torre. Yukio carregava o pergaminho da Terra e Keiji o do Céu. Hikari percebeu alguém se aproximando a direita, o lado aonde Yukio estava, e usou o Byakugan para ver quem era. Yukio também percebeu mas ao invés de perguntar a Hikari quem se encontrava ali, foi mais rápido e sacou uma Kunai e estava pronto para arremesar contra os inimigos quando uma mão o segurou.

Yukio; - Me solta Hikari, tem alguém ali.

Hikari; - Ta querendo matar a sua irmã?

Yukio; - Hã?

Além das arvores a voz de Karen ecoou.

Karen; - ME SOLTA KOUJI, TEM ALGUEM ALI.

Kouji; - É O IDIOTA DO SEU IRMÃO, AGORA ABAIXA ESSA KUNAI!

Hikari já soltara a mão de Yukio e não percebeu quando ele arremessou a Kunai na direção de Kouji.

Kouji; - O QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO YUKIO?

Yukio; - VAI CHAMAR OUTRO DE IDIOTA SEU IDIOTA.

O time 4 saiu das sombras, Kouji tinha em mãos a Kunai arremessada por Yukio.

Kouji; - TÁ QUERENDO ME MATAR SEU UCHIHA RETARDADO?

Yukio; - ACHO QUE É ISSO MESMO HYUUGA INUTIL!

Kouji; - ORA SEU. PROVAVELMENTE VÃO QUERER NOSSO PERGAMINHO CERTO? VAMOS LUTAR ENTÃO.

Yukio; - NÃO PRECISAMOS DA PORCARIA DE SEUS PERGAMINHOS. EU SÓ QUERO ACABAR COM A SUA RAÇA.

Kouji; - CAI DENTRO ENTÃO.

Keiji/Hikari/Karen/Haru; - CALEM A BOCAAAAAAAAAAAA.

Yukio/Kouji; - #espantados#

Karen; - Vocês já conseguiram os dois pergaminhos?

Hikari; - Conseguimos.

Haru; - ENTÃO VAMOS TODOS JUNTOS PARA A TORRE, YAHOO.

Todos; - #olhando de canto de olho para o Inuzuka (¬¬)#

Haru; - O que foi que eu disse?

Keiji; - Vamos logo, não temos tempo a perder.

Kouji; - Concordo.

Então, o time 4 junto com o 5 foram juntos para a torre.

0000000000

O pobre time 3 estava de mal a pior...

Kaede; - AAAHHH, OUTRA CENTOPÉIA GIGANTE, MATA MATA MATA.

Saito; - #tacando kunais na centopéia#

Kaede; - Obrigada Saito. Eu tenho medo do tamanho desses bichos.

Saito; - A gente já percebeu Kaede.

Choumei; - #abrindo mais um pacote de bolacha# - Temos que chegar logo naquela torre antes que a gente morra.

Saito; - Concordo, vamos logo.

Mariko; - Au au au auuu auau.

Saito; - O que ela disse?

Kaede; - Ela disse que tem alguém vindo... TEM ALGUEM VINDO?

Saito; - Escondam-se.

Eles se escondem atrás de uma moita. Logo o time que se aproximava se revelou. Era Kyouko, Ren e Shiro.

Kyouko; - Saiam daí. Sabemos que estão atrás da moita.

Kaede; - Como descobriram?

Kyouko; - Não somos burros. Estão indo para a torre?

Saito; - Estamos sim.

Kyouko; - Bem, vamos juntos então.

Kaede; - Isso é sério?

Kyouko; - Claro que é. – **"Se acontecer alguma coisa a gente usa eles como escudo humano"**

Kaede; - VAMOS LÁ ENTÃO.

E os dois times saíram juntos para chegar à maldita torre.

000000000000000000

Horas depois, quando já havia escurecido, os time 4 e 5 pararam em uma clareira para descansar.

Keiji; - Finalmente descanso. - #encosta em um tronco de uma arvore, vira e dorme#

Haru; - Ele já dormiu? - #espantado#

Hikari; - Foi um milagre ele não ter dormido enquanto a gente estava andando.

Kouji; - É impossível alguém dormir enquanto anda.

Hikari; - Você diz isso porque não está no mesmo time que ele.

Kouji; - ...

Hikari; - ...

Karen; - ...

Haru; - ...

Yukio; - ...

Keiji; - Nhan, pingüim não mora no pólo sul... - #resmungando enquanto dorme#

Todos; - #olham de canto de olho para o Keiji#

Kouji; - Bom, eu vou pegar lenha.

Haru; - Para fazer uma fogueira?

Kouji; - Não, pra enfiar no seu...

Keiji; - PINGUIM NÃO MORA NO POLO SUL SEU LOIRO IDIOTA. - #falando enquanto dorme#

Kouji; - O que será que ele está sonhando?

Sonho do Keiji...

Keiji; - Fale que pingüim não mora no pólo sul.

Yondaime; - Mas ele mora.

Keiji; - Não interessa diga. Ou vai me dizer que passarinho come alpiste?

Yondaime; - Nunca, passarinho não come alpiste seu idiota.

Keiji; - E pingüim não mora no pólo sul.

...Voltando, isso é deprimente.

Kouji; - Bem, deixa pra lá. Eu vou pegar lenha.

Haru; - Pra fazer uma fogueira?

Kouji; - NÃO SEU IDIOTA. PRA ENFIAR TUDO NO SEU..

Keiji; - PINGUIIIIIIIM. - #falando enquanto dorme#

Kouji; - PINGUIIIIIIM... Aff, melhor eu ir logo. - #entra na floresta#

Minutos depois Kouji volta carregando um monte de galhos secos e jogou todos dentro de um circulo de pedra improvisado por Karen e Hikari.

Karen; - Precisamos de mais um pouco de galhos.

Kouji; - Está bem, já estou indo.

Karen; - Eu vou junto.

Os dois voltaram para a floresta. Hikari, Yukio e Haru ficaram esperando um bom tempo.

Haru; - Eles estão demorando um pouco não acham?

Yukio; - Se aquele maldito estiver fazendo alguma coisa com a minha irmã eu mato ele.

O grito da Uchiha ecoa pela floresta.

Yukio; - EU TE MATO HYUUGAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. - #Sai correndo para a floresta#

Keiji; - PINGUIM NÃO MORA NO POLO SUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUL. - #acorda desesperado#

Hikari; - Não são do meu time, não são do meu time, não são do meu time. São apenas dois malucos que eu nunca vi na vida. - #levanta e vai ver o que está acontecendo#

Haru; - #seguindo a Hikari#

Keiji; - #virou e dormiu... outra vez#

Na floresta, no local aonde Kouji e Karen estavam, Yukio acabara de chegar e viu uma cena que nenhum Uchiha gostaria de ver. Kouji estava em cima de sua Irmã e os dois debaixo de uma arvore.

Yukio; - SAI DE CIMA DA MINHA IRMÃ KOUJI!

Kaede; - YUKIO-KUUUUUUUUUN.

Um vulto saiu de uma das arvores e caiu em cima de Yukio. Dois braços envolveram sua cintura. Hikari ia chegando quando viu a cena.

Hikari; - ... Isso aqui é o que? A zona da floresta?

Câmera da um close na cena. Kouji ainda por cima da Karen e Kaede abraçando o Yukio que estava caído.

Hikari; - O que mais falta acontecer?

Ren; - HIKARI-CHAN, MY LOVEEEEEEEE. - #Sai do meio de algumas arvores, sai correndo e se atira em cima da Hikari#

Hikari; - #dá um passo para o lado#

Ren; - #Cai em cima do Haru e abraça ele pensando que era a Hikari#

Hikari; - Eu e minha boca.

Haru; - SAI DE CIMA DE MIM SEU SOMBRANCELHUDO ESQUISITO!

Ren; - Ei, você não é a Hikari-chan! - #olhando para o Haru#

Haru; - CLARO QUE NÃO! AGORA ZARPA!!

Hikari; - O que diabos está acontecendo aqui? Parece que essa floresta virou de cabeça pra baixo.

Kyouko; - #saindo do meio de algumas arvores# - Nada de especial, apenas o que acontece todos os dias.

Hikari; - Percebi. O que exatamente aconteceu aqui?

Kyouko; - Foi o seguinte...

_Flashback._

_Os Times 3 e da Kyouko estavam correndo para chegar a torre. Ren ia a frente enquanto os outros, que não possuíam em grande quantidade o que a família Rock chama de "Fogo da Juventude", iam mais atrás. Todos percebem duas pessoas se aproximando pela frente. Ren com todo o seu "Fogo da Juventude" logo arremessou várias Kunais e Shurikens aonde ele sentia as presenças._

_No meio da floresta, Karen e Kouji iam catando galhos secos quando foram surpreendidos pelas Kunais e Shurikens do senhor "Fogo da Juventude". Kouji, não pensou duas vezes antes de empurrar Karen para que nenhuma Kunai acertasse a companheira de time enquanto essa gritou por puro reflexo. Quando Yukio chegou no local e viu a irmã por baixo do Hyuuga ele soltou um berro. Kaede reconheceu a voz do ídolo e logo tratou de ir abraça-lo. Quando a Hikari chegou naquela zona, Ren que ia se desculpar por causa das Kunais viu a Uzumaki e foi abraça-lá também, mas Haru chegou e Hikari desviou e Ren acabou abraçando o Inuzuka. Daí voltamos para o tempo normal._

_Fim do Flashback._

Hikari; - Que flashback completo hein.

Kyouko; - Obrigada. – (Enzan; - Ei fui eu que tive que escrever tudo e você recebe o crédito, você terá noticias de meus advogados. Te owno no tribunal/Billiezin; - Apenas ignore e continue a cena. Vamos embora Enzan./Enzan; - Mas mas, ela.../Billiezin; - ANDA.)

Depois desse pequeno incidente, todos ajudaram a pegar os galhos e levaram para a clareira. Os times que acabaram de chegar olharam o Keiji dormindo e perguntaram:

Kyouko; - Ele já está dormindo?

Hikari; - Faz tempo viu.

Shiro; - Uma pessoa não deveria dormir tanto. Ela só precisa de 8 horas de sono. Essa é a regra.

Keiji; - O Pingüim ta dizendo que o Shiro é um nerd esquisito. - #resmungando enquanto dorme#

Todos; - ...

Ren; - Sobre o que ele está falando?

Yukio; - Provavelmente sobre pingüins.

Kouji; - #arrumando os galhos dentro do circulo de pedra# - Alguém tem mais duas pedras para acender a fogueira?

Shiro; - Para acender uma fogueira em locais como esse é necessário atritar duas rochas e criar faíscas para que elas caiam sobre o...

Yukio; - KATON, GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU. - #Acende a fogueira# - O que dizia Shiro?

Shiro; - ... Hã... Pingüins são originários do Pólo sul.

Keiji; - SEU IDIOTA, PINIGUIM NÃO MORA NO POLO SUL. - #Gritando enquanto dorme#

Shiro; - Eu desisto.

Kouji; - Agora teremos que ir procurar comida. Estamos em uma floresta, não deve ser tão difícil achar alguma coisa para comer. Pode ser algum animal.

Yukio; - Tudo bem senhor manda-chuva. Quer que eu vá fazer o seu chá?

Kouji; - Não é hora para sarcasmo.

Yukio; - Não é hora para sarcasmo. - #imitando o Kouji#

Kouji; - Isso é sério.

Yukio; - Isso é sério.

Kouji; - UCHIHA IMBECIL.

Yukio; - HYUUGA IDIOTA.

Kouji; - ORA SEU. - #Parte para cima do Yukio#

Yukio; - Pode vir.

Hikari/Karen; - JÁ CHEGA OS DOIS.

Kyouko; - Já que ninguém vai conseguir fazer alguma coisa que preste aqui sem ajuda então eu irei organizar tudo. Iremos em duplas procurar comida.

Ren/Haru; - EU VOU COM A HIKARI-CHAN... - #levantam o braço ao mesmo tempo, um olha para o outro# - O QUE VOCÊ DISSE SEU IDIOTA? PARE DE ME IMITAR DROGA. TÁ QUERENDO BRIGA?

Kyouko; - A Hikari vem comigo. Ren e Haru vão juntos, Yukio com a Karen, Kaede vai com o Shiro, Saito vai com o Choumei e o Kouji fica aqui com o Keiji. Voltaremos todos daqui uma hora. Já que nos acertamos vamos procurar comida. Vamos Hikari.

Hikari; - Haaai.

Os times se separam. Com Ren e Haru...

Ren; - Então você gosta da Hikari-chan.

Haru; - Sim, muito mais que você.

Ren; - Então seremos rivais. Iremos disputar o coração da bela Hikari.

Haru; - Se é assim, eu não irei perder para você seu idiota. - #joga Kunai#

Ren; - #desvia# - SEU RETARDADO, TAVA QUERENDO ME ACERTAR?

Haru; - Claro que não, eu queria pegar o coelho ali. - #aponta um coelho morto#

Ren; - Se é assim. - #joga Kunai pro alto#

Haru; - Aonde você estava mirando?

Ren; - Naquela coruja que está caindo. - #aponta uma coruja morta caindo da arvore#

Haru; - ... Não irei perder para você.

Ren; - Outra hora a gente termina essa competição. Já pegamos a nossa parte. Vamos voltar.

Com Karen e Yukio...

Yukio; - O que você e o Hyuuga estavam fazendo naquela posição constrangedora?

Karen; - Nada que interesse a você Baka-Aniki. – (Irmão-Idiota)

Yukio; - Vamos ver se o pai vai achar a mesma coisa.

Karen; - VOCÊ NÃO SE ATREVERIA.

Yukio; - Quer apostar?

Karen; - EU TE MATO YUKIO.

Yukio; - Nosso pai já falou que não querem assassinos dentro da família.

Karen; - Grrrr.

Uma hora depois todos haviam voltado para a clareira, exceto Hikari e Kyouko.

Kouji; - Vamos ver o que trouxeram.

Haru; - Coelho.

Ren; - Coruja.

Shiro; - Baratas.

Kaede; - #desmaiada por causa das baratas#

Saito; - Passarinho.

Choumei; - Nada, mas eu posso dar meu pote de sal.

Keiji; - Pingüim... - #falando enquanto dorme#

Kouji; - E você Karen?

Karen; - Yukio ao molho vermelho.

Yukio; - #arrebentado e sangrando sendo segurado pela Karen#

Kouji; - #rolando de rir# - Então o todo orgulhoso senhor Uchiha foi derrotado pela irmã?

Yukio; - Vai ter revanche. Anote isso.

Karen; - Tudo bem. - #joga o Yukio no chão, este grita de dor, pega um pergaminho em branco e anota# - Vai ter revanche. Anotado Baka-Aniki.

Yukio; - Sua...

Kouji; - Cadê a Hikari e a Kyouko?

Hikari; - EEEIII, Desculpem a demora. Demoramos para achar comida, mas conseguimos achar. - #com alguns arranhões nas pernas, na cabeça e carregando um...#

Todos/menos Keiji; - TIGRE??? - #Espantados#

Keiji; - Pingüim??? - #preciso dizer?#

Kyouko; - Eu tentei impedir ela de ir atrás dele, mas nãããão, ela quis o maldito tigre.

Kouji; - Acho que a Hikari venceu os concursos, maior presa e presa mais absurda. Vamos assar logo e comer.

Todos assaram os animais, exceto é claro as baratas do Shiro, e comeram. Keiji milagrosamente acordou para comer, e depois de comer voltou a dormir. Quando o amanheceu no segundo dia, os times se arrumaram e foram para a torre duas horas depois...

Hikari; - Finalmente chegamos.

Kyouko; - Cada time terá que entrar em uma porta.

Todos os times entraram em uma porta. Daí eles abriram os pergaminhos, apareceu algum extra que falou que eles haviam passado e ficaram naquela torre durante os 3 dias que restavam.

000000000000000000000000000

Escritório do Hokage

000000000000000000000000000

Todos os clones haviam voltado trazendo os novos Capitães e Tenentes da ANBU.

Naruto; - Muito bem, deixe-me explicar o que está acontecendo aqui. Devido ao aparecimento da Neo Akatsuki, nosso estrategista teve a idéia de reorganizar a ANBU. Todos aqui presentes serão responsáveis pelos 6 esquadrões ANBU. Primeiro Esquadrão, Divisão Principal, liderado pelo Comandante Uchiha Sasuke e pelo Capitão Hyuuga Neji. Vocês concordam em liderar esse Esquadrão?

Sasuke/Neji; - Hai!

Naruto; - Segundo Esquadrão, Divisão de Segurança, liderado pela Capitã Lua Hymura e pela Tenente Yureei Mayura. Vocês concordam em liderar esse Esquadrão?

Mayura/Hymura; - Hai!

Naruto; - Terceiro Esquadrão, Divisão de Rastreamento, liderado pelo Capitão Aburame Shino e pelo Tenente Inuzuka Kiba. Vocês concordam em liderar esse Esquadrão?

Shino/Kiba; - Hai!

Naruto; - Quarto Esquadrão, Divisão Estrategista, liderado pelo Capitão Nara Shikamaru e pela Tenente Sabaku no Temari. Vocês concordam em liderar esse Esquadrão?

Temari/Shikamaru; - Hai!

Naruto; - Sexto Esquadrão, Divisão Médica, liderado pela Capitã Uchiha Sakura e pela Tenente Miki Sakino. Vocês concordam em liderar esse Esquadrão?

Sakura/Sakino; - Hai!

Naruto; - ... Quinto Esquadrão, Divisão de Emergência e Invasão, liderado pelo Capitão Hyuuga Enzan e pela Tenente Yamatto Mikaro. Vocês concordam em liderar esse Esquadrão?

Mikaro; - Hai!

Enzan; - Recuso.

Naruto; - JÁ TO CHEIO DE VOCÊ ENZAN. POR QUE DIABOS VOCÊ NÃO ACEITA LOGO ENTRAR NA ANBU?

Enzan; - POUCO LHE INTERESSA HOKAGE-SAMA. EU ME RECUSO A ENTRAR NA ANBU, AINDA MAIS SER CAPITÃO. VÁ PROCURAR OUTRO. - #Sai da sala e quase arrebenta a porta quando fecha#

Naruto; - O que diabos ele tem? Bem, Yamatto-san, você será a Tenente do Quinto esquadrão e ele será o Capitão. Querendo ou não.

00000000000000000000000000000

Cinco Dias depois do inicio da Segunda Fase do Chuunin Shiken

00000000000000000000000000000

No salão da torre, todos os 18 aprovados aguardavam seu cruel destino. Todos os Senseis estavam no local. Todos esperavam o pronunciamento do Hokage.

Naruto; - Muito bem, todos vocês passaram da Segunda fase do Chuunin Shiken. Mas antes de irem para a próxima fase vocês irão passar por uma preliminar, aonde apenas 9 ou menos irá para a terceira fase. Eu deveria explicar o que o Chuunin Shiken representa mas hoje eu não estou nem um pouco afim. Bem, subam as escadinhas, fiquem olhando o monitor ali e quando aparecer o nome de vocês desçam para a batalha.

Extra; - Mas nós acabamos de sair da segunda fase, nós não podemos descansar um pouco?

Naruto; - Não seu extra fedorento, vocês vão lutar até caírem de cansaço.

Extra; - Hokage maluco.

Naruto; - QUE COMEÇE AS PRELIMINARES.

Continua...

To be continued...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Erros de Gravação

Capítulo 11

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sasuke, folheando um livro e fazendo anotações. Eis que surge três pessoas na janela, que estava ao lado da mesa de Sasuke, que sem olhar fala.

Sasuke; - O que querem?

Vendedor; - Queremos que compre a nossa super enciclopédia Owned versão 2.0.

Outro Vendedor; - Para você é só RY$100,00. (100 Ryous)

Outro Vendedor; - Vamos, ta baratinho.

Enzan; - QUEM FOI QUE DEIXOU ESSES VENDEDORES DE ENCICLOPÉDIA ENTRAR AQUI? SEGURANÇAS TIREM ELES DAQUI.

Itachi; - HAI. Ei, Enciclopédia Owned? Eu vou querer uma. - #paga#

Vendedor; - Um bom negocio meu senhor. Adeus. - #saem correndo#

Itachi; - Vejamos. - #abre o livro#  
_Livro; - OWNED SEU OTÁRIO. - #nas próximas paginas estava escrito a mesma coisa#_

Itachi; - EU MATO VOCÊS SEUS VENDEDORES DE ENCICLOPÉDIA DE MEIA TIGELA.

Sasuke; - Hahuahuahuahuahua. SE FUDEX ITACHI. Como você diz, OWNED.

Itachi; - 72 horas de tortura, Mangekyou Sharingan Tsukyomi.

Sasuke; - #cai no chão e começa a gritar# - MAMÃÃÃÃEEEEEEEEE.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hikari, com os olhos vermelhos e as outras características, atacava com tudo o que tinha o pai, que estava começando a encontrar uma certa dificuldade para se defender.

Naruto; - **"Ela está conseguindo manter a sanidade por mais tempo agora, além de estar ficando mais rápida" - #**leva soco, sai voando# - Weeeeeee.

Hikari; - PAI. - #sai correndo para ver o estado do pai# - Pai você está bem?

Naruto; - CLARO QUE NÃO. TÁ DE CASTIGO, SEM RAMEN POR 5 MESES.

Hikari; - NÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOO.

Enzan; - Se você não fizer essa cena direito, também ganha 5 meses sem ramen.

Naruto; - NÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOO.

Itachi; - OWNED.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Como um relâmpago, Hinata surge no local... não ela não caiu do céu, ela veio usando o Hiraishin. Ela se espanta ao ver o lugar cheio de crateras, arvores caídas e o marido no chão.

Hinata; - Céus, o que vocês estavam fazendo?

Hikari; - Destruindo o cenário para dar prejuízo para a produção.

Naruto; - É isso mesmo.

Enzan; - EI SEUS DESGRAÇADOS, ESTÃO PENSANDO QUE DINHEIRO CAI DO CÉU?

Itachi; - Hahahahaha, OWNEEED OTÁRIO.

Enzan; - Já sei daonde eu vou tirar o dinheiro para consertar tudo por aqui.

Itachi; - Owned pra mim.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

O treino começou. A principio os três gennins caíram muito na água. O primeiro a desenvolver algum equilíbrio foi Keiji. Depois Yukio e Hikari também conseguiram. Ao final da tarde todos tinham bastante controle de chakra, mas quando se desconcentravam caiam na água.

Keiji: Ma-mamãe. - #Se afogando#

Enzan; - Eu mereço.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kenta; - Pelo amor de Kami-sama Tenryuu, você usa sandálias ninja, você encontra isso em qualquer camelô de Konoha.

Tenryuu; - MAS ELA ERA ROXA.

Kenta; - Obsecado por roxo. ¬¬

Tenryuu; - CALE-SE KENTA. AGORA CACHORRO. - #olha para a mão, ali estava um cachorro de pelúcia cheio de selos explosivos# - SOCORROOOOOO.

Deidara; - ART IS A BAAAAAAAANG.

Câmera da um close, o cachorro explode, e o Deidara sai voando.

Deidara; - COOOOOOMOOOOOO?

Enzan; - #segurando o caderninho# - Owned.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A garota estava aonde Tenryuu estava antes. Seus olhos estavam ocultos pela franja.

Haru; - Hi-Hikari-chan? - #com os olhos arregalados#

Hikari; - Não, sua tia. CLARO QUE SOU EU SUA INGUA.

Enzan; - HIKARI.

Hikari; - ELE QUE FICA FAZENDO PERGUNTA IDIOTA. NÃO É MINHA CULPA.

Enzan; - CALA A BOCA E SEGUE O ROTEIRO.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tenryuu e Yuriko descem até onde Kenta está e saem caminhando como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Yukio; - ESPEREM. QUEM SÃO VOCÊS? DAONDE SÃO?

Hikari; - Eles são os monstros que moram embaixo da sua cama seu idiota.

Yukio; - FINALMENTE PODEREI ME VINGAR DE VOCÊS. POR CAUSA DE VOCÊS EU FIZ XIXI NA CAMA DURANTE MUITO TEMPO.

Todos; - Hauhauahuahuahuahuahau.

Enzan; - #pega a corda, amarra o Yukio e vai embora#

Yuriko; - Aonde ele levou o Yukio?

Hikari; - Tenho um palpite.

Fabrica de Chocolate.

Yukio; - #preso perto de uma maquina que fazia os chocolates favoritos dele# - ISSO É MALDADE ENZAN-SENSEI, ME SOLTA.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Fim dos Erros do Capítulo 11

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

SHINOBI ZUKAN GOLDEN (Livro de Ilustração Dourado dos Shinobis, antigo UF Zukan)

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As Kunoichis de Konoha, Sakura, Temari, Hinata, Ino, Tenten, Tsunade, Mikaro, Mayura, Hymura e Sakino, estava passeando pelo distrito de comércio de Konoha. De repente Sakura e Ino colaram em uma vitrine e chamaram as outras.

Sakura; - Olha só que linda essa sandália.

Ino; - É mesmo testuda.

Sakura; - Que bom que concorda Ino-porca.

Hinata; - É bonitinha, mas eu prefiro aquela ali.

Tenten/Temari; - Concordo com você Hinata.

Sakura; - Nada a ver, essa daqui é mais bonita.

Tsunade; - Ora garotas, não briguem, todas estão vendo que aquela ali em cima é a mais bonita.

Mayura; - Mentira velhota, aquela ali embaixo é a mais legal.

Sakino/Mikaro/Hymura; - É.

Temari; - Suas cegas, essa daqui é a mais linda. - #apontando a sandália que ela, Hinata e Tenten gostaram#

Tsunade; - Garotas sem senso de estilo, não vêem que aquela ali é a melhor de todas?

Mikaro; - Claro que não vejo, se a melhor é esta daqui.

Sakura; - SHANNAROOOOOO, vocês não estão vendo que a mais bonita é essa daqui?

As Kunoichis começaram a brigar, uma dizendo que aquela era a mais bonita e não a outra. Em meio ao Caos, Enzan, Kiba, Lee e Sasuke que estavam andando pelo local, viu a confusão na frente da loja e foram tentar amenizar a briga.

Lee; - O que está acontecendo aqui?

Sakino; - Lee querido. Elas estão dizendo que essa sandália não é a mais bonita. - #apontando uma sandália#

Homens; - Mas... Elas são todas iguais.

Câmera da um close na vitrine. Um monte de Sandálias ninjas Azuis, todas iguais.

Mulheres; - #Olhar maligno#

Câmera da um close nos homens, arrebentados no chão.

Fim do Shinobi Zukan Golden.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Momento Membros da Produção

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Mayura; - Yo, eu sou Yureei Mayura, a nova integrante da Produção. Aqui vai a minha ficha.

Nome: Yureei Mayura (vulgo Yuu)

Idade: 26 Anos

Aniversario: 16/08

O que gosta: Gosta de seus amigos e de seus pupilos.Gosta de olhar o Sol se pôr todas as tardes, acompanhada de seus subordinados. Lê livros de mistério e amor dramático. Adora insultar as pessoas em inglês, assim elas entendem menos, demoram pra raciocinar. Ela usa isso nas batalhas para atrasar o oponente. Gosta de sorvete de leite condensado, pastel de carne com ovo dentro e de ramen de queijo (Chiizu ramen). Gosta de chuva.

O que não gosta: Não gosta pessoas briguentas, pessoas barulhentas, pessoas problemáticas, pessoas mimadas... Não gosta de quase ninguém. Mas perto delas é indiferente. Não gosta de vegetais e não gosta de frutas. Cerejas, em particular, lhe dão enjôo. Não gosta de lugares muito quentes e abafados.

Aparência: Yuu tem longos cabelos castanhos, encaracolados, sempre em cachos perfeitos que ela sempre deixa o cabelo amarrado num rabo-de-cavalo alto. Pele alva, livre de qualquer pinta ou marca. É alta, porém normal para sua idade. Tem olhos verdes translúcidos, que são uma marca comum em seu clã.

Personalidade: Yuu é, acima de tudo, uma garota muito piedosa. Não consegue ser vingativa. Quando percebe um pedido de desculpas sincero ela consegue perdoar. É indiferente quanto ás pessoas, menos seus amigos e pupilos. Valoriza todas as coisas vivas fora os próprios humanos, se esta vivo é por que tem uma missão. Esta sorrindo o tempo todo, mesmo que algo ruim esteja acontecendo, porém seus sorrisos variam de maldoso á amigável, de malicioso á infantil. Tem muita criatividade e muita esperteza. O que é diferente de inteligência, algo que ela demorou pra conquistar, já que teve que fazer o exame gennin duas vezes para passar. Agora é muito inteligente também.

Roupas que costuma usar: Usa uma camisa de gola alta preta colada de mangas curtas, aberta ate a metade mostrando uma blusa verde clara da cor de seus olhos, manga ¾.

Usa uma calça simples, marrom. Duas espadas, uma de cada lado da cintura, a Hosoodo e a Mizusoodo, cada uma exercendo um poder (Fogo/Água). Usa luvas que apenas cobrem dois dedos (indicador e mediano) pretas que vão até dois dedos acima do pulso. As típicas sandálias ninjas pretas e a bandana na testa.

Curiosidades: Yuurei ja teve 27 pedidos de namoro sendo que 100 deles foram recusados, ja bateu em 20 pervertidos sendo que dois deles eram eros conhecidos (Ero-sannin e o Ero do armário)

Frase: You're so ugly if you joined an ugly contest, they'd say "Sorry, no professionals"!

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Personagens Extras

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Sakino; - Eu sou Miki Sakino. Assistente da Sakura-sama no hospital e esposa do Rock Lee. Aqui vai a minha ficha.

Nome: Miki Sakino

Idade: 33 anos

Aparência: Ela posssui cabelo castanhos escuro quase preto, que batem na altura do ombro, com um corte escadinha, o cabelo dela é liso escorrido, seus olhos são azuis escuro.. Possui uma roupinha mais ou menos legal, é uma blusa vermelha com um fogo preto, porém usa aquelas calças apertadas que nem o Lee e o Gai (influência do marido), porém são pretas, e aquilo que é amarelo na do Lee é vermelho no dela.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Lista de Posses de Personagens

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Edineijr; - Uzumaki Hikari  
Luli Potter; - Uchiha Yukio vestido de Coelhinho e Hyuuga Kouji.  
Hyuuga Mirin; - Uchiha Itachi  
pvm123456; - Tenten  
Sabaku no Rina; - Uchiha Yukio sem a roupa de Coelho  
Hajime Kirane-chan; - Nara Keiji e Uzumaki Naruto

anjosetsuna; - Nara Shikamaru

andromeda alchemist; - Hatake Kakashi e um Sai de brinde.

Inuzuka Shikari; - Hyuuga Neji

Larissa Yukino; - Rock Ren (Você disse qualquer um)  
Enzan; - HYUUGA HINATA.

Enzan; - Lembrem-se, continua a promoção. Mandem reviews e peçam um personagem para a produção.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

MOMENTO PROPAGANDA

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Enzan; - Bem, recentemente eu fiquei sabendo de um caso de plágio da Uzumaki's Future pelo ORKUT, então eu tive que criar uma conta para resolver esse impasse. Já que eu tinha criado a conta no Orkut aproveitei para criar uma comunidade. A COMUNIDADE UZUMAKI'S FUTURE DO ORKUT.

Billiezin; - Tem problema esse daí viu.

Hymura/Mayura/Mikaro; - Concordamos.

Itachi; - Hauahauahhauahu, OWNEEEEEEEED.

Enzan; - Bem, ignorando esses daí. O ENDEREÇO DA COMUNIDADE.

Endereço: - h t tp://w w w. or k ut. c om/C o m m u n ity. a s px?cm m(igual)35 4 0 6 091 (Sem espaços)

Enzan; - Se não conseguirem acessar a comunidade dessa maneira tentem usar a busca do Orkut. Coloquem Uzumaki's Future ou Hyuuga Enzan, e lá vai ter o meu profile. Ou então nos tópicos irá aparecer Links da Fanfiction, o único tópico da comunidade. Também o link está no meu profile e na minha Homepage da então é só clicar no meu nick ali no começo da fic.

Vamos aumentar a comunidade Uzumaki's Future, participe você também. E antes que eu me esqueça, **UZUMAKI'S FUTURE ESTÁ PARTICIPANDO DO I CONCURSO DE FANFICTION DO NARUTOPROJECT, TORÇAM POR MIM. Antes que eu esqueça outra coisa, Hyuuga Enzan irá na Anime Friends dia 21 de Julho. E estará vestido de Itachi. (Informação inutil)**

000000000000000000000000000000  
0 RESPONDENDO AS REVIEWS 0  
000000000000000000000000000000

Enzan; - Bem, não conseguimos chegar a cem dessa vez, mas eu juro, se nesse capítulo a fic não chegar a 100 reviews, eu vou demorar para atualizar... e se chegar também. Bem,irei responder as reviews desse capítulo.

**Meme Higurashi Taisho:** - Respondendo as perguntas na ordem. Sim sabiam, e você faz o favor de me lembrar todo dia. Você sabe. Idem. Já demorei o bastante e irei demorar mais um pouco. Também sabia. Sim deixou. Não irei contar a ninguém o sexo do bebe até que ele nasça. Não sei. Obrigado pela review.

**Luli Potter:** - Sim sim. O Kouji é seu.

Yukio; - #recebendo carinho e preso na coleira#

Kouji; - Patético você Uchiha.

Yukio; - Espero que ela coloque uma coleira em você também.

Enzan; - Bem, quanto a Hikari e o Yukio, quem sabe, quem sabe. Obrigado pela review.

**T-chan:** - Obrigado por estar acompanhando desde o inicio, fico feliz em saber que a fic tem gente que sempre está acompanhando. Obrigado pela review.

**pvm123456:** - Sim, eu sei que tenho sérios problemas mentais. O psicólogo (ou psiquiatra sei lá a diferença) sempre me diz isso, mas eu to pouco me lixando para o que aquele velho inútil diz. Logo estarei continuando. Obrigado pela review.

**Hyuuga Mirin:** - Ei Itachi, ela disse que você não apareceu muito no capítulo anterior.

Itachi; - Se for para aparecer e ser Ownado eu prefiro não aparecer. Tchau para você. - #segurando malas#

Enzan; - E para onde você pretende ir? Já arrumou algum emprego?

Itachi; - ... Ta bom, eu fico.

Enzan; - Ótimo. Bem, obrigado pela review.

**anjosetsuna: - **Se eu jogar a Xuxa lá no penhasco eu ganho outra review? E-eu acho que não seria capaz de cometer tal atrocidade... TRAGAM A MINHA KATANA, HOJE A RAINHA DOS BAIXINHOS MORRE.

Xuxa; - #presa por uma corda em uma arvore, e embaixo dela uma grande descida.#

Enzan; - Algum ultimo desejo?

Xuxa; - Sim, eu tenho um.

Enzan; - Já que não tem. - #corta a corda com a Katana#

Xuxa; - #caindo#

Enzan; - Bem, eu joguei, mas acho que ela não vai morrer.

Itachi; - Por que?

Enzan; - Coisa ruim não morre tão fácil, veja você por exemplo. Quantas vezes eu já te joguei lá embaixo?

Itachi; - Sei lá.

Enzan; - Bem, obrigado pela review.

**Hajime Kirane-chan:** - Bem, o Naruto é seu.

Naruto; - Aonde que é pra mim ir para eu ganhar Ramen, Enzan?

Enzan; - Com ela ali.

Naruto; - Ramen, ramen, ramen.

Enzan; - Toma o Naruto, agora, acho que você foi mencionada um pouco mais nesse capítulo. Bem, obrigado pela review.

**edineijr:** - Que bom que gostou do capítulo. E quanto ao sexo do bebe, você terá que acompanhar para descobrir. Desculpas aceitas (não se preocupe, eu não tinha ficado bravo) Obrigado pela review.

**andromeda alchemist: - **Então o Zé do Cadarço na Barriga que salvou o Itachi? Eu adoro essas suas historinhas nas reviews. Achei bem legal o Martírio do Itachi, que pena que ele não morre.

Itachi; - EI. E CADÊ O MEU CAFÉ?

Enzan; - Vá fazer meu filho. Segunda porta a direita.

Itachi; - Ora seu desgraçado, eu desisto de ir para a concorrente e assim que você me retribui? Eu vou fazer o maldito café. Vejamos, segunda porta a direita, é essa.

Itachi abre a porta, entra na "sala" e só depois percebe que estava andando sobre o buraco do penhasco.

Enzan; - Três, dois, um, agora.

Itachi; - EU TE MAto Enzaaaaannn. - #Voz diminuindo#

Enzan; - E quanto ao seu Jagan, isso é de outro anime? Se for eu vou ter que colocar isso no disclaimer e já basta colocar que o Naruto pertence ao Kishimoto. Portanto eu pediria que você criasse um nome alternativo que não se relacione com nenhum outro anime, não quero problemas com a administração. E quanto ao Filme, eu estarei conversando com a produção (Mikaro, Hymura, Mayura, Billiezin) para ver se eles me dão alguma idéia para o filme. Mas eu estou preparando um especial para o futuro, quando acabar o Chuunin Shiken talvez. E eu já tinha lido o Konoha's Future, tanto é que foi dela e de uma outra fanfic que eu tirei a idéia para a Uzumaki's Future. Atualmente a minha meta é passar essas duas fanfics, a KF com 100 reviews (com o filme e os especiais) e a outra Life goes on com 106. Eu também achei o final da Konoha's Future meio estranho, mas ainda sim achei um trabalho bom. Chegar ao +60.000 com uma fic daquelas é para se admirar. O endereço do fotolog do Tio Konoha é: w w w. f o t o l o g . c o m / t i o (underline) k o n o h a (Sem espaço) E eu li a versão viciado de Naruto e gostei muito. Bem, obrigado pela review.

**Larissa Yukino:** - Que bom que gostou da fanfic. Fico muito feliz de ter ganho mais uma fã. Bem, quanto ao uso do penhasco, você terá que pagar uma conta de RY$ 1.000,00 pelo uso do penhasco. Estou brincando. Apenas mais uma review e fazer parte da comunidade paga (chantagista não?) Quanto ao seu personagem eu dei o Ren. Você disse qualquer um. Caso queira algum e tem algum nome pode passar que eu coloco na listinha. Obrigado pela review.

Enzan; - Bem, chegamos ao final de mais um Uzumaki's Future. Faltam 8 reviews para 100 então mandem reviews e deixem o autor idiota feliz. Façam parte também da comunidade Uzumaki's Future, aquilo está moscando. - #chora# - Por favor. - #para de chorar# - Bem, a mensagem de sempre.**Lembrem-se também de deixar uma review quando acabar de ler, para deixar uma review é fácil, apenas clique no GO Ali em baixo e escreva uma mensagem falando o que gostou, o que não gostou, deixar um oi pra um amigo, mandar um beijo pra Xuxa MenegHELL, ou mandar o autor à merda. LEMBREM-SE, 8 REVIEWS PARA DEIXAR O TIO ENZAN FELIZ. E 15 REVIEWS PARA FAZER O TIO ENZAN MAIS FELIZ AINDA.**

Hyuuga Enzan Produções


	17. Especial 100 Reviews

Disclaimer: - Naruto pertence a Masashi Kishimoto, todos os direitos reservados.

Enzan; - Maestro, música por favor.

Maestro; - #Coloca o Tema da Vitória#

Enzan; - Sim meus amigos. Uzumaki's Future chegou à sua CENTÉSIMA REVIEW, e à terceira tentativa de plágio, mas isso não vem ao caso, estamos aqui para comemorar.

Sasuke da Brabuleta; - Ei, a gente tinha um maestro? Eu tive que pedir para o narrador colocar a musica da outra vez.

Enzan; - Lembre-se que eu sou o autor e o Presidente da nova Hyuuga Enzan Produções, ou seja, eu posso criar um maestro a hora que eu quiser.

SasukeB; - Ah, então eu posso pedir pra ele tocar a minha musiquinha de novo?

Enzan; - Eu vou pedir pra tocar a musica do Itachi se você não der o fora daqui.

SasukeB; - Qual a musica do meu irmão?

Enzan; - Som na caixa maestro.

Maestro; - #Coloca a musica do Itachi#

Letra da Musica; - ITACHI, O SEU IRMÃO TA TE CHAMANDO DE VIADO.

Itachi; - #sai sabe-se lá de onde# - SASUKEEEEEEEE.

SasukeB; - Maninho, você sabe que eu te admiro muito né?

Itachi; - Sim, eu sei. Diga isso pro papai e pra mamãe. MANGEKYOU SHARINGAN.

SasukeB; - #cai no chão e começa a gritar# - PAPAAAAAI, MAMÃÃÃÃEEEEEE.

Itachi/Letra da Musica; - OWNEEEEEED.

Enzan; - Volta a música Maestro.

Maestro; - #volta a tocar o Tema da Vitória#

Enzan; - Prosseguindo meu discurso. É uma honra ver que o meu trabalho, aquela porcaria mentalizada dia 15 de Janeiro de 2007 e publicada dia 16 de Janeiro do mesmo ano, chegou à tal marca. Eu estou muito feliz em ver que essa fanfiction evoluiu de tal maneira que alguns se interessaram e hoje dia 15 de Julho de 2007, seis meses depois de sua idealização, chegamos ao centésimo review, e paralelo a isso, à terceira tentativa de plágio. É claro que o plágio é uma resposta de quem admira o trabalho dos outros e não tem a vergonha na cara de assumir isso e fica copiando ou parodiando trabalhos alheios. Por mais que seja uma forma de mostrar admiração eu ainda não aceito tal pratica, e estou pensando sériamente em parar com o meu trabalho (a fanfic Uzumaki's Future) se isso continuar a acontecer... ESTOU BRINCANDO, VOCÊS NÃO VÃO SE LIVRAR DE MIM TÃO FACILMENTE. Continuando, eu gostaria de agradecer inicialmente ao meu amigo Bruno (Billiezin/Tachimoshi Osakawa) que me dá uma força de vez em quando, à Meme Higurashi Taisho (Yamatto Mikaro) que me ajudou com os últimos capítulos dando idéias para mim continuar, à Tia Lulu (Hymura Lua) por ter me ajudado nesse capítulo, à você que sempre deixa review para a fic, para você que irá começar a deixar reviews, a você que acompanha a fic ou começou a acompanhar e à minha amiga Nathália do colégio (ainda eu faço ela chegar a ler esse capítulo) por comentar as vezes. Bem, pelo que eu vejo a fic ainda possui um numero relativamente baixo de leitores, então se não for pedir muito gostaria que os leitores que estão interessados em ver a fic melhor a cada capítulo que divulgassem o endereço da fic, REPITO, O ENDEREÇO NÃO A FIC INTEIRA, em comunidades do Orkut, blogs, mandem o endereço da fic para aqueles seus amigos que gostam de Naruto, ou não, escrevam o nome da fic no quadro negro (prefiro falar lousa) da sua escola quando as aulas voltarem (que eu espere que demore). Bem, acho que já falei demais. Vamos ao Terceiro Especial de Uzumaki's Future, ESPECIAL DE 100 REVIEWS. Espero que gostem.

**P.S.: - Capítulo criado com a ajuda de Hymura Lua (Tia Lulu) e Yamatto Mikaro (Meme Higurashi Taisho), obrigado as duas.**

P.S.2: - Capítulo inteiro em Flashback, não há necessidade de aplicar o Itálico. Apenas será colocado itálico em partes que apresentem mais passado do que o passado... O autor é feliz.

00000000000000000000000000000000

Homenagem

00000000000000000000000000000000

Enzan; - Gostaria de dizer que nós da produção de Uzumaki's Future gostaríamos de expressar nossos profundos e sinceros sentimentos aos familiares e amigos das vitimas do trágico acidente aéreo que ocorreu no aeroporto de Congonhas em São Paulo essa semana, dia 17/07/2007, Terça-feira, envolvendo o vôo TAM JJ 3054. Esse é o mínimo que nós envolvidos com o projeto Uzumaki's Future podemos fazer. Pode até não ser lá uma coisa boa, mas gostaria de dedicar esse capítulo especialmente aos parentes, amigos das vitimas dessa tragédia. Irei colocar a noticia do acidente aqui, embora creio que todos já saibam o que aconteceu exatamente.

0000000000 Notícia do Acidente 00000000000000

A capital paulista terminou a terça-feira em chamas e tragédia. Acompanhado por todo o País pelas emissoras nacionais, e também no exterior com chamadas nas redes internacionais, o acidente da noite de hoje com o Airbus A-320 vôo 3054 da companhia TAM supera o maior acidente aéreo da história do País - o do Boeing 1907 da companhia Gol, ocorrido num intervalo de menos de dez meses, em 29 de setembro do ano passado, e que deixou 154 mortos.

Por volta das 18h45, o vôo 3054 da TAM, que partiu de Porto Alegre às 17h16, não conseguiu realizar com êxito o pouso na pista do terminal aeroportuário paulista e derrapou. A aeronave caiu na Avenida Washington Luís e se chocou com o prédio da TAM Express ao lado de um posto de gasolina, provocando um forte incêndio, que interditou toda a região do Aeroporto de Congonhas.

Este novo acidente aéreo supera o da Gol, caso seja confirmada a morte dos 176 passageiros que estavam na aeronave. Deste número, 170 eram passageiros - entre eles, funcionários da TAM. Os outros seis eram tripulantes da aeronave. Com a morte já confirmada de um funcionário do prédio da TAM Express, este número pode ser de 177 mortos.

Há ainda outros feridos graves do prédio da TAM Express, que foram direcionados para hospitais da região. As agências de resgate temem a morte de pelo menos 200 pessoas no acidente. A informação mais recente é a de que já foram confirmados 187 mortos pelos bombeiros.

Fontes: - Yahoo Noticia e G1 Notícias.

0000000000000000000000000

Enzan; - Independente de Religião, Raça, ou qualquer outro tipo de discriminação, rezamos para que Deus guie e proteja as almas desses passageiros e funcionarios que perderam suas vidas e conforte o coração dessas familias que agora sofrem a perda de seus entes queridos...

0000000000000000000000000000

Legendas:

X - Variável.  
A/B – O que a explicação está explicando

Aaaa; - Nome do personagem.  
Xxxx; - Aaaaaaaa Fala  
Xxxx; - **"Aaaaaaa" **Pensamento  
Xxxx; - Xxxxxxx – (Aaaaaaa) Meus Comentários Inúteis e muitas vezes Dispensáveis e Traduções  
_Aaaaaaaa_ Flashback/Carta  
Xxxx; - Xxxxxxx - #Aaaaaaaa# - Ações narradas pelo Narrador no meio ou no fim de um parágrafo de falas.  
Xxxx; - AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA – Tom de voz alto  
Xxxx; - BBBBBBBBBBBxxx – Censura (Nesse caso os Xs são a censura)  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx – Fala do Narrador

Uzumaki's Future

Por Hyuuga Enzan

Capítulo 14/5

Especial de 100 Reviews

Está no ar, mais um programa, Uzumaki's Future e seus casais.

Itachi; - Improvisação de ultima hora é foda hein.

Mikaro; - #dá voadora no Itachi que voa e cai no meio da platéia que aplaude# - Owned, e obrigada.

Bem. Começando mais um programa especial Uzumaki's Future. Com vocês, ele. O autor mais pirado de todos os tempos. Hyuuga Enzaaaaaaaan. Palmas para ele. - #platéia começa a aplaudir#

Enzan; - #entrando no palco e se senta em sua cadeira, atrás da mesa# - Obrigado obrigado. Bem, começando mais um especial Uzumaki's Future. O terceiro especial da história dessa fanfic. Hoje estarei recebendo em nosso programa quatro pessoas ou dois casais. Que entre o primeiro casal, Yamanaka Ino e Inuzuka Kiba.

Carinha das placas; - #liga a placa de Aplausos"

Platéia; - #aplaude#

Ino; - Olá meus fans.

Kiba; - Mãe, to no Uzumaki's Future.

Enzan; - Sentem-se, sentem-se.

Ino/Kiba; - #Se sentam#

Enzan; - Muito bem, hoje no nosso programa estaremos retratando como que começou a vida de vocês como um casal. Muito bem, contem tudo para a nossa platéia.

Kiba; - Muito bem, vamos contar como que começou, foi assim...

Capítulo 14/5

Especial de 100 Reviews

Casal Ino e Kiba

Acidente do Amor

Todos haviam sofrido muito com a morte de Uzumaki Naruto e Hyuuga Hinata, no entanto, os companheiros da pequena Hyuuga sofreram mais que os outros com a perda de sua amada companheira de equipe, mas mesmo entre os membros daquele time havia quem sofrera mais que os outros.

Inuzuka Kiba sempre fora apaixonado por sua colega de equipe, mesmo sabendo que a pequena era apaixonada de "body and soul" (para os nossos amigos que não sabem inglês isso significa de corpo e alma ) pelo Uzumaki que, por anos, jamais se quer notara a paixão nada secreta da garota dos olhos perolados mais belos que Kiba já vira.

O rapaz andava cabisbaixo, nem mesmo as palhaçadas de Akamaru conseguiam sumir com aquela face triste que o dono adquiria com a morte de Hinata. O brilho no olhar, o espírito de competição, a alegria, agitação, a energia inesgotável, parecia que Hinata havia levado tudo com sigo ao morrer.

Num dia frio e nebuloso, enquanto caminhava sem rumo pelas ruas de Konoha, perdido nas lembranças de sua amada companheira de equipe, Kiba acaba dando um encontrão com um "corpo não identificado", derrubando o infeliz a sua frente e caindo junto com o coitado, permanecendo assim ate uma voz feminina protestar irritada:

Garota; - Qual é cara de cachorro? Não olha por onde anda??? – a voz lhe parecia familiar, mas por algum motivo parecia distante, inaudível. A garota gritava, mas Kiba parecia não ouvir.

Kiba; - Ahn? – pergunta o rapaz sem entender.

Garota; - Não responda a minha pergunta com outra pergunta... – continua a garota ficando cada vez mais irritada.

Kiba- Ahn? – voltava a perguntar, olhando-a meio perdido.

Garota- Kiba acordaaaaaa... – a garota então coloca suas mãos nos ombro do mesmo e agita seu corpo para frente e para trás, com toda a força que tinha.

Kiba; - Que foi Ino??? – finalmente Kiba parece despertar e consegue identificar quem o agitava furiosamente, irritando-o.

Ino; - O que foi? O QUE FOI??? – Ino repete a pergunta de Kiba, gritando de modo cada vez mais escandaloso, chamando a atenção das poucas pessoas que passavam por ali.

Kiba; - É porca... O que aconteceu? – Kiba volta a perguntar enquanto tirava as mãos de Ino de perto de si e impedia a mesma de agitá-lo.

Ino; - Primeiro lugar: Não ouse me chamar de porca - #Ino começa a falar enquanto mostrava um de seus dedos e logo em seguida esguia outro enquanto continuava sem parar para respirar# - segundo lugar: Eu estava passeando toda alegre, contente, feliz e sorridente andando para lá e para cá, quando, aparece não sei da onde um sujeito com um casacão que mais parece um mega urso, e ao invés deste ser sair do meu longo e perfeito caminho... NÃOOOOO!!! Ele continua e tromba com o meu "corpitcho" perfeito...

Kiba; - Aff Ino... Faz um favor... Abaixa o ego... Valeu? – resmunga Kiba revirando os olhos.

Ino; - Como você ousa a falar isso pra mim?!?

Ino faz uma expressão escandalizada e coloca suas mãos sobre o rosto, encarando o Inuzuka como se este tivesse lhe dito uma ofensa terrível, mas quando esta entreabre seus belos lábios para dar uma resposta indignada a Kiba, uma singela senhora, que carregava uma bolsa de supermercado com 3 kilos de batata, se aproxima do nosso estimado "casal" e fala com muita doçura e ternura:

Senhora- Vocês dois, parem de brigar, um casal tão bonito não devia discutir. - Ela simplesmente fala e segue seu rumo para onde quer que fosse.

Aquele simples comentário fora o bastante para fazer com que ambos olhassem um para cada lado, extremamente corados, ao poucos, quando sentira que sua face havia voltado ao tom normal e que era seguro se virar, Kiba se levanta e se vira para Ino, estendendo a mão para esta e sorrindo sem jeito.

Kiba; - Certo Ino... me desculpe por ter te derrubado e... – o rapaz para por um momento, havia dito a verdade sobre o ego de Ino, mas já que a garota parecera escandalizada, talvez fosse melhor se desculpar, afinal Ino sempre fora daquele jeito – Me desculpe pelo que eu disse agora pouco... hehe... – o rapaz leva a mão, que não estendia para a Yamanaka, em direção a nuca e começa a esfregá-la sobre esta, mantendo o sorriso sem jeito.

Ino lança um olha desconfiado para Kiba, mas no final acaba sorrindo para este, segurando a mão do rapaz e se levantando com a ajuda do mesmo, ela sempre achara Kiba um garoto irritante e mal-educado, como Naruto, no entanto tinha que admitir, talvez ele fosse um pouquinho mais educado que o Uzumaki, mas só um pouquinho.

Ino; - Obrigado Kiba...hum... e talvez eu possa ser um pouco exagerada... – admite dando um sorriso sem jeito para Kiba – Mas só às vezes... na maioria eu sou muito realista quando falo de mim mesma. – acrescenta rapidamente voltando a ter aquele ar superior tão típico da garota.

Kiba - Hehehehe... – Kiba da uma risada forçada, já fazia tempos que não conseguia rir de verdade.

Ino encara o rapaz e nota o olhar triste e sem brilho do mesmo, apesar do sorriso estampado na face, à garota pode perceber a tristeza de Kiba e se sentiu um pouco mal, sabia que o garoto estava daquele jeito porque ainda não tinha superado a perda da companheira de time, também não era segredo para ninguém o interesse que Kiba parecia ter por ela, mas naquele momento Ino pode notar que no final, o que Kiba sentia pela Hyuuga talvez não tivesse sido apenas interesse, talvez ele tenha amado a pequena de verdade e agora, sofria pela perda da amada e não havia ninguém que pudesse animá-lo, aquilo parecia ser algo impossível de se conseguir. Infelizmente, ou felizmente, Ino não era o tipo de pessoa que conhecia o significado de "impossível".

Estúdio do Uzumaki's Future...

Hymura; - Na verdade ela não conhece o significado de muitas coisas... #entra no palco#

Ino; - Ta me chamando burra é?

Hymura; - Se a carapuça servir...

Ino; - Claro que serve u.ú... eu fico linda e maravilhosa com qualquer coisa se quer saber...

Enzan; - Parem vocês duas, Ino continue a contar a história e Hymura pare de ofendê-la, sabe que ela não entende muito o que você diz.

Hymura; - Ela não entende muitas coisas.

Enzan; - Vai continuar? - #com uma corda na mão#

Hymura; - Ta certo... ta certo... já to indo Enzan-senpai... - #sai calmamente como se não tivesse visto a corda#

Enzan; – Às vezes não sei se ela usa aquela venda nos olhos por ser cega ou só de enfeite... - #guardando a corda# - Muito bem continuem

Ino; - Então, como eu dizia antes de ser interrompida...

Volta do Flashback

"impossível" era uma palavra que a Yamanaka não conhecia. Ela aperta a mão de Kiba, que ainda segurava, chamando a atenção deste para si e, dando o melhor dos seus sorrisos, diz:

- Kiba-kun... eu estou indo no Distrito de Comércio de Konoha fazer compras... quer ir comigo... sabe... para me fazer companhia? – pergunta mantendo aquele sorriso que só Ino era capaz de dar e que ficava tão lindo na jovem.

Estúdio do Uzumaki's Future

Mikaro – Na verdade quando ela diz "companhia" quer dizer "carregador".

Mayura – Hahahahaha... boa Mikaro...

Mikaro – Obrigado... obrigado...

Ino – Qual é... todo mundo tiro o dia para me atrapalhar é... isso tudo é inveja da minha beleza exuberante?

Mikaro e Mayura - #olham de canto de olho (¬¬)#

Enzan – Vocês também... será que vou ter que repetir a mesma coisa que eu disse para a Hymura? - #voltando a mostrar uma corda#

Mayura – Hum... acho que ouvi o Itachi me chamando. - #sorriso com gota#

Mikaro – Gomen Enzanzinho... eu prometo que não te atrapalho mais... já disse que você é muito inteligente e um autor sensacional? - #olhos brilhando de admiração#

Enzan - ...Enzanzinho? Bom... de qualquer modo... obrigado pelo elogio Mikaro.

Mikaro – Não é elogio... estou dizendo a verdade.

Itachi – Puxa saco...

Mikaro – Cala boca Itachi. - #da um mega chute em Itachi que voa longe e atravessa uma parede#

Itachi – O-Owne-Owned para mim... - #todo quebrado#

Ino e Kiba -Huh… será que podemos continuar?

Enzan – Claro... vamos Mikaro. sai puxando Mikaro pela gola da blusa

Kiba; - Como eu ia dizer antes de ser interrompido...

Voltando à História/Flashback

Kiba parecia surpreso com o convite de Ino e a encara espantado, o dois ficam se olhando por alguns minutos, que para ambos mais parecia com horas, ate que Ino olha para a sua mão, que Kiba segurava, e o rapaz faz o mesmo, quando finalmente se dão conta que ainda estavam de mãos dadas, os jovens soltam suas mãos e olham cada um para um lado, bastante corados.

Kiba; - Hum... foi mal.

Ino; - Não... tudo bem Kiba... sem problemas... – #responde Ino fazendo o mesmo e voltando a sorrir para o rapaz# – Mas então... vem comigo ou não?

Kiba; - Eu não tenho nada melhor para fazer mesmo... então... aceito o seu convite...

Fora tudo que o rapaz conseguira dizer antes de ser arrastado por Ino pelas ruas de Konoha.

Ino; - Nada melhor para fazer? – #repete a garota, num tom fingido de indignação, enquanto continuava a puxar Kiba Konoha a dentro# – Kiba... fazer compras comigo é a melhor coisa do mundo... não existe nada igual... – #conclui no seu tom convencido de sempre, mas rindo logo em seguida#.

Kiba; - Realmente... deve ser a melhor coisa do mundo. – #responde Kiba irônico, no entanto o rapaz não pode deixar de sorrir com o comentário egocêntrico da loira, seu primeiro sorriso de verdade, depois de tanto tempo#.

Depois daquilo Kiba passara o resto do dia fazendo compras com a Ino, na verdade ela comprava e o rapaz carregava as sacolas, mas por mais bizarro que aquilo pudesse parecer, Kiba estava se animando, era legal estar com a Yamanaka e o jeito espontâneo e meio egocêntrico (Hymura: meio/Enzan: Hymura... / Hymura: já parei...) da garota o animava. Ate que ele estava gostando de ter a companhia de Ino, ela se mostrava ser bem diferente do que ele pensava, era egocêntrica sim, mas também sabia ser gentil, era animada, bonita, educada, bonita, espontânea, tinha lindos olhos, era bonita, entre outras qualidades.

O casal continuara com as compras ate o final da tarde, quando Ino finalmente parecia ter se dado por satisfeita e Kiba não tinha mais forças para carregar nenhuma sacola a mais.

Ino; - Acho que por hoje isso é tudo... – #conclui colocando uma ultima sacola na pilha que Kiba carregava, fazendo o mesmo ter que "dançar" pela rua para que as sacolas não caíssem#.

Kiba; - Como assim "por hoje"? – #pergunta o garoto quando finalmente conseguira equilibrar todas as sacolas# – Ino você esta sempre por aqui fazendo compras? – #pergunta incrédulo#.

Ino; - Não é sempre... – #responde a garota numa expressam indignada# – Quando estou em missão não posso vir aqui... e alem do mais... fazer comprar é bom... me relaxa... se eu não fizer isso posso acabar tendo um ADP. – #continua a garota, enquanto se senta num banco perto de uma sorveteria#.

Kiba; - ADP? – #repete Kiba a encarando curioso, enquanto colocava as varias sacolas num canto, no chão, e se sentava ao lado de Ino#.

Ino; - É... ADP... – #Ino encara Kiba como se ele fosse um tipo de "ET"# - ...não acredito que não saiba o que é ADP... é muito usado por garotas como eu...

Kiba; - Não Ino... eu não sei o que é ADP... não sou uma garota... e muito menos como você... – #rebate, Kiba, começando a se irritar#.

Ino; - Pela nossa amizade vou fingir que não ouvi isso. – #Ino cruza os braços e toma um ar de sabia, enquanto explicava a Kiba o significado daquilo, como que ensinava a uma criança porque 1 + 1 2.# – ...ADP que dizer simplesmente... – #a garota da uma pausa, para criar todo um clima de suspense e atrair toda a atenção de Kiba, que a encarava serio e ansioso, esperando pelo que a garota iria lhe dizer# - ADP que dizer Ataque De Pelanca... uma crise histérica que acontece com deusas como eu... quando ficam muito tempo sem relaxar com um bom dia de compras.

Kiba paralisa por uns instantes, encarando Ino incrédulo, ate que, de repente, o rapaz cai no chão, rindo como não ria há muito tempo. Ele não sabia se estava rindo por achar ridículo ou engraçado o que Ino havia lhe dito, só sabia que estava ali, no chão, quase chorando de rir, sentindo aquela sensação gostosa de alegria que a muito não era capaz de sentir. Com aquela longa risada, pode sentir como se o velho Kiba estivesse voltando para aquele corpo vazio, naquele pequeno instante, pode ate sentir a dor da perda de Hinata ir embora, junto com as lagrimas de alegria que escorriam por sua face. Quando o rapaz finalmente conseguiu para de rir e tomar ar, Ino, que ate então apenas o observava com um sorriso doce na face, estende sua mão para o rapaz, parecendo feliz pelo mesmo.

Ino; - Viu Kiba, rir não dói não é? – #pergunta enquanto ajudava o rapaz a se levantar# – Você devia rir assim mais vezes, as pessoas ficam muito mais bonitas quando estão rindo de verdade... até mesmo você...

Kiba; - Ta falando que sou feio? – #pergunta o garoto parecendo indignado, enquanto se levanta com a ajuda de Ino#.

Ino; - Não... – #diferente do normal, o tom de Ino parecia calmo e ela não estava falando do sei jeito histérico de sempre# – Só estou falando que você fica ainda mais bonito quando ri desse jeito... sabe Kiba... é difícil superar a perda de alguém que amamos... meu time sabe muito bem o que é isso... mas sabe de uma coisa... – #Ino se levanta ficando frente a frente com Kiba, que a encarava surpreso# - ...na verdade eles nunca se vão realmente... eles estão sempre com a gente... em nossos corações... – #enquanto dizia aquelas palavras, Ino coloca sua mão sobre o peito do amigo, encarando-o com seu sorriso amigável e gentil#.

Kiba; - Nossa Ino... estou surpreso... – #exclama o garoto, não podendo deixar de sorrir de volta para a amiga, sentindo a face corar#.

Ino - Surpreso por não ter notado isso antes? – #pergunta a garota com aquele seu ar egocêntrico#.

Kiba; - Sim... e também surpreso por você ter dito algo que faça sentido.

Mal Kiba havia dito aquilo e Ino solta um grito indignado, tentando acertar um soco no garoto, que corre dali rindo como nunca, enquanto era seguido por Ino, que estranhamente não parecia ter ficado realmente irritada com o Inuzuka, na verdade a jovem ria enquanto seguia o rapaz.

Desde daquele dia, quando não tinham missões, Kiba e Ino estavam sempre juntos, o sorriso voltará a reinar da face do Inuzuka, tudo graças a Yamanaka, que apesar de barulhenta como a Haruno, era uma amiga fiel, talvez mais fiel do que o Akamaru (Mayura: hei... não vamos exagerar.). Ino encontrará alguém para fazer-lhe companhia no Distrito Comercial de Konoha (Mikaro: lê-se carregador), e antes que pudesse perceber, Kiba havia se apaixonado por Ino, e ela por ele, mas havia um pequeno problema, o rapaz não podia simplesmente jogar tudo que sentira por Hinata para o alto e se declarar para a Ino, ou podia?

Aquela duvida atormentara o rapaz por dias, tirando ate mesmo seu sono e em uma dessas noites mal dormidas Kiba resolvera que talvez uma caminhada noturna pela floresta de Konoha o ajudasse. Após acordar Akamaru, os dois seguem sem rumo pela floresta, Kiba se encontrava tão perdido em suas lembranças e suas duvidas, que nem notara quando Akamaru muda de rumo, levando seu dono consigo, quando Kiba desperta de seu devaneio, nota para onde seu cão o levava, conhecia aquele caminho muito bem, ia em direção a grande lado que havia no meio da floresta de Konoha, um lugar que Hinata sempre ia para treinar.

Kiba encara seu cão, que late para o mesmo com se incentivasse o rapaz a prosseguir, ele não estava certo se queria ir para um lugar que estaria repleto de lembranças de sua companheira, talvez fosse melhor para o rapaz voltar, mas uma brisa vinda do caminho que levava ao lago, trouxe um odor diferente, um cheiro que lhe irritava, mas que lhe era estranhamente familiar. Guiado pela curiosidade, Kiba acaba por prosseguir, sendo acompanhado por Akamaru, que também parecia incomodado com aquele cheiro.

Os dois continuam a seguir seu caminho ate que, após passar por uma árvore particularmente grande, eles chegam ao lago de Konoha. Na escuridão quase não era possível distinguir onde ficava a margem do lago, a lua brilhava no céu e era refletida sobre o lago como um espelho e no centro desta, deitada sobre o lago como se este fosse sólido, havia uma jovem, de cabelos longos e brancos, que brilhavam com a luz da lua, sobre a cabeça da jovem havia uma bandana e por esta Kiba soube que a mesma era de Konoha.

À medida que se aproximava o Inuzuka não pode deixar de notar o corpo belo e evoluído da mesma, assim como sua aparência delicada, a jovem usava um vestido leve, de cor clara, com um decote um tanto quanto chamativo, as vestes se ajustavam perfeitamente às curvas da estranha e quando Kiba estava próximo o bastante essa sussurra para o rapaz, parecendo nem um pouco surpresa com a presença do rapaz:

????; - Dando um passei noturno Kiba? – #a jovem comenta calmamente enquanto se sentava sobre o lago#.

Ate aquele momento à garota se encontrava de costas para Kiba, mesmo deitada não era possível ver seu rosto, mas logo ela se vira e sorri casualmente para o rapaz, revelando sua face angelical, não era possível a Kiba ver os olhos da mesma, já que esta usava uma venda sobre eles, mas isso não impediu o rapaz de reconhecê-la, dando um sorriso de canto o mesmo comenta:

Kiba; - Devia ter adivinhado que era você Lua... você é a única em Konoha que tem um cheiro irritantemente parecido com o de um gato.

Lua; - Normalmente as pessoas dizem que cheiro a morango, ate mesmo a flores, mas a gato essa foi à primeira vez... esse seu nariz é mais evoluído do que os das pessoas normais não é Kiba. – comenta a garota mantendo o sorriso inabalável - E você sabe que não gosto muito do meu nome...

Kiba; - Mal... força do habito... Hymura-san... – #se desculpa o rapaz enquanto se sentava ao lado da amiga#.

Lua; - Sem problemas...

Os dois ficam ali, sentados em silencio por algum tempo, Akamaru, que aconchegara a cabeça na perna de seu dono, acabara por cochilar ali, enquanto Kiba e Hymura admiravam a lua que brilhava majestosa sobre suas cabeças, e assim permaneceram ate que a garota resolvera quebrar o silencio, usando seu tom sereno habitual:

Lua; - Né Kiba... você não veio aqui para ficar admirando a lua comigo... não faz seu gênero.

Kiba, que ate então havia se perdido em pensamentos, volta à realidade e encara Hymura, que mantinha a cabeça erguida em direção à lua, com aquela venda nos olhos era difícil saber se ela realmente era capaz de ver alguma coisa, mas ele sabia que a visão da mesma era muito melhor do que aparentava, Hymura era capaz de enxergar muito mais do que as pessoas comuns. Kiba suspira desanimado, mas não parecia disposto a responder Hymura, já que não sabia como transformar em palavras, tudo aquilo que estivera o atormentando por todo esse tempo, permitindo assim que o silencio voltasse a reinar entre eles.

Lua; - Eu gosto de silencio... mas este é triste de mais... ate mesmo para mim. – #Hymura volta a quebrar o silencio e encara Kiba, através de sua venda, mesmo que este não pudesse notar que ela fazia isso# – Por acaso aqui é um dos lugares que Hinata costumava vir muito para treinar. – #comenta no seu tom casual# - Estava pensando nela?

Kiba paralisa ao ouvir a pergunta da garota, mas mais uma vez o rapaz não dissera nada, não era de sua natureza ficar muito tempo em silencio, no entanto não achava que fosse necessárias muitas palavras para que Hymura o entendesse, como uma forte candidata à Capitã do esquadrão ANBU, a jovem tinha seu próprio jeito de achar as respostas para as próprias perguntas e, se tivesse sorte, as dele também, sendo assim, o rapaz se contentou apenas em concordar com a cabeça.

Lua; - Mas e a Ino? – #mais uma vez Hymura o pegara de surpresa# - Já faz um tempo que vocês tem andado juntos, ela ate conseguiu lhe fazer voltar a sorrir... imaginei que não demoraria muito para vocês acabarem se apaixonando... - #não era habito de Hymura se meter nos assuntos amorosos alheios, mas Kiba parecia precisar de ajuda e não era da natureza da jovem se recusar a ajudar um amigo#.

Kiba; - Eu realmente acabei me apaixonando por ela... – #finalmente Kiba resolvera falar e estranhamente sentia como se um peso saísse de cima de suas costas# – mas...

Lua- Mas...? – #sussurra Hymura incentivando Kiba a continuar#.

Kiba; - Será que é muito errado uma pessoa que amava alguém que acabou morrendo começar a gostar de outra? – #Kiba tentava fazer aquela pergunta sem parecer que se referia a si mesmo, mas falhara horrivelmente#.

Hymura olha na direção de Akamaru, que continuava a dormir e responde enquanto acariciava o animal, que nem se mexia, mas parecia apreciar as caricias:

Lua; - Se agora ela gosta de outra pessoa, o que se pode fazer? – #a jovem volta a "encarar" Kiba e lhe da um sorriso gentil# – Mas essa é uma situação dolorosa para a pessoa, perder alguém que amava e de repente se ver apaixonado por outra pessoa... talvez isso soe como uma traição à memória da pessoa amada que ela perdera... porem... ela esta viva... e como um ser vivo é natural se apaixonar por outras pessoas... não a nada de errado nisso... Kiba... Hinata esta morta e você vivo... tenho certeza que ela iria querer que você prosseguisse com sua vida e fosse feliz.

Kiba; - Talvez sim... mas eu ainda não estou certo do que devo fazer... para mim isso é muito confuso... – #Kiba se sentia aliviado pelas palavras de Hymura, mas ainda parecia relutante#.

Mais uma vez o silencio reina entre os dois e eles voltam a contemplar o luar, que Hymura tanto adorava assim como o silencio que ali reinava, mas como todos sabem, ficar em silencio não era algo que Kiba conseguia fazer.

Kiba; - Né Hymura-chan... – #ele volta a olhar para a jovem, que apenas resmungara algo que ele não pode entender, mas considerou como um sinal de que poderia continuar (Hymura: Na verdade eu tava mandando ele calar a boca... ele não sabe aproveitar um bom momento de silencio não é? ¬¬/ Enzan: eu mereço# – Você por acaso já se apaixonou por alguém?

Lua; - Um Hyuuga... – #responde a garota no seu tom casual# – Mas não posso dizer que seja paixão... não conheço muito bem sentimentos assim... é mais para uma admiração... seria o certo a se dizer...

Kiba; - Hyuuga? – #Kiba parecia surpreso, não pela revelação de Hymura, mas sim pela tranqüilidade com que ela contava aquilo# – Quem? Neji?

Lua; - Não... o Neji é uma pessoa legal, mas é arrogante de mais para o meu gosto... no entanto... não estamos aqui para falar de mim, não sou eu que estou com problemas amorosos e sim você. – #retruca a garota enquanto mantinha sua atenção no céu estrelado#.

Kiba; - Mas... hum... – #Kiba pensara em protestar, mas acaba por desistir, afinal, a jovem estava certa# - ...o que devo fazer? – #pergunta olhando para o lago que, de tão calmo, lembrava a um grande espelho, refletindo o céu, dando a sensação que estavam sentados em cima da lua, cercados por estrelas#

Lua; - Em vez de ficar no meio termo, acho que você devia escolher o que o faz se sentir mais feliz. – #Hymura se levanta e começa a caminhar em direção a floresta, se afastando de Kiba e Akamaru# – Já esta tarde Inuzuka... vá para casa... já passou da hora de dormir... e amanhã você que esta bem... afinal... ninguém se com cara de quem teve uma noite mal dormida... posso não saber muito sobre declarações... mas acho que isso não seria nada romântico...

Antes que Kiba pudesse fazer qualquer coisa Hymura já havia sumido na escuridão entre as árvores, deixando-o ali sozinho, mas as palavras de Hymura ajudaram Kiba a se decidir e com uma gostosa sensação de alivio o rapaz desperta seu cão e volta para sua casa, sorrindo. Na manhã seguinte, ao se encontrar com Ino, Kiba revela seus sentimentos a mesma, que acaba por correspondê-lo, com um amor, que como a própria Ino sempre diz, "body and soul".

Estúdio Uzumaki's Future...

Kiba; - E foi isso.

Enzan; - Interessante, nunca imaginaria a Lua dando conselhos desse tipo.

Hymura; - #joga pedaço de pau na testa do Enzan#

Enzan; - #com um galo# - Desculpe, Hymura-san. Bem, agora que vocês contaram a história de vocês, podem ir.

Kiba; - Tchau Mamãe.

Ino; - Adeus meus fans, escrevam para mim.

Enzan; - #gota# - Bem, agora vamos receber o outro casal. Entre Neji e Tenten.

Neji e Tenten são recebidos no palco com aplausos da platéia.

Enzan; - Bem, vamos direto ao ponto. Conte-nos como começou a relação de vocês.

Tenten; - Foi assim...

Capítulo 14/5

Especial de 100 Reviews

Casal Tenten e Neji

O que o Byakugan não é capaz de ver

Enquanto procuravam por Naruto e Hinata, o grupo de busca, liderado por Kakashi, acaba por ouvir uma grande explosão, suspeitando que fossem os dois e temendo que Naruto tivesse voltado a se transformado eu raposa, o grupo vai em direção da explosão, mas a cena que viram ao chegar no local, ficaria marcada em suas mentes para sempre, em meio a uma paisagem completamente destruída, estavam os corpos de Uzumaki Naruto e Hyuuga Hinata. Os corpos se encontravam lado a lado, de mãos dadas, talvez chegasse a ser uma cena bela se não significasse uma perda terrível para todos que se encontravam ali. Com uma grande tristeza e em meio ao choro desesperado de Sakura e os gritos de fúria de Sasuke, Neji se aproxima do corpo de sua prima, sua companheira de time o acompanhava, aparentemente lutando para não deixar as lagrimas em seus olhos derramarem. A visão de sua prima morta, era dolorosa para o rapaz, uma enorme sensação de impotência tomou conta do rapaz, quando pequeno havia jurado protege-la com a própria vida se preciso, mas, o que ele havia feito para proteger sua prima? Nada, desde a morte de seu pai todo que o jovem fazia era descontar suas magoas e frustrações na garota, se divertia a vendo sofrer, fazia com que a garota se sentisse inferior, se aproveitava da bondade da pequena para maltrata-la, sabia que se fizesse isso com qualquer outro Hyuuga da família principal seria severamente punido, mas com Hinata era diferente, Hinata gostava de seu primo e não importava quantas vezes ele a maltratasse ou humilhasse, ela sempre o perdoava, sempre. Ele já quase havia matado-a uma vez, fora pouco antes de descobrir a verdade sobre a morte de seu pai, se lembrava bem da sensação que teve quando soube que maltratava sua prima injustamente por todos aqueles anos e a partir dali, jurara que iria se redimir, ia cumprir com a promessa que havia feito a seu pai, e que mudaria seu jeito de ser e agir, aos poucos ele havia conseguido aquilo, passara a tratar sua prima melhor e conseguira se tornar uma pessoa mais forte para poder protegê-la, mas não fora forte o bastante e agora sua prima estava ali, caída aos seus pés, morta, não havia como salva-la, não se trás de volta aqueles que morrem, aquela era uma realidade terrível para os que estavam ali, mas era pior ainda para ele. Neji se sentia fraco, se sentia um fracassado, um derrotado, mas demonstrar sentimentos, como alegria ou dor, não eram da natureza de Hyuuga Neji, Kiba, Tenten e ate mesmo Shino podia estar expressando toda a sua dor e tristeza pela perda de sua querida amiga, mas ele não. Neji permaneceria inexpressivo, frio e aparentando tranqüilidade, por mais que internamente fosse completamente o oposto do que expressava, ele jamais demonstraria, não era de seu feitio demonstrar "fraquezas".

Lentamente o rapaz se abaixa próximo ao corpo de sua prima, soltando a mão dela da de Naruto e pegando seu corpo pequenino e delicado no colo, o corpo de Hinata pendia inerte nos braços de Neji, a face, quase sempre corada, estava pálida e sem vida, mas mesmo assim, a impressão que o rapaz tinha ao olhar o rosto de sua prima era de que a qualquer instante a jovem abriria seus olhos, mostrando aqueles orbes perolados sempre transbordando de bondade e timidez, iria rir da cara dele e dizer que tudo aquilo não passara de uma brincadeira, que estava apenas fingindo, a informação de que aqueles olhos nunca mais voltariam a se abrir e que aqueles lábios, agora gélidos e sem cor, jamais voltariam a sorrir gentilmente como antes parecia não conseguir ser processada pelo cérebro do rapaz, aquilo era horrível e doloroso de mais para se aceitar, se virando para os que estavam ali, Neji se pronuncia no tom mais frio que conseguia naquele momento:

Neji; - Vamos voltar.

Enquanto Sasuke pegava o corpo de Naruto e Kakashi o de Kisame, Tenten se aproxima de seu companheiro, diferente de todos ali, a jovem o conhecia muito bem, sabia que por trás de toda aquela frieza, o amigo estava sofrendo muito e assim que os dois se encontravam um pouco mais afastados dos outros ela sussurra para o rapaz:

Tenten; - Neji...

Neji; - Eu fracassei Tenten... – #Neji sussurra para a amiga, enquanto mantinha seus olhos sobre o corpo inerte de sua prima# – ...jurei que sempre a protegeria mesmo que isso custasse a minha vida e não fui capaz nem de encontra-la a tempo.

Tenten; - Neji não foi culpa sua... a Hinata...

Neji; - Temos que voltar para a vila.

Apos interromper Tenten pela segunda vez, Neji da um salto para o alto de uma árvore e segue em direção de Konoha, sendo seguido por Kakashi e os outros.

Neji não comparecera ao enterro de Hinata, nem mesmo estava presente quando os nomes, dela e o de Naruto, foram acrescentados no memorial dos shinobis mortos em combate, Tenten estava preocupada com o amigo, não sabia o efeito que a perda de Hinata poderia causar ao rapaz.

Por meses Tenten vira seu colega chegar atrasado aos treinos com o time, ganhar uma aparência abatida e fantasmagórica. Não importava o quanto ela e Lee perguntassem, Neji não dizia nada, o rapaz passara a falar cada vez menos e a lutar com cada vez mais raiva e ferocidade, cobrava cada vez mais de si mesmo e exigia o máximo de seu corpo, gastando chakra sem necessidade. O estado de Neji deixava seus amigos tristes e preocupados, mas de todos Tenten era que mais se preocupava com o companheiro, que se mantinha cada vez mais distantes dos amigos, ela não podia permitir que aquilo continuasse e no final de mais um treino, com o time, a garota, junto com Rock Lee, o outro companheiro de time de Neji, acaba "cercando" o amigo quando este pegava o caminho para o território Hyuuga:

Tenten; - Neji... – #ela o chama enquanto formava uma "barreira" como Lee, bloqueado o caminho de Neji# – Está tudo bem...?

Lee; - O que esta acontecendo com você Neji? – #pergunta Lee com toda a sua "primavera da juventude" e energia inesgotável# – Você tem chegado atrasado aos treinos, não tem esbanjado mais todo aquele seu ar superioridade... nem parece com o antigo Neji... meu eterno rival... vamos... – #Lee da um salto para trás e se coloca em posição de luta, mantendo o corpo ereto, um braço nas costas, com o punho mechado e o outro esticado na direção de Neji, enquanto o "fogo da juventude" ardia em seus olhos# – Lute comigo como sempre fizemos, você nunca recusa uma luta comigo!!!!

Tenten acaba por balançar a cabeça, suspirando cansada e revirando os olhos, não importava a situação, parecia que para Lee, tudo se resolvia com uma boa luta, mas ela sabia, que mesmo com aquele jeito extravagante e energético, o garoto de cabelo em forma de cuia, estava apenas tentando ajudar seu amigo, pois se importava com Neji, afinal, os dois eram eternos rivais, mas também, melhores amigos.

Neji que ate então estava parado observando os companheiros acaba por lançar um olhar gélido aos dois, pouco antes de continuar seu caminho passando direto pelos colegas e apenas sussurrando para estes:

Neji; - O que acontece ou deixa de acontecer comigo não é da conta de vocês...

Ao passar por Tenten, Neji não pode deixar de encarar a garota, ela lhe lançava um olhar preocupado e aquilo o fez se sentir um pouco mal pelo modo arrogante com que falaram com os amigos, mas ele não voltaria atrás, Hyuuga Neji não pedia desculpas, não se arrependia de nada do que fazia ou deixava de fazer. Sendo assim, Neji apenas seguiu seu caminho, deixando os companheiros sozinhos, observando-o ficar cada vez mais distante, ate desaparecer de vez. Suspirando tristemente, Lee balança a cabeça decepcionado e segue seu caminho para casa, resmungando inconformado:

Lee; - Ele nunca recusou uma luta comigo... o que deu no Neji?

Logo Tenten se encontrava sozinha, no campo de treinamento, ainda observando o caminho pelo qual Neji havia sumido de um modo tão distraído que nem ao menos percebera quando dois vultos surgiram atrás de si, ate que um dos estranhos se pronuncia, assustando-a:

????; - Bah... Hyuuga idiota... porque Tsunade-sama sempre nos manda para as missões mais entediastes, não somos babás de Jounins deprimidos... se fosse pelo menos para seguir o Enzan-kun não seria tão chato...

????; - Você reclama de mais Mikaro...

Tenten se vira para encarar aqueles dois "seres não identificados" e acaba por ter uma visão nada comum. Uma das garotas (Mikaro) possuía cabelos negros e cacheados, de aparência perfeita, seus olhos, que focavam irritados, a companheira ao seu lado, eram de um tom azul, da cor do céu a cima delas. Apesar de aparentar ter 17 anos (lembrando que isso aconteceu há 9 anos atrás), a garota tinha um corpo evoluído, mas num perfeito equilíbrio, resumindo, um corpo invejável e em sua testa, havia uma marca que parecia com uma lua, algo bem diferente e interessante. A outra garota, aparentava a mesma idade, tinham cabelos castanhos, longos e encaracolados, presos um rabo-de-cavalo alto, sua pele era alva, livre de qualquer marca e seus olhos eram de um verde translúcido, algo bem incomum para Tenten, mas o que a garota estranhara não era a aparência das meninas e sim o que vestiam. Apesar de ter deixado bem claro que não estavam gostando nem um pouco de Neji, as duas usavam, blusas simples, que ficavam ate 3 dedos acima do umbigo e que tinham nelas estampadas os dizeres: "AMAMOS HYUUGA NEJI" e nas mangas uma sigla: "FCN" que ela reconhecera como sendo: "FÃ CLUBE DO NEJI".

Tenten; - Quem... quem são vocês? – #pergunta ainda chocada por não ter notado a presença das duas antes#.

Mikaro; - Ta... ate parece que você também gostou de ter que dar uma de babá Mayura... – #continua a tal Mikaro, ignorando Tenten, se virando para a companheira e batendo com o dedo indicador no peito dela, enquanto colocava uma mão sobre a cintura perfeita#.

Tenten; - Ei... – #Tenten fala um pouco mais alto, tentando chamar a atenção das duas#.

Mayura; - Admito que não me agrade muito, mas são ordens diretas de Tsunade-sama... temos que cumpri-las – #responde a garota chamada Mayura, num tom bondoso# – Mikaro... gostaria que parasse de me cutucar, esta me incomodando... – #acrescenta, se referindo as constantes cutucadas que Mikaro dava em seu peito#.

Tenten; - Ei... – #volta a chamar Tenten#.

Mikaro; - Diz isso para alguém que se importa... – #rebate a garota cutucando sua companheira ainda mais, apenas para irritá-la, sua atitude lembrava a de uma criança#.

Tenten; - Ei... – #Tenten começa a se irritar, ela estava sendo obviamente ignorada#.

Mayura; - Aff... você é tão infantil Mikaro... Aja de acordo com sua idade... – #Mayura resmunga enquanto segura a mão da companheira, para impedi-la de continuar com aquilo#.

Tenten; - Ei... – #Tenten lutava para se controlar, mas uma veia já latejava em sua testa#.

Mikaro; - Eu não sou infantil... – #resmunga Mikaro com uma voz manhosa, enquanto cruzava os braços e fazia bico#.

Tenten; - SERÁ QUE DAVA PARA ME DAREM ATENÇÃO... EU TO TENTANDO FAZER UMA PERGUNTA AQUI... – #Tenten finalmente caba perdendo o controle e gritando com as duas, que finalmente dão atenção a jovem, que conta ate 10 para se acalmar e depois volta a perguntar num tom mais calmo# – Afinal de contas quem são vocês?

Mayura; - Yureei Mayura... – #responde a garota de cabelos longos e castanhos, dando um sorriso amigável a Tenten# – E a bicuda aqui ao lado se chama Yamatto Mikaro...

Mikaro; - Bah!... Prefiro ser bicuda à estressada como a garota panda... – #rebate Mikaro se referindo aos dois coques que prendiam o cabelo de Tenten e que mais lembravam a orelhas de panda, enquanto fazia um bico ainda maior#.

Tenten; - Por acaso vieram aqui só para me irritar? – #Pergunta Tenten, enquanto uma veia latejava em sua testa#.

Mayura; - Eu sinto muito por minha companheira. Ao contrario do seu corpo, o cérebro parou de evoluir quando ela fez 10 anos... – #se desculpa Mayura fazendo uma pequena reverencia para Tenten#.

Mikaro; - Baka... – #Mikaro acaba dando um cascudo na cabeça de Mayura enquanto esta se desculpava com Tenten#. – Para de enrolar e vamos acabar logo com isso, temos menos de 1 hora antes que o Hyuuga saia de novo.

Tenten; - Para duas fãs do Neji vocês não parecem gostar muito dele... – #comenta Tenten achando aquelas duas, cada vez mais estranhas#.

Mikaro; - Como se um dia eu fosse ser fã do Hyuuga retardado... – #resmunga Mikaro parecendo ofendida# - ...sou muito mais o Enzan-kun... – #completa com um olhar sonhador#.

Tenten; - Mas então por que...

Mayura; - Nos fomos mandadas por Tsunade-sama para vigiar Hyuuga Neji... – #Mayura interrompe Tenten antes que esta completasse a pergunta# - ...mas você deve saber que não é um trabalho fácil vigiar um portador do Byakugan... então o único jeito de fazer com que um Hyuuga não te veja e se disfarçar de algo que ele normalmente ignore...

Mikaro; - Neji detesta as fãs dele... tanto quando eu detesto dar uma de babá ninja... – #continua Mikaro, se aproximando um pouco mais de Tenten e tomando um ar irritado# – Ele ignora automaticamente todo ser que use uma blusa de seu fã clube... e é assim que temos vigiado o Hyuuga por longos 5 meses...

Mayura; - Essa missão devia ser sigilosa, mas a Mikaro...

Mikaro; - Eu não nasci para ser babá ta legal... – #Mikaro acaba falando por cima de Mayura mais uma vez# - ... e alem do mais... a garota panda aqui é a única que pode resolver logo essa situação... só assim isso acaba logo e ficaremos livres dessa missão idiota... – #resmunga Mikaro mal humorada#.

Mayura; - Mikaro... essa missão deveria ser apenas de nos suas... não é certo nos ped...

Tenten; - Eu ajudo... – #fora a vez de Tenten interromper Mayura, a garota encarava as duas ninjas com um olhar determinado#.

Mayura; - Olha... eu não acho uma boa...

Mikaro; - Ótimo! – #mais uma vez Mayura acaba sendo interrompida, enquanto uma animada Mikaro começava a contar a situação de Neji para Tenten# - ...já faz 5 meses que o Hyuuga começou com isso... suspeitamos que ele tenha ficado muito perturbado com a morte da prima e para poder esquecê-la ele aumentou os seus treinos diários de 8 horas, para 13 horas por dia... – #enquanto Mikaro revelava os fatos a Tenten, esta começa a ficar cada vez mais preocupada, não era humanamente possível treinar por tantas horas sem parar, isso esgotaria o chakra de qualquer um# - ...apos os treinos o Hyuuga passa 6 longas horas na biblioteca da família principal, tentando aprender qualquer técnica ou jutsu do clã que possa deixá-lo mais forte... o que deixa ao Hyuuga apenas 4 horas parar que seu corpo se recupere...

Mayura; - Neji vai acabar morrendo se não fizermos nada... – #acrescenta Mayura suspirando derrotada, agora que Mikaro havia contado tudo aquilo a Tenten, ela não podia fazer mais nada alem de acrescentar mais algumas coisas que achava que fosse importante, para Tenten, saber# – Tsunade-sama nos deu ordens de vigiá-lo, esperar uma brecha para levá-lo ao hospital de Konoha para ser tratado, mas dentro do território Hyuuga é impossível você seqüestrar alguém e sair vivo de lá... e o Hyuuga não chega nem a cochilar entre um treino e outro, não conseguimos fazer nada ate agora... do jeito que vai indo... quando pudermos fazer algo, já será tarde...

Mal Mayura havia terminado de falar e Tenten já se afastava delas correndo, sumindo entre as árvores, pelo caminho onde, ates, Neji havia passado. Mikaro mantinha seus braços cruzados enquanto observava o caminho por onde Tenten havia desaparecido, com uma expressão de satisfação, o contrario dei Mayura, que apesar do sorriso constante em sua face, tinha um olhar preocupado:

Mayura; - Mikaro... será que isso foi uma boa idéia? – #pergunta para a colega#.

Mikaro; - Claro que sim Yuu... agora tudo que temos que fazer é relaxar... que a garota panda vai resolver... – #Mikaro responde confiante, enquanto colocava as duas mãos sobre a cabeça e sorria animadamente# – agora... tava pensando... já faz 5 meses que não paramos um minuto... que tal a gente chamar o Enzan-kun e irmos tomar um sorvete?

????; - E que tal as duas se lembrarem quem esta no comando dessa missão...

Uma voz masculina soou irritada atrás das meninas que ficam estáticas, com uma expressão de "agora ferrou". Lentamente Mayura e Mikaro se viram na direção do rapaz que falava com elas, um jovem de olhos e cabelos negros, dono de uma estatura mediana, observava as garotas com uma expressão de pouco amigo. Diferente das duas garotas que se vestiam como típicas fãs de Hyuuga Neji, o rapaz usava apenas uma blusa preta por baixo da jaqueta ninja, uma calça verde escura e uma bandana de Suna.

????; - Por que Gaara-sama me mandou para uma missão tão idiota? – #resmunga o ninja enquanto se aproximava de Mayura e Mikaro que davam um passo para trás para cada posso que ele dava para perto delas# - ...olhem aqui... eu fui designado pela Hokage de vocês para liderar esta equipe... de quem foi à idéia de contar uma missão sigilosa para a garota esquisita com orelhas de panda?

Mayura aponta para Mikaro, enquanto permitia que seu sorriso habitual voltasse a sua face, esperando que não acabasse sobrando para ela.

Mikaro; - Obrigado Yuu... – #agradece Mikaro irônica#.

????; - Eu devia ter imaginado... – #o Jounin volta a resmungar enquanto suspirava cansado, logo ele voltava a encarar as duas e continua num tom autoritário# – Muito bem... agora que o estrago já foi feito não á mais nada que possamos fazer sobre isso... mas não é hora de relaxar... já perdemos tempo de mais aqui... as duas tem um Hyuuga para vigiar... VÃO...

Mikaro/Mayura; - HAI OSAKAWA-SAN!!!

Em instantes as duas jovens somem dali, deixando Osakawa sozinho, dando mais um suspiro cansado este faz alguns in's e some num pequeno redemoinho de areia.

Já fazia algum tempo que Tenten havia falado com as duas estranhas no campo de treinamento, ela havia procurado por Neji por toda parte, pois quando fora a mansão Hyuuga havia sido informada que este havia saindo, no entanto Neji parecia não estar em lugar nenhum de Konoha, nem nos campos de treinamentos conhecidos pela jovem. Ficando cada vez mais preocupada com seu companheiro, Tenten acaba voltando ao território Hyuuga, se sentando em frente ao majestoso portão de entrada e por ali permanecera, enquanto esperava por um sinal de vida de Neji. Algumas horas depois a garota sente um chakra se aproximar e ao levantar a cabeça, que mantinha apoiada sobre os braços, pode ver Neji se aproximando pelo mesmo caminho ao qual ela havia passado horas atrás. O rapaz estava com uma aparência horrível, suas vestes sempre impecáveis, estavam sujas, rasgadas, surrada e ensopadas de suor, seus cabelos estavam bagunçados, seu rosto e sua pele branca, manchados de terra e lama. A garota se levanta assustada, podia ver enormes olheiras nos olhos do rapaz, sinais de quem não dormia direito há dias, a garota queria correr ate Neji, abraça-lo e pedir para que ele parasse, se sentia desesperada, não agüentava vê-lo naquele estado, mas conhecia Neji muito bem e sabia que ele não a ouviria, se ela agisse daquele modo, então Tenten força um sorriso em sua face preocupada e vai ate o rapaz, que caminhava lentamente ate ela, mas aparentemente não havia notado a presença da mesma ainda:

Tenten; - Yo... Neji-kun...

Neji; - Tenten?! – #o garoto parecia surpreso por vê-la# – O que você faz por aqui?

Tenten; - Que pergunta mais idiota... – #diz a garota rindo alto, de um modo bem forçado, mas o rapaz parecia não ter notado#. – Te procurando é claro... ou você já se esqueceu que nos sempre treinamos juntos nesse horário? Você tem escapado nesses últimos dias... mas não vai fazer o mesmo hoje... – #Tenten cruza os braços e força um sorriso convencido, pois sabia que o rapaz detestava quando ela sorria daquele jeito para ele#. – Estou começando a achar que esta com medo de me enfrentar...

Neji; - Eu tinha me esquecido... – #responde o garoto parecendo nem liga para as provocações de Tenten, algo que não era comum, ele nunca fora de deixar provocações passarem em branco#. – Vamos então Tenten... – #Neji volta a se virar e começa a se afastar de Tenten, seguindo em direção ao campo de treinamento#.

Tenten; - Espera Neji!!! – #Tenten logo corre para alcançá-lo, iria falar com ele durante o treino e não poderia falhar#.

Neji e Tenten passaram o resto da tarde juntos e sozinhos, treinando defesa, a jovem pode notar que seu companheiro já estava com pouco chakra e a todo momento desejava parar, preferia morrer ao ter que ver Neji sofrendo, isso porque a jovem o amava, desde os 12 anos de idade ela cultivava uma amor pelo rapaz, mas nem mesmo com o Byakugan Neji havia conseguido enxergar isso, o que era um pouco frustrante parar a jovem, no entanto, aquele momento não era para se perder pensando em seu amor, que julgava ser platônico, ela tinha que ajudar seu amigo, tinha que fazer o Hyuuga parar com aquilo, mas puxar conversa com Neji não era algo fácil. Enquanto isso, Mayura e Mikaro andavam por Konoha a procura de Neji, como haviam demorado demais para ir atrás do garoto, acabaram se perdendo do mesmo e agora estavam ocupadas fugindo de Osakawa que parecia perigosamente disposto a matá-las. Voltando ao campo de treinamento, Tenten já estava exausta e podia ver que Neji também, mas o rapaz não parecia disposto a parar, e o pior de tudo, é que ela ainda não havia conseguido falar com ele.

Neji; - Ei Tenten... acho melhor parar... você parece cansada... – #comenta o rapaz observando a garota que agora estava num estado tão deplorável quanto o dele#.

Tenten; - Hai... preciso descansar... – #responde Tenten se sentando próxima a uma árvore e vendo nas palavras de Neji uma brecha para poder conversar com ele# – e você Neji, está pior que eu... é melhor você parar também...

Neji; - Não. – #foi à resposta fria do garoto, enquanto este mantinha um olhar fixo sobre o chão# – eu sou fraco de mais, não tenho forças nem para proteger alguém, tenho que continuar, não posso parar.

Tenten; - Neji você...

Antes que Tenten pudesse dizer qualquer coisa milhares de kunais e shurikens foram jogadas na direção de Neji e tudo que a menina pode fazer foi se levantar em um salto e correr na direção do rapaz, enquanto este girava o corpo, usando a barreira de chakra do clã Hyuuga, o Hakkeshou Kaiten, para rechaçar todas as armas. Logo Tenten o alcança e se vira bem a tempo de ver 15 jounins, da vila oculta do Som, fechar o cerco sobre eles, e os encurralarem no meio daquela área de treinamento deserta, parecia uma luta covarde, 15 Jounin contra uma Chunnin e um Jounin, mas aquele pequeno exercito mal sabia com quem estavam lidando, mesmo cansados Neji e Tenten não eram oponentes fáceis de se derrotar.

Jounnin; - Matem...

Foi tudo que um dos Jounins, aparentemente o líder, disse antes que Neji e Tenten fossem cobertos por um mar de ninjas, mas logo reagiram ao ataque.

Neji; - Hakke Kuushou – #estendendo o chakra de seu corpo, com um movimento de mão, Neji atinge um oponente, que sai dali voando, levando mais 2 consigo#.

E assim a luta se seguiu, Neji e Tenten lutavam sem parar, gastando o pouco chakra que lhes restava, a jovem podia ver o Byakugan de Neji sumir e voltar à face do rapaz, ele já estava no seu limite e ainda faltavam alguns ninjas a derrotar. Enquanto cravava uma kunai no pescoço de um adversário, matando-o na hora, Tenten grita para Neji, dando um grande salto para o alto, tirando dois pergaminhos do bolsa de kunais.

Tenten; - NEJI SE AFASTE!!

Neji aplica o Jyuuken em mais 3 adversários e se afasta do grupo de ninjas o mais rápido que pode, mantendo os olhos fixos em Tenten, conhecia aquela técnica, era difícil sair vivo dela, ate ele já tivera muitas dificuldades em bloquear aquele jutsu.

Tenten; - Soushouryuu – #Tenten usa uma convocação com seus pergaminhos, "voando" com eles em volta, invocando armas como foices, kunais, shurikens e outras e jogando nos adversários, que não tiveram a menor chance de escapar#.

Em questão de instantes todos estava no chão, mortos. Neji se aproxima lentamente de alguns para verificar se havia tido algum sobrevivente, mas não havia, Tenten havia eliminado todos os Jounins que tinham restado. Quando Tenten volta a tocar o chão Neji desativa seu Byakugan, não por vontade própria, mas por falta de chakra, ele tenta se levantar, mas suas pernas não o obedeciam, estava fraco de mais, seu corpo estava esgotado e não podia mais sustentar o próprio peso. Tenten percebe aquilo e faz uma expressão preocupada, ia se aproximar de Neji, mas esse a encara lhe dando um sorriso, que era raro vindo dele, e tirando o fôlego da jovem, enquanto dizia:

Neji; - Podia ter deixado um vivo, assim saberíamos porque estavam nos atacando...

Tenten; - Hehehe... gomen Neji... sabe que não sou de deixar sobreviventes – responde sorrindo de volta para o rapaz.

O corpo de Neji começa a tremer por causa da falta de chakra e o rapaz se vê obrigado a colocar as mãos no chão, olhando para este enquanto o via entrar e sair de foco, Tenten estava preocupada. Quando estava prestes a ir ate o rapaz, a garota sente um chakra inimigo e pode ver varias kunais e shurikens serem arremessadas na direção de Neji.

Tenten; - NEJI CUIDADO!!!!

O garoto se vira a tempo de ver as kunais e shurikens se aproximando, seu corpo não se movia, não tinha como escapar, não restava chakra para se defender, ele iria morrer. Tudo que Neji pode fazer foi fechar os olhos esperando pela dor de milhares de armas perfurando seu corpo, mas essa dor não veio, e tudo que Neji pode sentir fora gotas quentes caírem sobre seu rosto. Ao abrir seus olhos o rapaz pode ver Tenten, sobre ele, encarando-o com um sorriso no rosto, o sangue escorrendo dos lábios rubros, nas costas, pernas e braços, um mar de kunais e shurikens. O sangue que saia dos lábios de Tenten, caiam diretamente no rosto de Neji, mas ela não ligava, naquele momento pouco importava a dor e o fato de que iria morrer, Neji estava bem, estava vivo e era isso que importava. O corpo de Tenten cede e ela acaba caindo de lado, sendo segurada por Neji, que tremia e parecia assustado.

Neji; - Louca... – #exclama ele com uma expressão apavorada na face, que sempre fora tão fria e inexpressiva# – ...por que?

Com um grande esforço Tenten estica se braço e deposita sua mão, delicadamente, sobre o rosto de Neji, limpando o próprio sangue que havia caído no rosto do rapaz e responde numa voz fraca e rouca, quase inaudível:

Tenten; - Tente... ver com o... o seu Byakugan...

Tenten da um sorriso fraco para Neji, pouco antes de perder a consciência nos braços do rapaz, Neji tenta se levantar, por mais desesperador que o estado te Tenten fosse, o ataque que haviam sofrido só provava que ainda havia um inimigo vivo e ele estava em algum lugar escondido entre as árvores ou arbustos, mas onde? Neji fica observando tudo em volta, mas não sabia onde o adversário estava, já que não conseguia ativar seu Byakugan, não havia como localiza-lo. Em meio ao silencio que dominava aquele campo de treinamento, Neji ouviu um barulho de galho quebrando e, sacando uma kunai, ele direciona seu olhar para a fonte dos ruídos, de lá, saiu um Jounin que ele reconhecera como sendo o líder daquele grupo, o homem tinha os olhos fechado, o que Neji achara estranho. O Jounin caminha alguns passos para frente, pouco antes de cair pesadamente sobre o chão, morto, Neji não entendera nada ate ver uma jovem de longos cabelos castanhos, vestindo uma blusinha do fã clube de Neji, saltar de uma árvore para o chão, se aproximar do corpo e verificar se havia algum sinal de vida, após constatar que o homem se encontrava morto à garota olha para a direção do local de onde o Jounin havia saído e diz:

Mayura; - Que ótimo Mikaro... você matou ele... – #apesar do sorriso constante na face, a voz da jovem mostrava claramente que ela estava repreendendo a tal Mikaro# - ...agora como vamos saber o que eles queria com os dois?

Mikaro; - Ah... cala boca Yuu... – #grita uma garota de cabelos cacheados e negros. Ela também usava uma camisa do fã clube de Neji e em uma das mãos uma senbon completamente suja de sangue# - ...Ele estava prestes a matar o cegueta ali... – #grita apontando para Neji, que sente uma de suas sobrancelhas se erguer ao ouvir ser chamado de "cegueta", mas Mikaro pareceu não dar a mínima# - ... se ele não fosse um retardado mental eu não teria que protege-lo... ai Deus... – #a garota olha para o céu como se falasse com alguém lá de cima# - ...por que todo Hyuuga não pode ser como o Enzan-kun...

Osakawa; - Enzan-kun... Enzan-kun... por que você não entra logo no fã clube dele...

Um rapaz de cabelos e olhos negros surge em meio a um redemoinho de areia, parando ao lado de Mikaro e olhando a irritado, enquanto mantinha os braços cruzados.

Mikaro; - O Enzan-kun tem um fã clube, Osakawa-san? – #pergunta a garota com os olhos brilhando#.

Osakawa; - Eu mereço... – #Osakawa possa as mãos sobre o rosto, tentando manter a calma, mas aquelas garotas sabiam tira-lo do sério# – chega de ficarem falando besteira...não estão vendo que a garota com orelhas de panda esta ferida?

Mayura; - Tenten senhor... o nome dela é Tenten... – #o corrige Mayura enquanto se aproxima de Tenten e consta, aliviada, que esta ainda estava vida#. – se a levarmos ao hospital de Konoha ainda podemos salva-la.

Osakawa; - Então o que estão esperando?... – #pergunta Osakawa ainda aparentando irritação, se Mayura e Mikaro não tivessem perdido Neji de vista, certamente eles não estariam naquela situação# - Yureei leve a Tenten daqui rápido.

Mayura; - Hai Osakawa-san... – #responde Mayura, enquanto de aproxima mais de Tenten, que ainda estava nos braços de Neji, que parecia relutante em solta-la, mas a jovem de cabelos castanhos sorri para o rapaz e diz, enquanto tira Tenten de seus braços com delicadeza# – não se preocupe Neji-san... vou cuidar bem dela.

Fazendo alguns in's Mayura some em um redemoinho de folhas, levando Tenten consigo. Sentindo-se aliviado por saber que Tenten estava sendo levada ao hospital de Konoha, Neji começa a se levantar.

Osakawa; - Ei... você... – #Osakawa chama a atenção de Neji, indo até ele# – Não se mecha, você gastou chakra de mais... – #ele se vira para Mikaro que o seguia de perto# – Yamatto, leve o Hyuuga para o hospital...

Mikaro; - Droga sempre sobra para mim... – #resmunga Mikaro se adiantando e indo ate Neji, mas este não deixa que esta o toque#.

Neji; - Não... eu não preciso ir para o hospital... tenho que treinar mais... ainda sou muito fraco...

Mikaro; - Seu idiota... retardado... – #diz Mikaro irritada# – você é mais forte do que imagina... esta há 5 meses treinando como um condenado e ainda não morreu... acho bom você calar essa boca e me deixar leva-lo comigo... – #a garota mostra os punhos para Neji, lançando-lhe um olhar assassino# – ou eu vou fazer com que você precise ir ao hospital...

Neji; - Huh... – #Neji da um sorriso frio para Mikaro, deixando a garota mais irritada do que já estava# - ...suas ameaças não me assus...

Antes que Neji completasse aquela frase, o rapaz leva um forte soco na boca do estomago e acaba por perder a consciência, caindo nos braços de Osakawa, que fora o autor do soco.

Osakawa; - Essas pessoas de Konoha me irritam...

Mikaro; - Boa Osakawa-san... – #diz Mikaro animada, tinha adorado ver Osakawa nocautear Neji sem a menor dificuldade# - ...agora sim to achando você um cara legal... não é tão imprestável quanto eu pensava...

Osakawa; - Cale-se Yamatto... – #responde o rapaz enquanto passa Neji para Mikaro# – leve-o logo daqui... ah! – #acrescenta# – se Tsunade-sama perguntar...

Mikaro; - Ele já estava desacordado quando o achei... – #responde Mikaro piscando para Osakawa, enquanto fazia uns in's e sumia num redemoinho de folhas#.

Osakawa; - É... – #comenta Osakawa a se ver sozinho# – Até que elas não são tão chatas quando eu pensava... – #com um sorriso na face o rapaz também faz alguns in's e some dali, afinal, alguém tinha que chamar a "equipe de limpeza" para tirar aqueles corpos dali#.

Dois meses se passaram deis do incidente, Neji já estava recuperado, mas não tinha permissão de sair do hospital, no entanto, era constantemente visitado por Lee e Gai, alem de Mikaro, Mayura e Osakawa, que fora obrigado a ficar mais alguns dias para terminar o relatório da missão e entrega-lo a Tsunade e esperar a boa vontade desta, de ler o relatório e libera-lo para voltar a Suna. Neji havia conseguido superar a perda de Hinata graças à ajuda de Lee e de Tenten, que havia deixado Neji inculcado com suas ultimas palavras, antes de perder a consciência, "Tente ver com o seu Byakugan". Ele não sabia o que a garota queria dizer com aquilo, não sabia o que ela queria que ele visse, por isso havia aceitado sem reclamar a ordem de permanecer no hospital, assim, poderia fazer a pergunta que tanto o atormentava, a Tenten, quando esta acordasse. Enquanto Neji estava perdido em pensamentos, a porta de seu quarto é aberta e o rapaz ouve a voz, que para ele era irritante, de Mikaro:

Mikaro; - Ainda perdido em pensamentos sobre a garota panda? – #pergunta a garota entrando no quarto sem ao menos pedir permissão a Neji#.

Osakawa; - Não conseguiu descobrir o que ela quis lhe dizer Neji-san? – #pergunta Osakawa, entrando no quarto atrás de Mikaro, os dois haviam virado amigos de uns tempos para cá, mas ainda vivia soltando farpas entre si#.

Neji; - O que eu deveria enxergar com o Byakugan? – #o garoto repete a pergunta que não saia de sua cabeça#.

Mikaro; - Você é mesmo um cego.. – #comenta Mikaro com uma expressão de "eu sei o que você não sabe... nana...nana...nana"# – Eu vivo te dizendo isso... mas to começando a achar que alem de cego você também é surdo... no entanto... – #acrescenta enquanto dava um sorriso confiante# – não me importo em repetir... se quer tanto saber... espere Tenten acordar e pergunte a ela...

Neji; - Irritante... – #resmunga Neji irritado, se referindo a Mikaro#.

Osakawa; - E infantil também... – #acrescenta Osakawa com uma expressão de "ninguém merece"#.

Mikaro; - Eu não sou infantil... – #Mikaro se defende com uma voz manhosa, enquanto cruzava os braços e fazia bico#.

Osakawa; - Hum... me desculpe interromper... – #Mayura entra no quarto com seu sorriso constante, enquanto olhava para Neji parecendo feliz# – Neji-san... Tsunade-sama disse que você pode visitar a Tenten-san...

Mikaro; - Do que adianta? – #retruca Mikaro olhando para Mayura# – ...como se a presença de Neji fosse acordar a garota panda...

Mayura; - Acho... que não custa tentar... – #responde Mayura mantendo o sorriso constante#.

Osakawa; - Eu concordo com a Yureei... deixa o Hyuuga ir visitar a companheira, Yamatto... – #diz Osakawa apoiando a idéia de Mayura#.

Mikaro; - Eu não to proibindo ninguém...- #diz Mikaro mexendo os ombros em sinal de que pouco se importava#. – Mas eu que não vou carregar o Hyuuga ate o quarto dela...

Neji; - Eu posso andar sozinho... – #diz Neji ficando de pé#.

Sendo guiado por Mayura e acompanhado por Mikaro e Osakawa, Neji segue pelos corredores ate que a garota acaba parando próxima a uma porta e abrindo esta. Neji entra pela mesma e a garota de cabelos longos fecha a porta atrás dele, ela e os outros acabaram por ficar do lado de fora do quarto, achando melhor deixar Neji sozinho com a amiga e vão embora dali. Neji entra pelo quarto e segue ate a cama onde se encontrava Tenten, o rapaz senta-se na cama ao lado dela, ficando próximo a janela, Tenten dormia serenamente, Neji queria muito que ela acorda-se, queria ver seus olhos castanhos mais uma vez, queria ver aquele sorriso único da garota e ouvir seus comentários sempre úteis, não gostava de admitir, mas sentia falta de estar com Tenten. Enquanto o rapaz se perdia em pensamentos, olhando o horizonte pela janela, não percebe que Tenten, aos poucos tentava abrir os olhos, ate ouvir a garota gemer. Neji encara Tenten surpreso, bem a tempo de ver a garota abrir os olhos, olhar o quarto a sua volta, parecendo levemente confusa, ate que seus olhos encontraram os de Neji, então a menina sorriu.

Tenten; - Yo... Neji-kun... – #o cumprimenta com uma voz fraca#.

Neji; - Tenten... você esta bem? – #pergunta o rapaz se aproximando um pouco mais da garota, já que sua voz soava baixo de mais, quando esta confirmou com a cabeça ele não se segura e acaba fazendo a pergunta que tanto o atormentava# - ...Tenten...o que eu deveria ver com o Byakugan que eu não vejo?

Com esforço, Tenten se senta e encara o rapaz, seus olhos perolados transmitiam preocupação e curiosidade, o rapaz estava tão próximo que ela podia sentir seu perfume, o perfume que ela tanto amava. Num movimento rápido a garota pega o colarinho da blusa de Neji, puxando-o para perto de si, fazendo com que seus rostos ficassem bem próximos e suas respirações de mesclassem.

Tenten; - Veja isto...

Tenten preenche o espaço que tinha entre eles e toma os lábios de Neji para si, num beijo apaixonado e ardente. No começo ela pode perceber a surpresa do rapaz, mas logo sentia este tocar seus lábios com a língua, como se pedisse permissão para entra, Tenten entreabre seus lábios e Neji começa a explorar toda a boca da garota, ate encontrar a língua desta e travar uma pequena "guerra" com a mesma.

Realmente são poucas as coisas que olhos como os de Neji não conseguem ver e uma delas era aquele sentimento cálido, um sentimento que trazia alegrias e tristezas, sorrisos e lagrimas. Um sentimento confuso, mas que ninguém era capaz de viver sem, um sentimento que o Byakugan não fora capaz de ver, o amor.

Estúdio de Uzumaki's Future

Enzan; - Linda a história. Agora cegueta e panda podem se retirar.

Neji; - Cegueta? - #veia saltando#

Tenten; - Panda? - #veia saltando#

Enzan; - O-ou

Neji e Tenten batem no Enzan ao mesmo tempo, e ele sai voando.

Osakawa; - Bem, melhor nós terminarmos isso.

Mayura; - Concordo.

Mikaro; - Enzaaaaaaaan.

Osakawa; - Aqui termina nosso especial de 100 reviews. Esperamos que tenham gostado. Tachimoshi Osakawa, ou Billiezin encerrando a transmissão.

00000000000000000000000000

Erros de Gravação

Capítulo Especial – 14/5

00000000000000000000000000

Enzan; - #entrando no palco e se senta em sua cadeira, atrás da mesa# - Obrigado obrigado. Bem, começando mais um especial Uzumaki's Future. O terceiro especial da história dessa fanfic. Hoje estarei recebendo em nosso programa quatro pessoas ou dois casais. Que entre o primeiro casal, Yamanaka Ino e Inuzuka Kiba.

Carinha das placas; - #liga a placa de Joguem Tomates e vaias".

Platéia; - Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu, SAI DAIIIIII, INUTIL. - #Jogando tomates#

Enzan; - CARINHA DAS PLACAS.

Carinha das Placas; - Eu não sou o carinha das placas, na verdade eu sou. - #tira disfarce#

Enzan; - ITACHI SEU DESGRAÇADO, DESLIGA ESSA PLACA.

Itachi; - OWNEEEED. - #Leva tomatada no olho# - QUEM FOI O DESGRAÇADO?

Sasuke; - Hauhauahuahuhau, OWNEEEEED.

Enzan; - CHEGAAAAAAAAAAAAA. - #Leva tomatada na cara# - Agora eu fiquei bravo. HORA DO BOTÃO VERMELHO. - #pega um controle com um botão vermelho enorme e aperta.#

Platéia; - #cadeiras somem, embaixo de todos aparece o penhasco e todos caem#

Itachi; - #olhando da beira do penhasco# - Hauhauhauaha, OWNEEEED.

Mikaro; - VOCÊ VAI JUNTO - #dá voadora no Itachi que rola barranco a baixo# - OWNEEEED.

000000000000000000000000000

Ino; - Acho que por hoje isso é tudo... – #conclui colocando uma ultima sacola na pilha que Kiba carregava, fazendo o mesmo ter que "dançar" pela rua para que as sacolas não caíssem#.

Kiba; - #Dançando o Tcha-Tcha-Tcha seguido de Macarena.#

Enzan; - KIBAAAAAAAAAA.

Kiba; - GOMENASAAAI, - (Desculpaaaaaaaa)

0000000000000000000000000000

Ino; - Viu Kiba, rir não dói não é? – #pergunta enquanto ajudava o rapaz a se levantar# – Você devia rir assim mais vezes, as pessoas ficam muito mais bonitas quando estão rindo de verdade... até mesmo você...

Kiba; - Ta falando que sou feio? – #pergunta o garoto parecendo indignado, enquanto se levanta com a ajuda de Ino#.

Ino; - Sim, por que? Quer brigar?

Kiba; - ORA SUAAAAAAA.

Enzan; - Kibaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

Kiba; - Mas você ouviu o que ela disse.

Enzan; - Hmmm, tem alguma coisa de errado com essa Ino... ME DIGA, O QUE É ADP.

Ino; - ADP? Apartamento de Patos? Ehh, digo, Owne... quer dizer éééé...

Enzan; - SAI DESSE HENGE AGORA ITACHI.

Itachi; - #sai do henge# - Mas foi divertido.

Mikaro; - I-TAAAAA-CHIIIIIIIIIII.

Itachi; - NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOO, PIEDADEEEEEEE.

Mikaro; - #Dá voadora no Itachi que atravessa toda Konoha#

Mikaro; - OWNEEED.

000000000000000000000000000000

Tenten; - Neji...

Neji; - Eu fracassei Tenten... – #Neji sussurra para a amiga, enquanto mantinha seus olhos sobre o corpo inerte de sua prima# – ...jurei que sempre a protegeria mesmo que isso custasse a minha vida e não fui capaz nem de encontra-la a tempo.

Itachi; - OWNED PRA VOCÊ CEGUETA.

Enzan; - ITACHI. - #laça o Itachi com a corda# - Owned pra você. - #joga ele para o alto, pula e dá uma voadora#

Itachi; - #vai parar em cima do penhasco# - OWNEEED PRA MIIIIiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiim.

000000000000000000000000000000

Fim dos Erros do Especial

000000000000000000000000000000

SHINOBI ZUKAN GOLDEN

000000000000000000000000000000

Essa cena aconteceu a muitos anos atrás, quando Naruto tinha 13 anos.

Hinata estava em uma das várias áreas de treinamento, treinando o Byakugan e o Jyuuken. Ao longe ele ouviu uma voz.

Naruto; - HINATAAAAA.

Hinata; - Na-Naruto-kun. - #vira para olhar ele... com o Byakugan ativo# - **"Aieeeeee, que cena constrangedora. As vezes eu queria ser cega pra não passar por isso"**

Passando por aquela área de treinamento estava Itachi, segurando uma bengalinha e usando óculos escuros, Hinata e Naruto começam a olha-lo. Ele para de frente para um tronco de arvore e começa a falar.

Itachi; - E ai Kisame. Todos estavam procurando por você. A reunião vai começar em breve. Vamos logo.

Tronco; - ...

Itachi; - KISAME, ANDA LOGO, ESTAMOS PERDENDO TEMPO.

Tronco; - ...

Itachi; - ENTÃO É ASSIM É? NÃO VAI FALAR COMIGO? ENTÃO FIQUE AI, RASTEJE, VIVA MISERAVELMENTE, SE AGARRE A VIDA, QUANDO QUISER ME RESPONDER VENHA ME PROCURAR. - #Vai embora#

Hinata/Naruto; - #gota#

Naruto; - Mas então, como tem passado?

Hinata; - **"Até que ter o Byakugan é bem melhor que ser cega."**

0000000000000000000000000000

Fim do Shinobi Zukan Golden

0000000000000000000000000000

Programa do Enzan SHINKAAAA (Evolui paraaaa) Uzumaki's Future Taimen (Entrevistas)

0000000000000000000000000000

Enzan; - Muito bem. Não sei daonde eu tirei essa idéia maluca, mas eu irei voltar com a parte de entrevistas do Programa do Enzan, agora com o nome Uzumaki's Future Taimen. O nosso convidado de hoje foi decidido por votação de duas pessoas, então recebo aqui ele, que ninguém conhece mas todo mundo admira... LÍDEEER DA AKATSUKIIIIII.

Platéia; - #aplaude#

Líder; - Hump.

Enzan; - Sente-se Senhor Líder.

Líder; - #senta no sofá# - Responda a minha pergunta, por que diabos eu estou aqui? Eu recebi uma denuncia que havia um Jinchuuriki aqui e como só estava eu na sede da Akatsuki eu decidi vir sozinho.

Enzan; - ... Bem, hoje eu irei entrevistar um dos seres mais poderosos do Anime todo. O Vilão que controla outros 8, e ninguém reclama.

Líder; - Eu vou embora. - #levanta#

Enzan; - NÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOO, POR FAVOR, A MINHA AUDIENCIA DEPENDE DE VOCÊ, DIZ QUE SIM, DIZ QUE SIM, SIIIIM?

Líder; - Bem, como eu não tenho mais nada para fazer na Akatsuki irei lhe dar essa honra.

Enzan; - AHÁ, SABIA QUE AQUELE LIVRO "Seja chato que nem o Kiko" SERVIRIA PARA ALGUMA COISA UM DIA. Muito bem, a primeira pergunta, como é a sua opinião sobre todos os membros da Akatsuki? Começando pelo Sasori.

Líder; - Aquele Pinóquio era um dos que eu mais confiava, mas depois que eu fiquei sabendo que ele morreu pra uma menina de 15 anos e uma velha de mais de 70 anos eu até achei bom ele ter morrido.

Enzan; - Bem... Deidara.

Líder; - Esse daí é um terror. Eu não faço idéia até hoje se é ele ou ela. Sem contar que aqueles passarinhos desgraçados já explodiu vários documentos importantes de dentro da Akatsuki. Eu odeio quando ele faz isso.

Enzan; - E o Kisame?

Líder; - Quando a prefeitura corta a água lá do nosso esconderijo por não pagarmos as contas, é uma droga agüentar ele gritando e se debatendo no chão.

Enzan; - Peixe fora d'agua é fogo mesmo. E o Hidan?

Líder; - Ele é maluco, sempre nas horas das reuniões ele aparece sangrando. Eu já disse para ele parar, mas nããão, Jashin vai castiga-lo se ele não estiver semi-morto.

Enzan; - Opus dei maluco. E o Kakuzu?

Líder; - Esse daí é um dos que eu mais gosto.

Enzan; - Opa. É porque ele é um quase imortal?

Líder; - Não, é porque ele é o que trás dinheiro para a Akatsuki.

Enzan; - #capota# - Então o que você mais se interessa é o dinheiro?

Líder; - Claro, para alcançarmos nosso objetivo, nós precisamos de dinheiro.

Enzan; - E qual objetivo é esse? Poderia nos contar?

Líder; - Você não conta para ninguém?

Enzan; - Não, lógico que não.

Líder; - Pois bem, nosso objetivo é... DOMINAR O MUNDO. - #Risada maléfica#

Enzan; - ... Eu pensei que o objetivo da Akatsuki fosse um pouquinho, hã, digamos, criativo.

Líder; - O Orochimaru disse a mesma coisa quando ele saiu da Akatsuki, ele disse que queria apenas criar as cobras dele e cuidar das crianças do mundo, com todo "amor e carinho".

Enzan/Líder; - Bicha pedófilo.

Enzan; - E agora me diga sobre o Zetsu.

Líder; - Ele alegra o ambiente do esconderijo. Arquitetos e decoradores sempre dizem que é bom ter uma plantinha na casa. Apesar que ele vive tentando comer quem passa perto dele.

Enzan; - ... bem, e o Tobi?

Líder; - Tobi is a Good Boy. – (Tobi é um bom garoto)

Enzan; - E o Itachi.

Líder; - Sem noção de mais. Um dia desses ele me fez o favor de falar que ele tinha trazido um Jinchuuriki, quando nós fomos ver era uma bolinha vermelha e branca com um dos passarinhos do(a) Deidara dentro. E ainda gritou Owned quando aquela bomba maldita explodiu na minha cara.

Enzan; - Sei como se sente. E uma pergunta perturbadora agora. Alguns dizem por ai que você tem um caso com a Unknown Member (Membro Desconhecido). Isso é verdade?

Líder; - A minha relação com ela(e) é a seguinte, eu mando e ela(e) obedece.

Enzan; - Eu hein, que du mal. Alias, tem muitas pessoas dizendo por ai que faz muito tempo que você não MOSTRA A CARA. O que você tem a dizer para essas pessoas?

Líder; - Piada infame hein.

Enzan; - Sim, mas agora me diga, existe várias teorias na internet que tenta dizer qual a sua identidade. Alguns afirmam que é aquele que a Kyuubi citou em um capítulo do mangá, o Uchiha Madara, outros que é o Yondaime, outros o Irmão morto da Tsunade, o tal Nawaki, tem até os que dizem que é o Sandaime Kazekage, ou ainda o Kurosaki Ichigo de Bleach. Então nos diga, qual a sua real identidade.

Líder; - Pois bem, eu irei dizer. Eu sou... O LÍDER DA AKATSUKI. - #risada maléfica#

Enzan; - ... Tudo bem, vamos encerrar por aqui. Espero que tenham gostado. Agora eu irei anunciar dois nomes, aleatórios, escolhido por um programa de computador, para um deles ser entrevistado no próximo capítulo. Eles são:

KABUTO OU HIDAN

Enzan; - Que engraçado esse programa, foi escolher os dois de cabelo branco. Pois bem, para votar deixem uma review com o seu voto, caso dê empate, a produção irá desempatar. Espero que tenham gostado da entrevista.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Fim do Uzumaki's Future Taimen

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

MOMENTO PROPAGANDA

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Enzan; - Bem, anunciando novamente o endereço da comunidade, façam parte, divulguem e façam um idiota feliz. O ENDEREÇO DA COMUNIDADE.

Endereço: - h t tp://w w w. or k ut. c om/C o m m u n ity. a s px?cm m(igual)35 4 0 6 091 (Sem espaços)

Enzan; - Se não conseguirem acessar a comunidade dessa maneira tentem usar a busca do Orkut. Coloquem Uzumaki's Future ou Hyuuga Enzan, e lá vai ter o meu profile. Ou então nos tópicos irá aparecer Links da Fanfiction, o único tópico da comunidade. Também o link está no meu profile e na minha Homepage da então é só clicar no meu nick ali no começo da fic.

Vamos aumentar a comunidade Uzumaki's Future, participe você também.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

RESPONDENDO AS REVIEWS

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Enzan; - Agora eu fiquei muito feliz, finalmente chegamos a 100 reviews. Eu agradeço a todos os que sempre acompanham a fic. Agora, vamos responder as reviews.

**Luli Potter:** - Ahhh, vocês estão adoráveis nessa roupa.

Kouji/Yukio; - #mordem Enzan#

Enzan; - Aiiii, me soltem seus animais.

Kouji/Yukio; - A gente só ta vestindo essas fantasias, não somos animais de verdade. - #voltam a morder o Enzan#  
Enzan; - HAKKE SHOU KAITEN.

Kouji/Yukio; - #voam#

Enzan; - Acho que você voltam com a Luli um pouco surrados. Bem Luli, obrigado pela review. E quanto o seu beijo para a Xuxa, ele foi enviado.

Xuxa; - #lá no fundo do penhasco# - Outro para você.

Enzan; - AINDA NÃO TA MORTA? - #joga passarinho do(a) Deidara#

Enzan; - Obrigado novamente pela Review.

**anjo setsuna:** - Obrigado por torcer por mim no concurso. Espero que eu consiga uma boa posição, mas vai se difícil, afinal, tem grandes nomes do mundo das Fanfictions participando. Bem, a minha meta era conseguir alcançar a pessoa que eu admiro muito o trabalho, a pessoa que me mostrou o caminho das Fanfics, em resumo, inutilidade minha. Obrigado pela review e por estar acompanhando.

**Hyuuga Mirin:** - Bem, acho que dessa vez até que não demorou muito, ou demorou? Bem, de qualquer maneira obrigado pela review e por estar acompanhando.

**Tia Lulu:** - Agradeço novamente pela tremenda ajuda que você me deu para fazer esse capítulo. E pode ter certeza, se eu enrroscar em alguma parte eu vou pedir sua ajuda, se prepare. Obrigado pela review e por estar acompanhando e me ajudando.

**Meme Higurashi Taisho:** - Ajudou no anterior e nesse também. Obrigado por sempre me ajudar. A questão da ANBU será respondida daqui a alguns capítulos. Obrigado pela review e por estar acompanhando.

**andromeda alchemist:** - Heuheuheuheu, Narrador emo é fogo mesmo, quando o meu tem esses problemas de sensibilidade é um problemão.

Qual o problema de eu ser emo de vez em quando?

Enzan; - Nenhum narrador, continue trabalhando. Bem, eu irei me lembrar do seu Shinmagan. Os casais estão mais ou menos definidos e a Kyouko deverá ser do bem, eu acho. Aliaz eu li a sua fic nova, gostei muito. Obrigado pela review e por estar acompanhando.

**Hajime Kirane-chan**: - NÃO MORRE NÃO, VAI SER UM PROBLEMA TER QUE PAGAR INDENIZAÇÃO MAIS TARDE. Eu continuarei escrevendo, fique tranqüila. Obrigado pela review e por estar acompanhando.

Yumi Ayumi: - Oba, leitora nova. Obrigado pelos elogios. Espero que goste desse capítulo também. Obrigado pela review e por estar acompanhando.

**Koi Amiko:** - Mais uma leitora. Que bom que gostou, isso me deixa muito feliz, ver que tem tanta gente que gosta da minha fic. E aqui está a continuação, espero que goste. Obrigado pela review e por estar acompanhando.

**edineijr:** - Obrigado pelo elogio, quanto às preliminares, até agora está indo meio ruinzinho, mas se as preliminares ficarem ruim, a terceira fase vai compensar. E quanto as minhas escr - #leva dois tocos de madeira na cara# - digo assistentes, são duas meu caro amigo, duas. E Owned pro cérebro. Obrigado pela review e por estar acompanhando.

**michelle martins:** - Obrigado por achar que eu escrevo bem. Obrigado pela review e por ler essa fanfic.

**pvm123456:** - Parece que os dois não gostaram muito do seu fanclube viu. Bem, Obrigado pela review e por estar acompanhando.

**thais uchiha:** - Obrigado por achar legal a fanfic. Eu não irei te explicar o que é OWNED. Quem irá fazer isso é o Professor Itachi.

Owned, com professor Itachi.  
Itachi; - Olá. Owned é uma gíria da internet, usada principalmente em jogos para dizer que uma pessoa alheia falhou, é mais fraca que você, irá rastejar miseravelmente, irá se agarrar a vida, e quando tiver poder irá te procurar, um sinonimo muito usado é "Se fudxx". Um exemplo classico, o meu querido Irmãozinho foi Ownado por mim. Espero que tenha entendido.  
Enzan; - Obrigado pela review e por ler essa fanfic.

**Mique angel:** - Nova leitora, que bom que gostou da fic. O próximo capítulo vai demorar um pouco para sair. Espero que tenha gostado desse. Aliaz, se eu não me engano eu peguei aquela noticia do seu flog, espero que não se importa, se você se importa me desculpe. Obrigado pela review e espero que continue acompanhando.

0000000000000000000000000

Enzan; - Bem, aqui termina mais um capítulo especial, em comemoração à centésima review. Agradeço a todos os leitores dessa fanfic tosquinha. **Lembrem-se também de deixar uma review quando acabar de ler, para deixar uma review é fácil, apenas clique no GO Ali em baixo e escreva uma mensagem falando o que gostou, o que não gostou, deixar um oi pra um amigo, mandar um beijo pra Xuxa MenegHELL, ou mandar o autor à merda, não é porque chegou em 100 reviews que eu não quero mais receber.**

**Fanfic feita por: - ****Hyuuga Enzan Produções**


	18. As Preliminares pega fogo

Disclaimer: - Naruto pertence a Masashi Kishimoto, todos os direitos reservados.

Enzan; - Sem historinhas de começo de fic, vamos direto.

Itachi; - Ta nervoso por quê?

Enzan; - Porque você está vivo e respirando.

Mikaro; - Eu posso resolver isso. - #dando um passo na direção do Itachi#

Itachi; - #recuando um passo#

Billiezin; - #mete um violão velho na cabeça do Itachi# - OWNEEED.

Enzan; - Achou uma utilidade pro meu violão velho?

Billiezin; - Pois é. Ficou bonitinho enfiado na cabeça do Itachi.

Enzan; - Agora já tem uma historinha da produção de inicio. Vamos começar o Décimo Quinto Capítulo de DRAGON BALL... Epa roteiro errado. - #pega outro roteiro# - MORRA SEIYAAAAA... Muito bem, quem é que está trocando tudo por aqui?

????; - Sou eu.

Enzan; - Você é... quem?

????; - #capota# - EU SOU O LIDER DA NEO AKATSUKI SEU RETARDADO.

Enzan; - Shuhan-sama? – (Líder-sama)

Shuhan; - Sim, eu fiz isso para provar que a produção é inferior a nós, a NEO AKATSUKI.

Enzan; - Hai hai. - #pega a Katana pequena, e faz um movimento de corte... a 2 metros de distância, e coloca a katana na bainha de novo#

Shuhan; - Hã? O que você fez?

Enzan; - Nada, só não ande.

Shuhan; - Por que? - #tenta andar e cai# - Ora seu XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX.

?????; - Creeedo, quanto palavrão.

Mikaro/Hymura/Mayura/Billiezin; - Quem é você?

Kanako; - Sayuu Kanako. Nova integrante da produção.

Mikaro/Hymura/Mayura/Billiezin; - OUTRA? ENZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN.

Bunshin do Enzan; - #com uma plaquinha no pescoço# - Bem-vinda Sayuu, e Owned para vocês.

Mikaro/Hymura/Mayura/Billiezin; - A GENTE TE MATA ENZAN.

Kanako; - ?????

Longe dali, no esconderijo da Neo Akatsuki

Shuhan; - Valeu por me trazer aqui.

Enzan; - De nada, pelo menos meu pescoço ta inteiro.

Shuhan; - Agora me pague RY$ 100.000, de pedágio para entrar no esconderijo.

Enzan; - Anh, da para parcelar?

Shuhan; - Não!

Enzan; - Bem, então vamos fazer um trato, ok? Eu te ofereço uma coisa e você não me cobra o pedágio, que tal?

Shuhan; - Me diga mais.

Enzan; - Depois meu caro Neo Akatsuki Shuhan-sama. Vamos começar logo o Décimo Quinto Capítulo de Uzumaki's Future, espero que gostem.

P.S.: - Sobre os Jutsus novos que aparece nesse capítulo, os nomes eu tirei de um dicionário de japonês pra ficar mais bunitin. Se você entende japonês e ver que está errado o nome, leia a tradução ao lado, porque é ela que vale. Boa leitura.

P.S.2: - Uzumaki's Future agora é feito pela Hyuuga Enzan Produções, que envolve eu (Hyuuga Enzan), Hymura Lua, Yamatto Mikaro, Sayuu Kanako e Mayura Yureei. Portanto eu não recebo mais 100 dos créditos, só 99,9 (só brincando).

P.S.3: - São muitos momentos extras nesse capitulo, aqui eu vou colocar quais são...

1: - História Normal

2: - Trailer do Filme

3: - Erros de Gravação

4: - Shinobi Zukan Golden

5: - Uzumaki's Future Taimen

6: - Momento Promoção Personagens

7: - Momento Nova Promoção

8: - Momento Propaganda Orkut

9: - Resultado do I Concurso de Fanfics da narutoPROJECT

10: - Momento Novo Mascote

11: - Momento Personagens da Produção

12: - Respondendo as Reviews.

Boa leitura.

ThIsFk

Legendas:

X - Variável.  
A/B – O que a explicação está explicando

Aaaa; - Nome do personagem.  
Xxxx; - Aaaaaaaa Fala  
Xxxx; - **"Aaaaaaa" **Pensamento  
Xxxx; - Xxxxxxx – (Aaaaaaa) Meus Comentários Inúteis e muitas vezes Dispensáveis e Traduções  
_Aaaaaaaa_ Flashback/Carta  
Xxxx; - Xxxxxxx - #Aaaaaaaa# - Ações narradas pelo Narrador

Xxxx; - _**Aaaaa!**_ – Jutsus usados.  
Xxxx; - AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA – Tom de voz alto  
Xxxx; - BBBBBBBBBBBxxx – Censura (Nesse caso os Xs são a censura)  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx – Fala do Narrador

Uzumaki's Future

Por Hyuuga Enzan

Capítulo Quinze

As preliminares pega fogo. Os aprovados são anunciados.

Todos os gennins aguardavam a seleção dos que iriam lutar, cada time junto com seu sensei. Depois de minutos de espera, a pedra que fica na frente do painel que seleciona as lutas subiu. O instrutor se posicionou no meio da arena, era Genma, o extra com o pau na boca (Genma; - Não pensem besteira, é um palito de dentes).

Genma; - Muito bem, quando o nome de vocês aparecer no painel desçam e se preparem para a luta. É valido dizer que quando eu achar que a luta acabou vocês não podem reclamar.

O painel começou a piscar e os nomes começaram a aparecer, segundos depois ele para. Era a luta de Akimichi Choumei e Rock Ren.

Choumei; - Eu logo de cara?

Kiba; - Dê o seu melhor Choumei. Se você vencer eu te levo na churrascaria depois.

Choumei; - Yahoooo, Churrascoo.

Do outro lado...

Ren; - FIQUE OBSERVANDO MAYURA-SENSEI, EU VOU VENCER. - #pose nice guy#

Mayura; - Dê o melhor de si Ren, mostre a todos que nós somos o melhor time desse Chuunin Shiken.

Ren; - SIM, MAYURA-SENSEI.

Os dois descem, ficam frente a frente.

Genma; - Primeira Luta das preliminares. Akimichi Choumei contra Rock Ren. COMEÇEM.

Choumei usou seu Baika no Jutsu, em seguida o Nikudan Sensha e rolou na direção de Ren, que tentou primeiro usar um chute para bloquear o ataque, mas ao invez disso foi atropelado pelo Akimichi.

Ren; - A-anotaram a placa do caminhão?

Choumei voltava para acertar mais uma vez o discípulo de Yureei, mas este se levantou e pulou, conseguindo assim se esquivar do ataque. Ren decidiu criar uma distância segura entre ele e Choumei, ficando na parede, aonde via que Choumei não alcançava. Ali ele começou a pensar em uma estratágia. Choumei parou de girar e Ren percebeu que ele ainda estava meio tonto depois de girar tanto, ele aproveitou aquele momento para atacar. A voz do Rock foi ouvida gritando:

Ren; - KONOHA SENPUU.

O chute foi na barriga e depois dele Choumei caiu de vez. O arbitro decidiu terminar a luta.

Genma; - Vencedor, Rock Ren.

Ren; - VOCÊS VIRAM SÓ, KAREN-CHAN, HIKARI-CHAN. EU GANHEI.

Hikari/Karen; - #Conversando e fingindo que não ouviam o Ren.#

Ren; - Elas não me ouvem... - #chorando#

Ren subiu as escadas e foi com o seu time. Choumei também, depois de ser ajudado por alguns médicos. O painel novamente foi acionado e os nomes foram aparecendo, segundos depois ele para mostrando os nomes Uchiha Karen e Yamanaka Kaede.

Karen/Kaede; - #espantadas#

Yukio; - Essa luta vai ser interessante.

Hikari; - VAAAAI, KAREEEN-CHAAAAN. VOCÊ VAI GANHAR.

Lee; - MOSTRE A ELES O FOGO DA JUVENTUDE KAREN-CHAN.

Kiba; - Você pode vencer a Uchiha filha, confio em você.

Saito; - Boa sorte Kaede.

Kaede descia as escadas. Quando Karen estava se dirijindo para as escadas, uma mão a parou. Karen olhou para o autor do gesto e viu o rosto de Kouji.

Karen; - O que foi Hyuuga?

Kouji; - Hã... Boa sorte Karen. - #virando o rosto#

Karen; - ... Obrigada.

Karen desceu as escadas e ficou frente a frente com Kaede.

Kaede; - Eu irei fazer você sofrer por não me deixar em paz com o Yukio-kun, não irei pegar leve com você Karen.

Karen; - Nunca esperei isso vindo de você Kaede.

Genma; - Segunda luta das preliminares. Yamanaka Kaede contra Uchiha Karen. Comecem.

Kaede e Karen se afastaram uma da outra com um impulso para trás, puxaram 2 Shurikens e jogaram na outra, as duas Shurikens bateram no ar e voaram para os lados. Kaede avançou contra Karen empunhando uma Kunai e pulou colocando a Kunai no alto e depois cravando esta no ombro de Karen. Todos que assistiam prenderam a respiração, menos Hikari, Yukio, Keiji (que estava dormindo) e os senseis. Ficou evidente o por que que eles estavam tranqüilos, instantes depois Karen sumiu deixando um toco de arvore com duas Tarjas Explosivas grudadas nele. A primeira coisa que Kaede fez foi arremessar o toco para longe, que infelizmente explodiu perto de Yukio. Kaede ficou preocupada.

Kaede; - VOCÊ ESTÁ BEM YUKIO-KUN?

Karen apareceu na frente de Kaede e lhe deu um soco na cara e depois um chute que a mandou longe.

Karen; - Não baixe a guarda Kaede. Quer dizer que a mulher que disse que ia me fazer sofrer por eu não permitir que namore meu irmão é só isso?

Kaede; - Ora suuuaaaa. - #levantando lentamente# - Agora você me deixou nervosa Karen.

Karen; - E o que vai fazer?

Kaede assoviou e Mariko, sua cachorrinha, veio correndo até ela.

Kaede; - Agora vamos lutar mais sério Karen. _**Juujin Bunshin!**_

Alguns na arena se surpreenderam. Mariko ganhara a forma de Kaede. Karen apenas sorriu.

Karen; - Contra você eu não preciso lutar sério.

Kaede; - Veremos. _**GATSUUGA!**_

Kaede e Mariko começaram a girar e partiram pra cima de Karen e começaram a feri-la. Segundos depois Kaede e Mariko se afastam.

Kaede/Mariko; - E então? Ainda acha que não precisa lutar sério comigo?

Karen; - Acho. E essa é novidade pra mim. É impressão minha ou você está ligada mentalmente com a Mariko?

Kaede/Mariko; - Você pensa rápido Uchiha. Mas saber disse não vai te dar vantagem nenhuma. _**GATSUUGA!**_

Novamente as duas avançaram contra Karen. Mas dessa vez Karen saltou para se defender. Kaede aproveitou a chance para usar seu outro Jutsu.

Kaede; - _**Shintenshin no Jutsu!**_

A mente de Kaede entrou no corpo de Karen. Mas de alguma forma, Karen vira um toco de arvore. O corpo que parecia com o de Mariko olhava para os lados procurando uma solução para o problema.

Karen; - Acho que essa luta já está decidida.

Karen pegou uma Kunai e avançou contra o Juujin Bushin. Mas ela foi pega de surpresa. Mariko fez o selo do Shintenshin no Jutsu.

Karen; - Droga, preciso me defender.

Mariko; - _**Shintenshin no Jutsu!**_

Karen dessa vez foi realmente pega, pelo que Kaede e Mariko constataram. Agora Kaede controlava o corpo de Karen.

Kaede; - **"Baixou a guarda Uchiha. Você mesmo disse que eu e Mariko estávamos conectadas mentalmente, agora se não se importa eu vou vencer essa luta." – **Eu, Uchiha Karen, desis... - #interrompeu a fala, surpresa#

Dentro da mente de Karen estava Kaede, mas atrás dessa surgiu um par de Sharingan.

Inner Karen; - Infelizmente Yamanaka, eu tive que ficar um pouco séria para me defender aquele ataque. Nunca pensei que teria que usar o Sharingan contra você. Agora... Sofra.

Kaede caiu em um Genjutsu de Karen. Segundos depois foi forçada a sair do corpo de Karen por causa do Sharingan. Kaede olhou para Karen, seus olhos estavam vermelhos. A arena também reparou, principalmente Yukio e Hikari.

Hikari; - Quando ela aprendeu a usar o Sharingan?

Yukio; - Esse é o Sharingan nível 2. O mesmo que o meu.

Na arena, Karen sorria triunfante.

Karen; - Me perdoe Kaede. Essa luta terminou.

Kaede; - Não diga bobagens. _**GATSUUGA!**_

Kaede avançou contra Karen, que esquivou facilmente e ainda deixou de presente para Mariko, uma tarja explosiva. Quando esta explodiu, Mariko saiu do Juujin Bunshin e ainda feriu Kaede.

Kaede; - Ora sua... - #foi interrompida, por um golpe de Karen#

Karen; - Eu disse que essa luta terminou, ela terminou quando eu ativei meu Sharingan.

Kaede caiu no chão, inconciente.

Genma; - Vencedora, Uchiha Karen.

Karen saiu da arena. Kiba desceu e foi até a filha que agora era retirada de maca.

Kiba; -Você lutou muito bem Kaede.

Do lado do time 4.

Lee; - Você lutou muito bem Karen-chan. MOSTROU A ELES O VERDADEIRO FOGO DA JUVENTUDE, YAHOOO.

Haru; - Mesmo você tendo derrotado minha irmã não nego que você lutou muito bem.

Karen; - Obrigada.

Kouji; - Hã...

Karen; - O que foi Hyuuga? Tem algo a me dizer?

Kouji; - Parabéns Karen. Foi uma luta surpreendente.

Kouji; - Obrigada então.

Yukio e Hikari se aproximaram mais do time.

Hikari; - Parabéns Karen-chan.

Karen; - Vê se não perde hein Hikari.

Hikari; - Pode deixar. Eu não vou perder para ninguém aqui. Pode vir quem for.

Karen; - Então vai lá, você vai lutar com o Haru.

Hikari; - Hã? - #olha para o painel#

No painel estavam os nomes, Uzumaki Hikari e Inuzuka Haru.

Haru; - #paralizado#

Hikari; - Yahoo, finalmente é a minha luta. Eu não vou perder pra você Haru Dattebayoooo.

Lee; - VAMOS LÁ HARU, MOSTRE O FOGO DA JUVENTUDE PARA ELES.

Kiba; - #que subira novamente, do outro lado da arena# - BOA SORTE HARUUUU.

Karen; - Boa sorte Hikari.

Hikari; - Valeu. VAMOS LÁ HARU.

Haru; - #paralizado#

Hikari; - ACORDA HARU.

Haru; - Hã? Ah, sim. - #indo para as escadas#

Hikari; - #seguindo o Haru, mas é interrompida por uma mão# - O que foi Uchiha Idiota?

Yukio; - Só queria te desejar boa sorte, Uzumaki Barulhenta.

Hikari; - Obrigada Uchiha Idiota.

Haru conseguiu descer as escadas e se posicionar na arena, mas não sabia se conseguiria lutar contra a pessoa que ele mais gostava naquele mundo depois dos pais. Hikari ficou de frente para o Inuzuka e sorriu.

Hikari; - É melhor você me dar uma boa luta Haru.

Haru; - ...

Genma; - Terceira luta das preliminares. Uzumaki Hikari contra Inuzuka Haru. Comecem.

Hikari jogou três Shurikens na direção de Haru, que desviou.

Haru; - "**E agora... O que eu vou fazer... T.T, como é que eu vo lutar com ela?!?**"

Hikari; - Qualé Haru, se vai lutar ou vai ficar ai me olhando com essa cara de peixe morto?

Haru; - "**Por que ela? Podia ser qualque um... Até a menina da areia, mais não ela.**"

Hikari;- Olha que eu vou te atacar hein, se você não se por em guarda eu vo te por pra fora.

Haru;- "**Eu não posso lutar com ela, ela é mais forte, mais ágil, e mais bonita. Eu vou perder. E não posso machuca-lá**"

Hikari;- Aaaaa, eu vo te atacar Haru, prepare-se. _**Kage bushin no jutsu!**_** - #**4 clones aparece#.

Naruto; - "**Ela já vai usar essa técnica?**"

Então Hikari corre em direção a Haru, e então se prepara para atacar. Então o primeiro clone ataca.

Hikari; - _**U**_

Então o segundo clone também continua chutando o corpo do pobre Haru pro alto.

Hikari; - _**ZU**_

O terceiro clone faz a mesma coisa.

Hikari;- _**MA**_

E finalmente o quarto clone da o seu chute no corpo dele.

Hikari; -_**KI**_

Então aparece a verdadeira Hikari, que bate com o pé na face do Inuzuka.

Hikari;- _**Hikari Rendan!**_

E Haru cai no chão, fazendo um enorme barulho.

Haru;- "**Eu... Eu aho melhor ficar aqui parado e essa luta acaba logo."**

Lee;- Haru levanta. Você não pode ficar parado sem lutar.

Kiba;- Acho bom se levanta daí agora garoto. ò.ó

Haru;- "**Vocês não me entendem, desculpa**"

Então o instrutor vai até o corpo do menino, este estava de olhos fechados, para fingir que estava desacordado, e então se ouve um grito.

Hikari;- Qualé Haru? Eu sei que você pode fazer melhor, levanta agora.

Todo mundo estava estático, isso é, todo mundo menos, o time dela, a Karen e o Naruto.

Haru;- "**Hi... Hikari.**"

E no impulso da voz da menina, ele levanta-se.

Hikari;- Acho bom mesmo.

Genma;- Que voltem a lutar.

Haru;- _**Gijyuu Ninpou: Shikyaku no Jutsu!**__** - **__**(Técnica Quadrúpede: Técnica da Imitação da Fera!)**_

As unhas de Haru começam a crescer, o chakra passa a ser visível, ele passou a ter uma aparência canina. Ele deu um impulso e Hikari pode ver que sua velocidade aumentara demasiadamente.

Hikari;- "**Nossa, que rápido. Mesmo assim eu vou ganhar**"

Então Hikari começa a correr em direção a Haru com uma kunai na mão. Os dois corpos estavam muito próximos, mais Hikari joga a kunai, essa nem passa perto do corpo de Haru, ele então corre e consegue dar um chute no estômago dela. Hikari acaba que cospe um pouco de sangue no chão e se contorce por causa da dor.

Haru;- "**Desculpa Hikari**"

Hikari;- Nossa não sabia que você era tão forte. Vou ter que leva a luta mais a sério. Byakugan.

A luta começava a ficar intensa, socos, chutes, kunais, shurikens, voava tudo para todos os lados. Até que em meio um golpe desesperado, Hikari consegue acertar um ponto que afetaria gravemente Haru, ela conseguira acertar o pulmão esquedo dele com o Jyuuken. Haru então cai no chão e cospe bastante sangue, ele tenta se levantar, mais começa a cambalear para os lados, sua visão estava embaçando, aos poucos tudo em volta dele começava a ficar e escuro, e seu corpo desaba contra o chão. E a última coisa que ele conseguira ouvir fora que perdera para ela.

Genma;- Haru está imposibilitado de continuar. A vitória é de Uzumaki Hikari.

Hikari então sobe as escadas para voltar para o lado de seu amigos, onde foi recebida com elogios. Haru foi retirado de maca da arena e seguido pelo pai e a irmã.

Keiji; - Parabéns. - #deitado no chão#

Karen; - Parabéns Hikari. Você acabou com o Haru.

Hikari; - Não foi nada.

Yukio; - Nada mal Uzumaki barulhenta.

Hikari; - Obrigada Uchiha Inútil.

Yukio; - ORA SUA. - #Partindo para cima#

Enzan; - #afastando os dois# - Hai hai, não vamos brigar. Guarde essa energia para a sua luta Yukio. E bom trabalho Hikari, você lutou bem.

Hikari; - Obrigada Enzan-sensei.

O painel novamente começou a funcionar novamente. E parou nos nomes, Yamasegawa Saito e Sabaku no Yuriko.

Saito; - AAAA, EU MEREÇO. EU VOU LUTAR COM AQUELA ESQUISITA SEM SOMBRANCLHAS.

Yuriko; - EU NÃO SOU ESQUISITA SEM SOMBRANCELHA, SEU PINTOR DE QUINTA CATEGORIA.

Saito; - OLHA COMO É QUE FALA DA MINHA ARTE, SUA AREIUDA.

Yuriko; - AREIUDA É A VOVOZINHA, SEU ARTISTA DE LIXÃO.

Genma; - Paro a baixaria aqui. Guardem a raiva para a luta e desçam aqui.

Os dois desceram e ficaram frente a frente.

Genma; - Quarta luta das preliminares, Yamasegawa Saito contra Sabaku no Yuriko. Comecem.

Yuriko; - Você me deixo bastante irritada seu pintor de meia tigela.

Saito; - PINTOR DE MEIA TIGELA! Menina se não sabe com quem está brincando.

Yuriko; - Sei muito bem, e vou esmaga-lo como eu esmago uma barata.

Saito; - Nossa, que meda.

Yuriko; - _**Sabaku Kyuu!**_

Osakawa; - "**Ela não tá de brincadeira.**"

A areia então começa envolver Saito em uma rapidez impressionante, ele não tem nem tempo de se defender.

Yuriko;- _**Sabaku...**_

Uma voz chamou a atenção de Yuriko. Era seu sensei Tachimoshi Osakawa

Osakawa; - Yuriko pare. Você não pode matar os seus adversários.

Yuriko; - Mais sensei...

Osakawa; - Nem mais, nem meio mais. Solta o menino.

Yuriko; - Mais que saco! Não dá nem pra se divertir.

Osakawa; - Solta ele agora.

Yuriko; - Ma...

Osakawa; - A-G-O-R-A!

Yuriko; - Hunf!

Então a areia começa a soltar o pobre e assustado Saito. Só que o coitado tinha desmaido de tanto susto.

Genma; - Saito não pode mais lutar. A vencedora deste combate é Sabaku no Yuriko.

Yuriko subiu as escadas e os médicos levaram o pobre Saito. Ninguém se atreveu a falar com Yuriko, embora ela tenha trocado farpas com seu sensei.

Genma; - Vamos a próxima luta.

O painel piscou e os nomes começaram a aparecer. Quando parou os dois nomes eram Nara Keiji e Aburame Shiro. Do lado do Keiji.

Keiji; - ...

Hikari/Yukio/Enzan; - Boa sorte Keiji.

Do lado do Shiro.

Shiro; - ...

Kyouko/Ren/Mayura; - Boa sorte Shiro.

...Bem, bem lentamente os dois desceram as escadas, se posicionaram no meio da arena e ficaram um de frente para o outro.

Genma; - Quinta luta das preliminares. Nara Keiji contra Aburame Shiro. Comecem.

Os dois se afastaram um pouco. Shiro começou a liberar os insetos fazendo com que eles assumissem a forma de uma nuvem em volta de seus braços. (Não, não vai chover inseto)

Keiji; - Então são esses os famosos insetos Kikai.

Shiro; - Então você já conhece eles. Já que conhece sabe do que são capazes.

Keiji; - Sim, eu sei. Eles são capazes de sugar o chakra até deixar o inimigo sem chances de voltar a ser um Shinobi. Estou certo?

Shiro; - Sim. Vejamos o que é capaz de fazer contra eles. Vão, _**Kikaichuu no Jutsu!**_

Shiro movimentou o braço para dar a direção aos insetos, isso é, tentou movimentar o braço. Ele agora sentia o corpo todo preso por uma espécie de corda. Com um pouco de esforço conseguiu olhar para Keiji e percebeu que ele estava com as mãos juntas formando o selo do rato e sua sombra esticada.

Shiro; - Entendo, Kage Mane no Jutsu, estou certo?

Keiji; - Sim está. Enquanto você estava falando baboseiras ai eu aproveitei para usar o Kage Mane.

Shiro; - Mas até aonde eu sei o Clã Nara não tem muitos jutsus de ataque. Para atacar a essa distância você precisa de uma Shuriken ou uma Kunai, que estão exatamente aonde estão as minhas. Se você pegar uma Shuriken eu também pego. Se você arremessar eu também arremesso. Você vai se machucar se fazer isso.

Keiji; - Acabou de falar as asneiras ai? Bem, você está certo quanto ao Clã Nara não ter jutsus de ataque. A maioria são para prender o oponente e eu ainda não aprendi o Kage Kubi Shimari no Jutsu. Mas infelizmente você esqueceu um grande detalhe.

Keiji tirou das costas o leque gigante e o abriu.

Shiro; - Pensa que vai me derrotar só com um ventinho? Vamos ver o que consegue fazer com esse leque.

Keiji; - Com prazer. _**NINPON: BAKUHATSU KAMAITACHI! (Arte Ninja: Vento Cortante Explosivo)**_

Keiji balançou o leque e uma forte rajada de vento saiu, acompanhado de várias tarjas explosivas. Shiro que não podia controlar os insetos recebeu boa parte da explosão e caiu no chão depois que Keiji desfez o Kage Mane no Jutsu. Genma foi até o Aburame para ver se tinha chances de continuar, mas era o fim da linha para ele.

Genma; - Aburame Shiro está incapacitado de lutar. Vencedor, Nara Keiji.

Shiro foi retirado da arena de maca e Keiji subiu as escadas. Embora tivesse ganho a luta, sua expressão não mudara, continuava com a mesma cara de sono de sempre. Ele foi recebido com festa quando já estava chegando perto do time 5.

Hikari; - Muito bem Keiji. Aquele Jutsu foi surpreendente. Eu nunca esperaria isso de você.

Yukio; - Como você fez aquilo?

Keiji; - Não foi nada demais. Nos dias que a gente ficou esperando a segunda fase terminar eu pensei em uma estratégia para essa luta. Então eu coloquei algumas tarjas explosivas no leque para que quando eu abanasse elas explodissem.

Enzan; - Muito boa essa estratégia. Isso realmente fez com que a sua fraqueza com ataques reduzisse. Você lutou muito bem Keiji.

Keiji; - Obrigado Enzan-sensei..

Hikari; - Quem vocês acham que luta agora?

Keiji; - Tanto faz para mim. - #senta encostado na parede, vira e dorme#

O painel volta a embaralhar os nomes. Quando para os nomes eram Sabaku no Kenta e Hyuuga Kouji.

Hikari; - É o Kouji que vai lutar. Vou lá desejar boa sorte pra ele.

Genma; - Os próximos a lutar serão... Hyuuga Kouji e Sabaku no Kenta... os dois gennins venham para a centro da arena... – #ordena Genma deixando o pau... (Genma – QUANTAS VEZES VOU TER QUE DIZER? ISSO É UM PALITO DE DENTE!!!) ...me desculpe só leio o roteiro... deixando o palito, que mantinha preso a boca, ir de um canto ao outro, desta.#

Kenta começa a descer as escadas, indo em direção a arena, com um sorriso confiante na face, mas logo ouve a voz seria de seu sensei:

Osakawa; - Kenta... não baixe a guarda... você sempre fica confiante de mais nas lutas... – #comenta o Osakawa olhando-o serio#.

Kenta; - Não esquenta sensei... essa luta já esta ganha... – #o menino diz confiante enquanto se afasta de seu time, indo em direção a arena#.

Osakawa; - Ele nem ouviu o que eu disse... – #resmunga Osakawa deprimido#.

Do outro lado da arena

Kouji observava seu adversário se dirigir a arena, o rapaz parecia confiante. Suspirando, o Hyuuga começa a se afastar de seu time, em meio aos gritos de seu sensei:

Lee; - VAI LÁ KOUJI... MOSTRE A ELE O SEU FOGO DA JUVENTUDE – #era possível ver os olhos de Rock Lee em chamas#.

Kouji; - Eu realmente preciso mudar de time... – #resmunga o rapaz balançando a cabeça desanimado, como um ser como aquele podia ser o melhor amigo de seu pai? #

Kouji continuava seu caminho ate sentir um mão segurar sua camisa e puxa-lo para trás, chamando sua atenção. Ao se virar ele pode ver Karen, era ela que segurava sua camisa, sua face estava bastante corada, mas ela sussurra:

Karen; - Não perca Hyuuga... – #ela o encara nos olhos, mas ao perceber Hikari se aproximando acrescenta em voz alta enquanto soltava a camisa do rapaz# - ...eu quero te enfrentar nas finais, então acho bom não perder...

Kouji; - Não vou perder Karen... – #ele diz enquanto permitia que um pequeno sorriso surgisse em sua bela face, fazendo a garota corar mais. #

Karen; - Promete? – #pergunta ela num sussurro urgente ao ver Hikari cada vez mais próxima.#

Kouji; - Prometo... – #responde ele no mesmo sussurro urgente.#

Assim a menina se afasta rapidamente, indo se juntar ao seu time, enquanto ele a observava se sentindo estranhamente feliz com o ocorrido, ate que sente uma mão bater fortemente em suas costas fazendo-o dar alguns passos para frente.

Hikari; - VAI LÁ KOUJI... BOA SORTE... – #berra a menina, apesar de estar próxima do rapaz#.

Kouji; - Valeu Hikari-sama... – #Kouji agradece enquanto colocava as mãos sobre os ouvidos devido aos gritos da garota#. - ...estou indo...

000000000000000000000000000

Os dois adversários se dirigiram para o centro da arena e logo fora ouvido a ordem, que ambos esperaram ansiosamente.

Genma; - Comecem!!! – #grita Genma se afastando#.

Kenta, um garoto de cabelos marrons, lisos, curtos e olhos negros, da um salto longo para trás, enquanto tira dois pergaminhos de suas costas e abrindo-os, o que levantara certa quantidade de fumaça, enquanto este gritava:

Kenta; - KUROARI... KAKASU...

Lentamente a fumaça começa a sumir e duas marionetes de aparência assustadoras surgem de dentro desta, sendo manipulados pelo jovem, que sorria confiante.

Kenta; - Prepare-se para perder Hyuuga...

O jovem Hyuuga ativa seu byakugan e fica encarando o seu adversário, prestando bastante atenção em qual seria o próximo movimento desta, enquanto assumia uma posição de defesa, respondendo a Kenta no seu tom frio habitual:

Kouji; - Não de uma de vitorioso antes que acabe a luta Sabaku...

Kenta; - Heh... essa luta já acabou... você já perdeu...

Dizendo isso o rapaz move seus dedos velozmente e uma das marionetes avança na direção de Kouji, ao se aproximar a marionete abre sua boca e joga sobre ele uma chuva de agulhas cheias de veneno. O jovem Hyuuga via aquela chuva de agulhas, mas rapidamente o rapaz usa o Shunshin no Jutsu, Kouji desaparece dali, deixando um rastro de folhas e reaparece próximo de Kenta, com um sorriso de canto surgindo em sua face.

Kouji; - Não se ache vitorioso só por causa de um ataque previsível como esse...

Após aquelas palavras Kouji tenta acertar Kenta usando o estilo de luta de seu clã, o Jyuuken, mas Kenta percebera os movimentos de Kouji, a companheira de sua equipe também o usava, sendo assim o rapaz já tinha uma idéia que o jovem apareceria em algum lugar próximo a ele, mas sua marionete de ataque Kakasu estava longe de mais, porem... quando Kouji aparece próximo a Kenta, Kuroari, uma enorme marionete aparece de frente para o rapaz, a barriga desta se abre e como ele esta no impulso de ataca-lo não pode parar e acabou dentro ta marionete que se fechou prendendo o rapaz dentro de si.

Kenta; - Esse é seu fim... – #diz ele confiante# – _**Karakuri Engeki - Kuro Higi Kiki Ippatsu! (Teatro de Marionetes - Ataque Sombrio!)**_

Kakasu se divide em 7 pedaços, cada um deles com navalhas afiadas cheias de veneno, Kouji estava preso, não havia como escapar e com um movimento dos dedos Kenta manda as navalhas direto para onde o pequeno Hyuuga se encontrava, sem escapatória, seria seu fim. Kouji apenas fecha os olhos, estava tudo escuro, mas ele podia ver através do byakugan as navalhas vindo em sua direção, então... era daquele jeito que ele iria morrer, é aquela havia sido sua ultima luta, não havia como fugir dali, não havia outra escolha a não ser desistir. Kouji se preparava para gritar que havia desistido, antes que acabasse morto, quando uma voz feminina ecoou pela arena:

Karen; - VOCÊ ME PROMETEU QUE NÃO IRIA PERDER HYUUGA...

Ele reconhecera aquela voz, era de Karen, ela esta o observando, estava torcendo por ele, e o observava naquela cena deplorável agarrando a barra da arquibancada com tanta força que os nos de seus dedos estavam esbranquiçados. Ela tinha razão, ele havia prometido e Hyuuga Kouji sempre cumpria suas promessas. Kenta que havia se virado para ver que gritava, parando seu ataque num momento de distração, apenas sorri e grita para a garota enquanto voltava a dar seu ataque final.

Kenta; - NÃO ADIANTA PIRRALHA... DE ADEUS AO SEU NAMORADINHO...

No entanto, quando as laminas envenenada estavam prestes a entrar nas fendas, na marionete, que prendia Kouji, um grito pode ser ouvido lá de dentro:

Kouji; - _**HAKKE SHOU KAITEN!**_

Como numa explosão azul, a marionete que prendia Kouji, foi feita em pedaços, assim como a que estava prestes a atacá-lo, tudo que Kenta pode ver foi o corpo de Kouji girando rapidamente, enquanto o chakra saia de seu corpo formando uma barreira, mas ao piscar assustado Kenta perde Kouji de vista.

Kenta; - Onde ele esta? – #pergunta assustado#.

Kouji; - Aqui seu fracassado...

Kouji o chama e Kenta o encontrou bem próximo de si, numa posição que o rapaz achou estranha, mas pode sentir o perigo que ela representava. O Hyuuga se encontrava com um braço erguido para o alto, meio em diagonal, e o outro para o chão, com a mão quase encostando neste. Com um sorriso vitorioso na face o rapaz, ele da seu ataque final.

Hikari; - EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE ELE VAI... – #grita Hikari se pendurando na arquibancada e quase caindo, ela nunca imaginara que o Hyuuga sabia aquele jutsu#.

Kouji; - _**HAKKE – ROKUJUUYOU-SHOU! (Sinais das Oito Adivinhações - Sessenta e Quatro Palmas das Mãos!)**_

Ele avança na direção de Kenta, que não teve tempo de se mover e, com suas duas marionetes destruídas, nem de se defender, e acerta em dois pontos de seu corpo, gritando:

Kouji; - _**NI-SHOU...**_

Ele ataca novamente com mais dois golpes e volta a gritar:

Kouji; - _**YON -SHOU...**_

Em seguida, Kouji acerta mais quatro golpes em Kenta.

Kouji; - _**HACHI-SHOU...**_

Ele da mais oito golpes.

Kouji; - _**JUUROKU-SHOU...**_

O rapaz da mais dezesseis golpes em Kenta.

Kouji; - _**SANJUUNI-SHOU...**_

Kouji acelera seus movimento ainda mais e da trinta e dois golpes, em alta velocidade, e quando chega ao fim grita:

Kouji; - _**ROKUJUUYON-SHOU...**_

Kenta e o arremessado para longe, acertando uma parede e caindo inconsciente no chão, vendo que o jovem Sabaku não tinha mais condições para continuar, Genma declara:

Genma; - Sabaku no Kenta não tem mais condições de continuar... vitória de Hyuuga Kouji...

Osakawa; - Eu disse para ele não ficar muito confiante... – #resmunga Osakawa, sensei de Kenta, enquanto via seu pupilo ser levado, numa maca, dali#.

Kouji volta para as arquibancadas, estava exausto, havia gastado quase todo seu chakra, mas pode ver Karen e Hikari correndo em sua direção, ambas com largos sorrisos em suas faces, ao alcançá-lo Hikari se jogou em cima do primo, abraçando-o animada:

Hikari; - É ISSO AI KOUJI... VOCÊ MOSTROU PARA ELE... QUANDO VOCÊ APRENDEU ESSE JUTSU? VAI TER QUE ME ENSINAR DEPOIS...

Apesar dos berros da jovem Uzumaki, Kouji não prestava atenção, estava ocupado encarando Karen, que parecia meio sem jeito, mas disse, enquanto sorria para o rapaz:

Karen; - Parabéns Hyuuga...

Kouji; - Valeu...

Aquela foi a ultima palavra que trocaram antes de Kouji ser cercada por seu time que o cumprimentava animados pela vitória.

Lee; - ESSE É O FILHO DO MEU ETERNO RIVAL... É ISSO AI KOUJI... MOSTROU A ETERNA CHAMA DA JUVENTUDE PARA O GAROTO DAS BONECAS...

Kouji; - Eu realmente preciso trocar de equipe... – #resmunga o garoto enquanto via Lee fazendo suas poses extravagantes, realmente ele só podia estar no time errado#.

Lalalala, o painel liga de novo e vocês sabem. A luta agora será de Uchiha Yukio contra Yusaga Tenryuu.

Yukio; - Finalmente é a minha luta. Torçam por mim.

Hikari; - VAAAAAI TENRYUUUUUU.

Yukio; - VOCÊ NÃO VAI TORCER POR MIM UZUMAKI IDIOTA?

Hikari; - QUER MESMO QUE EU RESPONDA?

Yukio; - ÓTIMO, NÃO TORÇA, EU APOSTO QUE O KEIJI VAI, NÃO É KEIJI?

Keiji; - Vaaai, pingüim de cachecoool. - #dormindo#

Yukio; - #gota# - Enzan-sensei?

Enzan; - #lendo Icha-Icha Returns# - Oi? Disse algo Yukio?

Hikari; - HAHAHAHAHA, OWNEEEEED. – (Itachi; - EEEEEI!!!/Enzan; - Calado)

Yukio; - Tudo bem então. Eu vou ganhar dele e mostrar pra vocês.

Com o time da Areia...

Osakawa; - MANDA VER TENRYUU, VAMOS MOSTRAR PARA O ENZAN QUE NOSSO TIME É MELHOR QUE O DELE.

Tenryuu; - HAI OSAKAWA-SENSEI.

Osakawa; - VOCÊ VAI VER ENZAN. MEU ALUNO IRÁ VENCER O SEU.

Com o time 5...

Enzan; - #lendo Icha-Icha Returns#

Hikari; - Enzan-sensei, acho que ele está falando com você?

Enzan; - #abaixa o livro# - Quem?

Time da Areia...

Osakawa; - Odeio quando ele faz isso.

Yukio e Tenryuu desceram as escadas e ficaram frente a frente e blablablabla.

Genma; - Sétima Luta das Preliminares. Uchiha Yukio contra Yusaga Tenryuu. Comecem.

Yukio e Tenryuu se afastaram e ficaram se encarando por alguns segundos.

Yukio; - **"Que tipos de técinicas ele possui? Seja lá qual for eu vou derrota-lo. Vamos ver a velocidade dele"**

Yukio pegou uma Kunai e atirou contra Tenryuu que facilmente se esquivou. Em seguida Yukio pegou cinco Kunais, saltou e jogou quatro delas de forma que formasse um quadrado e a ultima mirou em Tenryuu. Assim que Tenryuu bloqueou aquela Kunai as outras quatro explodiram. Por um momento Yukio pensou que tinha vencido, mas se surpreendeu quando Tenryuu saiu do meio da fumaça, correndo na direção dele, a arena vibrou com o golpe desferido por Tenryuu, um belo soco na cara, que faz Yukio voar e parar na parede.

Hikari; - BOA, TENRYUUU-KUUUUN. BATE MAIS NELE.

Karen; - VAAAAI, TENRYUUUU.

Kouji; - VOCÊ VAI VENCER TENRYUU.

Na arena Yukio se levantava lentamente e limpava o sangue da boca.

Yukio; - CALEM A BOCA DROGA.

Tenryuu; - Que vergonha, nem seus próprios amigos te apóiam. Já está definido o vencedor dessa luta.

Yukio; - Sim, está. Quem vai vencer essa luta será eu. Eu vou lutar pelo meu Orgulho Uchiha. Eu vou vencer com certeza.

Tenryuu; - Você não tem chances contra mim Uchiha.

Yukio; - Veremos.

Yukio fechou os olhos e logo depois abriu, mostrando o Sharingan. Tenryuu novamente avançou contra Yukio e desferiu outro soco, mas dessa vez Yukio defendeu, ele começou a desferir vários socos que eram defendidos com muita facilidade por Yukio. Quanto mais tempo passava os golpes de Tenryuu ficavam mais rápidos mas Yukio ainda continuava a defender, apenas a se defender. Tenryuu começou a perder a paciência.

Tenryuu; - DROGA, PELO MENOS ME ATAQUE.

Yukio; - Já que pede.

Yukio passou uma rasteira em Tenryuu e depois deu um chute que o mandou para cima. Como se não bastasse esse chute ele começou a socar o seu oponente e fazer com que ele subisse mais, depois de um Kage Buyou meteu um chute que mandou Tenryuu para baixo.

Yukio; - _**SHISHI RENDAN! (Combo do Leão)**_

Tenryuu caiu, mas aquilo não foi o suficiente para que Yukio saísse vencedor. Quando Yukio colocou novamente os pés no chão, começou uma seqüência de Ins e terminou com o In do Tigre.

Yukio; - _**KATON: GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU!**_

A grande bola de fogo acertou Tenryuu em cheio, que dessa vez caiu no chão derrotado.

Genma; - Tenryuu está incapacitado de lutar. O vencedor é Uchiha Yukio.

Todos na arena; - Ahhh, que merdx.

Yukio; - #veia saltando#

Yukio subiu as escadas e se juntou ao seu time.

Enzan; - Foi uma boa luta Yukio.

Yukio; - Sério sensei? Você assistiu?

Enzan; - Anh...

Flashback...

Yukio; - #batendo no Tenryuu#

Enzan; - #lendo o livrinho e nem ai para a luta#

Fim do Flashback...

Enzan; - Claro que sim, se eu não tivesse assistido eu não teria falado que foi uma boa luta, teria?

Hikari; - Que droga, o Uchiha Idiota passou pra próxima fase. Aposto que não passa da primeira luta.

Yukio; - Digo o mesmo Uzumaki Barulhenta.

Keiji; - EI, ME ESCUTEM...

Todos olham para o Keiji.

Keiji; - Pingüim não mora no pólo sul.

Enzan; - Sobre o que ele está falando?

Yukio; - Sobre pingüins. - #gota#

Todos; - #gota#

Genma; - Agora vamos ver que será os próximos a lutar.

O painel volta a mostrar os nomes e a embaralhar. Quando para os nomes eram, Yakushi Kyouko e... UM EXTRA.

Todos; - SORTUDA, VAI LUTAR LOGO COM UM EXTRA.

Kyouko; - Não posso fazer nada, não fui eu que escolhi lutar com ele.

Do outro lado da arena o extra em questão grita.

Extra; - EU VOU TE DERROTAR GAROTA DO CABELO BRANCO.

Sensei Extra; - É ASSIM QUE SE FALA MEU PUPILO. VÁ LÁ E DESTRUA ELA COM O FOGO DA JUVENTUDE.

Do lado dos protagonistas...

Todos; - #gota#

Karen; - Que idiotas.

Kouji; - É mesmo, o que você acha Lee-sensei? Lee-sensei? - #olha para trás e não encontra ele# - Aonde ele foi?

Yukio; - Ta olhando para o lado errado Hyuuga. - #Apontando o lado dos extras#

Kouji; - ... - #Olhando a cena do outro lado da arena# - Vou pedir pra mudar de time.

Do lado dos extras.

Lee/Sensei Extra; - FOGO DA JUVENTUDEEEEEE - #Poses Nices Guys, olhos em chamas e fogo em volta#

Todos; - #Gota estágio dois#

Genma; - Parem de falar coisas idiotas e desçam logo.

Kyouko e o Extra descem e ficam frente a frente.

Genma; - Penúltima luta das preliminares, Yakushi Kyouko e... o Extra. Comecem.

O extra se afastou de Kyouko e jogou várias Shurikens que ela desviou com facilidade. Logo em seguida ele correu na direção da garota e esta começou a fazer alguns selos. O extra empunhou uma kunai e perfurou o pulmão esquerdo de Kyouko e assim uma grande quantidade de sangue voou para todas as direções. Todos na arena prenderam a respiração, menos Ren e Mayura. Keiji também não prendeu a respiração, afinal ele estava dormindo.

Mayura; - Ela já vai usar essa técnica?

Ren; - ARRASA COM ELE KYOUKO!!!

Todos na arena não entenderam a reação de Ren. O corpo machucado de Kyouko agora estava inerte, no chão.

Extra; - A luta terminou, e é melhor irem tratar ela logo, antes que ela morra.

O extra se virou e levou um susto. Uma parte da parede começou a adquirir cores, formas e logo o corpo de Kyouko apareceu.

Extra; - COMO?

Kyouko; - Aquela não era eu, era um Shi Bunshin (Clone de Sangue). - #faz um selo# - Agora você está terminado. _**OTO KAISOU NO JUTSU!**_ (Técnica da Reflexão do Som).

O sangue espalhado por toda a arena começa a se juntar ao redor do extra, formando uma espécie de bolha vermelha.

Extra; - O... AAARGHHHHHHHHH AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. DESISTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.

Com um selo de Kyouko, a bolha se desfaz. Todos na arena ficaram curiosos para saber o que era aquele jutsu. Genma caminhou até o extra. O estado dele era deplorável, apesar de não estar sangrando, a face dele era de terror, os olhos saltavam das órbitas.

Genma; - Ei, você está bem?

Kyouko; - Ele não vai te ouvir por um bom tempo juiz.

Genma; - Bem, o extra está incapacidado de lutar, a vencedora é Yakushi Kyouko.

Reação dos espectadores.

Time Mayura

Ren; - MUITO BEM KYOUKOOOOOOOO. É ASSIM QUE SE FAZ.

Mayura; - É assim que a minha aprendiz tem que ser.

Time 3 (Kiba, Kaede, Saito, Choumei)

Kiba; - ... – **"MEU TIME ESTÁ COMPLETAMENTE FORA, BANDO DE EXTRAS MALDITOS"**

Time 4 (Lee, Kouji, Karen, Haru)

Lee; - FOGO DA JUVENTUDEEEEEE.

SenseiExtra; - Yeah, FOGO DA JUVENTUDEEEEEEEE.

Kouji; - Pense em coisas bonitas, pense em coisas bonitas. Pingüim no pólo sul, isso pingüim no pólo sul caminhando alegremente. - #murmurando com as mãos nas orelhas#

Keiji; - #sonâmbulo do outro lado da arena# - PINGUIM NÃO MORA NO POLO SUL SEU BURRO.

Karen; - #gota#

Time 5 (Enzan, Hikari, Yukio, Keiji)

Hikari; - Não sabia que a Kyouko era tão forte. Eu quero ter a chance de lutar com ela na terceira fase.

Yukio; - Que Jutsu esquisito foi aquele Enzan-sensei?

Enzan; - #lendo Icha-Icha Returns# - Oi? Disseram alguma coisa?

Hikari/Yukio; - #gota# - Larga um pouco esse livro e presta atenção na gente.

Enzan; - #fecha livrinho# - La Pergunta?

Yukio; - Que jutsu foi aquele que a Yakushi usou?

Enzan; - Provavelmente é algum jutsu relacionado ao som. Mas eu não tenho certeza do que exatamente é esse jutsu.

Hikari; - O que você acha Keiji?

Keiji; - Pingüim não mora no pólo sul - #falando enquanto dorme#

Enzan/Hikari/Yukio; - #gota#

Time Extra

Sensei Extra; - MEU DISCIPULO PERDEU, HAHAHAHA, FOGO DA JUVENTUDE PARA VOCÊ ALUNO EXTRA (Itachi; - Isso soa como Owned sabia?/Enzan; - Sério?/Itachi; - Juro pela sua morte/Enzan; - Olha o corte no salário/Itachi; - Piedade).

Alunos Extras; - #gota#

Genma; - Vamos para a ultima luta. Desçam aqui os combatentes.

Os dois descem, O EXTRA 1 E O EXTRA 2.

Extra1; - Eu não vou perder para você!

Extra2; - Nem eu.

Genma; - Ultima luta das Preliminares, EXTRA 1 CONTRA EXTRA 2, Comecem.

Em um movimento super veloz, os dois desmaiam. Mais uma vez, extras só aparecem para fazer volume na fic.

Todos na arena; - #gota#

Sensei Extra; - FOGO DA JUVENTUDEEEEEEEEE - #chorando#

Todos na arena exceto Lee; - JÁ CHEGA DE TANTO FOGO DA JUVENTUDE EXTRA MALDITO.

Sensei Extra; - FOGO DA JUVEN...

Todos pulam em cima do Sensei Extra. Nunca mais se ouviu falar nesse personagem nobre. Façamos um minuto de silêncio em sua homenagem.

(1 Segundo depois)

Muito bem. Depois que as lutas terminaram todos desceram as escadas e ficaram de frente para o Hokage.

Naruto; - Agora que os aprovados das preliminares foram decididos vamos ver como será a Terceira Fase. Shikari, a caixa por favor.

Shikari; - HAAAAI. VAMOS LÁ PIVETADA. Peguem um dos papéis aqui dentro dessa caixa. Primeiro você cegueta.

Kouji; - EU NÃO SOU CEGO.

Shikari; - E quem disse que eu tava falando com você? Eu tava falando com a loirinha aqui.

Yukio; - Hahauahuahuahuahuah.

Kouji; - #veia saltando#

Hikari; - EI, EU NÃO SOU CEGA.

Shikari; - Eu sei que você não quer ser discriminada pelos seus amiguinhos querida, mas você tem que aceitar seus problemas.

Hikari; - #pega um papel de dentro da caixa com uma veia saltando#

Segundos depois...

Naruto; - Muito bem, quem é o número um?

Karen; - Eu.

Naruto; - Quem é o número dois?

Yukio; - Eu.

Naruto; - Três?

Kouji; - Eu.

Naruto; - Quatro?

Hikari; - Eu.

Naruto; - Cinco?

Keiji; - Eu.

Naruto; - Seis?

Kyouko; - Eu.

Naruto; - Sete?

Yuriko; - Eu.

Naruto; - Oito?

Ren; - EU, HOKAGE-SAMA. EXPLOSÃO DA JUVENTUDEEEEEEEE. - #Pose Nice Guy#

Lee; - É ISSO AI REN. - #Pose nice guy#

Naruto; - #gota# - Muito bem. As lutas da Terceira Fase serão: Karen e Yukio, Kouji e Hikari, Keiji e Kyouko e Yuriko e Ren. Vocês terão um mês para se prepararem. Até lá estão dispensados.

Hikari; - Eu não irei perder para você Kouji.

Kouji; - Nem eu, Hikari-sama.

Kyouko; - ...

Keiji; - Zzzzzzz.

Yuriko; - ...

Ren; - EXPLOSÃO DA JUVENTUDEEEE.

Karen; - E então, acha que pode me derrotar, Irmãozinho tolo.

Yukio; - Espere e verá Irmãzinha Irritante.

000000000000000000000000000000

As preliminares termina, estamos rumando para a Terceira Fase do Chuunin Shiken. Quem irá se tornar um Chuunin. Que perigos, que técnicas, que estratégias eles usarão para conseguir o que querem? Continuem acompanhando o UZUMAKI'S FUTURE.

000000000000000000000000000000

CONTINUA...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

TRAILER

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

BREVE, EM UZUMAKI'S FUTURE...

Há onze anos atrás, a ANBU de Konoha sofreu uma grande perda, durante uma missão um time ANBU foi cercado por vários homens sob o comando de Juugo. Diante dessa ameaça a poderosa ANBU começou a recuar. Apenas 3 homens ficaram no campo de batalha, detentores das mais altas patentes dentro da ANBU, presos ao seus orgulhos. Foi uma luta dura para os ANBUs que acabou com a morte de dois dos 3, pelas mãos de Juugo. Sastifeito com o resultado ele recuou e deixou que o restante dos homens matassem o último deles...

ONZE ANOS DEPOIS. UMA MISSÃO DESTINADA AO NOVO SEGUNDO ESQUADÃO DA ANBU.

Naruto; - A missão de vocês será em Shinma no Kazan (Ilha do Vulcão). Nessa missão vocês terão que encontrar um Neo Akatsuki. Segundo nossas informações ele é responsável por ter matado um casal de Capitães ANBUs pertencentes a um poderoso clã dentro de Konoha a alguns anos atrás.

Hymura; - Juugo... - #murmurando#

A OPORTUNIDADE DE VINGANÇA.

Hymura; - Venha conosco, Enzan-senpai.

Enzan; - Missão ANBU? Não obrigado.

EM UMA ILHA DISTANTE DA VILA DE KONOHA CHEIA DE PERIGOS.

Hymura; - Aquilo é um vulcão adormecido, não se preocupem.

Mikaro; - Si-sim.

ALGUNS CONVIDADOS INESPERADOS.

Hikari; - Será que já chegamos?

Yukio; - Sei lá.

Kouji; - Tira a pata da minha cara Uchiha.

Haru; - Já que tocaram no assunto, tira o cotovelo da minha cara Kouji.

UMA HISTÓRIA CHEIA DE ROMANCE.

Hikari; - VAI PRO INFERNO YUKIO. - #Mete bica no saco do Yukio#

Yukio; - #cai no chão e começa a xingar baixinho#

AVENTURA.

Hymura; - O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?

Hikari; - Ferrou.

AÇÃO.

Enzan; - TODOS EM SEUS LUGARES, CENA NUMERO 5, A CHEGADA EM SHINMA NO KAZAN, AÇÃO.

SUSPENSE.

Mikaro; - Como a gente mata esses ratos de navio? Joga no mar ou vamos do jeito tradicional? - #sacando uma espada#

Yukio; - Piedade.

VEM AI O MAIOR DOS ESPECIAIS DE UZUMAKI'S FUTURE.

UZUMAKI'S FUTURE – THE MOVIE

MISSÃO EM SHINMA NO KAZAN

Estréia, em Agosto... de Deus. Em uma fic bem perto de você, que alias você está lendo.

Créditos

Masashi Kishimoto

Hyuuga Enzan

Hymura Lua

Yamatto Mikaro

Sayuu Kanako

Yureei Mayura

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Erros de Gravação

Capítulo 12

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Era noite em Konoha. Vários Jounins haviam sido chamados pelos Hokages para uma pequena reunião. Todos aguardavam pelo inicio, que logo veio com o pronunciamento de Naruto.

Naruto; - Vocês já devem estar cientes de um evento que irá começar em breve.

Sasuke; - Ui, a Parada Gay já vai começar? Quando vai ser? Hein, Naruto-kun?

Todos; - ...

Sasuke; - Qui foi?

Enzan; - BRABULETAAAA, SAI DAÍ.

SasukeBrabuleta; - Ta bom, mas quando começa a parada Gay?

Sasuke; - CHIDORI.

SasukeBrabuleta; - Maguei. - #voando#

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A reunião durou mais alguns minutos ou uma hora, meu relógio quebrou no meio da reunião...

Relógio; - TICTACTICTACTICTAC

Tsunade; - O relógio não tinha quebrado???

Enzan; - Deixa que eu resolvo - #Taca uma kunai no relógio#

Relógio; - TIC...TAC...TIC...TAC

Enzan; - Mais que MERXX - #Taca uma shuriken#

Relógio; - T...I...C...T...A...C...T...I...C...T...A...C

Enzan; - ITACHIIIII!

Itachi; - Chamo chefia?

Enzan; - Chamei...

Enzan; - Chama o Deidara pra mim...

Itachi; - DEIDARAAAAAA!!!

Enzan; - Se fosse pra berrar eu tinha feito...

Itachi; - Ué... se não especificou...

Deidara; - Chamo Itachi?

Itachi; - O chefinho quer falar com você...

Deidara; - Eu juro que eu não fiz nada de errado, a culpa é do Tobi.

Tobi; - DEIDARA-SENPAAAAI. - #chorando#

Enzan; - Calma... Eu só quero que você exploda o relógio...

Deidara; - Ufa! É só isso?

Enzan; - Só...

Deidara; - Art... Is a BANG

Relógio; - #Explode e voa em mil pedaços#

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hikari ouve alguém bater na porta, se levanta e corre para atendê-la. Quando abre não se depara com seu pai, mas sim com seu Sensei.

Hinata; - Ah, oi Enzan-nii-san. Em que posso lhe ser útil?

Enzan; - TIRA A HIKARI DE CIMA DE MIM.

Hikari; - POR QUE VOCÊ NÃO ME CONTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU? - #dando socos na cara do Enzan#

Hinata; - #gota#

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Na casa dos Uchiha Haruno, Sakura cozinhava com a ajuda de Karen.

Sakura; - Aonde que se meteu aquele menino.

Karen; - Deve estar conversando amigavelmente com alguém no meio do caminho.

De repente a parede da cozinha da casa é quebrada e por ela aparece Yukio todo arrebentado no chão da cozinha.

Sakura; - YUKIO.

Yukio; - #passsa voando pela mãe#

Karen; - Yuki...

Yukio; - #passa voando pela irmã#

Sasuke; - O que ta haven...

Yukio; - #passa voando pelo pai#

Escritório do Rokudaime Hokage, minutos depois...

Naruto; - Me digam o resultado.

Kiba; - Bem...

Yukio; - #quebra a janela do escritório e cai em cima do Naruto#

Enzan; - Daonde ele saiu?

Yukio; - #desmaiado#

Naruto; - #desmaiado#

Lee; - Eu não quero nem saber.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Enzan; - Ei pessoal vamos levantar este ânimo. Vejamos, se eu disser que eu indiquei vocês para o Chuunin Shiken, vocês melhoram essas caras?

Hikari; - É VERDADE ENZAN-SENSEI?

Enzan; - Não.

Itachi- Owned!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lentamente, a nossa protagonista Uzumaki Hyuuga Hikari se levantou e foi tomar um banho para relaxar, para não atrapalhar os pais usou o banheiro de seu próprio quarto. Daqui a pouco se escuta uma voz.

Hikari; - MANHÊEEEEE... ACABOU A ÁGUA.

Hinata; - Isso porque tava no roteiro que ela não ia atrapalhar...

Naruto; - Pois é...

Itachi; - Owned

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Terminando de se arrumar abriu a janela da casa e saiu. Caminhou pelas ruas quase desertas da vila até a área de treinamento 3.

Hikari; - **"Preciso aperfeiçoar isso logo" **– Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.

Cinco clones da garota apareceram, todos empunharam Kunais e Shurikens e jogaram.

Hikari; - Hakke Shou KAITEN.

Kaiten falha, Hikari passa dois dias no hospital para se recuperar das 3 Kunais na cabeça, das 2 shurikens perto do coração e de uma espada com uma plaquinha escrito Owned enfiada no braço direito.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Desceu para tomar um café da manhã caprichado feito pelas mãos da habilidosa Uzumaki Hyuuga Hinata.

Hikari; - MÃEEEEE... Esse café tá uma MERXX, esse suco tá salgado...

Hinata; - Filha eu não sei o que aconteçeu, eu coloquei as 5 colheres de açúcar como você gosta...

Em um lugar longe dali...

Itachi; - #Com um pote, escrito açúcar na mão# - Eu troquei por sal... Muauahuahsuhu... OWNED UZUMAKI!

Enzan; - JÁ CHEGA ITACHI. - #Amarra o Itachi e leva ele para o penhasco# - HOJE VOCÊ VAI EXPERIMENTAR O PENHASCO VERSÃO 2.0. - #joga o Itachi#

Itachi; - #Itachi cai no meio de Milhares de Fangirls# - Fudex.

Mayura; - É O ITACHIIIIII. - #Pula em cima dele#

Fangirs; - AAAAHHHHHHHH. - #pulam em cima do Itachi#

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Fim dos erros de gravação

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

SHINOBI ZUKAN GOLDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Trocando uma lâmpada.

Era um dia simple e ensolarado como outro qualquer. Mais alguns gennins foram convocados para uma missão de emergância.

Hikari; - O QUEEEEEE?

Yukio; - Não acredito que você chamou a gente aqui só pra isso Hokage-sama.

Naruto; - Mais é que estamos sem gennins e seria um bom trabalho para vocês aumentarem o poder de grupo.

Haru; - Ótimo, vamos fazer um trabalho inútil.

Naruto; - Não pense como um trabalho, mais sim como uma missão.

Karen; - E desde de quando trocar uma lâmpada é uma missão Hokage?

Naruto; - Desde que eu queira.

Yuriko; - Só posso saber o que eu to fazendo aqui?

Naruto; - Seu pai disse que você devia fazer algo em quanto estivesse vagabundeando por Konoha.

Yuriko; - Eu te mato papai.

Naruto; - Bem estão todos aqui?

Hikari; - Estão pai, mais eu quero saber, desde quando precisam de oito pessoas para trocar-se uma lâmpada.

Naruto; - Você vai que é preciso.

Na sala que precisava a troca de lâmpada.

Hikari; - Quem vai lá em cima.

Keiji; - Normalmante quem pergunta.

Hikari; - Valeu mesmo Keiji.

Então a pobre Hikari sobe no raio da escada para trocar a lâmpada. Quando se escuta um berro estrindente da menina Yuriko.

Yuriko; - AAAA. Cão das trevas - #fala apontando para o Aomaru# - como ousas mijar em mim.

Haru; - O Aomaru tava apertado.

Yuriko; - E precisava ter mijado em mim?

Haru; - Er...

Yuriko; - Eu vo matar esse cão.

E ela começa a correr atrás do Aomaru, e Haru começa a correr atrás da Yuriko.

Yukio; - É o amor! - #falando ironicamente#

Kaede; - Falando em amor...

Yukio; - Fica longe de mim.

Kaede; - Me da um beijinho meu amor.

E começa a correr atrás do Yukio, e assim puxando a pobre cachorrinha que estava presa em uma coleira e essa presa no braço da Kaede.

Kouji; - Nossa que cena cômica.

Karen; - Concordo com você.

Então Haru esbarra no corpo de Kouji que cai em cima da pobre Karen.

Kouji; - De-desculpa Uchiha.

Karen; - Você vai ver Hyuuga.

E ela começa a persegui-lo.

Keiji; - Ai que gente mais problemática. Eu acho que vo tirar um cochilo. - #Vai pro canto da sala e começa a dormir.#

Hikari; - E ai, quem tá segurando a escada. - #Olha para baixo# - NÃO TEM NINGUÉM SEGURANDO.

Derrepente os perseguidos esbarram na escada da pobre Hikari.

Hikari; - SOCORRO!!! - #Se pendurando na lâmpada, porque a escada caiu#

Keiji; - PINGÜIM NÃO MORA NO POLO SUL!

Hikari; - AAA!!! ALGUÉM ME AJUDE.

Haru; - Pode pular eu te seguro.

Hikari; - Er... ALGUÉM POR FAVOR!!!

Haru; - Mimimimi.

Yukio; - Pula eu te salvo Hikari.

Inner Yukio; - **"ÉÉÉÉ, PULA, QUE EU VOCÊ VAI DIRETO NO CHÃO".**

Hikari; - Okay! Eu vo pular.

Kaede; - Nananinanão! Nele não.

Hikari; - Ae, porque não?

Kaede; - Por que ele é meu Uzumaki oferecida.

Hikari; - OFERECIDA! Ò.Ó

Kaede; - Hai. O-F-E-R-E-C-I-D-A!

Hikari; - Kouji, se pode me pegar então.

Kouji; - Posso. Pula.

Hikari; - 1...2...3.

E ela se solta, mais por incrível que pareça, quem pegou ela foi o Uchiha.

Hikari; - Er... Obrigada Yukio. - #Começado a corar.#

Yukio; - Não tem de que, Hikari - #Corando também.#

Inner Yukio; - **"QUEM FOI O RETARDADO QUE ME EMPURROU?"**

Kaede; - UZUMAKI.

E a Kaede começa a correr atrás dela, e ela acaba puxando o Yukio, e uma história acaba bem quando começa bem.

Keiji; - EU NÃO VO FALAR QUE PINGÜIM MORA NO POLO SUL.

Er... Quase sempre.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

UZUMAKI'S FUTURE TAIMEN

Hidan e Kabuto

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Enzan; - Hoje estarei recebendo nos estúdios de Uzumaki's Future a dupla cabelo branco, HIDAN E KABUTO. Só que vamos recebê-los separadamente. E também hoje a Yamatto Mikaro estará me ajudando com as entrevistas.

Mikaro; - Isso mesmo, que entre o primeiro convidado. HIDAAAN.

Hidan; - #entra# - Olá.

Enzan; - Sente-se por favor Hidanta.

Hidan; - HIDANTA? - #levantando a foice#

Enzan; - Hidanta? Quem disse Hidanta aqui? Só se foi o Itachi. Sente-se Hidan, e por favor deixe essa foice um pouco longe.

Hidan; - Hump. - #senta#

Enzan; - Começando a entrevista. Hidan... Alguém já brincou de quebra cabeça com você?

Hidan; - Comigo não, mas se quiser que brinquem com você é só continuar com gracinhas - #mostrando a foice#

Enzan; - Er... Por acaso a dona morte já te chamou pra trabalhar com ela? #aponta para a foice#:

Hidan; - A maninha? Já, mas eu não quis. Esse trabalho ia fazer com que eu não me dedicasse ao culto para Jashin-sama

Enzan; - #Engolindo seco# - Por acaso, já te chamaram de vovô? #Aponta para o cabelo branco#

Hidan; - VOVÔ? - #Erguendo a foice# - DESDE QUE EU ERA PEQUENO ME CHAMAVAM ASSIM. POR QUE DIABOS O KAKASHI QUE TEM CABELO BRANCO TAMBÉM NÃO RECEBEU ESSE APELIDO TOSCO.

Kakashi; - É porque eu já tenho o meu proprio apelido.

Hidan; - Eu sei. Macaco vê Macaco faz né?

Kakashi; - É COPY NINJA KAKASHI SEU BURRO.

Hidan; - ORA SEEEU.

Enzan; - B-b-bem, Você por acaso, já penso em pintar o cabelo?

Hidan; - Várias vezes, mas acha que aquele pão-duro do Kakuzu deixou eu comprar a tinta?

Em algum lugar...

Kakuzu: Atchim! Acho que estão falando de mim. Não deve ser nada de mais, vamos ver. Cem mil Ryous, Cem mil e um, cem mil e dois...

Voltando

Enzan; - Agora quem pergunta é a Mikaro.

Mikaro; - Bem senhor Hidan, é verdade o boato que rola na internet que você corta os pulsos por causa do prazer em sentir a dor?

Hidan; - QUEM FOI QUE CONTOU O MEU SEGR... DIGO, QUE FOI QUE CONTOU ESSA IDIOTICE?

Itachi; - Hehehe, Owned.

Algum ser da platéia; - EMO ASSUMIDO!

Hidan/Deidara; - QUEM FOI?

Platéia inteira; - Foi aquele ali #aponta para algum ser da pláteia#

Hidan pula no algum ser da platéia com a foice levantada e Deidara manda seus passarinhos. Nunca mais se ouviu falar algum no ser da platéia

Itachi; - Owned!

Deidara; - ART IS A BANG

Hidan; - #todo queimado# - A dor é tão boa.

Enzan; - Daonde você saiu Deidara?

Deidara; - Ué, não chamaram pelo Emo Assumido? ...Quer dizer, quem liga para detalhes?

Mikaro; - Para terminarmos a nossa entrevista, é verdade que você tem um caso com o Kakuzu?

Hidan; - POSSO SABER QUEM TE CONTOU O MEU CASO COM KAKUZU-KUN... quer dizer, quem te disse essa besteira

Itachi; - OWNEEED

Hidan; - VOCÊ ESTÁ MORTO ITACHI

Itachi; - Corrigindo, VOCÊ está morto, já se esqueceu?

Hidan; - ... Droga

Enzan; - Hai hai, a entrevista com você acabou. Pegue seu dinheiro na tesouraria. Na segunda porta a direita.

Hidan; - Finalmente vou ter dinheiro pra comprar a minha tintura - #vai até a "tesouraria"#

Mikaro; - Ei Enzan, a segunda porta a direta não era...

Hidan; - SOCORROooooooooooooooooooooooooo - #voz diminuindo#

Enzan; - Era sim.

Itachi; - Owned

Enzan; - Bem... Nosso próximo entrevistado de hoje... Kabuto. Uma salva de palmas...

Platéia; - Cri cri cri...

Itachi; - #mata os grilos# - OWNED

Mikaro; - Bem senhor Kabuto, é verdade que você está trocando os óculos por lentes de contatos?

Kabuto; - Existem lentes de contatos nesse mundo???

Enzan; - Claro que existe. Você acha mesmo que o Sharingan é natural?

Itachi/Sasuke/Kakashi; - Eeeeeei

Enzan; - A não ser que seja maconha, dai fica natural

Mikaro; - Eu sempre desconfiei que eles davam mó cheiradaço, por que se nunca percebeu que todo Uchiha é meio aloprado e tem cara de drogado, como é que vocês acham que o Itachi tem aquelas olheiras

Kabuto- Bem, eu estou trocando meus óculos pelo simples motivos de que com lentes seria melhor em batalhas...

Mikaro; - Bem... seguindo a nossa entrevista, é verdade que você iria colocar lentes vermelhas, porque estava com cíume do Orochimaru só elogiar o Sharingan do Sasuke?

Kabuto; - Isso é mentira, eu sei que o Orochimaru me considera sem braço direito e sempre será assim.

Sasuke; - Sim, realmente o Orochimaru te considera o braço direito dele, principalmente quando fica vendo fotos de garotinhos de sunga.

Enzan; - Então era real o boato de que desde que o Orochimaru perdeu os braços quem malha as cobras dele é você?

Kabuto; - #estrangula Enzan#

Enzan; - Eu quis dizer cobras do tipo da Manda por exemplo

Kabuto; - Ah sim. Eu tenho que malhar as cobras do Orochimaru para elas sempre estarem fortes e prontas para o combate

Enzan; - Então você já levou muita PICAda de cobra né?

Kabuto; - Levei umas duas... Opa... esse picada tá no duplo sentido seu maldito

Mikaro; - É verdade Kabuto que o seu sonho, era ser padeiro?

Kabuto- Quando eu era pequeno, hai, eu até fazia umas rosquinhas doces pra comermos no café da manhã, mais ás vezes queimavam.

Mikaro; - Então, se deve ter queimado muito a rosca. AUSHUahsuAHSUHaushA

Kabuto; - Mimimimi... O que é que eu ainda respondo essas perguntas?

Itachi; - OW...

Platéia; - NED!!!!

Itachi; - #Desolado em um canto escuro# - Só eu posso falar Owned... - #Fazendo círculos imaginários com a mão#

Mikaro; - Bem... É verdade que as cobras do Orochimaru adoravam roscas?

Kabuto; - Mais é claro, eu todo dia ia dar roscas com leite para elas, e olha, elas eram exigentes, só gostavam que desse na boca...

Mikaro/Enzan; - #Caem no chão morrendo de rir# - HuashuAshausHUASHaushUAS

Kabuto; - Falei merda de novo?

Sasuke; - Fa... shuashau... lou... sahsuahsuahu

Itachi; -OWNED!

Enzan; - Agora mais uma perguntinha. Segundo o mangá, o Orochimaru agora está dentro do seu corpo. Me diga, ele usou qual entrada para entrar? Doeu muito?

Kabuto; - Não doeu nada, eu já estava acostumado em sentir a cobra en... EIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII.

Todos; - UASHuahsuAHSUahsuAHSUah

Enzan; - Vamos acabar com essa entrevista, se não ele vai se revelar mais ainda. Até a próxima entrevista.

**Votação para decidir o entrevistado do próximo capítulo: - NARUTO E KIMIMARU.**

Deixem um desses nomes na review para sabermos quem entrevistaremos no próximo capítulo.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Fim do Uzumaki's Future Taimen

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Momento Promoção Personagens

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Edineijr; - Uzumaki Hikari  
Luli Potter; - Uchiha Yukio vestido de Coelhinho e Hyuuga Kouji.  
Hyuuga Mirin; - Uchiha Itachi  
pvm123456; - Tenten  
Sabaku no Rina; - Uchiha Yukio sem a roupa de Coelho  
Hajime Kirane-chan; - Nara Keiji e Uzumaki Naruto

anjosetsuna; - Nara Shikamaru

andromeda alchemist; - Hatake Kakashi e um Sai de brinde.

Inuzuka Shikari; - Hyuuga Neji

Larissa Yukino; - Rock Ren

Hyuuga-Sonomi; - Sabaku no Yuriko e Yakushi Kyouko  
Enzan; - HYUUGA HINATA.

Enzan; - Lembrem-se, continua a promoção. Mandem reviews e peçam um personagem para a produção.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

MOMENTO NOVA PROMOÇÃO (Idéia da Yamatto Mikaro)

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Nós da produção de Uzumaki Future sempre lamentamos nossos atrasos...

Mais se você... Amigo leitor...

Quer ver essa fic andar mais rápido...

A partir de agora...

Deixe uma idéia e ganhe um beijo "desentupidor" do Itachi...

Nos ajude e ganhe um beijo...

E para você homem que não é gay...

Deixe uma idéia significativa e ganhe um beijo da Tsunade...

Por que ela apesar de velha

Ainda é bonita e peituda...

Mais o que vai contar é a intenção...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

MOMENTO PROPAGANDA DO ORKUT

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Enzan; - Bem, anunciando novamente o endereço da comunidade Uzumaki's Future, façam parte, divulguem e façam um idiota feliz. O ENDEREÇO DA COMUNIDADE.

Endereço: - h t tp://w w w. or k ut. c om/C o m m u n ity. a s px?cm m(igual)35 4 0 6 091 (Sem espaços)

Enzan; - Se não conseguirem acessar a comunidade dessa maneira tentem usar a busca do Orkut. Coloquem Uzumaki's Future ou Hyuuga Enzan, e lá vai ter o meu profile. Ou então nos tópicos irá aparecer Links da Fanfiction, o único tópico da comunidade. Também o link está no meu profile e na minha Homepage da então é só clicar no meu nick ali no começo da fic.

E também anunciando a nova comunidade relacionada à Uzumaki's Future. Fã-Clube do tio enzanzinho XD. (P.S: Não fui eu que criei essa comunidade)

Endereço: - h t t p //w w w. orkut. Com / C o mm um i ty .a sp x ?c m m(igual)36580430 (Sem espaços)

Ou então entrem na comunidade Uzumaki's Future que essa comunidade está relacionada.

Vamos aumentar a comunidade Uzumaki's Future, participe você também.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

RESULTADO DO I CONCURSO DE FANFICTIONS DA NARUTOPROJECT PARA UZUMAKI'S FUTURE

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Enzan; - Bom, no final Uzumaki's Future ficou de Décimo Nono de Quarenta e Quatro pessoas. Já que eu só entrei com o primeiro capítulo então eu não tinha lá muitas chances de vencer. Só isso.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Novo mascote de Uzumaki's Future

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Enzan; - Finalmente escolhemos um mascote para Uzumaki's Future. Ele é a cara do Uzumaki's Future. Ele é super mencionado. Ele é... O PINGUIM DE CACHECOL.

Keiji; - E obviamente ele não mora no pólo sul.

Itachi; - Que idiotice. - #gritando de lá do fundo do penhasco 2.0#

Mayura; - Itachi-Kuuun.

Enzan; - #gota# - É isso, agora quando eu for em algum Evento de Anime eu vou levar um Pingüim de Cachecol de pelúcia. Assim saberão quem é o idiota que escreve Uzumaki's Future.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Momento Personagens da Produção

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Enzan; - Agora vai os dois que estão faltando de uma vez. Tachimoshi Osakawa (Billiezin) e Sayuu Kanako

Osakawa; - Yo, eu sou o mais antigo membro da produção, Tachimoshi Osakawa. Minha ficha?

Nome: Tachimoshi Osakawa

Idade: 26 anos

Aparência: Olhos e cabelos negros. Estatura um pouco baixa, mas nem tanto.

Roupa: Roupa comum de Jounin. Quando não está vestindo a roupa de Jounin prefere usar uma calça verde escura e uma camisa preta. Usa a bandana de Suna na testa.

Características: Uma pessoa disposta a ajudar todos que estiver a seu alcance. Seus Jutsus são principalmente do elemento Trovão, embora também controle jutsus de Areia. Era originalmente da vila de Konoha, mas foi transferido para a vila de Suna após um programa de intercambio para consolidar a aliança Konoha-Suna. Lidera o time de Yuriko, Kenta e Tenryuu. Tem muitas habilidades de Taijutsu mas prefere o uso de Ninjutsus. É uma negação em Genjutsus e apenas sabe cancelar certos tipos.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kanako; - Agora a minha ficha.

Nome: Sayuu Kanako

Idade: 26 anos

Aparencia: Altura mediana, cabelos longos e castanhos, olhos cor de mel, corpo relativamente definido

Características: É muito paciente, um pouco bricalhona com as pessoas proximas, gosta de ler e tem como pasatempo desenhar. Domina Genjutsus e jutsus de sua vila.

Roupa: Usa um kimono azul curto e uma bermuda preta (parece com a roupa da Tsunade só que com a manga longa e sem o casaco verde)

Vila: Kumo Gakure no Sato.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

RESPONDENDO AS REVIEWS

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Enzan; - Vamos responder as reviews do Capítulo Especial agora. Hoje com a ajuda da Mikaro.

Mikaro; - Éééé.

Enzan; - Depois do nome da pessoa vai aparecer o nome de que está respondendo entre parênteses.

**Luli Potter: -** (Mikaro); - Coitado do Yukio e do Kouji... Porque se faz eles sofrerem assim? Tadinhos... Eu vo ligar pro Ibama e dizer que você está abusando de duas espécies em extinção... A primeira que é a espécie Uchiha, e depois a espécie Hyuuga Gênio... Se vai ser presa em mulher... E obrigado por ler... E não se esqueça de mandar mais uma review... Faça o baka do Enzan-senpai feliz... E mais uma vez... Arigatô.

Enzan; - Bem, por mim você pode fazer os dois sofrerem o quanto quiser. Obrigado pela review e continue acompanhando.

**Hajume Kirane-chan: -** (Enzan); - Que Kuchiyose legal. Eu também tenho um novo Kuchiyose. - #faz ins# - _**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!**_

Itachi; - #aparece no meio da fumaça# - Me chamaram?

Enzan; - O que você está fazendo aqui Itachi?

Itachi; - Sei lá, uma hora eu estou no meio de milhões de fangirls, e depois eu apareço do lado de um idiota.

Enzan; - #pega um caderninho e começa a escrever# - Itachi volta para o penhasco 2.0 com mais 2 milhões de fangirls.

Itachi; - #some em uma nuvem de fumaça, ao longe sua voz era ouvida# - você me paga enzaaaaaaaan.

Enzan; - Agora vamos ao Kuchiyose certo. - #Ins# - _**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!**_

Aparece um... Pingüim de Cachecol?

Enzan; - Sim, esse é o novo mascote de Uzumaki's Future. O Pingüim de Cachecol.

Keiji; - Que bonitinho. Ele não mora no pólo sul né?

Enzan; - Claro que não, todos sabem que pingüim não mora no pólo sul.

Keiji; - Isso ai.

Enzan; - E apareça se puder no MSN, a Hymura e a Mikaro estão com saudades e a Sayuu quer te conhecer. Bem, Obrigado pela review e continue acompanhando.

**pvm123456: -** (Mikaro); - Obrigado por ler cara... Ainda bem que você tá gostando... Realmente, o penhasco está cheio... E mais uma vez... Arigatô pela review... Não deixe de ler, nem de mandar mais reviews.

Enzan; - Bem, isso ai que ela disse. Obrigado pela review e continue acompanhando.

**Uzumaki Hyuuga Meme: -** A sua eu não respondo. OWNED. To brincando. Obrigado por sempre me ajudar a fazer a fic. E continue ownando o Itachi. Bem, Obrigado pela review e continue acompanhando. (final padrão de resposta de reviews)

**Hyuuga Mirim: -** (Mikaro); - Obrigado por ler essa fic. E você não acha que demora, nossa! Nem quero ver quando demorar. E pode deixar, o Itachi não morre antes de dar o milésimo Owned, e de receber o milésimo Owned. E mais uma vez, Ariagatô por ler... E não deixe de mandar reviews!!!

Enzan; - Não se preocupe, praga não acaba tão rápido. O Itachi vai continuar aparecendo por muito tempo. Bem, Obrigado pela review e continue acompanhando.

**Lukas: - **(Mikaro); **-** Obrigado por ler a fic. Ainda bem que você achou bem comédia, nosso dever é fazer com que o público goste, e mais uma vez... Arigatô, e não deixe de mandar reviews para falar como estamos saindo.

Enzan; - E ai está a entrevista com o Hidan, espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo e da entrevista. Obrigado pela review e por estar acompanhando.

**thais uchiha: -** (Enzan); - Bem, que bom que gostou da aulinha do Professor Itachi. Vamos para a segunda aula.

Professor Itachi; - Muito bem, vamos para a pronuncia de OWNED. A pronuncia é... Ôunéd (ou Ôunét sendo que o T é fraco (frescura de americano))

Enzan; - Responda a próxima Itachi.

Itachi; - Bem, eu estarei livre, marque dia e horário que eu apareço. E nem vou convidar os outros patetas. Hehehe

Enzan; - Sei, você não tem nenhuma intenção de Ownar a pobre garota e nem aparecer né?

Itachi; - TÁ DUVIDANDO DA MINHA PALAVRA?

Enzan; - Quer que eu diga a verdade ou uma mentira que não machuca ninguém?

Itachi; - Eu te mato Enzan.

Enzan; - Hai Hai. Volta pro penhasco agora.

Itachi; - EI, ESPERA. - #some#

Enzan; - Bem, obrigado pela review e continue acompanhando.

**Tia Lulu: -** (Mikaro); - Minha amiga... ainda bem que você tá gostando, e é claro que estão gostando de você... Quem não gosta de cegueta... Se nunca percebeu que os e as ceguetas são os melhores... E nós adoramos o especial que se fez, com a minha ajuda é claro.

Itachi; - Metidaaa...

Mikaro; - Não te perguntei nada cara, fecha essa boca e recolha-se a sua insignificância. E realmente, é só mandar capítulos que e você resolvemos... Arigatô por deixar review.

Enzan; - E obrigado por sempre me ajudar quando eu dou uma empacada aqui e por tudo o que você faz por mim.

**Shikari: -** (Enzan); - Obrigado por ler Shikari, e o fanclub já foi fundado... Quem fez isso foi a Mikaro.

Mikaro; - Me solta... Deixa eu trocar meia dúzia de palavras com ela, ela tá falando que é a maior fã dele. Calúnia, eu que sou.

Itachi; - Se acalme garota.

Mikaro; - Eu vo chamar reforços... Kana-chan chega mais.

Kanako; - Chamou Mika-chan?

Mikaro; - Chamei sim, aquela doida ali tá falando que é a mair fã do Enzan.

Kanako; - Se vai morrer menina!

Itachi; - VOCÊS QUEREM PARAR!

Mikaro/Kanako; - hai, hai!

Enzan; - Alias eu te coloquei de novo na fic, então rola os novos leitores agora? E não ligue muito para as duas malucas ali em cima.

Mikaro/Kanano; - MALUCAS?

Enzan; - Hã? Eu disse malucas? Vocês devem estar enganadas, deve ter sido o Itachi que disse isso. Bem, obrigado pela review e por estar acompanhando.

**Hyuuga-Sonomi: -** (Enzan); - Que bom que gostou, eu fico muito feliz por isso. A Kyouko e a Yuriko são sua. Espero que as minhas aulinhas de fanfiction tenha te ajudado um pouco. Qualquer duvida é só perguntar para mim. E os casais SasuHina e GaaHina eu continuo não gostando muito, eu ainda sou NaruHina. Bem, obrigado pela review e continue acompanhando.

**Ester Modoki: -** (Enzan); - Nem eu gosto muito de KibaIno, e nem fui eu que escrevi esse ultimo especial, grande parte dos créditos são para a Hymura Lua e para a Yamatto Mikaro. Mas que bom que você gostou, a Hymura ficou muito feliz quando leu a sua review. Bem, obrigado pela review e continue acompanhando.

**Fernanda Sousa: -** (Enzan); - Não foi tão logo assim, pois esses capítulos são enormes e muito difíceis para escrever, e se eu não estou com a cabeça no lugar daí demora mesmo. Que bom que você ama a fic, espero que continue gostando. Obrigado pela review e continue acompanhando.

**Saga Uzumaki: -** (Enzan); - O efeito Nara, é difícil de se livrar dele. Ele foi o responsável por mim ter demorado tanto para atualizar a fic. Mas agora passou um pouco. E a Hinata é MINHA. O Sasuke emo-chan (AKA Sasuke da Brabuleta) vai ser muito zoado daqui para frente, já que estão reclamando que eu estou maltratando muito o Itachi, fazer o que. Obrigado pela review e por estar acompanhando.

(A partir daqui apenas respostas de Hyuuga Enzan)

**andromeda alchemist: -** Você deve sofrer com o seu narrador. O meu só da trabalho quando ele e o Itachi começam a brigar.

Itachi; - VAMOS RESOLVER NOSSAS DIFERENÇAS NARRADOR.

CAI DENTRO SEU UCHIHA FRACOTE.

Itachi; - FRACOTE? EU MATEI MEU CLÃ INTEIRO PARA PROVAR QUE EU SOU O MAIS FORTE DOS UCHIHAS.

MENTIRA VOCÊ MATOU ELES PORQUE ELES OUVIAM ROBERTO CARLOS, SIMPLE PLAN, CALYPSO E REBELDE.

Itachi; - MENTIRA, EU MATEI ELES PORQUE ELES ERAM FRACOS DEMAIS.

Enzan; - CHEGA VOCÊS DOIS. Bem, eu li a sua nova fic e gostei muito. Quanto a sua personagem vai ser difícil de encaixa-lá na fic, mas eu vou fazer o que está ao meu alcance para coloca-lá. E se possível entra no meu fã-clube no orkut. Lá é para mostrar que você admira o autor e não o personagem. Mas se você odeia ambos então deixa pra lá. Obrigado pela review e por estar acompanhando.

**edineijr: -** Duas não meu caro amigo, quatro. Embora uma faça tempo que não aparece. Eu já montei o nome do nosso grupo, Hyuuga Enzan Produções (mas eu nem falei para elas). Que bom que gostou do especial. E ai está a parte que interessa. PORRADA. Espero que tenha gostado. Obrigado por estar acompanhando e por ter deixado a review (variando um pouco)

**Shadow Freya: -** Uma fã, que legal. Que legal que gosta das minhas fics. E por favor evite de ir ao hospital por minha culpa, a produção é pobre e não dá para pagar a conta do hospital. Owned, digo obrigado pela review e por estar acompanhando.

**Amo o Gaara: -** Sim eu também espero que isso vá longe, eu realmente espero isso. Obrigado pela review e por estar acompanhando.

**Mique Angel: -** Bem, que bom que você gostou do especial. Na verdade quem escreveu quase tudo foi a Hymura Lua. Por isso que ficou tão romântico a parte do Neji Tenten. Obrigado pela review e continue acompanhando

**ViVizinha123: -** Não postei tão logo mas está aqui. Obrigado pela review e por estar acompanhando.

**BiLoCo: -** Esperou um pouco mas aqui está a continuação, espero que tenha gostado.

Enzan; - E com isso terminamos mais um capítulo de Uzumaki's Future. As palavras de sempre agora. **Lembrem-se também de deixar uma review quando acabar de ler, para deixar uma review é fácil, apenas clique no GO Ali em baixo e escreva uma mensagem falando o que gostou, o que não gostou, deixar um oi pra um amigo, mandar um beijo pra Xuxa MenegHELL, ou  
mandar o autor à merda. Elogiar as garotas de produção também está valido agora.**

ThIsFk**  
**

Fanfic feita por Hyuuga Enzan & Hyuuga Enzan Produções


	19. Os treinamentos para a Terceira Fase

Disclaimer: - #aparece o Erimaki Pengin (Pingüim de Cachecol) segurando uma placa# - Naruto pertence à Masashi Kishimoto, todos os direitos reservados.

Enzan; - #tomando café da manhã na sala da produção, vazia#

Itachi; - #Entra na sala do nada, quase quebrando a porta# - ENZAN, AUMENTO, AGORA.

Enzan; - Tudo bem, eu vou triplicar o seu salário.

Itachi; - SÉRIO?

Enzan; - Não.

Sasuke da Brabuleta; - Owned maninhu.

Itachi; - Quer ver o Owned de verdade Irmãozinho tolo?

SasukeB; - U qui voxê vai faze?

Itachi; - ISSO. - #Mete chute no estomago do SasukeB que faz ele voar# - OWNED.

SasukeB; - #Desmaiado#

Itachi; - O PROXIMO É VOCÊ ENZAN.

Enzan; - Olha que eu chamo a Mikaro hein. Faz tempo que ela não te owna.

Itachi; - NÃÃÃOOO, NÃO CHAME AQUELA COISA.

Mikaro; - Quem você está chamando de coisa?

Itachi; - Piedade...

Mikaro; - Não. - #dá voadora# - OWNED.

Itachi; - #Desmaiado do lado do SasukeB#

Hymura Lua; - Isso ta ficando repetitivo.

Enzan; - Isso é repetitvo faz tempo.

Hymura Kyo; - O que está acontecendo aqui? Por que o coitado do Itachi ta desmaiado com o Sasuke?

Hymura Lua; - A Mikaro só ownou ele de novo Maninho.

Enzan; - Daonde você surgiu Kyo?

Kyo; - Se você que está escrevendo não sabe, imagine eu.

Enzan; - Nah, eu não sei de tudo também.

Hyuuga Kaya; - É idiota mesmo.

Enzan; - MANINHA? DAONDE VOCÊ...

Kaya; - Se você que está escreven...

Enzan; - EU JÁ ENTENDI.

Kaya; - Você que perguntou.

Mayura; - Daonde saiu tanta gente assim?

Hymura; - O Enzan deixou as portas da produção abertas de novo.

Kyo; - Eu estou aqui porque a minha Nee-chan convidou.

Kaya; - Eu estou aqui porque o meu Nii-chan me convidou.

Hymura/Enzan; - É verdade.

Enzan; - No final da fic estará a ficha dos novos integrantes da produção.

Kanako; - Isso já está virando uma zona.

Mikaro; - Concordo.

Enzan; - Vamos começar logo...

000000000000000000000000000

Pós-Escrito - Agradecimento

000000000000000000000000000

Enzan: - Como alguns puderam notar, Uzumaki's Future finalmente chegou ao filtro de 100.000 palavras aqui no site. Eu agradeço a todos que estiveram acompanhando a fanfic até esta notória marca, que sempre foi almejada por mim. Agradeço também à recém formada Produção de Uzumaki's Future, sem vocês, eu ainda estaria sonhando com essa marca, muito obrigado a todos vocês. E espero que ainda haja varias risadas, piadas, reviews e leitores. A todos que acompanham a fanfic, MUITO OBRIGADO.

Hyuuga Enzan

00000000000000000000000000

ThIsFk

Fanfic por Hyuuga Enzan Produções:

Hyuuga Enzan

Hymura Lua

Yamatto Mikaro

Sayuu Kanako

Yureei Mayura

Hyuuga Kaya (Nova)

Hymura Kyo (Novo)

Índice do Capítulo 16:

01 – História Normal

02 – Erros de Gravação

03 – Shinobi Zukan Golden

04 – Uzumaki's Future Taimen

05 – Momento Personagens da Produção

06 – Propaganda Comunidade do Orkut

07 – Momento Shinobis Dreamers

08 – Momento Propaganda Fanfics dos Membros da Produção

09 – Momento Promoção Personagens

10 – Respondendo as Reviews

Legendas:

X - Variável.  
A/B – O que a explicação está explicando

Aaaa; - Nome do personagem.  
Xxxx; - Aaaaaaaa Fala  
Xxxx; - **"Aaaaaaa"**Pensamento  
Xxxx; - Xxxxxxx – (Aaaaaaa) Meus Comentários Inúteis e muitas vezes Dispensáveis e Traduções  
_Aaaaaaaa_ Flashback/Carta  
Xxxx; - Xxxxxxx - #Aaaaaaaa# - Ações narradas pelo Narrador

Xxxx; -_**Aaaaa!**_ – Jutsus usados.  
Xxxx; - AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA – Tom de voz alto  
Xxxx; - BBBBBBBBBBBxxx – Censura (Nesse caso os Xs são a censura)  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx – Fala do Narrador

000000000000000 – Mudança de Cena

Ez

Uzumaki's Future

Por Hyuuga Enzan

Capítulo Dezesseis

Os treinamentos para a Terceira Fase

O prazo de um mês foi dado. Trinta dias para todos se prepararem para a Terceira Fase. Os aprovados, Yukio, Karen, Kouji, Hikari, Ren, Yuriko, Keiji e Kyoko teriam que treinar muito para serem dignos de receber o titulo de Chuunin. Todos foram para suas casas, e agora será descrito o percurso de cada um até chegar em suas casas, ou não.

Uma garota corria pela vila de Konoha desesperadamente. Ela tinha olhos perolados e cabelos loiros, usando uma blusa lilás com detalhes em laranja na parte do pescoço, nas mangas e na parte de baixo, sua bandana estava presa no pescoço. Suas roupas estavam sujas de sangue e seu rosto com alguns cortes devido a experiência que passara dias atrás, mas isso não a impedia de correr, ela corria em direção a sua casa contar para a mãe que ela estava na Terceira Fase, chegando na casa dos Uzumaki Hyuuga, que era uma das maiores casas do Território Uchiha, ao lado da maior delas, que era a atual morada de Sasuke, Yukio, Sakura e Karen e que anos atrás abrigou os pais de Sasuke e Itachi, Hikari encontrou a mãe fazendo o almoço (Itachi; - Mas sempre que a Hinata aparece ela está fazendo o almoço/ Enzan; - Quer ser jogado do penhasco/ Itachi; - Eu fico quieto).

Hikari; - Okaaaaa-saaaan, eu passei para a terceira fase. - #pulando na mãe#

Hinata; - Que bom filha, meus parabéns.

Naruto; - Ela desenvolveu bem o Jyuuken, ela derrotou o Haru usando um belo golpe de Jyuuken em uma área quase vital.

Hinata; - E ele está bem? - #segurando as mãos no peito#

Naruto; - Não se preocupe, os médicos me disseram que ele já está se recuperando.

Hinata; - Que bom, eu não gostaria que nada acontecesse com o Haru.

Hikari; - Não se preocupe mãe... Haru é um Inuzuka... você sabe como eles são resistentes... alem do mais ele é muito forte... com certeza ele vai ficar bem... não tenha duvida...

Hikari tranqüiliza sua mãe enquanto lhe dava um sorriso animado idêntico ao do pai, o que sempre fazia com que sua mãe retribuísse com seu sorriso gentil que a pequena Hikari sempre amava ver na bela face angelical de Hinata. Naruto fica observando as duas sorrindo uma para a outra e ri por dentro, realmente não podia ter escolhido uma esposa melhor, Hinata preenchera a lacuna familiar que havia na vida do jovem loiro, lhe presenteado com a pequena garota que sorria a sua frente, e agora esperava mais um filho do rapaz, que não podia deixar de conter um largo sorriso cheio de orgulho. Ele não estava mais sozinho naquele mundo, tinha uma família, tinha duas belas mulheres em casa, que só lhe traziam alegria e agora, tinha mais uma criança sendo gerada no ventre de sua esposa, um motivo a mais para tornar a vida de Naruto perfeita, no entanto, ainda havia uma questão a ser resolvida. O casal ainda não havia contado a sua primogênita...

00000000000000000000000000

Hikari; - PARA TUDO...

Narrador; - O que foi Hikari?

Hikari; - O que é primogênita?

Mikaro; - É você...

Hikari; - COMO É QUE É... - #pula em cima do narrador e começa a espancá-lo#

Enzan; - #surgindo do nada e segurando Hikari# - ...FICOU LOUCA GAROTA? POR QUE VOCÊ ESTA ESPANCANDO O NARRADOR?

Hikari; - ESSE BIBA TÁ ME XINGANDO SENSEI... #tentando se soltar para voltar a espancar o narrador, que aliais já tava todo ferrado e inconsciente# ... ELE ME CHAMOU DE PRIMOGÊNITA...

Kyo; - Sua retardada primogênita é um modo de dizer que você é a filha mais velha deles... a primeira a nascer... por exemplo... - #pensando em um exemplo que um Uzumaki consiga entender# - ...hum... ah... por exemplo... seu pai é primogênito...

Naruto; - VAI XINGAR A SUA MÃE CÃO SARNENTO - #mostrando o dedo do meio.#

Kyo; - #veia latejando na testa# - ...realmente é preciso ter muita paciência para agüentar esse povo... mas... paciência É UMA COISA QUE EU NÃO TENHO... - #tirando a espada da bainha e pulando para cima do Naruto#.

Mikaro; - SENTA - #Kyo é "puxado" para o chão e cai de cara no mesmo#

Kyo; - Que isso? - #com a cara toda ferrada e o nariz sangrando# - MIKARO SUA COSPIDORA DE BOLAS DE PELO...

Mikaro; - Uahauhauhauahauhauahauhauha - #rolando de rir, no chão# - ...SEMPRE QUIS FAZER ISSO... - #chorando de rir#

Mayura; - Eu já vi isso em algum lugar... - #tentando lembrar#

Enzan; - PARE VOCÊS DOIS... - #se virando para onde estava o Narrador# - ...NARRADOR CONTINUA LOGO COM A FIC... ué... cadê ele?

Hymura; - Foi levado para o hospital, mas deixou um recado para você senpai... - #entrega um bilhete a Enzan#

Enzan; - #lendo: Caro Enzan... te owno no tribunal... assinado... o Narrador # - ...eu mereço... - #amassando o bilhete e jogando fora# - ...ITACHI...

Itachi; - Fala cegueta... - #surgindo sabe se lá de onde#

Enzan; - O Narrador ta a fim de ownar a produção... vai lá ter uma conversa pacifica e completamente civilizada com ele...

Itachi; - Como quiser chefinho... - #pegando uma metralhadora e duas granadas de mão# - ...serei o mais civilizado possível... - #indo embora#

Enzan; - Bem... será que alguém poderia narrar o resto da fic ate ele voltar? - #todo mundo some# - ... obrigado pela ajuda... - #gota#

Hymura; - Eu narro...

Enzan; - Hymu-chan!!! - #emocionado# - Sabia que você não me deixaria na mão... valeu mesmo... então vai narrando que eu vou ver se o Itachi precisa de ajuda na conversa civilizada dele com o Narrador... - #vai embora todo feliz#

Kyo; - #voltando# - ...né nee-chan... você é cruel... podia pelo menos ter avisado a ele que você cobra 500 por palavra dita...

Hymura; - Não se preocupe maninho... ele vai descobrir quando eu mandar a conta... - #sorriso assustadoramente "gentil"#

Kyo; - ...Se não fosse o Tori-baka... eu ate ficaria com pena... - #sorriso cruel#

000000000000000000000000

Então... continuando... O casal ainda não havia contado a... sua filha mais velha... sobre a novidade, mas Hinata já havia tranquilizado seu marido, eles haviam combinado que a jovem herdeira do clã Hyuuga contaria aquela novidade a sua filha assim que a mesma voltasse do Chunnin Shiken. Sendo assim não restava ao rapaz mais nada a fazer alem de deixar as duas a sós.

Naruto; - Bem... eu adoraria ficar e descobrir o que teremos de almoço, mas tenho trabalho me esperando no escritório... - #o rapaz vai ate sua filha e lhe deposita um beijo na testa, enquanto a mesma resmungava#

Hikari; - Já vai? Mas você prometeu que iria me treinar para a ultima fase do torneio Chunnin... - #resmunga, a pequena cruzando os braços e fazendo uma expressão de irritada#

Naruto; - Quando eu voltar conversamos sobre isso... - #Naruto responde indo ate sua esposa e lhe beijando os lábios de um modo apaixonado# - ...boa sorte Hina-chan... - #em seguida o rapaz inclina um pouco seu corpo e beija a barriga de Hinata, dirigindo suas ultimas palavras a barriga da jovem# - ...ate mais tarde... o oto-san já volta...

Hinata fica rindo com o gesto do rapaz, enquanto Hikari observava a cena se perguntando se seu pai havia ficado mais burro, do que já é, ao ponto de pensar que a barriga de Hinata iria respondê-lo. Depois de mais uns minutos vendo a cena bizarra de Naruto acariciando a barriga de Hinata e conversando com ela, o mesmo vai embora, deixando as jovens sozinhas e, no instante em que a porta se fecha, Hikari exclama.

Hikari; - Oka-san... você viu?... o Oto-san ficou doido... por que ele beijou sua barriga e ficou falando com ela como se ela fosse responder?

A menina pergunta sem entender, afinal, ela é uma Uzumaki, e os Uzumakis não entende nem mesmo o obvio. Hinata ri um pouco antes de comentar parecendo muito feliz com o jesto do mesmo.

Hinata;- Naruto-kun fazia a mesma coisa quando eu estava grávida de você... - #ela comenta na tentativa de fazer com que sua filha entendesse a situação#

Hikari; - Tá... mais você não esta mais grávida de mim... então não tem porque ele fazer isso... - #diz a garota se preocupando com a capacidade mental de Naruto... ou a falta dela#

Hinata suspira cansada, era incrível como sua filha era parecida com Naruto, Hinata só esperava que sua filha ficasse um pouco mais responsavel com o passar dos anos, mas algo lhe dizia que aquilo era um sonho bem difícil de se alcançar. Do seu jeito gentil e paciente, Hinata caminha ate Hikari e pegando a mão da mesma diz, enquanto a leva para a sala e se senta, ao lado da mesma, no sofá.

Hinata;- Meu amor... enquanto você estava fazendo o teste do Chunnin Shiken... eu passei mal e... bom e comecei a enjoar e tudo mais...

Hikari;- Nossa mãe que horrivel... - #Hikari exclama colocando suas mãos sobre a face# - ... você esta bem... o que você tinha? E... o que isso tem a ver com o jeito estranho do Oto-san?

Hinata suspira mais uma vez, pelo visto sua filha nunca entenderia se ela falasse daquele modo indireto, ela teria que ir direto ao ponto.

Hinata;- Hikari... eu estou grávida... - #musica de revelação ao fundo#

Hikari;- Oka-san... - #Hikari encara Hinata assustada, finalmente entendendo o que a mesma queria lhe dizer# - ...como foi que isso aconteceu? - #pergunta surpresa#

Hinata;- Bom... - #corando# -... sabe como é... seu pai é cheio de energia e não cansa facilmente então...

Hikari;- AAAAAAAAAAAAAA ME POUPE DOS DETALHES... - #tapando os ouvidos e começando a cantarolar em voz alta# - ...minha pobre inocência quase foi corrompida...

Hinata;- ...hum... me desculpe... - #gota# - ... mas então...o que acha sobre isso? - #pergunta a pequena encarando sua filha preocupada#

Hikari;- Eu acho que o Oto-san é mais pervertido que o Enzan-sensei...

--- longe dali, no hospital de Konoha ----

Enzan;- Atchin - #isso deveria ser um espirro#

Itachi;- Saúde...

Enzan;- Valeu... amarrou ele direitinho Itachi?

Itachi;- Com direito a nó de marinheiro e tudo... - #com o narrador amarrado e com uma meia fedida na boca#

Enzan;- Agora vamos ver que owna quem aqui... - #sorriso maligno#

---- De volta a casa dos Uzumakis ----

Hinata;- #gota# - Não é sobre isso que eu quero saber... eu quero saber o que você acha de ter uma irmã mais nova... ou um irmão...

Hikari;- A... sobre isso esta tudo bem Oka-san... vai ser legal ter um irmãozinho... - #sorrindo animada# - **"Vou ter em que por a culpa na proxima vez que quebrar a casa dos Uchihas" -** #risada maligna#

Hinata;- Fico muito feliz em saber disso... agora... em comemoração pela sua vitoria... que tal Ramen de almoço?

Naruto e Hikari;- EBA RAMEN!!!!!!

Hikari;- Oto-san!!!... de onde você veio?

Naruto;- Detalhes... detalhes... não se apegue a eles...

0T00000000000000000000000000000000

Vocês me pagam (Enzan/Itachi; - CALA A BOCA E NARRA, NARRADOR) Yukio e Karen caminhavam lentamente pela vila. Os irmãos Uchiha eram muito parecidos embora tivessem características diferentes, Yukio tinha cabelos curtos enquanto sua irmã tinha cabelos compridos, os olhos do garoto eram verdes, quase pretos, enquanto sua irmã tinha olhos verdes um pouco mais claro. Yukio usava uma camisa de manga curta com o símbolo do Clã Uchiha estampado nas duas mangas e uma bermuda preta. Karen usava um vestido com o símbolo do Clã na ponta dele. Eles haviam saído da Floresta da Morte junto com Hikari, mas esta se queixara de fome e simplismente disparou na frente deles. Ali estava um silencio mortal, cortado apenas pelas vozes das pessoas pelas quais os gêmeos Uchiha passavam. Então no meio daquele cenário que mais parecia um enterro o garoto se pronunciara, fazendo uma pergunta da qual era de extrema importância.

Yukio; - Nee, Karen...

Karen; - Estou ouvindo, Baka-nii-san (Irmão Idiota)

Yukio; - Você acha que vai ter chocolate no jantar?

Karen; - ... Quero chocolate branco.

Yukio; - Chocolate comum é mais gostoso.

Karen; - Discordo totalmente, o branco é melhor.

Yukio; - Normal.

Karen; - Branco.

Yukio; - Normal.

Karen; - Branco.

Corvo; - AHOOOOO, AHOOOOOO (Corvo; - Finalmente apareci nessa fic.) Ahoooooo!!!

E assim os dois continuaram conversando até chegar em suas casas quando foram surpreendidos por um grito que podia ser ouvido a distância. Os irmãos Uchiha se entreolharam.

Karen/Yukio; - Hikari já descobriu o que tem de almoço... Ei, pare de me imitar... Eu to dizendo para parar... CHEGA DISSO, PARA DE ME IMITAR... VOCÊ VAI APANHAR... TO DIZENDO PARA VOCÊ PARAR.

Uma Shinobi ia se aproximando dos dois. Ela vestia um jaleco branco que pertencia ao hospital de Konoha, seus cabelos eram de um raro tom rosado e seus olhos verdes como esmeraldas. A mulher era a principal responsável pelo Hospital de Konoha e também era Capitã do Sexto Esquadrão da Neo-ANBU, pertencendo a Divisão Médica. Seu nome, que todos sabem, era Haruno Sakura, mãe dos dois briguentos citados anteriormente.

Sakura; - Por que os dois estão brigando? - #dizia a mãe com um sorriso sereno no rosto e inclinando a cabeça levemente para a esquerda#

Yukio/Karen; - PORQUE ELE(A) ESTÁ ME IMITANDO... TA VENDO MÃE.

Sakura levou a mão a face fazendo uma expressão do tipo "Ninguém merece" e deu a solução para o problema.

Sakura; - Por que ao invés de ficarem brigando ai, vocês não desativam o Sharingan?

Yukio/Karen; - Hã? - #ambos desativam o Sharingan#

Yukio; - Quando foi que a gente ativou o Sharingan?

Karen; - Eu também queria saber.

De repente uma luz desce do céu e a voz de Enzan é ouvida.

Enzan; - Detalhes, quem liga para eles.

Outra voz; - Sim, sim, detalhes.

Enzan; - Você não estava morto?

Outra voz; - DETAAAAAALHEEEES.

A luz some. Todos os que estavam no local ficaram com gotas em suas cabeças.

00h00000000000000000000000000000000

Ninguém vira exatamente o momento em que ele saiu da floresta, no entanto, o garoto de 12 anos, cujos olhos eram azuis escuros, cabelos negros presos em um rabo-de-cavalo alto, carregando nas costas um enorme leque. Usava uma blusa de manga feita de malha, uma jaqueta curta e cinza, a bandana dele presa no ombro esquerdo, uma calça preta com uma faixa branca na perna onde fica o "porta shurikens". Nada disso era importante fora o fato era que Nara Keiji fora o primeiro a chegar em sua casa em relação a seus amigos. O mais estranho era que a casa estava anormalmente quieta. Primeiro pensou na hipótese deles estarem em missão, e depois ficou com preguiça de pensar em outra. Ele subiu as escadas e foi até o quarto dos pais para ver se encontraria algum dos dois lá. Quando abriu a porta teve uma surpresa, ele vira os dois dormindo.

Keiji; -**"Os dois dormindo nesse horário? É cedo demais para isso. Meu pai eu até entendo, mas a mamãe é quase... ah, Efeito Nara, esqueci. Bem, acho que vou tirar uma soneca também"**

0I0000000000000000000000000000000000

Em uma parte um tanto afastada da área residencial de Konoha, uma garota caminhava calmamente para chegar em sua casa. A garota possuía cabelos longos e acinzentados, olhos negros e aparentava um físico fraco. Embora aparentasse ser fraca, ela era uma das melhores Gennins daquele Chuunin Shiken. Ela estava fazendo de tudo para limpar o nome de sua família. Desde que a vila sabia que ela era filha do traidor Yakushi Kabuto, Yakushi Kyouko queria se tornar Chuunin e continuar ajudando a sua atual vila. Ali, naquela casa vivia com seu irmão, Yakushi Otoya, que já se tornara Jounnin e ainda ajudava com algumas missões fáceis da ANBU. Seu irmão Otoya era freqüente alvo de pulos repentinos de Uzumaki Hikari que era totalmente apaixonada pelo jovem de cabelo cinza. Embora sua vida fosse complicada naquele momento ela só pensava em uma coisa, treinar muito para se tornar uma Chuunin. Ela finalmente chegara em sua casa, e coincidentemente encontrara seu irmão sentado de frente para uma mesa aonde podia ser visto diversos pergaminhos. O jovem Yakushi virou para sua irmã e a cumprimentou.

Otoya; - Olá Kyouko.

Kyouko; - Oi Otoya-Nii-chan (Irmão(mais velho)).

Otoya; - Como foi o Chuunin Shiken.

Kyouko; - Eu fui aprovada para a terceira fase.

Otoya; - Muito bem, continue assim e um dia conseguiremos restaurar a honra do nome de nossa família em Konoha.

Kyouko; - Hai, Nii-chan.

000s00000000000000000000000000000000

Aqui deveria mostrar o percurso do Ren, mas não tenho muito o que dizer. Olhando para a vila do alto apenas podia se ver um rastro verde gritando "FOGO DA JUVENTUDEEEEE". Ei, mais um rastro verde está se juntando com o Ren. Quem será? Itachi, quem é ali?

Itachi; - Um momento. - #fecha os olhos# - _**SHARINGAN! - **_#abre os olhos mostrando o Sharingan# - Parece ser o Lee.

Lee/Ren; - FOGO DA JUVENTUDEEEEEEE!!!

Ei, mais um rastro. Agora deve ser o Gai.

Lee/Ren/Gai; - FOGO DA JUVENTUDEEEEE!!!

Itachi; - Eu tenho mesmo que ficar vendo essa cena deprimente?

EU NÃO AGUENTO MAIS ESSES TRÊS. VAMOS MUDAR DE CENA LOGO.

Lee/Ren/Gai; - FOGO DA JUVENTUDEEEEEEE!!!

Itachi/Narrador; - CALEM A BOCAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

0F0000000000000000000000000000000000

No meio da vila duas figuras se destacavam das demais. Um era um homem de cabelos negros arrepiados e olhos negros também, usava a tradicional roupa de Jounnin. A outra era uma menina de cabelos curtos, ruivos e lisos, olhos verde água e uma espécie de sombra em volta, embora aquilo fosse um reflexo de seu Bijuu, o demônio Texugo de uma cauda, Shukaku, sua roupa era um antigo modelo usado pelo atual Kazekage e o que chamava a atenção na garota era uma espécie de vaso ou jarro que ela carregava nas costas que mais parecia um amendoim anormalmente grande. Ambos eram de Suna, um era o Sensei e a outra a aluna. Seus nomes eram respectivamente, Tachimoshi Osakawa e Sabaku no Yuriko. Mesmo que tudo isso não chamasse a atenção de quem passava, o berreiro que Yuriko fazia chamava a atenção de todos, isso teria o mesmo efeito de pendurar uma melancia no pecoço e começar a dançar a Macarena junto com o Tcha-tcha-tcha em cima do palco de um Show que é transmitido para todos os países, ou seja leitor, nunca tente fazer isso em casa... e em cima do tal palco também não.

Yuriko; - POR QUE VOCÊ NÃO ME DEIXOU MATAR AQUELE ARTISTA DE LIXÃO SENSEI. ELE ME INSULTOU. - #dizia apontando o sensei freneticamente#

Osakawa; - Você sabe porque eu não deixei, agora fique quieta, você está chamando a atenção de todo mundo.

Yuriko; - QUEM NÃO QUISER MORRER DÁ O FORA AGORA. - #gritando para todos os que se encontravam em volta#

Com essas palavras todos os que observavam a cena sumiram em menos de dez segundos da vista de Yuriko. O vento bateu fazendo com que a areia levantasse e a bola de feno passasse. Típica cena de faroeste. Osakawa se pronunciou novamente.

Osakawa; - Vamos para o hotel de uma vez.

Yuriko; - Você não me dá ordens.

Osakawa; - Então o que quer fazer?

Yuriko; - ... - #sai andando#  
Osakawa; - Para onde vai?

Yuriko; - Para o hotel.

Osakawa; - #leva o famoso tombo aonde gotas caem e só os pés aparecem#

000k00000000000000000000000000000000

Kouji andava calmamente pelas ruas da vila, em direção ao território do Clã Hyuuga. O jovem Hyuuga as vezes era confundido com o pai, se não fosse pela idade. Hyuuga Kouji usava Uma blusa branca, de estilo japonês, de manga comprida, aberta de modo a mostrar quase todo o tórax perfeito do jovem, uma calça preta e sandálias ninjas. Seus olhos eram perolados como qualquer um que carrega a Kekkei Genkai do Clã Hyuuga, o Byakugan. Seus cabelos negros e compridos o deixam idêntico ao seu pai. Kouji via a imagem de Hikari em sua mente. Dentro de um mês teria que lutar contra a própria prima. Ele fora instruído pelo pai e pelo tio-avo Hiashi a nunca ferir alguém da Souke, como iria lutar contra seu destino? Esta era a pergunta que martelava a mente de Kouji. Hikari alem de ser sua prima irritante era parte da Souke e alem do mais, filha do Hokage, se ele a machucasse poderia ficar em sérios apuros. Tentou esquecer o assunto, mas fora em vão. As possibilidades iam passando pela sua mente e sem perceber estava em sua casa. Entrou nela e encontrou sua mãe, a mestra de armas da vila de Konoha, Hyuuga Mitsashi Tenten.

Tenten; - Chegou filho? Como que foi o Chuunin Shiken?

Kouji; - Passei para a Terceira Fase.

Tenten; - Que bom, assim como seu pai passou no primeiro que prestou. Contra quem irá lutar?

Kouji; - ... Hikari.

Tenten; - Fudxx. Nem quero ouvir o que Hiashi irá dizer, até mesmo Neji-kun.

Kouji; - Onde ele está?

Tenten; - Seu pai? Missão.

Kouji; - Espero que ele volte logo para me treinar.

000000000000000000000

Longe Dali

000000000000000000000

Em uma densa floresta um alto espirro foi ouvido. Ali estavam quatro pessoas, o autor do espirro, um homem e uma mulher. Todos vestindo roupas da ANBU, sem mascaras. Um tinha olhos perolados e cabelos negros compridos e estava com um dedo esfregando o nariz. O outro tinha cabelos negros curtos e rebeldes e olhos negros frios que encaravam o homem de olhos perolados. O outro rapaz, tinha um estranho sorriso na face. Seus cabelos e olhos eram iguais ao homem que encarava o ser de olhos perolados. A ultima tinha estatura de mediana para alta, magra mais com busto e quadril de bom tamanho, olhos puxados são de cor marrom chocolate, cabelos também castanhos escuros com mechas do meio do cabelo pra baixo de cor laranja desfiados ate os ombros sem franja, pele bem branca, duas pintas na testa uma clara outra escura, tatuagens de ramos de flores nos pulsos e pescoço. Ali estavam os quatro maiores responsáveis pelo Primeiro Esquadrão da Neo ANBU de Konoha, respectivamente Hyuuga Neji, Uchiha Sasuke, Yamasegawa Sai e Oboro Ogata. Sasuke encarava Neji com uma expressão fria.

Sasuke; - O que foi Hyuuga? Pegou um resfriado?

Neji; - Não, acho que alguém está falando de mim.

Sai; - Concentre-se Uchiha-san. Você está em uma situação muito crítica.

Sasuke; - Eu sei.

Oboro; - E então Uchiha, como vai ser?

Sasuke; - PAREM DE FALAR PARA EU PODER PENSAR.

Oboro; - VOCÊ ESTÁ PENSANDO JÁ FAZ MEIA HORA.

Sasuke; - Ta bom... pronto.

Oboro; - Xeque-Mate.

Câmera se afasta e mostra no meio de Sasuke e Ogata um tabuleiro de xadrez onde Sasuke acabara de perder uma partida.

Sai; - Hahahahahaha, que pato. Perdeu de novo para a Oboro. - #Jogado no chão rindo#

Neji; - Vergonhoso Uchiha. - #tentando segurar o riso#

Sasuke; - CALEM-SE. - #vermelho de raiva#

Oboro; - Desista Sasuke. Você nunca conseguirá me vencer.

Sasuke; - NÃO, MAIS UMA.

Neji; - A gente não deveria estar cumprindo a missão?

Sai; - O elemento só irá passar por aqui mais tarde, então não temos o que fazer até lá. Pensei que o Sasuke-san tinha te contado.

Sasuke; - #Assoviando#

Neji; - Valeu por não me avisar Uchiha.

Sasuke; - De nada Hyuuga. - #mexendo pecinha#

Neji; - #veia saltando#

Oboro; - Xeque-Mate de novo Uchiha. - #movimento final com a Rainha (Acabaram de começar o novo jogo)#

Sasuke; - #todo branco#

Todos; - COMO É PATO... Hhauahuahuahuaha - #Todos chorando de dar risada#

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Longe dali, na sala de reunião de Uzumaki's Future

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Itachi; - HAHAHAHAHAHA. OWNEEEEEEEEEEED. - #Começa a rir do nada#

Enzan; - O que houve Itachi?

Itachi; - Meu senso Uchiha me diz que o meu irmãzinho está sofrendo neste momento.

Enzan; - Ah, vamos continuar com a reunião.

000000000000000000000

Voltando

000000000000000000000

Oboro; - E ai Uchiha? Desiste?

Sasuke; - ...

Neji; - É melhor você parar, isso já está ficando humilhante Senhor "Comandante da Neo-ANBU que não consegue ganhar uma partida de xadrez".

Sasuke; - Vá para o inferno Neji.

Daí em diante foi uma briga que quase resulta na morte de um Comandante e um Capitão da Neo-ANBU.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Konoha Gakure no Sato. Hora da Janta.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Na casa dos Uzumaki Hyuuga, Naruto e Hikari devoravam tigelas e mais tigelas do delicioso Ramen que só a Hyuuga Hinata sabia fazer... A casa dos Uzumakis não tinha muito o que se ver. Hinata contara para a filha que ela ganharia um irmãozinho ou uma irmãzinha e ela ficara muito feliz. Ficou mais ainda quando a janta ficou pronta e desde aquele momento até agora ela não falara nada, só comia mais e mais tigelas de ramen... Bando de viciados em ramen.

00E0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Na casa dos Uchiha Haruno... Pratos e mais pratos, todos com chocolate negro e branco que eram devorados pelos Irmãos Chocólatras Karen e Yukio. Como Sasuke estava em missão (Itachi; - COMO, ELE PERDEU PARA A OBORO NO XADREZ? QUE PATO, HUAHUAHUAHUAH, OWNEEEED / Enzan; - CALA A BOCA ITACHI. / Itachi; - Hehehehe, foi engraçado.) então obviamente ele não se encontrava nessa mesa. Por mais que os Uchihas chamem os Uzumakis de viciados em Ramen, eles mesmos são viciados em chocolate, ou seja, uma vergonha, o sujo falando do mal lavado.

0z000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Na casa dos Nara Sabaku a situação era obvia. Como Temari estava com o Efeito Nara, então todos dormiam. Naquele momento aquela casa deveria ser a casa mais silenciosa da vila de Konoha.

Keiji; - PINGUIM NÃO MORA NO POLO SUUUUUUUUUUUUL. (Erimaki Pengin (Pingüim de Cachecol); - Quem? Eu?)

Ou quase isso.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Na casa Yakushi... eles são muito normais para estarem fazendo alguma coisa estranha... Piadas não encontradas, próxima casa.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Casa dos... NÃO, NUNCA, EU NÃO VOU NARRAR O QUE ACONTECE NESSA CASA DE MALUCOS.

Ren; - Hahahaha, FOGO DA JUVENTUDE MAMÃE. - #pose nice guy#

Sakino; - Hai hai, Fogo da Juventude.

Lee; - Não é "Fogo da Juventude" Sakino-chan, é FOGO DA JUVENTUDEEEEEEEE. - #Pose Nice Guy#

Sakino; - HAAAI LEE-KUN, FOGO DA JUVENTUDEEEEEEEEE. - #Pose Nice Guy#

Ren; - ASSIM MESMO MAMÃE. FOGO DA JUVENTUDEEEEEEEE. - #Pose Nice Guy#

ENZAN, PIEDADE, PROXIMA CASA, EU NÃO AGUENTO MAIS ESSA.

Família Rock; - FOGO DA JUVENTUDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE. - #Pose Nice Guy#

AAAAAAAAAAAAAA - #Pega a antiga metralhadora do Enzan# - VÃO TUDO PRA PU...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cena cortada, voltaremos em alguns instantes...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Devido ao triste acontecimento com o nosso querido Narrador, eu irei narrar a fic até que ele se recupere... Calma novo Narrador, você consegue resistir... UHAUHAUHAUHAUHAU, NÃO DÁ. OWNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEED NARRADOR. Ei... o que você vai fazer com esse porrete Mikaro...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cena cortada, voltaremos em alguns instantes...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Devido ao triste acontecimento ao nosso querido Itachi, eu, Yamatto Mikaro, irei narrar até que o Narrador se recupere. Agora iremos acompanhar agora a hora da janta no hotel onde se encontrava hospedada Sabaku no Yuriko... Enzaaan, temos mesmo que filmar a psicopata? (Enzan; - Preciso mesmo responder?) Hai hai. Vamos agora nos infiltrar no lar da besta sanguinária. Ei... o que é essa areinha se mexendo embaixo do meu pé? AAAAAAAAHHHHH, SOCORROOOOOOOOOOOOO.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cena cortada, voltaremos em alguns instantes

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Por causa da falta de Narradores nós iremos esperar até o próximo dia de manhã para a recuperação de pelo menos um deles.

Itachi; - Eu to legal.

Cai pedra em cima da cabeça do Itachi.

Itachi; - #Desmaiado#

Bem, fiquem com nossos patrocinadores... Ei, nós temos patrocinadores?

0000000000000000000000000000000

No dia seguinte... (Após a recuperação do Narrador)

0000000000000000000000000000000

Na casa dos Uzumaki Hyuuga, uma voz estridente gritava com as pessoas que estavam dentro daquele lar. Hikari exigia que alguém a treinasse para o Chuunin Shiken, mas Naruto estava muito ocupado arrumando alguns papeis para levar ao escritório, preparando outros papéis para enviar a Suna e outras coisas mais. Hinata se oferecera a treinar a filha, mas Naruto estava muito preocupada com ela e não deixava que ela fizesse isso. A discussão se prolongou por mais alguns minutos até que Naruto cedeu às exigências da filha e a solução de Hinata.

Naruto; - Já que insiste tanto Hinata-chan, mas por favor cuidado.

Hinata; - Não se preocupe Naruto-kun, eu não estou debilitada, isso será fácil para mim.

Hikari; - Yaaaay, viva a mamãe. - #Pulando como uma criança feliz#

Naruto; - Então eu estou indo para o escritório.

Hinata; - Tenha um bom dia Naruto-kun.

Hinata foi até Naruto e lhe depositou um beijo em seus lábios, logo depois Hikari deu um beijo na bochecha do pai. O Hokage abriu a porta mas ficou ali parado e olhou para Hinata.

Naruto; - Hinata...

Hinata; - Já disse para que não se preocupe Naruto-kun, vá para o escritório que a noite você vai ver que eu ainda estarei inteira.

Naruto; - ... Entendi. Tomem cuidado.

Dito isso Naruto saiu da casa, fechou a porta e se dirigiu ao escritório, onde teria que assinar mais e mais papéis. Dentro da casa, Hinata disse à filha que se arrumasse pois iriam sair em alguns minutos. Passados os tais minutos, Hikari já estava pronta para o treinamento. As duas Hyuugas deixaram a casa no bairro Uchiha e se dirigiram para a saída da vila. No caminho elas eram cumprimentadas pelos moradores da vila. Uma hora depois elas chegam ao destino. O local era uma bela cachoeira onde, atrás daquelas pedras, já esteve a Espada Dourada do Yondaime, que atualmente repousa no escritório de Naruto. Hikari olhava aquela bela cachoeira e só voltou a terra pela voz da mãe.

Hinata; - Preste atenção Hikari.

Hikari; - Hai, Okaa-san. (Mãe)

Hinata; - A técnica que vou lhe ensinar pode ser usada de varias maneiras: Defesa Absoluta, Ataque no sistema circulatório de Chakra a distancia e para anular do Hakke – Rokujuuyon Shou.

Hikari; - Me ensina logo essa técnica, eu mal espero pra ver a cara do Kouji quando ele ver que eu aprendi um Jutsu que anula o dele.

Hinata; - Então preste muita atenção. Você deve deixar seu Chakra e seu corpo flexíveis. O Chakra deve assumir a forma de finas linhas mas muito resistentes e cortantes. Como você aprendeu o Kaiten esse não deve ser muito difícil para você aprender. Preste muita atenção em como eu vou fazer.

Hinata caminhou até o meio do lago que a cachoeira formava e concentrou seu Chakra. Seu próximo movimento foi puxar uma tarja explosiva e jogar a uma distancia segura. Assim que esta explodiu a água voou para todos os lados. Quando a água chegou próxima a Hinata esta assumiu a posição adequada para realizar o jutsu. A mão direita formava um in para concentrar o Chakra e a esquerda estava estendida.

Hinata; -_**Shugo Hakke – Rokujuuyon shou! (Sinais da Adivinhação dos Oito Guardiões - Sessenta e Quatro Palmas da Mão)**_

O corpo da Hyuuga começou a girar e diversas linhas iam sendo desenhadas no ar rapidamente. Quando a água batia nessas linhas automaticamente elas eram rebatidas. Quando toda água voltou para o lago e Hinata parou o jutsu Hikari se surpreendeu, sua mãe estava completamente seca. Isso animou a garota para que ela treinasse o resto da tarde com a mãe.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A família Uchiha também treinava. Mas como Sasuke (Itachi; - Hauhauhauha, o pato deve estar perdendo de novo no xadrez/Enzan; - ITACHI) estava ausente Sakura dava uma aula sobre jutsus médicos para Yukio e Karen. Nesse treinamento eles tentavam ressucitar peixes. Sakura já havia dito para os dois que eles teriam que ter muita paciência e concentração e depois de muitas tentativas, o conselho de Sakura podia ser observado claramente nos rostos dos irmãos.

Yukio/Karen; - ANDA LOGO CABEÇA-DE-BAGRE, RESSUCITA QUE EU NÃO TENHO O DIA INTEIRO PRA FICAR TE ATURANDO. REAJA SEU INUTIL.

Sakura; - #gota#

Yukio/Karen; - JÁ SEI O QUE VOU COMER HOJE A NOITE. VAI SER PEIXE ASSADO._**KATON – GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU!**_

Sakura; - #escapando das chamas# - DÁ PARA OS DOIS FAZEREM ISSO CERTO? SHANNAROOOOOOOOOOOO. - #Arrebenta a mesa que os peixes estavam em cima# - VOCÊS TEM QUE TER PACIENCIA PRA FAZER ISSO. - #Soca um pilar que cai e faz efeito domino com os outros# - SE VOCÊS NÃO FIZEREM ISSO CERTO FICAM SEM CHOCOLATE NA JANTA. - #Soca a parede que cai# - E SE VOCÊS COMEÇAREM A DISCUTIR COM O PEIXE DE NOVO EU MANDO VOCÊS ATÉ ONDE O SASUKE ESTÁ VIA AÉREA. SHANNARO. - #Peixaria desaba de uma vez#

Peixeiro; - O QUE VOCÊ FEZ MULHER? FICOU LOUCA?

Sakura; - O QUE FOI PEIXEIRO DE MERXX, VAI ENCARAR? - #Mostrando os punhos#

Peixeiro; - Não vou não minha senhora, desculpe pelo inconveniente.

Sakura; - Acho bom mesmo.

Inner Yukio/Inner Karen; - **"A mamãe brava chega a ser mais assustadora que o papai."**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Treinamento do Keiji... Bem... estava jogando xadrez com o Shikamaru.

Keiji; - Xeque.

Shikamaru; - Que problemático. - #move uma peça# - Xeque.

Keiji; - Que problemático - #move uma peça#

Shikamaru; - Que problemático.

Keiji; - Sim... problemático de mais.

Temari; - OS DOIS VÃO FICAR JOGANDO XADREZ O DIA INTEIRO E FALANDO QUE PROBLEMÁTICO?

Keiji/Shikamaru; - #se olham e depois olham para Temari# - Sim.

Temari; - VÃO FAZER ALGO MAIS CONSTRUTIVO. - #Pega o leque# -_**KAMAITACHI!**_

Keiji/Shikamaru; - #atravessam por um buraco no telhado, formado de decolagens anteriores, e saem voando pela vila# - Que problemático.

000T000h00000I00000s0000000F00000k00000000E0000z000000

(Fillers/Negocio para fazer volume/Encheção de paçoca e outros termos mais)

Hyuuga Enzan caminhava pelo Domínio do Clã Hyuuga indo para sua casa. Enzan morava ao lado do Templo Hyuuga, que guardava diversos segredos do Clã Hyuuga, um deles segue até hoje junto com Enzan. A muito tempo atrás os pais de Enzan eram os guardiões desse templo, mas agora ele era quem guardava aquele local. Enzan mora junto com sua irmã mais nova Hyuuga Kaya. Ele caminhava calmamente até que chegou em sua casa. Era uma casa de porte médio, ele entrou e foi para a sala onde encontrou sua irmã e uma pessoa que não esperava encontrar ali.

Hyuuga Kaya tinha 21 anos, era 5 anos mais nova que Enzan. Seus cabelos eram finos, negros e sempre soltos, sua pele alva rosada. Sua boca era fina e levemente rosada. Ela usava uma blusa manga comprida simples violeta com o símbolo dos Hyuuga igual ao da camisa de Enzan, o fundo era azul claro com o símbolo em vermelho, e uma calça legue preta.

A outra pessoa no local era a atual Capitã do Segundo Esquadrão da Neo ANBU, Hymura Lua. Hymura é uma jovem de cabelos longos e brancos, seus lábios são rosados e é dona de um rosto angelical, usava um longo, vestido preto, de mangas curtas, com um decote em forma de V, valorizando os seios da jovem, e com delicados desenhos que passeiam do ombro ate a barriga. O vestido era aberto da coxa ate o final, expondo a bela perna direita da garota, revelando uma meia, preta, longa que ia até a metade de sua coxa. Na cintura algo como um cinto, muito fino, com um pingente com o kanji "Trevas", com uma pena negra em sua ponta, caindo para a direita. Seus olhos estavam vendados com uma venda negra e sua bandana estava no topo da cabeça, de modo que ocultava um estranho volume.

Kaya; - Ah, Nii-chan, okaerinasai. (Irmão, bem vindo de volta).

Enzan; - Tadaima, maninha. (Estou de volta). E... não esperava te encontrar por aqui, Hymura.

Hymura; - Olá, Enzan-senpai.

Hymura encarava o Hyuuga agora. Por mais que seus olhos estivessem vendados ele sabia que isso não atrapalhava em nada sua visão. Enzan limitou-se a sentar em uma almofada no chão, de frente para uma mesa, de modo que pudesse ficar de frente para a garota.

Enzan; - O que lhe trás aqui Hymura?

Hymura; - Tem um assunto que quero tratar com você.

Enzan; - Entendo... Se for algo relacionado a ANBU é melhor que nós nem comecemos esse assunto.

Hymura; - De fato é sobre a ANBU.

Enzan; - ... - #vira para a irmã# - Kaya, você...

Kaya; - Não precisa me dizer, já estou saindo.

Kaya se levantou e saiu da sala, deixando os dois a sós. O ambiente ficou quieto até que a garota quebrasse o silencio.

Hymura; - Tori-kun, eu sei o motivo de você não querer entrar na ANBU.

Enzan; - Então você sabe que não pode mudar meu pensamento sobre ela Neko-chan.

Hymura; - ... Você ainda quer se vingar dele não é?

Enzan; - ... Sim. Mas eu não quero falar nele agora, e desista de tentar me convencer Neko-chan.

Hymura; - ...

00T000000h0000000I00000s000000000

Longe Dali...

000F0000k000000000E0000000z000000

Em uma floresta, o time da Neo ANBU liderado pelo Comandante Uchiha Sasuke se preparava para capturar um perigoso assassino.

Todos; - Adoletá, Lepe...

EU DISSE SE PREPARAVA PARA CAPTURAR UM PERIGOSO ASSASSINO.

Sasuke; - #Recuperando a pose# - Nosso alvo se move rapidamente, temos que ser rápidos também para capturá-lo.

Neji; - Eu ainda não consigo ver o alvo.

Sai; - Fiquem atentos.

No meio da floresta uma nuvem de poeira levanta após a queda de duas luzes vindas do céu, logo uma voz é ouvida.

Voz no meio da floresta; - SAIAM DE CIMA DE MIM SEUS INUTEIS.

Sasuke; - ... Vamos dar uma olhada.

Eles foram para o meio da floresta e acharam o tal assassino, embaixo de um Shikamaru e um Keiji desmaiados.

Oboro; - Céus, esse não é o Capitão do Quarto Esquadrão? Como ele chegou aqui?

Sasuke; - Eu tenho um palpite...

Shikamaru; - Te-Tema-Temari...

Sasuke; - Acertei pelo visto...

Sai; - Nossa missão foi cumprida. Vamos voltar para a vila.

000T00000000000000000000000I0000

Na cachoeira, Hikari ainda lutava para aprender aquele Jutsu. Como ainda estava aprendendo, logicamente ela estava encharcada. Porém, depois de quase ter se afogado umas 5 vezes, quase ter sido acertada por uma pedra que escapou por causa da tarja explosiva e ter matado uns 20 peixes que desciam a cachoeira, Hikari começava a entender aquela técnica, fato que surpreendera Hinata.

Hinata; - Muito bem filha, se você continuar assim em pouco tempo você vai aperfeiçoar essa técnica.

Hikari; - Hai, eu consigo aperfeiçoar essa técnica em três dias.

Hinata; - Você é igualzinha ao seu pai quando era mais novo. Não tenha duvidas disso Hikari. Naruto-kun sempre foi muito determinado, assim como você é.

Hikari; - #dá um sorriso# - Agora...

Hikari puxara uma Kunai com uma tarja explosiva presa nela por um fio e arremessara na cachoeira. Mas por algum motivo, o fio se soltara da Kunai e a tarja caira bem nos pés da Hikari.

Hikari; - ... Droga.

Câmera se afasta e mostra uma explosão e água sendo jogada para todos os lados.

0000h00000000000000000000000s000

Dois dias depois...

0000F0000000000000000000000E000

Era uma bela manhã em Konoha, o time do pato, quer dizer, do Sasuke já retonara de sua missão. No céu dessa bela manhã havia um brilhante sol com um plano de fundo azul celeste e... A quem eu estou querendo enganar? Estava um calor dos infernos, aquela bola de fogo no sol parecia que ia cair em cima dos pobres moradores da vila da folha. Porém era um dia especial para o garoto Yukio e a menina Karen, finalmente eles iam receber um treinamento para a última fase do Chunnin Shiken. Enquanto Sasuke arrumava a mochila para o treinamento, seus filhos tomavam café com sua esposa.

Sakura; - Que bom que Sasuke resolveu treiná-los.

Yukio; - Já não era sem tempo!

Karen; - Temos menos de um mês! #Sasuke aparece de repente#

Sasuke; - E é por isso que vamos treinar intensamente, um de vocês tem que ser o próximo Chunnin.

Karen/Yukio; - AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! De que infernos você saiu?

Sasuke; -**"É isso que eu ganho por tentar treiná-los. Filhos ingratos!"**

Sakura;- Agora que estão todos muito bem alimentados, acho melhor irem treinar.

Eles saíram de casa, e foram procurar um lugar onde poderiam treinar com bastante calma e severidade. Chegando ao local, o treino começaria com força total.

Sasuke; - Bem... Mostrem o quanto vocês evoluíram com o Chunnin Shiken. - #Ativa o sharingan#

Yukio; - Se é o que você quer...

Karen; - É o que você terá...

Yukio/Karen; - _**SHARINGAN!**_

Sasuke; - Quero ver do que os meus filhos são capazes.

O primeiro a tentar um ataque direto foi o menino Yukio, o garoto corria em quanto fazia selos com a mão, antes mesmo de terminar os selos, seu pai já conseguirá atacá-lo e impedir que terminasse o jutsu.

Sasuke; - Óbvio demais. - #Segurando as mãos do menino#

Yukio; - Será mesmo?

Com a distração, Sasuke não percebera Karen atacando-o por trás, um ataque que teria surtido efeito, isso é, se tivesse o atingindo.

Sasuke; - #Segurando ambos os filhos# - Patético, se é isso que vocês tem para me mostrar, eu sugiro que vocês desistam do nosso treinamento e do Chunnin Shiken.

Yukio/Karen; - Uchihas nunca desistem.

Após cinco longas horas de uma luta árdua, mais acima de tudo cansativa, os irmãos já estavam exaustos, e prontos para voltarem para casa., porém antes que ambos fossem embora exaustos, Sasuke se pronunciara.

Sasuke; - Karen, será que você poderia voltar para casa?

Karen; - #Não entendendo o motivo da pergunta# - Tudo bem.

A menina Uchiha mesmo sem entender partira sozinha, isso é, apenas os oito primeiros metros, pois ela fora para trás de um arbusto e ficara observando com o seu sharingan o que o pai e o irmão iriam fazer que ela não podia presenciar.

Sasuke; - Yukio, o que eu vou te ensinar é uma técnica extremamente avançada, eu acredito que sua irmã não conseguiria aprender com tanta facilidade, por isso eu a mandei ir para casa. A técnica que irei te ensinar se chama Chidori.

A menina Karen ficara arrasada, afinal que técnica seria essa que somente o seu irmão teria potencial, ela mesmo já provara-se ser melhor do que ele em diversas coisas. A garota começara a sentir uma pontada de raiva, e prestava ainda mais atenção no que ambos fariam a partir daquele momento.

Sasuke; - Preste bem atenção no que eu vou fazer.

Yukio; - Hai - #Ativara o sharingan#

Rapidamente Sasuke começara a focalizar o chakra na palma de sua mão, logo aquele poder se transformava em uma espécie de trovão, e finalmente o justu parecia estar pronto, e após isso a energia dissipara-se. Tanto o menino Uchiha, como sua irmã estavam estáticos com o que seu pai fizera, fora incrível.

Sasuke; - Prestou bastante atenção no que eu fiz?

Yukio; - Hai. Mais o que era aquilo?

Sasuke; - Aquilo era a técnica Chidori, e não esqueça, utilize a técnica sempre com auxílio de grande velocidade no ataque, seu efeito se torna ainda mais poderoso. Entendeu?

Yukio; - Hai.

E após isso, pai e filho começaram a treinar a técnica, já a menina fora para casa, ainda surpreendia pela incrível técnica que vira.

Karen; -**"Eu tenho que aprender! Eu vou aprender!"**

Com esses tipos de pensamentos ela fizera o percurso até sua casa.

000000000000T0000000000000000000

Casa dos Hyuuga Mitsashi

0000000000000h000000000000000000

Assim como Sasuke, Neji já havia voltado da missão e ouvira que Kouji estava na terceira fase do Chuunin Shiken e que o mesmo iria lutar contra Hikari. A principio Neji ficou um pouco preocupado, mas ele achou melhor deixar que os dois lutassem, já que Hinata e Naruto provavelmente não se importavam nem um pouco com a tradição da Souke e da Bunke (Casa Principal e Casa Secundária do Clã Hyuuga). Neji estava se preparando para ir treinar seu filho, enquanto Kouji aguardava seu pai na sala. Pouco tempo depois, Neji apareceu pelo longo corredor e parou ao lado de Kouji.

Neji; - Vamos Kouji?

Kouji; - #se levantando# - Hai.

Tenten apareceu pelo corredor e encontraram os dois quase saindo, então foi até eles se despedirem, dando um beijo nos lábios de Neji e um na bochecha de Kouji.

Tenten; - Tomem cuidado ta?

Neji; - Não se preocupe, Tenten. Vamos Kouji.

Kouji; - Hai, tchau mãe.

Tenten; - Tchau para os dois.

Kouji e Neji saíram da casa e foram até uma floresta, parando em uma clareira onde podia ser visto alguns bonecos de palha com alvos e varias Shurikens e Kunais espalhadas pelo chão, presas na arvores e nos bonecos.

Neji; - Eu costumava treinar aqui... Bem, vamos começar. Primeiro verei o quanto você evoluiu com o Jyuuken, está pronto Kouji?

Kouji; - Estou.

Neji/Kouji; - _**BYAKUGAN!**_

Kouji foi o primeiro a se movimentar, com as palmas das mãos abertas ele atacou o pai, que se defendeu facilmente e contra-atacou, quase acertando Kouji, que conseguiu se esquivar no ultimo instante.

Neji; - Belo movimento Kouji, por quanto tempo você conseguirá se esquivar assim?

Kouji; - O suficiente para que eu te derrote.

Neji; - Então me mostre isso.

Kouji; - Como queira.

Kouji puxou cinco kunais com tarjas explosivas enrroladas no cabo e atirou elas de modo que quando explodiram formaram uma cortina de fumaça, aproveitando isso Kouji atacou com o Jyuuken, seria um ataque perfeito se não fosse contra Hyuuga Neji, que defendera o golpe do filho e ainda o atacara com um chute, fazendo com que ele voasse até uma arvore.

Neji; - Reconheço que essa é uma boa estratégia Kouji, mas lembre-se que no Chuunin Shiken você estará lidando com uma usuária do Byakugan, bloquear a visão dela dessa forma é inútil.

Kouji; - A é, e que tal assim?

Rapidamente Kouji jogou para o alto uma bolinha que Neji reconheceu como sendo uma bomba de luz. Para tentar evitar que seus olhos ficassem inutilizados por causa da luz ele olhou para baixo, onde viu uma segunda bolinha em seu pé, que explodiu fazendo com que ele não pudesse enxergar nada por alguns segundos, segundos que foram muito bem utilizados por Kouji, que rapidamente se aproximou do pai e lhe desferiu um golpe de Jyuuken. Neji cambaleou por um momento antes de sumir e em seu lugar aparecer um tronco de arvore.

Kouji; - Tsc, Kawarimi?

Kouji ficou olhando ao seu redor procurando seu pai, em sua busca, seu olhar caiu sobre uma estranha movimentação de ninjas suspeitos, que corriam em direção à vila. Neji apareceu ao lado do filho e olhando na mesma direção que ele.

Neji; - Parece que estão querendo invadir a vila. Creio que seja melhor eu ir lá e detê-los. Quero que volte para a vila e avise o Hokage sobre isso.

Kouji; - Não.

Neji; - ... Entendo, então use isso como um treino e vamos detê-los.

Kouji; - Hai, Otou-san.

Neji e Kouji seguiram por uma rota que em pouco tempo estavam entre os invasores e a vila, quando estes apareceram pararam de correr e olhavam os dois Hyuugas com sorrisos debochados nos rostos. (Enzan; - Como sempre, Extras são Extras, portanto sem nomes para eles)

Extra1; - Ora ora, parece que nossa invasão furtiva não deu muito certo.

Extra2; - Como assim? Só tem duas pessoas no nosso caminho. É só matá-los e seguir com o plano.

Neji; - E que plano é esse?

ExtraBurro; - Nós vamos instalar várias bombas pela vila e quando elas explodirem nossa vila irá roubar tudo de valor da grande vila de Konoha. - #Risada maléfica#

Extra1; - SEU IDIOTA, POR QUE CONTOU?

ExtraBurro; - Porque ele perguntou, a mamãe disse que quando perguntam coisas para a gente nós temos que responder.

Extra2; - E DESDE QUANDO VOCÊ OBEDECE A SUA MÃE, SEU RETARDADO?

ExtraBurro; - ... Boa pergunta. - #pensando#

Extra3; - De qualquer maneira nós somos 30 e eles são 2, não será difícil acabar com a raça deles.

Neji; - Infelizmente pegaram duas pessoas erradas. Lembrem-se das palavras que eu direi. Os Hyuugas são os melhores de Konoha.

Kouji; - Hai.

ExtraMedroso; - Hy-Hyuuga? O-o Clã do By-Byakugan?

Extra 4; - Deixa de ser medroso, eles são dois, não o clã inteiro.

Extra1; - Isso mesmo. VAMOS MATAR ESSES DOIS.

Neji/Kouji; - _**BYAKUGAN!**_

Vários ninjas atacam simultaneamente os Hyuugas que se defendem com o Kaiten, fazendo com que alguns já ficassem fora do combate por um tempo. Os que conseguiram de algum modo continuar no combate investiram com Kunais, espadas, Shurikens, cenouras, pepinos, as sogras, pinguins e tudo o que imaginarem nas mãos (Enzan; - Ignorem essa parte).

Extras; - MORRAAAAAM.

Neji assumiu a posição do Hakke enquanto Kouji ia se defendendo com o Jyuuken. Ele teve tempo de ver os símbolos que se criavam em volta de Neji, e percebeu que eram mais numerosos que o Hakke Rokujuuyon Shou e ficou observando o ataque que era desconhecido para ele.

Neji; -_**Hakke Hyakunijuuha Shou!!!**_

Em pouco tempo, vários inimigos estavam no chão com seus Chakras selados. Os que conseguiram escapar do golpe agora estavam todos atrás de um deles, que segurava uma espécie de detonador.

Extra1; - Acho que teremos que gastar algumas das nossas bombas, mas ainda sim conseguiremos nosso objetivo. MORRAM...

O extra, repentinamente cai no chão e os outros encaravam os Hyuugas assustados.

Extra2; - O QUE VOCÊS FIZERAM COM ELE?

????; - Não foram eles que fizeram isso. - #em cima de uma arvore de costas para todos#

Extra2; - QUEM É VO...cê - #arregala os olhos quando vê de quem se tratava# - Relâmpago... Dourado...

Neji; - Exibido...

Naruto; - ORA, CALE-SE NEJI, EU SALVEI VOCÊ DE UMA EXPLOSÃO NÃO SALVEI? DEVIA AGRADECER.

Extra2; - É O HOKAGE, CORRAAAAAAM.

Extras; - SALVEM-SE QUEM PUDEEER.

Naruto; - Não podem escapar.

Do meio das arvores, vários Kage Bunshins de Naruto aparecem e barram os extras.

Naruto; - Acabou para vocês. Levem eles para o Idate e o Ibiki, eles sabem o que fazer com pessoas desse tipo.

Bunshins; - Hai.

Em poucos instantes, todos os invasores estavam bem longe dali, indo em direção à Divisão de Segurança da ANBU, onde os interrogadores trabalhavam. Na floresta, Neji ainda não entendia o que Naruto fazia ali.

Neji; - O que faz aqui, Naruto?

Naruto; - Ah, é que eu consegui terminar de assinar os papeis lá no escritório e vim procurar a Hinata-chan. Alias, já vou indo. - #some em um rastro dourado#

Neji; - Acho melhor voltarmos...

Kouji; - PAI, ME ENSINE AQUELE GOLPE QUE VOCÊ USOU NELES.

Neji; - ... Esse é um jutsu de nível bem alto, acho que não seja apropriado para...

Kouji; - Não importa, eu quero aprendê-lo.

Neji; - ... Tudo bem, eu irei te ensinar.

Kouji; - Obrigado, pai.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Na área de Treinamento onde Sasuke e Yukio estavam, o garoto Uchiha ainda tentava executar o Chidori, sem muitos avanços.

Yukio; - DROGA - #fazendo os selos# - _**CHIDORI! **_- #falha de novo#

Sasuke; - Yukio, parece que não está conseguindo muitos avanços.

Yukio; - Eu sei que não estou... Me mostre o Jutsu mais uma vez. Quero ver se eu consigo pegar alguma manha.

Sasuke; - Como queira. - #faz os selos# - _**CHIDORI!**_

Sasuke sai correndo até uma pedra enorme que se encontrava ali, quando ele se preparava para acertá-la um ser de cabelo loiro aparece no caminho.

Sasuke; - SAI DA FRENTE DOBE.

Naruto; - Sasuke? - #olha para o Sasuke e depois para o Chidori# - CACETX - #consegue desviar usando o Hiraishin# - FICOU MALUCO TEME?

Sasuke; - #destruindo totalmente a pedra com o Chidori# - A CULPA NÃO É MINHA SE UM CERTO PAPA-LEGUAS APARECEU NA MINHA FRENTE QUANDO EU ESTAVA TREINANDO. O QUE DIABOS VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI?

Naruto; - Ah, to procurando a Hinata-chan.

Sasuke; - ELA NÃO ESTÁ AQUI, AGORA VE SE SOME.

Naruto; - Saco, pensei que agora eu ia achá-la. - #some de novo#

Sasuke; - Baka (Idiota)

Yukio; - #tentando segurar a risada#

Sasuke; - CONTINUE A TREINAR YUKIO.

Yukio; - HAI.

Algumas horas depois, Yukio e Sasuke chegaram em casa, e podia-se notar que ambos estavam exaustos, provavelmente eles ficaram treinando o Chidori até aquela hora. Antes de todos irem dormir, Sasuke avisara.

Sasuke; - Não esqueçam, amanhã treinaremos de novo.

Yukio/Karen; - Hai.

000000000000000000000000000000

Escritório do Kazekage – Suna Gakure no Sato (Vila oculta da Areia)

000000000000000000000000000000

Gaara; - Posso ajudá-lo Naruto?

Naruto; - Eu desisto...

00000000000000000000000000000

No dia seguinte, Sasuke e Yukio já estavam prontos para sair, só faltava a garota Karen.

Yukio; - VAMOS KAREN!!!

Sakura; - Yukio querido, sua irmã já saiu, ela pediu para avisar que não ia treinar com vocês hoje.

Sasuke; - Sério, e por quê?

Sakura; - Ela não me disse o motivo.

Yukio; - Melhor para mim, assim poderemos ficar treinando aquela técnica o dia inteiro.

E o durante o resto do dia, pai e filho treinaram o Chidori, quando ambos voltaram para casa, o que já era bem tarde da noite, ambos descobriram que a Uchiha ainda não retornará, Sakura já estava ficando preocupada, Sasuke percebendo que sua esposa estava nervosa, tentou acalmá-la.

Sasuke; - Fique calma Sakura, a Karen sabe se proteger.

Com aquelas palavras a Haruno se acalmara um pouco, e todos da casa foram dormir sem ter notícias da menina. No dia seguinte quando Sakura estava ajeitando a mesa para o café, ela vê a sua filha descendo as escadas apressada.

Sakura; - Karen, onde é que você estava ontem? - #Perguntou aflita#

Karen; - Não dá tempo de explicar, to saindo.

Antes de sair correndo pela porta, Sakura notara que sua filha estava com ambos os braços enfaixados, o que começara a deixa-la preocupada, porém ela achou que aquilo era passageiro, pena que estava enganada. Dia após dia, aquilo se repetia. A menina sai apressada e só retornava de noite, quando todos já dormiam.

Uma semana depois, no café da manhã:

Sasuke; - Então, vai treinar com a gente hoje Karen?

Karen; - Vou sim, estou querendo mostrar uma coisa para vocês dois - #Falou apontando para seu pai e seu irmão#

Eles ficaram intrigados com o que ela quis dizer, porém a menina dissera que eles veriam apenas no treino. Quando estavam prestes a sair de casa, a menina Uchiha se vira para sua mãe e pergunta:

Karen; - Mãe, não é verdade que meninas crescem mais rápido?

Todos ficaram sem entender o que a jovem queria dizer com aquilo, porém sua mãe responderá com um sorriso.

Sakura; - É sim, meninas crescem mais rápido.

Quando chegaram a área de treinamento, Yukio indagara a sua irmã:

Yukio; - Então Karen, o que você queria mostrar?

Karen; - Na hora certa vocês vão descobrir.

Tanto Yukio, quanto Sasuke já estavam ficando curiosos com o que a menina tinha de tão impressionante para mostrar. Rapidamente começaram a treinar, logo já fazia uma hora de treino duro e árduo, quando Yukio tentara utilizar o Chidori.

Yukio; - #Correndo em alta velocidade# - _**CHIDORI!**_

Porém o seu ataque falhara, e seu pai ficara tão atento no filho que esquecera por completo da menina, e nem conseguirá ver o seu perfeito movimento. Karen aproveitara-se da distração do seu pai, e pegara velocidade, ela subia rapidamente em uma árvore, em quanto segurava estranhamente o braço esquerdo, deixando-o completamente reto. Rapidamente a menina concentrara uma enorme quantidade de chakra no braço esticado. Logo ela saltara do tronco da árvore e fora tentar atacar seu pai, que naquele momento, segurava o seu irmão.

Karen-_**CHIDORI!**_

De repente um clarão tomava conta de todo o local, somente depois que a luz sumira é que podia-se ver o resultado do ataque. De um lado Yukio caido no chão, do outro Sasuke, ambos foram lançados em direções opostas pela energia concentrada, já a menina estava na mesma posição de momentos antes do clarão, e só agora começava a voltar ao normal. Tanto Yukio quando Sasuke estavam surpresos.

Sasuke/Yukio; - Como... como você fez isso?

A menina limitara-se a responder:

Karen; - Meninas crescem mais rápido.

Após falar isso, a jovem não tinha mais energia para manter-se de pé, e seu corpo encontrara rapidamente o chão. Ambos os rapazes foram ajuda-la.

Yukio; - Nossa, você foi demais!

Sasuke; - #Com o corpo da filha no colo# - Você está de parabéns Karen, foi surpreendente!

Karen; - #No colo do pai# - Eu consegui, não foi?

Sasuke; - É, você conseguiu.

A Uchiha dera um sorriso, após isso ela desmaiara de cansaço.

0000k00000000000000000000z00000

0F0000000000000000000000000000k0

Local Desconhecido, dias depois.

0I0000000000000000000000000000s0

Por um extenso corredor de pedra, escuro, iluminado apenas por algumas tochas, uma pessoa caminhava lentamente. Em sua cabeça estava um chapéu chinês com um guizo e diversas fitas brancas cobrindo toda a cabeça dessa pessoa, exceto pelo rosto. Podia se ver um par de olhos cor-de-mel e um cabelo castanho. Ela usava uma capa negra com algumas nuvens vermelhas espalhadas pelo corpo. Em sua testa se encontrava uma bandana de Kumo Gakure no Sato (Vila Oculta da Nuvem) com um risco no meio. Aquela era um membro da Neo Akatsuki, seu nome, Sayuu Kanako. Kanako parou diante de uma das inúmeras portas que ali estavam e a abriu. Ali ela encontrou um quarto simples e uma pessoa usando a mesmas vestes que ela. Essa pessoa percebeu a entrada de Kanako e se virou para ela. Seu rosto estava oculto por uma mascara negra com desenhos de chamas vermelhas.

????; - Kanako, já está pronta?

Kanako; - Sim, Shuhan-sama (Senhor Líder)

Shuhan; - Então estamos de partida.

Kanako; - Entendido Shuhan-sama.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Pequeno resumo do resto do mês

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Uzumaki Hikari; - Treinamento do Shugo Hakke e do Chakra da Hikyuu (Hikari Kyuubi)

Uchiha Yukio e Uchiha Karen; - Chidori e Taijutsus

Hyuuga Kouji; - Hakke Hyakunijuuha Shou e Jyuuken

Nara Keiji; - Dormir, jogar Xadrez, dormir, treinar o Kage Mane e obviamente Dormir

Sabaku no Yuriko; - Ela precisa treinar?

Yakushi Kyouko; - Treinando como uma pessoa normal com o Otoya

Rock Ren; - Taijutsus e poses Nice Guy

0T00000000000000000000000000000h0

Trinta dias depois do inicio do prazo, Casa dos Uzumaki

000000000000000000000000000000000

Hikari estava em seu quarto se arrumando. Ela repassava mentalmente todas as técnicas que adquiriu durantes os treinos.

Hikari; –**"Estou tão anciosa para a minha luta, quero só ver a cara do Kouji quando eu mostrar a ele que eu aprendi uma técnica fantástica."**

Com esses animadores pensamentos, a Hyuuga ia saindo de casa, que agora estava vazia, pois sua mãe já tinha ido se encontrar com seu pai, pois daqui a exatamente uma hora, daria-se início a terceira e última fase do Chunnin Shiken. Hikari caminhava pelas ruas de Konoha, indo pelo caminho que a levaria rapidamente ao estádio, a menina caminhava com os olhos presos ao chão, em quanto pensava na sua luta. De repente, a jovem dos olhos perolados, encontrara seus pais também indo ao estádio de Konoha.

Hikari; – Ohayo Gozaimasu (bom-dia) otou-san.

Naruto; – Ohayo musume-san (filha). Animada para a última fase do Chunnin Shiken?

A garota queria responder que "sim" sem excitação, porém, no fundo ela estava apreensiva em relação a luta. Hikari sabia que iria lutar com um dos gênios do clã, como Neji, Kouji era fantástico em lutas, pensava rápido e agia com precisão, qualquer movimento em falso ela poderia perder a luta. Como se isso não fosse pressão o suficiente, muitas pessoas apostavam que ela seria a próxima chunnin por ser filha do Hokage. A Uzumaki estava sob pressão, ela queria dar o melhor, mas se o melhor dela não fosse o suficientemente bom para derrotar o seu primo. A menina procurava uma resposta para dar ao pai, porém, antes que se pronunciasse, o pai lhe disse:

Naruto; – Fique calma Hikari, você se sairá bem na luta.

Hinata; – Não se preocupe você treinou muito para a luta de hoje, você tem grandes chances de vencer.

Hikari; – Jura okaa-san?

Hinata; – Sinceramente, você dominou aquela técnica mais rápida do que eu.

Sem dizer mais palavras nenhuma, a família seguira junta até o estádio, durante todo o trajeto a menina olhara constantemente para os pais, e percebera que eles sorriam o tempo todo, estavam confiantes de que a filha daria o melhor de si. Ao chegar no estádio de Konoha, os Uzumaki teriam que se separar, pois o Hokage teria que ir para o topo do estádio, e sua esposa o acompanharia, e Hikari teria que se juntar ao outros participantes do Chunnin Shiken. Ao chegarem ao destino, a menina dos olhos perolados fitara bem os pais, com o olhar embargado em meio ao medo de perder e a excitação de lutar, Naruto percebendo a preocupação da filha, resolvera dizer umas últimas palavras para acalmá-la.

Naruto; – Hikari, fique calma. Na hora, você saberá o que fazer.

Hikari; – Você acha pai?

Naruto; – Eu tenho certeza, e mesmo que não ganhe, eu vou ficar orgulhoso, pois eu sei que você irá dar o melhor de si.

Então, a menina olhara para o céu da vila, que naquela manhã estava sem nenhuma nuvem, e apesar do sol brilhar com intensidade, não estava quente, uma leve brisa soprara em meio as árvores, e batera no rosto da menina, fazendo seus longos fios dourados esvoaçarem, e o mesmo acontecera com seu pai. Ambos estavam de olhos fechados curtindo o vento que soprava suavemente em suas faces. Ao cessar do vento, a menina abrira os olhos novamente, e fitara o pai, que agora, abria os olhos. Com o olhar mais calmo, e com um belo sorriso nos lábios, a jovem Uzumaki pronunciara-se.

Hikari; – Arigatô, otou-san.

Antes que a jovem pudesse entrar no estádio, Naruto a chamou.

Naruto; - Hikari...

Hikari; - Hai?

Naruto; - Só um aviso... Tome cuidado com o Chakra da Hikyuu.

Hikari; - ... Hai otou-san.

Dito isso Hikari adentrou o estádio mais confiante do que mais cedo. Hinata e Naruto subiram ao topo do estádio, onde o casal pode ver praticamente a vila inteira ali para presenciar aquela fase do Chuunin Shiken. No centro da arena se encontravam os 8 Genins finalistas e a pessoa que seria o arbitro, Inuzuka Shikari. Junto com Naruto e Hinata estavam Tsunade, Gaara, Matsuri e alguns extras que eram responsáveis pela segurança ali.

Naruto; - Como vai Gaara, já faz muito tempo que nós não nos vemos, não?

Gaara; - Ah sim, se bem me lembro, a ultima vez foi esse mês ainda, quando você apareceu em Suna enquanto procurava a Hinata-san.

Naruto; - #assoviando#

Hinata; - Naruto-kun, você foi até Suna para me procurar? - #espantada#

Naruto; - É que eu me perdi na estrada da vida sabe e sem querer acabei lá. - #com um sorriso bobo e com a mão direita na nuca, coçando sem graça#

Tsunade; - Falou que nem o Kakashi agora. Bem, sem falar que você já conhece bem a pessoa com quem se casou, não é mesmo Hinata? Coisas dessas são de se esperar do Naruto.

Naruto; - Tsunade-no-baa-chan...

Tsunade; - A gente discute isso depois, é melhor você anunciar o inicio da Terceira fase do Chuunin Shiken logo.

Naruto; - Como queira. - #sussurra# - Velhota...

Tsunade; - VAI LOGO.

Naruto; - Haaaai.

Naruto foi até a beirada do camarote onde eles se encontravam e gritou em plenos pulmões.

Naruto; - BOM-DIA VILA DE KONOHA, ESTAMOS AQUI HOJE PARA PRESENCIAR A ETAPA FINAL DO CHUUNIN SHIKEN. IREMOS ASSISTIR ESSES 8 GENINS DAREM TUDO DE SI PARA TEREM A HONRA DE SE TORNAREM CHUUNINS. ENTÃO, QUE COMEÇE O TORNEIO.

Platéia; - EEEE, VIVAAAA, VAI LÁÁÁ

Naruto; - #virando para os dois Kages e sua esposa# - Como eu me sai?

Tsunade; - Hein, o que disse? Acho que fiquei meio surda. - #com a mão direita na orelha direita em forma de concha, para ver se ouvia o que Naruto dizia#

Naruto; - ...

Na arena Shikari dava as ultimas orientações.

Shikari; - Muito bem, vamos as regras. Nós não temos limite de tempo e quando eu decidir que a luta deve parar vocês não devem reclamar. Não queremos nenhuma morte aqui, entendeu ô psicopata?

Yuriko; - Entendi... Acho que depois que isso acabar eu vou dar o seu sangue para a vovó. - #sussurrando#

Shikari; - Muito bem, quero que apenas os Drogados fiquem aqui, o resto subam e aguardem sua luta.

Yukio/Karen; - NÓS NÃO SOMOS DROGADOS, NOSSOS OLHOS SÃO VERMELHOS NATURALMENTE.

Shikari; - Hai hai, todos dizem isso, mas vocês tem que entender que... Oh, olá senhor Uchiha.

Sasuke; - #atrás dos filhos# - Espero que pare com essas piadinhas, Inuzuka.

Shikari; - Hai hai.

Sasuke; - Boa sorte vocês dois. - #some em uma nuvem de fumaça#

Shikari; - Agora que só os dois estão aqui vamos começar... Primeira luta da Terceira fase do Chuunin Shiken, Uchiha Karen contra Uchiha Yukio... COMEÇEM!!!

00000000000000000000000000000000000

No alto portão da Vila de Konoha, duas pessoas com o uniforme da Akatsuki estavam olhando para a arena onde se realizava o Chuunin Shiken.

Líder; - Ativou o seu jutsu Kanako?

Kanako; - Hai!

Líder; - Ótimo, com isso poderemos andar pela vila tranquilamente...

Kanako; - Hai.

Líder; - Vamos prosseguir com o plano... VAMOS DESPERTÁ-LO EM BREVE... AM... - #um vento muito forte faz com que o resto da fala não fosse ouvida#

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Continua no próximo capítulo...

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Erros de Gravação

Capítulo 13

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Yukio; - Eu nunca fui te visitar Kaede, só quando minha mãe inventa de ir conversar com a sua. Agora DESGRUDA.

?????; - Desgrude dele Kaede.

Todos se viraram e encontraram o Time 4 na porta. E quem estava a frente era Uchiha Karen.

Karen; - Não ficou sabendo não Yamanaka? Ele beijou uma garota um tempo atrás.

Kaede; - QUEM É ESSA VADIA?

Hikari; - #pula em cima de Kaede e começa a espancar a pobre coitada# - OLHA LÁ QUE VOCÊ CHAMA DE VADIA, SUA BARANGA.

Kaede; - #consegue ficar por cima de Hikari e começa a espancar a mesma# - BARANGA É A SUA MÃE, SUA VACA.

Tayuya; -ÉÉÉÉÉ A MÃÃÃÃEEEE, AQUELA VACAAAA - #mostra o dedo do meio#

Todos; - #param e olham a Tayuya#

Hikari; - Você não estava morta?

Yondaime; - Detalhes, quem liga para eles. - #aparece do nada#

Hikari; - Vovô? O senhor não estava morto?

Yondaime; - DETALHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yukio/Haru; - O NERD DE CABELO BRANCO?

Haru; - O QUE ELE TEM QUE EU NÃO TENHO?

Hikari; - Você quer que eu diga uma mentira que não machuca ninguém ou comece a enumerar?

Haru; - #Vai para um canto escuro e começa a fazer círculos imaginários com o dedo indicador#

Itachi; - OWNEEEED, CARA DE CACHORRO.

Enzan; - #gota# - Vamos tentar de novo...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yukio/Haru; - O NERD DE CABELO BRANCO?

Haru; - O QUE ELE TEM QUE EU NÃO TENHO?

Um time se aproxima dos 3 times novatos.

Kyouko; - Estão falando do meu irmão ai?

Hikari - Não... imagina, é outro Otoya. - #olhar de desdém#

Enzan; - Hikari... De novo?

Hikari; - Não fui eu que fiz essa pergunta besta.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Todos na sala; - QUE PORRX É ESSA?

Shikari; - Eu sou a Inspetora da Segunda fase do Chuunin Shiken. Inuzuka Shikari. ME SIGAM.

Inuzuka Shikari usava uma blusa de alças médias verde e uma calça do estilo do exercito. Tinha cabelos azuis escuros e olhos verdes.

Kaede/Haru; - SHIKARI?

Shikari - Não... a sua mãe...

Todos; - #olhando para os lados#

Shikari; - Que foi?

Haru; - To esperando a Tayuya aparecer...

Kaede; - Parece que ela não vai aparecer...

Hikari; - O que será que houve?

Longe dali... Adivinha aonde... Se você respondeu o penhasco, acertou.

Tayuya; - ME TIRE DAQUI SEU CEGUETA DE MERDX, EU VOU COMER TEU CX E O CX DA SUA MÃE, ÉÉÉ, SUA MÃE, AQUELA CEGA DOS... - #Leva pedrada#

Enzan; - CALA A BOCA PORRX, PARA DE FALAR PALAVRÃO CARALHX.

Voltando...

Haru; - Bem, já que ela não apareceu... o que dizia sobre a minha mãe?

Hidan; - SUA MÃÃÃEEE, ÉÉÉ, AQUELA XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX.

Todos; - #gota#

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Fim dos erros de gravação

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Shinobi Zukan Golden

Yaoi??? Um novo casal surge. Será Yaoi? (KimiJuu???? Será???)

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Depois de muito sofrimento, Tayuya consegue finalmente escapar do penhasco...

Konohamaru; - Ta, eu te tirei do penhasco. E agora? Cadê os meus doces?

Tayuya; - VOCÊ VAI PEGAR SEUS DOCES JUNTO COM SEU TIO E SEU AVÔ, LÁ NO INFERNO PIRRALHO DE MERXX - #empurra Konohamaru#

Konohamaru; - NÃÃÃÃããããoooooooo.

Tayuya; - Agora eu tenho que me vingar daquele cegueta XXXXXX, e XXXXXXX. Vou comer o Cx dele e o da mãe dele, éééé, aquela vaca ceeega.

Tayuya sai da beira do penhasco e volta para o estúdio de Uzumaki's Future. Assim que chega se depara com uma cena inesperada... Kimimaru e Juugo... bem, vejam a cena.

Tayuya; - KIMIMARU-KUN, O QUE SIGNIFICA ISSO?

Kimimaru; - Ta-Tayuya. - #espantado# - Você não estava morta?

Voz ao longe... adivinha de quem; - DETALHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES.

Tayuya; - #gota# - Isso não vem ao caso, mas, como pode me trair Kimimaru-kun, ainda mais com ele. - #aponta para o Juugo#

Kimimaru; - Tayuya, eu posso explicar...

Tayuya; - SEM EXPLICAÇÕES SEU FILHO DA PUXX, SEU MERXX, VAI SE FUDXX. VOCÊ E ESSE GAY DO JUUGO.

Juugo; - Ki-Kimimaru, ela ta me assustando... Nee, vamos deixar ela pra lá e continuar que eu estava gostando.

Tayuya; - VAI TE FUDXX Ô BONEQUINHA DE PORCELANA, E VOCÊ TAMBÉM Ô IMÃ DE CACHORRO FEDORENTO, DEPOIS DE EU TER DADO TUDO DE MIM VOCÊ AINDA FAZ ISSO?

Kimimaru; - Tayuya... o que tem de mais eu estar tocando com o Juugo?

Tayuya; - E VOCÊ AINDA PERGUNTA O QUE TEM DE MAIS SEU VIADO, XXXXXXXX, XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX, XXXXXXXXXXXXXX.

Kimimaru/Juugo; - #de olhos arregalados#

Tayuya; - QUER SABER Ô CASAL PURPURINA, FAÇAM O QUE QUISER. AS MÃES DE VOCÊS SÃO MINHA. - #vai embora#

Juugo; - Nos estamos fazendo alguma coisa errada Kimimaru?

Kimimaru; - Sei lá...

Câmera se afasta e mostra os dois com uma flauta cada um.

Kimimaru; - Vai ver ela ta na TPM.

Tayuya; - QUEM TA NA TPM É A VACA DA SUA MÃE.

Hidan; - ÉÉÉÉÉ, A MÃÃÃEEE, AQUELA VACAAAA.

Tayuya; - EI SEU FILHO DA PUXX, QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE É PARA ROUBAR A MINHA FRASE?

Hidan; - FILHO DA PUXX É O SEU PAI, AQUELE BROXA DOS XXXXXXXX.

Tayuya; - A É SEU XXXXXXXXXXXXXX. VAI XXXXXXXXXXXX, XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX, XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hidan; - ORA SUA XXXXXXXXX, XXXXXXXXXXXXX, XXXXXXXXXXXX, XXXXXXXXX.

Tayuya; - Ta ai, gostei do seu estilo seu merxx.

Hidan; - Também gostei do seu sua puxx.

Tayuya e Hidan saem de mãos dadas xingando a mãe e o mundo...

Orochimaru; - OLHA A SUA BOCA MENININHA.

Kabuto; - Quem? Eu?

Kakuzu; - Eu estou me sentindo profundamente ofendido.

Kimimaru; - Vocês não estavam mortos?

Voz ao longe... sabem de quem se trata; - DETALHEEEEEES.

000000000000000000000000000

Fim do Shinobi Zukan Golden

000000000000000000000000000

Uzumaki's Future Taimen

000000000000000000000000000

Enzan; - Estamos aqui começando mais um Uzumaki's Future Taimen, o programa de entrevistas do Uzumaki's Future. Hoje temos a presença de algumas das meninas da produção. A Mikaro, a Mayura e a minha maninha Kaya.

Mikaro/Mayura/Kaya; - Yo minna.

Enzan; - Agora sem mais enrrolação, vamos começar a entrevista. Primeiramente ele, que se tornou o Rokudaime Hokage da vila de Konoha, filho do falecido Yondaime Hokage...

Yondaime; - Yo. - #acena para a platéia#

Enzan; - ... Você não tinha morrido?

Yondaime; - Ora, eu venho aqui para assistir a entrevista do meu filho e você continua com essa de "você não estava morto, você não tinha morrido, você não virou presunto?" Quantas vezes vou ter que dizer que isso são meros DETALHES.

Enzan; - ... Ok, sente-se ali na primeira fileira.

Yondaime; - #já sentado# - VIU COMO EU SENTEI RAPIDO, EU SENTEI TÃO RAPIDO QUE VOCÊ NEM VIU!

Mayura; - #gota# - Ele é irritante não concordam?

Mikaro/Kaya; - Concordo.

Enzan; - Hai hai, agora com vocês... O LOIRO BURRO, NARUTO.

Naruto; - Weeee. - #entra acenando e mandando beijos para a platéia# - ... - #pensando no que ouviu# - EEEEEEI.

Mayura; - NARUTOOOOOOO, EU TE AMOOOOO.

Parte da Platéia Narukete; - NARUTOOOOO, NÓS TE AMAMOS.

Hinata; - Pena que ele já é meu né?

Platéia Narukete e Mayura; - ORA SUAAAAAAAAAA.

Enzan; - CHEGAAAAAAAAA DE ZUEIRA AQUI NO MEU PROGRAMA. - #Olhos azuis com pupila em fenda, caninos e garras afiadas e uma asa de Chakra azul#

Todos; - #Quietos#

Enzan; - Senta ai Naruto. - #aponta para o sofá#

Naruto; - #senta no sofá#

Enzan; - Mikaro, quer ter a honra?

Mikaro; - De começar?

Mayura; - #vontade de responder irônicamente#

Enzan; - Não, de ir na padaria comprar pão de queijo...

Mayura; - Obrigada Enzan

Enzan; - De nada.

Mikaro; - Tá... eu começo. Bem, Uzumaki Naruto, é verdade que a sua relação com o Sasuke é mais colorida que o chakra de sete cores?

Naruto; - Como assim? - #cara de duvida#

Mikaro; - Tipo, é verdade que o que você tem com o Sasuke é mais que uma relação amigável?

Naruto; - Eu ainda não entendi...

Mikaro; - Vocês são gays?

Naruto; - #Processando a informação, Recebendo dados, Analisando, Carregando resposta, Carregando... Carregando... Carregando... Análise de dados completa# - COMO ASSIM EU SOU GAY??? QUEM FOI TREINAR COM A BICHA LOUCA DO OROCHIMARU, E QUE FICOU LÁ TODO ENVOLVIDO NAS COBRAS NÃO FUI EU, FOI? FOI O BICHA DO SASUKE.

Mayura; - Awww - #fã de Yaoi# - Minha vez... Me dá um autógrafo? - #com caneta e papel emoldurado#

Naruto; - ... CLARO QUE SIM. NEM ACREDITO QUE EU VOU DAR UM AUTÓGRAFO - #assina no papelzinho uma carinha feliz e uns rabiscos que seria a assinatura dele e entrega para a Mayura#

Mayura; - #estática, admirando o autografo#

Mikaro; - #tirando a Mayura do palco e levando ela para a enfermaria#

Enzan; - tudo bem... para a próxima pergunta nós deixaremos alguém da platéia perguntar... Muito bem, quem gostaria da honra.

Naruketes; - #Se descabelando#

Alguém com uma doze da dois tiros pro alto.

Capitão Nascimento apareçe do nada; - Muito bem, SENHOR 01, ANDEI SABENDO QUE O SENHOR É GAY, É VERDADE?

Naruto; – Como? - #assustado#

Capitão Nascimento; - NÃO ENRROLA NÃO ASPIRA DE MERDX, OU QUER QUE EU TE EMBRULHE E ENVIE PARA SUA MÃE?

Tayuya/Hidan; - ÉÉÉ, A SUA MÃÃÃÃEEEE, AQUELA...

Yondaime; - OLHA LÁ COMO FALAM DA MINHA ESPOSA SEUS XXXXXXX. - #atrás dos dois segurando duas Kunais "especiais" apontadas nos pescoços deles#

Capitão Nascimento; - Quem você pensa que é ô ligeirinho?

Yondaime; - ... ITACHI!

Itachi; - Que foi ô ligeirinho?

Yondaime; - Ta a fim de ownar um estrangeiro?

Itachi; - Opa... - #usa o Mangekyou Sharingan no Capitão Nascimento#

Capitão Nascimento; - NÃÃÃO, ME LARGEM ASPIRAS DE MERXX. - #se retorcendo no chão# - NÃÃÃO, SAIAM DE PERTO DE MIM, DEMONIOS COLORIDOS COM TEVEZINHA NA BARRIGA.

Itachi; - Yondaime, leva ele pro penhasco.

Yondaime; - Já levei. VIU, EU LEVEI TÃO RÁPIDO QUE VOCÊ NEM VIU.

Enzan; - Bem... agora a minha maninha vai perguntar.

Kaya; - Hai, Como se sentiu quando descobriu que era filho do Quarto??

Naruto; - Eu sou filho de um quarto? Quem é a mamãe, a cozinha? - #cara de dúvida#

Yondaime; - #sussurando# - Como eu pude ter um filho tão idiota?

Kaya; - #gota# - Eu to falando do Quarto Hokage, Naruto-sama, aquele que morreu selando a Kyuubi em seu corpo e... ei, se ele morreu como ele...

Yondaime; - Não termine essa frase... - #tom de voz maligno#

Kaya; - Hai. - #assustada#

Naruto; - Papai? É você mesmo?

Yondaime; - Sim, sou eu filho.

Naruto; - Papaaaaaai - #vai em câmera lenta na direção do Yondaime#

Yondaime; - Filhoooooo - #mesma coisa#

Naruto; - Papai, eu posso fazer uma coisa que eu sempre quis fazer?

Yondaime; - Claro, o que você quer? Um beijo? Um abraço? Uma das minhas Kunais Especiais?

Naruto; - Não, eu quero fazer isso. - #dá um soco no umbigo do Yondaime# - ISSO FOI POR TER SELADO ESSA RAPOSA MALDITA NO MEU UMBIGO.

Yondaime; - Ha-hai. - #se contorcendo no chão#

Enzan; - Bem... próxima pergunta.

Mayura; - #voltando da enfermaria# - EU PERGUNTO, EU PERGUNTO. De que marca é a sua cueca Naruto?

Naruto – Como assim?

Mayura – É, qual é a marca da sua cueca?

Naruto – Não tem como eu responder isso.

Mikaro – Como não, vai dizer que você é tão tapado que não sabe a marca da sua cueca. ¬¬

Naruto – Não é isso...

Mayura – Então, responde logo qual é a marca da sua cueca.

Naruto – É que...

Mikaro – É que...

Naruto – Eu...

Mayura – Você...

Naruto – É que eu não uso cueca.

Mayura/Mikaro – Ai.

Naruketes e Mayura; - #hemorragia nasal#

Kaya; - #estática#

Enzan/Itachi; - #leva o tombo#

#leva o tombo# (Esse é o narrador) – Minutos depois de recuperação...

Enzan; - Bem... Ultima pergunta para você ô loiro com ares de papa-léguas. Naruto como você não pode durante anos descobrir que a Hinata te amava, e ela que teve que dizer isso, isso foi pelo fato de você ser lerdo?

Naruto; - Eu não era lerdo, só que eu fiquei por muito tempo preso na minha ambição, então eu me desligava do que acontecia ao meu redor. Mas posso te garantir que estou próximo de conseguir minha vingança.

Todos; - ...

Naruto; - Que foi?

Enzan; - Eeeh, esse não é o roteiro do Sasuke não?

Naruto; - #lê o cabeçalho# - Puts, é mesmo, eu não acredito que falei que nem o emo do Sasuke.

Enzan; - RESPONDA A PERGUNTA.

Naruto; - Eu só era meio inocente e nunca pensava dessa maneira.

Enzan; - ... Inocente é? - #imaginando o Sexy no Jutsu# - Bem... Agora imitando o Rockgol (e o Tio Konoha)... BOLA NA FOGUEIRA.

Luzes do estúdio se apagam e apenas uma acende na cara do Naruto.

Enzan; - Muito bem... primeira pergunta. Qual a diferença de Paradigma, Paradoxo e Paralelepípedo.

Naruto; - Mas Heeeeeeein?

Enzan; - Isso ai que você ouviu.

Naruto; - Se-sei lá.

Enzan; - Próxima pergunta. Dez tigelas de Ramen, dá pra vinte comer?

Naruto; - #pensando# - Dez tigelas... - #processando# - vinte... - #processando... processando# - vim te comer... - #resultado...# NUNCAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

Enzan; - A ultima agora. Se o Sasuke te convidasse para um bingo, você balançaria o saco dele pra mexer as bolas?

Naruto; - ... - #pensando# - TO FORA.

Enzan; - Até que não é tão burrinho como eu pensei. Muito bem, entrevistamos hoje Naruto, agora pode ir que nos temos outro entrevistado.

Naruto; - #Senta do lado do Yondaime# - EU JÁ FUI, EU FUI TÃO RAPIDO QUE VOCÊ NEM VIU.

Yondaime; - Esse é o meu orgulho.

Enzan; - Era só o que faltava, dois papa-leguas. Bem, o próximo entrevistado pode entrar... KIMIMARU.

Kimimaru; - #entra e senta no sofá#

Enzan; - Antes de começarmos me responda uma pergunta.

Kimimaru; - Sim?

Enzan; - Você não estava morto?

Yondaime; - DETALHEEEEEEEEEEEEEES.

Enzan/Kimimaru; - #gota#

Kimimaru; - Bem, eu estava morto, mas graças a ELE, eu e o Haku estamos vivos.

Enzan; - Ele? Quem é Ele?

Kimimaru; - Se você que escreve a fic não sabe imagine eu.

Enzan; - Shhhhhhh, não estraga o clima.

Kimimaru; - Ah sim... VOCÊ NUNCA SABERÁ. - #Risada maligna#

Enzan; - Muito bem... Como você se sentiu quando o Orochimaru te trocou pelo Sasuke?

Kimimaru; - Pre-prefiro não responder essa.

Tayuya; - #no meio da platéia# - ELE FICOU CHORANDO DIAS E MAIS DIAS QUANDO FICOU SABENDO QUE FOI TROCADO.

Kimimaru; - CALA A BOCA TAYUYA.

Tayuya; - Vai tocar uma com o Juugo vai.

Enzan; - Opa, que história é essa?

Kimimaru; - Ela ainda ta brava porque eu estou treinando flauta com o Juugo.

Tayuya; - EU NÃO TO BRAVA POXXX NENHUMA, CALA A BOCA OU EU VOU COMER O CX DA SUA MÃE.

Hidan; - ÉÉÉÉ, A MÃÃÃEEE, AQUELA VAAACA.

Enzan; - ... Vocês dois não estavam mortos?

Yondaime; - ... VÃO TUDO PRA XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX.

Todos; - #espantados#

Enzan; - Bem... falando no Juugo, como você ficou quando descobriu que o Juugo também te trocou pelo Sasuke no mangá?

Juugo; - Opa... - #saindo de fininho#

Kimimaru; - O QUE? COMO VOCÊ PODE FAZER ISSO JUUGO?

Juugo; - Desculpa. É que ele disse que não se importava do meu pequeno problema e precisava da minha ajuda, então eu acabei seguindo ele.

Kimimaru; - Mas depois de tudo o que... ta bom, esquece.

Enzan; - Nem vou perguntar o que você ia falar. Bem, uma pergunta que sempre me deixou curioso. Você sempre quis ter um cachorrinho?

Kimimaru; - ORA SEEEEEEEEEEU. EU SEMPRE ODIEI ESSES ANIMAIS. QUANDO EU ANDAVA NA RUA ELES SEMPRE ME PERSEGUIAM.

Enzan; - Bem, deixando isso de lado, nós trouxemos uma pessoa que você gostaria de reencontrar.

Kimimaru; - Quem?

Enzan; - Pode entrar.

Gaara entra no estúdio.

Gaara; - EU NÃO TINHA TE MATADO, SEU MALDITO?

Yondaime; - DETALHEEES.

Gaara; - #gota# - E AINDA POR CIMA TA USANDO ESSA CAPA QUE É IGUAL A DAQUELE LOIRO QUE ME CAPTUROU.

Kimimaru; - #usando a capa da Neo Akatsuki# - Bem... Acho que o líder ta me chamando. FUI. - #sai correndo#

Gaara; - VOLTA AQUI, EU VOU TE MATAR DE NOVO.

Enzan; - Por que você quer matar o imã de cachorro?

Gaara; - Sabe como é, eu to meio entediado, lá na vila não tem nada pra fazer alem de assinar papeis. - #olha para os lados# - Droga, fugiu. Já que você me atrapalhou, EU VOU TE MATAR. - #olha para a cadeira do Enzan, que agora se encontrava vazia, olha para os lados e vê que não tinha mais ninguém no estúdio# - Droga.

Por motivos técnicos, o Uzumaki's Future Taimen acaba aqui.

00000000000000000000000000000000

Fim do Uzumaki's Future Taimen

00000000000000000000000000000000

Momento Personagens da Produção

00000000000000000000000000000000

Aqui vai a ficha dos dois novos membros da produção, Hymura Kyo e Hyuuga Kaya

00000000000

Nome: Hymura Kyo (Irmão gêmeo de Hymura Lua)

Idade: 26

Aniversário: 25/02

Signo: Peixes

Aparência: Kyo é irmão gêmeo de Lua, tem praticamente a mesma aparência de sua irmã, seus cabelos são curtos e rebeldes, completamente negros, em sua irmã fora feita experiências com animais felinos, com ele foram feitas de animas caninos, dando assim habilidades de um animal canino, como a irmã, no lugar das orelhas humanas, tinha orelhas de cachorro, sua aparência era de um jovem totalmente normal, seus olhos tem uma cor de tom meia amarelada e sua iris era como de um lobo, mas ele diferente da irmã não escondia seus olhos, e nem ligava em mostrar as orelhas, mas sua irmã nunca fora muito de chamar a atenção para si, o contrario dele que não liga muito.

Personalidade: Kyo é uma pessoa alegre, demonstra seus sentimentos pelas pessoas que ele se importa, como ele ama muito sua irmã, ele é um muito ciumento e não gosta muito que pessoas se aproximam de sua irmã, tipo assim ele é um irmão super protetor e passa o maior tempo com sua irmã, pra onde ela vai ele esta sempre ali por perto, fora isso ele é uma pessoa sociável e sempre tenta ajudar seus amigos, Kyo raramente perde a calma, mas quando a perde ele vira praticamente outra pessoa muda totalmente o seu jeito de ser, mas sempre que perde a calma sua irmã sabe como controla-lo, muito responsável o jovem é um rapaz muito simpático e educado, mas sua paciência não é ilimitada como a da irmã, pessoas muito "zoadoras" as vezes o tiram do serio, mas nada que possa ser considerado grave e apenas com um olhar da irmã o jovem se aquieta.

0000000000000

Nome: Hyuuga Kaya (irmã mais nova de Hyuuga Enzan)

Idade: 21 anos

Altura: 1,70 m

Peso: 68 kg

Aparência: Cabelos finos, negros [feito do Neji, sempre soltos, pele alva rosada, boca fina e levemente rosada.

Roupas: Uma blusa manga comprida simples violeta com o símbolo dos Hyuuga, igual o da lateral da blusa da Hinata, mas o fundo era laranja com o verde no meio, calça legue preta [uma parecida com o da Hinata, mas preta.

Personalidade: Com pessoas desconhecidas ou inimigas é fria e fala apenas o necessário, mas quando é com seus amigos é supercarinhosa e atenta, muito mais com seu irmão, gentil, amável, companheira, e justa, sempre pronta para ajudar... Solidária.  
Odeia pessoas que se gabam e se acham superiores, pois acha que cada um é especial da sua maneira. Não gosta e não julga ninguém, já que acha que todos tem o direito de errar.

00000000000000000000

Fim do Momento Personagens Produção

00000000000000000000

Propaganda Comunidade Orkut

00000000000000000000

Enzan; - Bem, anunciando novamente o endereço da comunidade Uzumaki's Future, façam parte, divulguem e façam um idiota feliz. O ENDEREÇO DA COMUNIDADE.

Endereço: - h t tp://w w w. or k ut. c om/C o m m u n ity. a s px?cm m(igual)35 4 0 6 091 (Sem espaços)

Enzan; - Se não conseguirem acessar a comunidade dessa maneira tentem usar a busca do Orkut. Coloquem Uzumaki's Future ou Hyuuga Enzan, e lá vai ter o meu profile. Também o link está no meu profile e na minha Homepage aqui do site então é só clicar no meu nick ali no começo da fic.

E também anunciando a nova comunidade relacionada à Uzumaki's Future. Fã-Clube do tio enzanzinho XD. (P.S: Não fui eu que criei essa comunidade)

Endereço: - h t t p //w w w. orkut. Com / C o mm um i ty .a sp x ?c m m(igual)36580430 (Sem espaços)

Ou então entrem na comunidade Uzumaki's Future que essa comunidade está relacionada.

Vamos aumentar a comunidade Uzumaki's Future, participe você também.

0000000000000000000000

Momento Shinobis Dreamers

0000000000000000000000

Enzan; - Para quem não conhece, os Shinobis Dreamers é um Clã de Cosplayers Piracicabano que vai em eventos de Anime. O clã ainda é novo mas já contamos com 40 Cosplayers. Os Shinobis Dreamers estiveram em eventos de anime como o Anime Fantasy, Animeira, U-Hero, FanMixCom.

Agora os Shinobis Dreamers está organizando um evento de anime na cidade de Piracicaba. Aqui vai as informações.

**"SHINOBIS DREAMERS"-Promovem: ANIMECHAKRA 2007**

"Shinobis Dreamers Muito Alem De Um Sonho"

Realização: 09 de Dezembro/2007

Horário: 11 às 19hrs

Local: Salão DO Clube Palmeirão

Endereço: Rua bernardino de Campos nº835

Bario: Bairro Alto

Cidade: Piracicaba

Entrada: R$ 5,00

e-mail p/ Informações: tavinhokazekage (arroba) hotmail (ponto) com – (sem espaço, e-mail do Líder dos Shinobis Dreamers)

site: h t t p (dois pontos e duas barras) w w w (ponto) animechakra (ponto) rg3 (ponto) net – (Sem espaço)

Mais informações: - Comunidade do Orkut (AnimeChakra)

Venha e Gaste Todo o seu Chakra com os Shinobis!

Depois desse evento os Shinobis Dreamers estarão presentes no Ressaca Friends em São Paulo (Inclusive o Enzan (Cosplayer de Sasori))

00000000000000000000000

Fim do Momento Shinobis Dreamer

00000000000000000000000

Momento Propaganda Fanfics dos Membros da Produção

00000000000000000000000

Enzan; - Hoje venho divulgar as fanfics de três membros da produção. A primeira é a fanfic da Hymura Lua (Tia-Lulu) chamada "Resgata no Deserto".

**Resgate no Deserto**

Sumário: - Eles ate tentavam, mas Gaara sempre escapava. Agora o Kazekage terá uma ninja de Konoha para protegê-lo, alguém de quem ele não poderia escapar e na verdade nem queria. GaaraxHinata

Romance/Aventura – 14 Capítulos – 26,588 palavras – Completa

Enzan; - Eu realmente recomendo essa fanfic, ela é muito bem escrita.

000000000000000

Enzan; - Agora a fanfic de fichas da minha querida maninha Hyuuga Kaya (Hyuuga-Sonomi) chamada "The love is in air".

**The Love is in air**

Sumário: - Em uma típica escola,Konoha Gakuen,entram,como todo o ano,novos alunos...que tipo de acontecimentos poderão ocorrer?[FICHAS AINDA ABERTAS[CAP.1º On

Drama/Romance – 1 Capítulo (2 de informações)

00000000000000

Enzan; - E por ultimo a fanfic da Yureei Mayura (Hajime Kirane-chan) chamada "Angel's Life"

**Angel's Life**

Sumário: - Eles morreram cedo demais. Agora terão que pagar uma punição na terra. Cinco anos sendo guardiões das meninas mais inimagináveis...

Humor/Romance

00000000000000

Enzan; - Então é isso. Leiam também as fanfics dos membros da produção

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Momento Promoção Personagens

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Edineijr; - Uzumaki Hikari  
Luli Potter; - Uchiha Yukio vestido de Coelhinho e Hyuuga Kouji.  
Hyuuga Mirin; - Uchiha Itachi  
pvm123456; - Tenten  
Sabaku no Rina; - Uchiha Yukio sem a roupa de Coelho  
Hajime Kirane-chan; - Nara Keiji e Uzumaki Naruto  
anjosetsuna; - Nara Shikamaru  
andromeda alchemist; - Hatake Kakashi e um Sai de brinde.  
Inuzuka Shikari; - Hyuuga Neji  
Larissa Yukino; - Rock Ren

ViVizinha123; - Sabaku no Gaara

Hyuuga-Sonomi; - Sabaku no Yuriko e Yakushi Kyouko  
Hyuuga Enzan; - HYUUGA HINATA.

Enzan; - Lembrem-se, continua a promoção. Mandem reviews e peçam um personagem para a produção.

000000000000000000000000

Respondendo as Reviews

000000000000000000000000

Enzan; - Bem... respondendo as reviews. Eu adoro reviews, mas admito que responder 35 reviews vai ser duro.

**Uzumaki Hyuuga Meme: -** Sim, demorou bastante para conseguirmos terminar esse capítulo, mas teria demorado mais sem a sua ajuda, da Hymu-chan, da Mayura e da maninha. Obrigado pela ajuda Mikaro, e por me aturar na produção. Obrigado pela Review e continue acompanhando.

BiLoCo: - Desculpe por tê-lo feito esperar quase 4 meses pelo novo capítulo, espero que ele tenha sastifeito suas espectativas. Obrigado pela Review e continue acompanhando.

**lucia almeida martins: -** Eu também não gosto da Xuxa, mas va lá né. Obrigado por achar isso. E eu acho que não vou repetir não, eu gosto dos Hyuuga, não vou destruir um clã inteiro como o Itachi fez com os Uchiha.

Neji; - EU VOU ME VINGAR DE VOCÊS, MALDITA CASA PRINCIPAL.

Enzan; - CALA A BOCA CEGUETA.

Neji; - Olha quem fala, HYUUGA Enzan.

Enzan; - Ora seeeu. - #amarra o Neji e leva no penhasco# - Esse não incomoda mais. E os pirralhos Uchiha nem tem capacidade para isso. Imagine derrotar o Sasuke e a Sakura... Clã Uchiha ta bem reduzido não? Bem... Obrigado pela Review e continue acompanhando.

**ViVizinha123: -** Ok, o Gaara é seu. Eu sei que eu demoro pra postar, mas é que eu tenho meus bloqueios, meus compromissos e outras coisas mais (quem lê pensa né?). Aos poucos eu estou postando, espero que tenha paciência para esperar pelo próximo capítulo. Alias escrever mais de 30 paginas é demorado. Obrigado pela Review e continue acompanhando.

**Kana-chan: -** Hey Kanako, a quanto tempo não te vejo no msn, e parece que esses dois estão ficando cada vez mais fora de si. Sobre a outra pergunta, pergunte para ela depois. E nós temos que ver de novo se mais um membro entra na produção. Obrigado pela Review e continue acompanhando.

**Hajime Kirane-chan: -** Eu te dei os parabéns né? O Itachi já tem dona, então não posso fazer isso. Mas eu te dei um autografo, não ta bom assim? Bem... Obrigado pela Review e continue acompanhando.

**Hyuuga Mirin: -** E dessa vez demorou mais ainda não? Caraca, quem demora tanto assim pra atualizar uma fic tem que morrer.

Itachi; - Como vai querer a sua morte?

Enzan; - Que bom que chegou Itachi, como a Mirin deixou uma idéia você vai ter que beijá-lá.

Itachi; - Opa, é pra já. - #Itachi se aproxima de Mirin, puxa a garota para perto dele e lhe dá um beijo bem ardente em Mirin. Depois de segundos ele se afasta# - Ta bom assim?

Enzan; - Acho que ta, agora SOME. - #chuta Itachi para fora do estúdio#

Itachi; - MEUS ADVOGADOS VÃO FICAR SABENDO DESSA.

Enzan; - Obrigado pela Review e continue acompanhando.

**Hyuuga-Sonomi: -** Maninhaaaaaaaa, admita, você é melhor que eu escrevendo, não adianta negar querida irmãzinha. Eu não consegui 54 reviews em 3 capítulos. Você já superou seu professor e irmão. Obrigado pela Review e continue acompanhando.

**pvm123456: -** Que fidelidade hein. Para as garotas da produção, de fato a UF é uma das melhores fanfics de Naruto que existe, para mim não, tem uma interminável lista na frente dela. Creio que o concurso da nP foi bom, já que eu consegui ficar entre os 20 melhores só com o primeiro capítulo da fic. A idéia será analisada, agora... sobre o seu premio...

Tsunade; - EU NÃO VOU BEIJAR NINGUEM SEU IDIOTA. - #Mega soco no Enzan#

Itachi; - OWNEEEEEEEEEEEED.

Enzan; - #com o olho roxo# - Obrigado pela Review, pela ideia e continue acompanhando.

**thais uchiha: -** Que bom que está gostando. Fico feliz por existir pessoas que gostem dessa fanfic.

Itachi; - #chega todo arrumado, com terno e um buquê de flores# - Estou pronto.

Sasuke/Shikamaru/Gaara/Neji; - Nós também. #idem ao Itachi#

Itachi; - QUEM CHAMOU VOCÊS?

Neji; - A Thais seu cego.

Itachi/Sasuke; - JÁ SE OLHOU NO ESPELHO?

Enzan; - Bem, é melhor vocês levá-los logo, eu adoraria ir, mas tem uma pessoa da produção que não vai deixar eu ir. Depois me conte como foi. Obrigado pela Review e continue acompanhando.

**Shikari: - **#corado por causa dos beijos# - Bem...

Hymura; - Senhor Hyuuga, nem ouse a deixar que se forme um sorriso bobo nessa cara.

Enzan; - Isso nunca iria acontecer Hymu-chan. Agora sobre nosso trato. Você vai aparecer nos próximos capítulos como juiz do Chuunin Shiken, então pode ir providenciando meus novos leitores.

Hymura; - Mercenário!

Enzan; - São apenas negócios. Agora que o novo capítulo está aqui, espero que tenha gostado. Obrigado pela Review e continue acompanhando.

**Tea Modoki: -** Desculpe por te deixar tanto tempo esperando, mas acho que esse é um capítulo grande, espero que você goste. Obrigado pela Review e continue acompanhando.

**Amaya: -** Yo Amaya, Ino, Dark Amaya, Jyuu, Obrigado pelas Reviews e continue acompanhando. (sem ter muito o que responder, já que você devolveu os personagens)

**andromeda alchemist: -** Yo Oboro, demorou mais você apareceu na fic, e ainda humilhando um Uchiha, não é um Itachi, mas acho que ta no jogo.

Sasuke; - REVANCHE.

Enzan; - Mas você gosta de perder hein? Bem... Espero que tenha gostado do trecho que você aparece. Obrigado pela Review e continue acompanhando.

**TiaLulu: -** Neko-chaaaaaaaaaan, que saudades de você. - #chorando# - Eu sei que você deve estar ocupada, mas ainda sim não vejo a hora de te ver novamente. E nós temos que conversar sobre um assunto que está me incomodando. Eu te adoro Neko-chan, beijos. Obrigado pela Review e continue acompanhando (É padrão isso).

**Shadow Freya: -** Dessa vez você esperou bastante né, desculpa ai. Você ta adicionada no Orkut sim, pelo menos eu acho que ta. Obrigado pela Review e continue acompanhando.

**shinarise: -** ALGUEM QUE NÃO ME CONFUNDIU COM MENINA. MILAGREEE. E eu quero ver seu deviantart sim. Qualquer coisa manda no meu e-mail. Hyuuga(underline)Enzan(arroba)hot resto. Que bom que gosta da minha fanfic, fico feliz por isso. Obrigado pela Review e continue acompanhando.

**Hyuuga Hame: -** Eu li a sua fanfic e gostei, até mandei uma ficha (espero que seja escolhido), só não sei qual o problema de eu ter a culpa de você escrever uma fanfic de Naruto, e por que eu te fiz escrever aquela fic? Espero a resposta e Obrigado pela Review e continue acompanhando.

**Pekeno: -** Obrigado pelo elogio. Demorou um pouco mas nós continuamos. A produção é uma benção que eu não pretendo abrir mão. Sem ela esse capítulo ainda não estaria pronta. Só pra você ter uma idéia, o treino inteiro do Yukio foi feita pela Mikaro enquanto eu fazia a do Kouji e a Hymura uma parte que eu não consegui fazer lá no inicio. Se você ta odiando tanto assim não posso fazer muita coisa. Embora eu ainda não entendo por que você não gosta da produção. Obrigado pela Review e continue acompanhando.

**Larissa Yukino: -** Que bom que gostou do Ren.

Ren; - ALGUEM GOSTA DE MIM, YAHOOOO, FOGO DA JUVENTUDE. - #pose nice guy#

Enzan; - Não se empolga garoto.

Ren; - Gomen Enzan-sama.

Enzan; - Muito bem, um dia eu cheguei aqui no estúdio e o Itachi tava pendurado no penhasco, por que será? Bem, de qualquer maneira Obrigado pela Review, pelo elogio e continue acompanhando.

**Power Otaku -x: -** Ai está a continuação, espero que tenha gostado. Obrigado pela Review e continue acompanhando.

**Rushi Escritora: -** Ai está a continuação. Obrigado pela Review, pelos elogios e continue acompanhando.

**Ri-chan: - **Concordo com você. Quase 4 meses de espera e só agora veio novo capítulo. Esse cara demora mesmo para escrever, nem sei porque eu leio a fic dele... ta a fic é minha, mas eu ainda sou um inútil e lerdo. De qualquer maneira. Obrigado pela Review e continue acompanhando.

**igor: -** Capítulo novo aqui para você, valeu pelo elogio Obrigado pela Review e continue acompanhando.

**Bianca Bion: -** Pelo jeito você gostou mesmo da minha fanfic hein. Quanto a sua fanfic sobre os filhos do povão eu não me importo muito, já que a minha própria foi inspirada em uma dessas. O Ren, eu dei esse nome por causa do numero de letras, para combinar com os outros "Verdinhos", Gai, Lee e Ren, nem me importei em saber a tradução. A sessão bastidores eu costumava de chamar de Disclaimer, mas daí vi que o Disclaimer ficou uma coisa e a historinha outra, daí ficou meio que sem nome, eu só chamava de historinha de inicio. Acho que todo mundo gostou da parte do Yukio na páscoa. E a Hikari é a minha maior invenção, junto com o Yukio. O Yukio principalmente, já que eu quebro a tradição e faço um Uchiha palhaço como a Uzumaki. E a Uzumaki passa a ter a antiga função dos Uchiha, que é desprezar os outros, mas ainda sim engraçada. Bem... essa é a minha vingança por ter lido tanta coisa para responder. Obrigado pela Review e continue acompanhando.

**Shouko-chan: -** Ora, ignore meus pequenos erros de gramática, você sabe que eu odeio português, e eu sei que você sabia que eu era homem faz tempo. Mas você ainda me supera Shouko. Também gostei de te conhecer, Obrigado pela Review e continue acompanhando.

**MaHh: -** Que bom que essa humilde fanfic está em seus favoritos, eu sei que demora, mas é difícil escrever sob pressão, mas mesmo assim Obrigado pela Review e continue acompanhando.

**ff não me pertence: -** Obrigado pelo elogio, quanto ao tempo que fiquei sem postar a fic, eu peço desculpas, mas eu também tenho vida social e problemas. Bem, até o 20 agora. Obrigado pela review e continue acompanhando.

000T0000000h000000I0000s00

Enzan; - Finalmente acabou as reviews, eu agradeço mais uma vez a todos que estão acompanhando a fanfic Uzumaki's Future. A todos, muito obrigado. Muito obrigado por estarem acompanhando a fic, desde a primeira palavra até a 100.000ª palavra. Espero que tenham se divertido até este ponto e espero que continuem se divertindo com Uzumaki's Future daqui para frente. Agora, as palavras de sempre.

**Enzan; - E com isso terminamos mais um capítulo de Uzumaki's Future. As palavras de sempre agora. Lembrem-se também de deixar uma review quando acabar de ler, para deixar uma review é fácil, apenas clique no GO Ali em baixo e escreva uma mensagem falando o que gostou, o que não gostou, deixar um oi pra um amigo, mandar um beijo pra Xuxa MenegHELL, ou mandar o autor à merda. Elogiar as garotas de produção também está valido agora.**

**Fanfic feita por Hyuuga Enzan & Hyuuga Enzan Produções**


	20. A Terceira Fase I, Sangue, Sharingan

Disclaimer: - Naruto pertence a Masashi Kishimoto, Todos os direitos reservados.

Enzan; - Alô para todos que estão lendo a fanfic, eu queria antes de mais nada mandar um beijo para o meu pai, a minha mãe, pra Hymura-chan (principalmente para ela) e para você Xuxa.

Itachi; - Enzan... ta certo que você apareceu na TV da sua cidade 2 vezes, mas não precisa ficar fazendo isso toda hora.

Enzan; - Naah, me deixa ser feliz.

Itachi; - Mas não precisa ser tanto assim. Seja feliz mas com moderação.

Enzan; - Itachi... to querendo Ownar alguem hoje, então fica quieto pra não ser você.

Itachi; - Hai hai, eu vou para o meu camarim. - #vai para o camarim#

Hymura; - Nee, senpai, você não tinha pedido para...

Itachi; - owned pra miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiim.

Hymura; - ... cavarem um buraco enorme lá... - #gota#

Enzan; - Ah sim, só para não perder o habito. Mas então, hoje começamos a etapa final do Chuunin Shiken e também o começo do fim de Uzumaki's Future. Daqui até o fim temos mais um capítulo. Assim que esse capítulo for publicado teremos duas semanas para que vocês mandem reviews e depois publicaremos o próximo capítulo. Espero que gostem desse capítulo. A Hyuuga Enzan Produções agradece a sua preferência e esperamos que voltem sempre. Desejamos a todos uma boa viagem. Vale a pena avisar que em caso de emergência temos saídas localizadas na parte dianteira, traseira e sobre as asas, em caso de...

Hymura; - Senpai, você não está em um avião. Pare com isso.

Enzan; - Desculpe Hymu-chan, me empolguei um pouco. Avisando que MAIS UMA PESSOA ENTROU NA PRODUÇÃO. E dessa vez foi sem eu dar o voto final. E ainda por cima alguém disse que eu nem tenho mais autoridade na produção. Agora vamos começar com o capítulo 17. Espero que gostem.

P.S.: - Eu ia escrever um mooonte de coisa nesse capítulo, mas depois de ler uma sugestão em um blog aleatório achado no Google após procurar pelo meu nome, decidi dividir esse capítulo "A Terceira Fase" em varias partes. Obrigado pela dica LordZero (Fanficdex) Espero que gostem. (Hyuuga Enzan)

ThIsFk

Fanfic por Hyuuga Enzan Produções:

Hyuuga Enzan

Hymura Lua

Yamatto Mikaro

Sayuu Kanako

Yureei Mayura

Hyuuga Kaya

Hymura Kyo

Haime Musashi

Índice do Capítulo 17:

01 – História Normal

02 – Erros de Gravação

03 – Shinobi Zukan Golden

04 – Uzumaki's Future Taimen

05 – Respondendo as Reviews

Legendas:

X - Variável.  
A – O que a explicação está explicando

Aaaa; - Nome do personagem.  
Xxxx; - Aaaaaaaa Fala  
Xxxx; - **"Aaaaaaa" **Pensamento  
Xxxx; - Xxxxxxx – (Aaaaaaa) Meus Comentários Inúteis e muitas vezes Dispensáveis e Traduções  
_Aaaaaaaa_ Flashback/Carta  
Xxxx; - Xxxxxxx - #Aaaaaaaa# - Ações narradas pelo Narrador

Xxxx; - _**Aaaaa!**_ – Jutsus usados.  
Xxxx; - AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA – Tom de voz alto  
Xxxx; - Aaaaaaaaaaaaaxxx – Censura (Nesse caso os Xs são a censura)  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx – Fala do Narrador

000000000000000 – Mudança de Cena

Ez

Uzumaki's Future

Por Hyuuga Enzan

Capítulo 17 - I

A Terceira Fase

Sangue, Sharingan

Na arena do Chuunin Shiken, os irmãos Uchiha se encaravam. A luta já havia começado, mas os dois ainda não tinham feito nenhum movimento. O clima no local estava muito pesado, o silêncio prevalecia, todos pareciam esperar o inicio daquela luta. Yukio lentamente levou suas mãos até a bolsa de Kunais, movimento que foi copiado por Karen. No mesmo instante, varias Shurikens voaram, todas se encontrando no ar e indo para todas as direções. No momento que as Shurikens tocavam o chão, Karen partiu para cima do irmão empunhando uma Kunai. Yukio puxou uma Kunai de sua bolsa que estava na perna e bloqueou o ataque da irmã e logo em seguida, tentou chuta-lá, levantando a perna direita e se apoiando na esquerda. A Uchiha percebeu o movimento e rapidamente se afastou do irmão, ficando a uma distância segura dos ataques de Yukio. Yukio assumiu uma posição de combate enquanto sua irmã também se colocava na mesma posição. O publico já estava bem animado com aquela luta de igual para igual entre duas pessoas do mesmo clã. Na arena Karen comentava para o irmão.

Karen; - Até que você está lutando bem Baka-nii-chan.

Yukio; - Você também Irmãzinha. Mas acha mesmo que irá me derrotar?

Karen; - Veremos quem vencerá.

Yukio/Karen; - _**SHARINGAN!**_

Os olhos dos irmãos Uchiha ganharam uma tonalidade vermelho sangue e um circulo com dois traços girando surgiu nas íris. Aquilo assinalaria o inicio de uma luta violenta. O primeiro movimento foi feito por Karen que avançou em Yukio com o braço direito levantado com a intenção de socar seu irmão, o Uchiha nem precisou pensar muito para armar sua defesa, o resultado do primeiro contato dos dois usando o Sharingan foi a defesa perfeita de Yukio com o braço esquerdo, empurrando o braço direito de sua irmã para o lado, abrindo uma brecha para poder contra atacar. Rapidamente Yukio tenta dar um soco com a mão direita mas Karen consegue defender a tempo e contra ataca com um chute no estomago de Yukio, dando um sorriso logo em seguida, sorriso que não durou muito, pois sentiu o punho fechado de seu irmão em seu rosto fazendo com que ela se afastasse dele. A mão de Yukio estava sobre sua barriga e a de Karen sobre sua face.

Karen; - Você vai precisar mais que isso para poder me derrotar Yukio.

Yukio; - Nós ainda estamos empatados Karen. Não conte vantagem antes de tê-lá.

Karen; - Tsc veremos então quem tem a vantagem.

A mão que estava sobre a face de Karen abandonou o local e juntamente com a mão oposta começou a fazer diversos selos. Yukio que acompanhava todos os movimentos da irmã passou a copiar os selos e ao mesmo tempo as vozes deles anunciaram:

Yukio/Karen; - _**KATON – GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU!**_

Duas esferas de fogo se chocaram no ar fazendo com que a temperatura no local se elevasse muito. Na arquibancada varias pessoas discutiam baixo quem seria o vencedor daquela luta.

Extra1; - Eu acho que o garoto ganha.

Extra2; - Neeem, a garota parece estar com a vantagem.

Yondaime; - Eu acho que um Uchiha vai ganhar!

Todos; - #olhando para o Yondaime# - VOCÊ NÃO TINHA MORRIDO?

Yondaime; - DETALHEEEEEEEEEEEES.

Na arena as faces dos irmãos Uchiha começavam a ficar molhadas pelo suor causado pelo calor excessivo gerado pelo Goukakyuu. Assim que ambos chegaram no limite de seus fôlegos, simultaneamente os dois cancelaram o jutsu e recuaram, sem no entanto conseguirem se enxergar. Yukio olhava na direção que provavelmente Karen estaria, mas parecia que a visão dele estava embaçada quando olhava naquela direção. Para sua surpresa pequenas bolas de fogo começaram a ser disparadas em sua direção. Yukio recuou mais ainda enquanto ia se esquivando das bolas de fogo, ele teria se esquivado de todas perfeitamente se uma não tivesse acertado seu braço esquerdo e alem de causar uma queimadura no local ainda fez um corte. Yukio ficou surpreso por aquele corte inicialmente mas depois que olhou para trás pode ver que havia diversas Shurikens presas na parede.

Yukio; - Tsc, Housenka no Jutsu.

Yukio concentrou seu Chakra nas mãos e uma fraca luz verde surgiu, ele colocou a mão sobre o ferimento até que o corte se fechasse e a queimadura não o incomodasse tanto. Do outro lado da Arena, Karen observava, oculta por uma árvore, os resultados de seu jutsu. Ela pode ver Yukio usando o jutsu de cura e depois se virando de costas para ela. Karen acaba vendo uma ótima abertura para ataque naquele movimento. Ela concentra seu chakra nas pernas e com um impulso avançou contra Yukio em uma velocidade muito alta enquanto fazia os selos do Chidori. Na palma da sua mão esquerda uma luz azul surgiu junto com pequenos raios que faziam sons semelhantes à mil pássaros chiando. Ao ouvir esses sons Yukio se vira e vê sua irmã avançando contra ele e se vê sem saída. Logo a voz de Karen ecoa pelo estádio.

Karen; - _**CHIDORI!**_

O golpe de Karen acerta certeiramente o peito de Yukio e gritos de dor podem ser ouvidos por todos os cantos do estádio, junto ao som de pássaros. Karen desfaz o Chidori e para sua surpresa o som não acabara. Para sua surpresa do meio das arvores que havia do seu lado surge Yukio com a palma da mão esquerda segurando o Chidori e dizendo.

Yukio; - _**CHIDORI!**_

A face de Karen olha para onde antes estava Yukio e vê apenas um tronco quebrado. Como se apenas enxergasse uma saída ela concentrou o Chakra novamente em seus pés mas ao invés de correr ela pulou o mais alto que pode, movimento que foi copiado por Yukio. No ar, como se seu braço fosse uma espada, Yukio tentava acertar o Chidori em Karen que se esquivava com perfeição. Yukio percebeu que começava a ficar enfraquecido com aquilo e o Chidori ia lentamente se desfazendo. Naquele momento que o Chidori de fato sumiu Karen prendeu seus pés em Yukio e foi escalando ele até ficar por cima dele e o chutar para baixo e começar um combo de ataques até ambos chegarem no chão onde ela deu um ultimo chute e gritou.

Karen; - _**SHISHI RENDAN!**_

Karen olhou para seu irmão com um olha de quem acabou de vencer uma luta, mas novamente se surpreendeu ao ver no lugar de seu irmão um toco de arvore. A voz de Karen novamente ecoou pelo estádio.

Karen; - DROGA.

Escondido no meio das arvores Yukio tentava curar alguns ferimentos enquanto se lembrava de como ele conseguiu escapar daquela.

_Flashback ON_

_Yukio começava a sentir o Chidori se desfazendo e encarava sua irmã. Logo pode sentir os pés dela prendendo em si e escalando em seu próprio corpo. No primeiro chute Yukio começa a cair velozmente, mas para ele aquela queda estava lenta demais. Ele pode ver perfeitamente os golpes de Karen e se defender e pouco antes de cair conseguiu usar o Kawarimi e ir naquele local._

_Flashback OFF_

De alguma forma Yukio sabia que agora ele podia prever melhor os golpes de sua irmã, mas isso não significava vitória certa. Yukio procurou se manter calmo e pensar em uma estratégia, mas no centro da arena a voz de Karen chamava por ele.

Karen; - SAIA DAÍ IRMÃOZINHO COVARDE. TÁ COM MEDO DE ME ENFRENTAR?

Yukio; - **"Argh, quando ela quer ela sabe ser mais irritante que a Hika... HIKARI, É ISSO"**

Yukio estava com uma idéia totalmente maluca na cabeça, mas iria tentar. Seus dedos indicadores e médios formaram uma cruz e silenciosamente disse o nome do Jutsu.

Yukio; - _**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**_

Yukio foi coberto por uma nuvem e assim que ela se dissipou três cópias de si apareceram.

Yukio; - **"Ótimo, meu Sharingan copiou certo esse jutsu dela. Agora..."**

Cada cópia de Yukio concentrou o Chakra nos pés e sem que Karen conseguisse acompanhar o movimento cada uma estava em um canto da arena, ocultos pelas arvores. Karen estava ali no meio da arena olhando confusa para todos os lados, como se procurasse por algum sinal de seu irmão, que logo foi avistado. Como se fosse um palhaço, ele começou a fazer caretas para Karen, provocando a mesma. Conseguindo o resultado desejado, viu sua irmã investindo contra ele e falando para quem quisesse ouvir ali na arena.

Karen; - NÃO OUSE BRINCAR COMIGO DESSE JEITO YUKIO.

Por um instante Karen piscou os olhos como quem percebia algo estranho, e em um movimento rápido pulou para a esquerda, desviando por pouco de duas Shurikens que vinham de trás. A jovem Uchiha demorou alguns segundos para conseguir recuperar a linha de raciocínio, assim que conseguiu se recuperar ela olhou para o local de onde havia vindo as Shurikens e se surpreendeu quando viu seu irmão ali provocando ela. Muito surpresa Karen voltou seu olhar novamente para o local onde vira Yukio pela primeira vez, ficando ainda mais surpresa quando não o encontrou ali. Em sua cabeça, Karen tentava entender aquele movimento.

Karen; - **"Como ele fez isso!? É impossível ele ter conseguido tanta velocidade em tão pouco tempo. O que será que..."**

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos novamente por mais Shurikens, agora vindas dos dois lados da garota, que saltou para tentar se esquivar, mas dessa vez algumas delas acabaram por cortar um pouco suas pernas e suas roupas. Ela olhou surpresa para o lado que as Shurikens tinham vindo, mas não havia nada ali. Atrás da garota, Yukio avançava contra ela novamente. O som dos passos acelerados chegou aos ouvidos de Karen que se virou para ele e também avançou contra o irmão, que saltou. Karen ficou acompanhando do chão os movimentos que ele fazia. No ar, Yukio executava uma série de selos que Karen entendeu sendo o Goukakyuu e começou a fazer os selos também. Mas, antes que pudesse completar o jutsu, sentiu seu corpo sendo agarrado por trás, naquele momento ela percebeu o que estava acontecendo ali.

Karen; - **"KAGE BUNSHIN, Droga..."** - #pensa olhando para cima#

No ar, Yukio caia com a perna direita levantada, mirando na cabeça de sua irmã, assim que ele chutou a cabeça de Karen, fazendo com que ela caísse no chão, Yukio gritou.

Yukio; - _**SHISHI RENDAN!**_

Com o impacto, muita poeira levantou, fazendo com que o corpo de Karen ficasse oculto por um tempo. Assim que aquela poeira se dissipou, aconteceu muito rápido, Karen do chão derrubou o clone que até poucos instantes atrás a prendia, fazendo com que ele sumisse. Lentamente, ela se levantou, suas roupas estavam sujas de pó e seu rosto um pouco cortado, com sangue escorrendo lentamente pelo canto de sua boca. Seus olhos se cerraram, lhe dando uma aparência fria e no segundo seguinte, sua mão estava na boca do estômago de Yukio, fazendo com que seu corpo sumisse em uma cortina de fumaça, revelando assim que aquele era mais um clone.

Karen; - Tsc, desse jeito, aqui no meio da arena eu vou ser uma presa fácil para ele.

Karen começou a correr até a parede do estádio e escalou ali, parando no meio do caminho, de modo que qualquer ataque de Yukio fosse visto por ela, e começou a curar suas feridas.

Oculto pelas árvores, Yukio pensava em uma maneira de vencer aquela luta. Depois de minutos pensando conseguiu pensar em alguma coisa e decidiu colocar em prática.

Toda a arena vibrava com aquela luta sensacional entre dois Uchihas. Entre os Gennins eles debatiam entre si para ver quem iria ganhar.

Hikari; - ESPERO QUE A KAREN GANHE. EU QUERO LUTAR CONTRA ELA NA SEGUNDA FASE DO TORNEIO.

Keiji; - Alguém já te disse que você é muito barulhenta Hikari?

Hikari; - QUE, COMO OUSA A DIZER ISSO DA GRANDIOSA HIKARI. BLA BLA BLA BLA.

Enquanto Hikari gritava no ouvido de Keiji, Kouji, Kyouko e Yuriko conversavam mais calmamente.

Kouji; - ...

Kyouko; - ...

Yuriko; - ...

Kouji; - ...

Kyouko; - ...

Yuriko; - ...

Kouji; - ...

Kyouko; - ...

Yuriko; - ...

Keiji; - PINGUIM NÃO MORA NO PÓLO SUUUUUUUUUUUL.

Alguém do Outro Lado do Estádio; - MORA SIM.

Keiji; - NÃO MORA, E PASSARINHOS COMEM ALPISTE.

Alguém... AdOLdE; - NÃO SEJA IDIOTA, TODOS SABEM QUE PASSARINHO NÃO COME ALPISTE!

Keiji; - CALA A BOCA LOIRO IDIOTA, PASSARINHO COME ALPISTE E PINGUIM NÃO MORA NO PÓLO SUL.

Naruto; - QUEM ME CHAMOU?

AdOLdE; - NÃO É COM VOCÊ FILHO, ELE TAVA FALANDO COMIGO... EI, OLHE COMO FALA COM O YONDAIME.

Keiji; - YONDAIME? MAS VOCÊ NÃO TINHA MORRIDO?

Yondaime (AdOLdE); - AAAAAAAAAAAAAH, DETALHEEEEEEEEEES.

Na ala séria da arena, que envolviam também os juizes do Chuunin Shiken, senseis e alguns senhores feudais, todos discutiam sobre os dois Uchihas.

Juiz 1; - Acho que os dois se tornarão Chuunins, eles são muito fortes.

Juiz 2; - Talvez. Temos que assistir as próximas lutas deles, mas acho que podemos aprovar os dois.

Juiz 3; - A garota se mostrou muito forte e com reflexos ágeis, o garoto está se mostrando muito esperto com essa técnica.

Lee; - MINHA DISCÍPULA NÚMERO 1 IRÁ VENCER O IDIOTA DO SEU DISCÍPULO ENZAN!

Enzan; - Disse algo Lee? - #lendo Icha Icha Returns#

Lee; - GAI-SENSEI, AGORA EU SEI COMO VOCÊ SE SENTIAAAAAAAAAA. - #chorando#

Kiba; - Mas nunca imaginei que o Uchiha seria capaz de usar uma técnica típica dos Uzumaki.

Lee; - Imagino como o Sasuke deve estar agora.

Algum ponto do estádio...

Sasuke; - ME SOLTEM SEUS IDIOTAS, EU VOU MATAR AQUELE MOLEQUE.

ANBU 1; - FICOU LOUCO, ELE É SEU FILHO.

Sasuke; - FILHO MEU NÃO USA TÉCNICAS DO NARUTO, NEM SE VESTE COMO ELE.

ANBU 2; - Quando ele se vestiu que nem o Hokage-sama?

Sasuke; - #lembrando daquele dia#

_Flashback_

_No meio do jantar a porta da casa se abre, e entra por ela Sasuke, Sakura e Naruto. O trio vai até a cozinha e vêem a roupa que Yukio usava._

_Sasu: - Y-U-KI-O... – #Sharingan ativo e Chidori#  
Naru: - Por que usando as minhas roupas antigas Yukio?  
Hina: - Ele caiu no lago, ele chegou aqui ensopado daí eu dei as suas roupas pra ele usar.  
Naru: - Aaaaa ta.  
Saku: - Sasuke-kun. Deixa o Yukio-kun, por favor.  
Yuki: - SOCORROOOOOOOOOOOOOO.  
Sasu: - VOLTA AQUI MOLEQUE._

_Câmera dá um close do lado de fora da casa, cena clichê dos animes aonde uma explosão acontece e sai um monte de fumaça, só que no caso, um Yukio usando as roupas do Naruto quando ele tinha 12 anos, saiu voando._

_Fim do Flashback_

Sasuke; - EU VOU MATAR AQUELE MOLEQUE.

ANBUs; - #gotas descem pela nuca e depois todos morrem, como bons ANBUs. Por que morreram? E ANBU lá precisa de motivos para morrer?#

Na arena, Yukio começava a colocar a sua estratégia em ação. Concentrando seu chakra nas solas do pé, saiu em disparada em um ataque frontal contra Karen.

Karen; - "Um ataque frontal, ele tem o que na cabeça? Bem, assim ele fica mais... HEIN?"

Karen não viu quando, mas Yukio estava bem em sua frente. Aparentemente o garoto havia pulado e ela nem percebera. O Uchiha desferiu um soco que Karen conseguiu desviar por pouco mas não conseguiu desviar de um segundo, que lhe acertou certeiramente no rosto, fazendo com que ela caísse. Antes que o corpo de Karen tocasse no solo, ela conseguiu se recuperar da queda e cair de joelhos, diminuindo o impacto. Karen estava para se levantar quando sentiu um metal frio em sua garganta e uma mão segurando seus cabelos, era o fim para ela.

Karen; - De-desisto.

Shikari; - MUITO BEM, UCHIHA KAREN DESISTIU! O VENCEDOR É UCHIHA YUKIO!

O estádio inteiro aplaudia os dois jovens Uchiha após aquela batalha incrível. Yukio guardou a Kunai e ajudou a irmã a se levantar e em seguida os dois foram até o lugar onde os competidores ficavam onde foram recebidos muito amigavelmente.

Hikari; - PARABÉNS YUKIO-BAKA. - #chegando na voadora#

Yukio; - #desvia# - Obrigado Hikari.

Hikari; - SOCORROOOOOOOOOO - #atravessando a parede e indo escada abaixo#

Ou quase isso...

Kouji; - Você lutou muito bem Karen.

Karen; - Obrigada Kouji. Agora é a sua luta não é?

Kouji; - É sim. - #olhando ao redor# - Cadê a Hikari?

Yukio; - Lá embaixo...

Hikari; - #gritando lá de baixo# - VAMOS LOGO KOUJIIIIII.

Kouji; - JÁ VOOOU. Então...

Karen; - #virando o rosto corada# - Boa sorte Kouji...

Kouji; - ... Obrigado Karen.

Kouji deu as costas para Karen e saiu correndo do recinto. Ele queria não pensar naquilo, mas a imagem da face corada de Karen fixara-se em sua mente. No meio da escadaria ele parou, sacudindo a cabeça, sentiu seu coração acelerando. O que seria aquilo? Aquele momento não era o apropriado para responder essa pergunta. Rapidamente tratou de se recompor e calmamente continuou descendo as escadas, com sua típica pose fria. Quando chegou até o centro da arena, foi recebido por muitas palmas dos habitantes da vila. Com os olhos fechados e pose de "eu sou o foda" tratou logo de ir dizendo.

Kouji; - Desculpe a demora, eu estava...

Hikari; - Me poupe das suas invenções Kouji, eu sei que você estava parado no meio das escadas com o coração todo acelerado. O que foi que a Karen te disse?

O Hyuuga abriu os olhos espantados e se deparou com a prima usando o Byakugan. Ela vira o ocorrido na escada e presumiu que o assunto fosse a Uchiha. O jovem Hyuuga sentiu suas bochechas corarem e tentou inventar uma desculpa coerente, mas tudo que conseguiu foi atropelar as palavras, fazendo com que nenhuma tivesse sentido, o que fez Hikari cair no riso.

Hikari; - Sabiiiia, priminho safado.

Kouji; - Cale-se Karen. Ponha-se em posição de luta...

Kouji demorou alguns instantes para perceber que havia dito o nome de Karen, instantes bem aproveitados por Hikari para rir mais ainda da cara do primo (Produção: - #rindo# / Kaya; - Pobre Kouji, tão apaixonado. / Kouji; - ATÉ VOCÊS?) que corou furiosamente após perceber o erro. Ficaram muito tempo nisso até Hikari se dar por vencida e se por em posição de luta. Agora eles se encaravam, a imensidão perolada dos Hyuuga brilhava esperando o anúncio de Shikari.

Shikari; - Segunda luta do Exame Chuunin, Uzumaki Hikari contra Hyuuga Kouji... COMECEM.

Hikari; - EU VOU VENCER COM CERTEZA, KOUJI.

Kouji; - Não conte com isso Hikari.

Uma investida foi tudo o que os presentes puderam perceber de primeiro momento, ali começava, a segunda luta do Exame Chuunin, Hikari contra Kouji, Hyuuga contra Hyuuga, Byakugan contra Byakugan.

Continua...

Próximo capítulo

A Terceira Fase - II: Pérola, Byakugan

00000000000000000000000000

02 – Erros de Gravação - Capítulo 14

Agora é a segunda fase. A jovem mente brilhante dos Nara entra em ação.

00000000000000000000000000

Todos os gennins acompanharam a examinadora Shikari até... A área de treinamento 44, a FLORESTA DA MOOOORTEEEEE. - #voz sombria#

Itachi; - Se tentou assustar quem está lendo não funcionou muito.

CALA A BOCA ITACHI. Bem, chegando lá a examinadora passou as instruções.

Shikari; - Dai você pega dois ovos, coloque na tigela, bata bem e quando...

Kouji; - NÃO ERA PRA VOCÊ ESTAR PASSANDO AS INSTRUÇÕES DA SEGUNDA FASE?

Shikari; - CALA A BOCA CEGUETA, EU TO FAZENDO UM FAVOR LENDO PRA VOCÊ O LIVRO DE RECEITAS DA MAMA, COISA QUE VOCÊ NUNCA VAI FAZER SEU CEGO.

Kouji; - EU NÃO SOU CEGO, EU TENHO O BYAKUGAN!!

00000000000000000000000000000

Os diversos times foram um para cada portão. No portão 21...

Saito; - E então? O que faremos?

Kaede; - Que tal a gente ir até o Shopping? - #olhar de "eu não ouvi isso" e balançando a cabeça negativamente#

Saito; - Hmm, mas qual deles.

Kaede; - QUE TAL O MAIS PRÓXIMO DE ONDE VOCÊ POUSAR? - #Dá uma bica que manda o pobre Saito pra longe#

Choumei; - Nota mental: Ficar quieto e não fazer perguntas idiotas...

000000000000000000000000000000

Hikari olhava para todos os lados usando o Byakugan. Então Keiji se pronunciou.

Keiji; - Vamos parar um pouco, estou cansado e quero dormir.

Hikari; - A GENTE ENTROU NESSA FLORESTA NÃO TEM NEM TRÊS MINUTOS KEIJI. NADA DE PAUSAS VAMOS LOGO.

Keiji; - #nem ouviu o que a Hikari disse, e agora arrumava a sua bolsa para usar como travesseiro# - Boa noite.

Hikari; - _**KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!! **_- #surgem 15 clones#

Yukio; - FUJAM PARA AS MONTANHAAAAAAAAAAAS.

Em algum lugar misterioso...

Yondaime; - Amarelinho você ouviu alguem gritar "acorda folgado"?

Amarelinho; - PIWNED.

Yondaime; - Foi o que eu desconfiei.

Erimaki; - Você entende o que ele fala?

Yondaime; - Não. - #sorrindo#

Erimaki; - ORA SEU!!

Extra; - GAAAAAAAAH, ELE FALA COM ANIMAIS. E ELES RESPONDEM. - #sai correndo com medo#

Yondaime; - Imagine se ele me conhecesse bem.

Erimaki; - É mesmo, você não devia estar morto?

Na floresta...

Keiji; - #Acordado com alguns curativos no ouvido#

Hikari; - E que isso sirva de lição... ei, alguem ouviu alguem gritar "detalhes"?

Keiji; - Não ouvi nada.

Yukio e Hikari; - ...

0000000000000000000000000000000

Keiji; - Nhan, pingüim não mora no pólo sul... - #resmungando enquanto dorme#

Todos; - #olham de canto de olho para o Keiji#

Kouji; - Bom, eu vou pegar lenha.

Haru; - Para fazer uma fogueira?

Kouji; - Não, pra fazer um barco... É CLARO QUE É PRA FAZER UMA FOGUEIRA SEU IDIOTA.

Haru; - Não precisa ficar bravo Kouji. Eu sei que você se sente frustrado por ser cego, mas ninguem te odeia por isso.

Kouji; - JYUUKEN.

00000000000000000000000000000000

Kouji; - Bem, deixa pra lá. Eu vou pegar lenha.

Haru; - #desmaiado#

Minutos depois Kouji volta carregando um monte de galhos secos e jogou todos dentro de um circulo de pedra improvisada por Karen e Hikari.

Hikari; - Um galho quebrou... - #apontando#

Karen; - Vocês conhecem aquele jogo, Ragnarok. Dizem que quando se quebra um galho seco, aparece um monstro...

Baphomet; - Ora, bobagem.

Todos; - ...

00000000000000000000000000000000

Kouji; - Agora teremos que ir procurar comida. Estamos em uma floresta, não deve ser tão difícil achar alguma coisa para comer. Pode ser algum animal.

Yukio; - Tudo bem senhor manda-chuva. Quer que eu vá fazer o seu chá?

Kouji; - Já que mencionou, eu quero um de camomila, vá rápido empregado.

Yukio; - ORA SEU.

Kouji; - VAI GRITAR COMIGO, TÁ DEMITIDO.

Yukio; - Mas mas... - #com cara de choro e roupinha de maid (empregada)#

Todos; - #rindo#

000000000000000000000000000000000

Ren; - Então você gosta da Hikari-chan.

Haru; - Sim, muito mais que você.

Ren; - Então seremos rivais. Iremos disputar o coração da bela Hikari.

Haru; - Se é assim, eu não irei perder para você seu idiota. - #joga Kunai#

Ren; - #desvia# - SEU RETARDADO, TAVA QUERENDO ME ACERTAR?

Haru; - Claro que não, eu queria pegar o coelho ali. - #aponta um extra morto# - ...

Ren; - Huahauhauhaua, você matou um extra, que burro, vou te mostrar como é que se caça de verdade. - #joga Kunai pro alto#

Haru; - Aonde você estava mirando?

Ren; - Naquela coruja que está caindo. - #aponta uma extra morta caindo da arvore# - ...

Haru; - Estamos encrencados?

Ren; - Claro que não, eles são extras, quem vai sentir falta?

ExtraVivo; - NÃÃÃO, MEUS PARCEIROS, AGORA VOCÊS VÃO SENTIR A IRA DOS EXTRAS. HAAAAAAA - #tropeça, cai e morre#

Haru e Ren; - ...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Todos assaram os animais, exceto é claro as baratas do Shiro, e comeram. Keiji milagrosamente acordou para comer, e depois de comer voltou a dormir. Quando o amanheceu no segundo dia, os times se arrumaram e foram para a torre duas horas depois...

Hikari; - ACORDA KEIJIIIIIIIIIIIIII.

Kouji; - Nós já estamos aqui há duas horas e nada dele acordar, segundo o narrador a gente já teria chego na torre.

Hikari; - Não tem outro jeito...

Yukio; - FUJAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM - #Sai correndo#

Kouji; - Huahuahauhaua, Uchiha Patéti...

Hikari e seus bunshins: - ACORDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

Kouji; - ESTOU SURDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.

Haru;- Pobre Kouji, já era cego, agora é surdo...

Kouji; - QUE? - #com a mão em forma de concha na orelha pra ver se conseguia ouvir#

0000000000000000000000000000000000

No salão da torre, todos os 18 aprovados aguardavam seu cruel destino. Todos os Senseis estavam no local. Todos esperavam o pronunciamento do Hokage.

Naruto; - Eu vejo gente morta...

Todos; - Oooooh.

Lee; - Com que frequência?

Naruto; - TODA HORA QUE AQUELE INFELIZ APARECE NA MINHA FRENTE.

Yondaime; - Passarinho não come alpisteeeeeeee. - #correndo de um lado pro outro#

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Fim dos erros de gravação

00000000000000000000000000000000000

03 – Shinobi Zukan Golden

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Na arena, Hikari já estava no ponto de socar o chão de tanto rir. Os Gennins olhavam aquilo entranhando muito.

Yukio; - Do que ela tanto ri?

Ren; - Não sei, não dá pra ouvir daqui.

Kyouko; - #dando um sorrisinho# - Querem que eu diga o que eles estão falando? - #olhando para a Karen#

Karen; - #cora# - O-o que é que...

Kyouko; - Algo que aconteceu aqui em cima talvez...

Yukio; - O que aconteceu aqui em cima que eu não vi nada?

Kyouko; - Você é muito desatento Yukio... - #balançando a cabeça negativamente#

Yukio; - O que aconteceu Karen?

Karen; - NADA - #Dá um cascudo na cabeça do Yukio#

Yukio; - #com um galo enorme na cabeça# - Aaaaaah, não me diga que você e o Kouji...

Karen; - CALA A BOCA SEU IDIOTA. - #Chacoalhando o Yukio#

Ren; - Aaaah, o filho do eterno rival de meu pai está apaixonado pela Karen, que bonitinho.

Karen; - #com chamas nos olhos# - VAI PRO INFERNOOOOOOOOOOO. - #soca o Ren e o Yukio que voam#

No centro da arena.

Shikari; - Segunda luta do Exame Chuunin, Uzumaki Hikari contra Hyuuga Kouji... COME... - #é acertada por Ren e Yukio#

Kouji; - Mas o que...

Hikari; - Acho que a Karen tá passando pela mesma coisa que você... priminho safado.

Kouji; - EU JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO É ISSO.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Fim do Shinobi Zukan Golden

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

04 – Uzumaki's Future Taimen (Entrevista)

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Enzan; - Olá leitores de Uzumaki's Future. Se lembram de mim? Eu sou Hyuuga Enzan, o escritor-personagem dessa fanfic. Eu sei que ela demorou mais de seis meses para ser atualizada, mas não deixemos isso nos abalar. Hoje no nosso Taimen recebemos ele, o Uchiha que nessa fanfic ainda vive, o Uchiha que não é gay...

Sasuke; - O QUE VOCÊ QUER DIZER COM ISSO? - #com o Chidori nas mãos#

Enzan; - Seguranças...

Itachi; - #chega na voadora e manda o Sasuke pra longe# - OWNED!

Sasuke; - EU AINDA TE MATO ITACHIIIIIIIIIIIIIII.

Enzan; - Bem, o nosso entrevistado de hoje é ninguem menos que o Itachi.

Platéia; - #aplaudindo#

Itachi; - Obrigado Obrigado, eu sei que sou foda.

Enzan; - Então Itachi, pronto pra entrevista?

Itachi; - Pronto.

Enzan; - Então vamos lá, primeira pergunta... POR QUE VOCÊ MATOU O CLÃ UCHIHA?

Itachi; - Por que todos me fazem essa pergunta? Eu já disse, aquele Clã gostava de RBD, não perdia um Show deles. Sem falar que alguns até Roberto Carlos ouvia, e pra piorar adoravam uma dança do Créu. Eu fiquei de saco cheio e matei eles.

Enzan; - E por que você não matou o Sasuke?

Sasuke; - Eu odiava essas coisas...

Itachi; - A ENTREVISTA É COMIGO Ô ESTRUPÍCIO. - #Dando outra voadora no Sasuke#

Sasuke; - POR QUE EU NÃO CONSIGO ME DEFENDER DISSO?

Enzan; - Porque eu não quero isso oras...

Sasuke; - ...

Itachi; - Ahá, OWNED. Toca aqui Enzan, tu é dos meus. - #estende o braço#

Enzan; - #estende também pra tocar e leva um choque quando aperta a mão do Itachi#

Itachi; - Ahá, OWNED OTÁRIO.

Mikaro; - ITACHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII - #Chega na voadora e manda o Itachi pro chão#

Itachi; - ORA SUAAAA...

Enzan; - Chega, vamos voltar com a entrevista! Senta ai logo Itachi. - #aponta para o sofá#

Itachi; - #Senta e leva um choque# - Owned pra mim.

Enzan; - Continuando... Muitos leitores se perguntam isso então vamos satisfaze-los. O que significa Owned?

Itachi; - Bem, Owned é o equivalente estrangeiro para "se fudex" ou "se ferrou". Proxima pergunta.

Enzan; - Tá né. Quem o que você achava do seu parceiro na Akatsuki, o Kisame?

Itachi; - O peixe morto? Tipo, eu achava ele legal, era bom andar com ele. Como ele era mó feião eu ficava mais lindo ainda perto dele.

Enzan; - Sua modéstia me comove Itachi...

Itachi; - Obrigado.

Enzan; - Próxima pergunta então... Você ama o seu irmão.

Itachi; - Claro que amo, quer ver? Ô ESTRUPÍCIO, CHEGA AQUI.

Sasuke; - SOCORROOOOOOOO - #sai correndo#

Itachi; - #aparece na frente do Sasuke# - Ora, deixa disso maninho, acha que eu vou fazer algo de mau contigo? Olhe bem nos meus olhos e responda. - #Mangekyou Sharingan ativado#

Sasuke; - MAMÃÃÃÃEEE, PAPAAAAAAAAAAAI. - #se contorcendo no chão#

Itachi; - Viu, eu amo o meu irmão, sempre deixo ele ver nossos pais.

Enzan; - Percebe-se... Então, mais alguem tem alguma pergunta pra fazer para o Itachi?

Pessoa da Platéia; - Como você consegue ter tanto ódio no seu coração?

Itachi; - Eu owno muito. Ter ódio no coração ajuda muito. Próximo?

Outra Pessoa da Platéia; - Qual é o seu tipo de garota favorita?

Itachi; - #sente um frio passando pela espinha# - Só falo na presença dos meus advogados, eu conheço os meus direitos. Mais alguma?

Garota na Platéia; - Quer casar comigo e ter um monte de Uchihazinhos?

Todas as garotas da platéia; - NÃÃÃO, CASA COMIGO!!

Itachi; - SOCORRO, FANGIRLS. - #sai correndo#

Milhares de fangirls correndo atrás do Itachi.

Enzan; - Acho que o Taimen acaba aqui hoje. Até a próxima.

00000000000000000000000000000000

Fim do Uzumaki's Future Taimen

00000000000000000000000000000000

05 – Respondendo as Reviews

00000000000000000000000000000000

Enzan; - ... Sinto muito a todos, mas realmente é IMPOSSÍVEL responder todas as reviews individualmente. Como eu demorei muito acumulou 65 reviews pra responder. Então nesse capítulo eu vou dar uma resposta mais geral. Eu quero agradecer a todos que acompanhavam Uzumaki's Future antes dessa terrível travada, e espero que alguns continuem lendo e mandando reviews, amo vocês meus fans.

00000000000000000000000000000000

Enzan; - Bem, estamos acabando aqui o Capítulo 17, a partir de agora, como disse lá em cima, os capítulos da terceira fase do Exame Chuunin serão divididos por luta. E sobre a demora, me perdoem. Tá ficando apertado o negócio aqui fora, 3 provas por semana, ter que estudar e fazer mil e uma atividades, e até organizar um evento de anime (Pira Anime Fest – Dia 11 e 12 de Outubro em Piracicaba, mais detalhes procurem Pira Anime Fest no Google e no Orkut), mas agora eu tento trazer o próximo capítulo mais rapidinho. Obrigado a todos que leram esse capítulo e até o próximo. Agora as palavras finais.

**Enzan; - E com isso terminamos mais um capítulo de Uzumaki's Future. Lembrem-se também de deixar uma review quando acabar de ler, para deixar uma review é fácil, apenas clique no GO Ali em baixo e escreva uma mensagem falando o que gostou, o que não gostou, deixar um oi pra um amigo, mandar um beijo pra Xuxa MenegHELL, ou mandar o autor à merda. Elogiar as garotas de produção também está valido agora.**

**Fanfic feita por Hyuuga Enzan & Hyuuga Enzan Produções**


End file.
